Final Fantasy 15-3 Redemption and Inversion
by YEB
Summary: Sequel to Final Fantasy 15-2 Reconstruction and Illusion. Ardyn Izunia never thought to have a normal human life. But then, he wouldn't know normal if it struck him in the face. When everyone he knows changes, he must step up to save his son, and the boy's intriguingly familiar governess. In an inverted world, he must find redemption. Has OC's and probably ArdynxOC ship.
1. Chapter 1: Insanity and Mundanity

**Hi Everyone! Not sure if you came here from Final Fantasy 15-2 Reconstruction and Illusion or stumbled on this little guy on its own. Either way, welcome! This is a sequel to Final Fantasy 15-2 Reconstruction and Illusion. However, you do not have to have read that super long story in order to make sense of this one. I will provide the relevant summary as we go to help make sense of the (otherwise) madness :) This story will be Ardyn-centric, include OC's, and probably put Ardyn in a pairing. Hope that's ok. Hope you enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

The library in the Domestic Wing of the Citadel was, in normal circumstances, a peaceful haven. The books it housed, both ancient and modern, stood in orderly rows from floor to ceiling on the dark wood shelves. Spiral staircases in the corners led to a wrought iron lattice catwalk that ringed the upper story, giving bibliophiles an alternative to climbing a tall ladder to reach the upper shelves.

The room was tastefully festooned with reading nooks, window seats, desks, and comfortable chairs. Anything to keep the visitors comfortable. It was almost too comfortable of a room to go to school in, Lux Highwind Lucis Caelum Scientia thought. However, his governess, Eostre Hallbera, managed to keep things entertaining, forcing him to learn almost in spite of himself.

It helped that she had once been a doctor, or something. She didn't talk about it much, but she was a fount of information healing herbs, poisons, crazy symptoms of illnesses, rare diseases. He could listen to lectures on it all day, if he were allowed to.

"Do, you think Ignis is right about Altissia," he asked his governess.

Eostre adjusted her leaf-green-framed glasses, an almost unconscious movement on her part while she mustered her thoughts. She didn't want to speak ill of the Prime Minister. Especially Ignis Scientia, the stepfather of her charge. He had served Noctis with efficiency and compassion, helping him return light to the world. He had seemed the logical choice for caring for the Kingdom in Noctis's stead while he and Luna went on their long-overdue honeymoon.

However, his recent call to block transit to and from Altissia was disturbing, and out of character. Would Noctis be cool with it? It was hard to tell since his honeymoon had lasted three months so far and counting. And he was totally incommunicado.

"Well, it's like what his Press Secretary Prompto said," Eostre began awkwardly. "Now that Camelia Claustra has stepped down from her role as High Secretary, it has left a power vacuum in Altissia that potentially unsavory elements may seek to exploit. The instability of that region in general means that more refugees may start seeking asylum, which could cause an infrastructure problem for Lucis in our present state of rebuilding."

Lux scoffed, tossing his pale blonde hair in derision, a move too similar to his real father for Eostre's comfort. "Ignis wouldn't care about that at all," he exclaimed. "The real Ignis would let anyone in he could. He knows full well what it's like to be without a country. I'm telling you, something is wrong with him! With everyone!"

Eostre looked around quickly, to make sure they weren't being overheard. His sentiments disturbingly aligned with hers, but it wasn't prudent to air them. She had thought the past was behind them. She had believed light had returned and that Noctis and Luna, alongside their Prime Minister Ignis Scientia, would rule justly and compassionately. She had thought Captain of the Guards Cor Leonis would keep the peace.

They had, at first, but they had changed. Noctis and Luna had become so preoccupied with having a royal heir that they had departed for a long overdue honeymoon three months ago and had yet to return. Ignis, ruling in their stead, had begun some disturbing isolationist policies that Cor and Prompto backed him on.

Even Gladio, serving as ambassador to Lestallum, was supporting that vision, lobbying with the officials in Lestallum to put some safeguards in place against Altissia refugees. Seeing as the main official there was Holly Teulle, soon to be Mrs. Gladio Amitica, it was evident that Lestallum would follow suit.

And his sister, Iris, was now queen of Tenebrae, alongside King Ravus Nox Fleuret. Gladio could no doubt call in favors there as well. Eostre never would have thought Gladio could be a threat due to connections—he had seemed a more straightforward warrior type. Yet, that skill was of less use in peacetime. Diplomacy packed more of a punch, and who he had influence with made him a force to be reckoned with there.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," echoed in Eostre's head. Yet, she refused to even think it of them. They had sacrificed so much—seen firsthand the drawbacks of too much power. They were the most heroic people she knew. Yet, what was wrong with them?

Her reverie was cut short when the door to the library opened and Aranea Highwind Scientia, Lux's mother, entered.

"Oh, here you are Lux," she said, voice the same as always.

Yet, Eostre saw the difference. For one thing, Aranea had totally ignored her. Aranea usually treated her with the same informality that she used for Lux. They had known each other for almost twelve years after all. If it weren't for Aranea, Eostre would never have left Gralea alive, or uncorrupted-all thanks to Ardyn Izunia…

Even thinking his name put a bad taste in her mouth. And that son of a bitch was still alive, somehow. Eostre didn't have all the particulars, but she knew he had managed to walk between the raindrops, to not have had the need to atone for his crimes.

Aranea, Ignis, and Lux said he was changed, toned down, but Eostre didn't believe it. She was a firm believer in the phrase, leopards never change their spots. If she ever saw him again, she would give him a piece of her mind. Given her present company, it was possible they would meet again, but she made every effort to ensure they never did. She wanted nothing to do with him when all was said and done. Still, she wouldn't put it past him to be involved in all of this, somehow.

"Hi, mom," Lux squeaked. "We were just, discussing political theory."

"Good, good," Aranea replied brightly. "You will need that for when you succeed Ignis as Prime Minister one day."

Lux jolted back, surprised that his mother would even say that. She knew firsthand he had no aspirations there. Why would she force it now? She was acting weird too, just like Ignis…

"I'm worried about you, Lux. With all the stuff going on Altissia, we may be dealing with darkness coming again," Aranea continued, with seemingly genuine concern.

"If I may, Aranea," Eostre broke in, "a little bit of instability in Altissia doesn't mean a rise in darkness."

Aranea turned on her sharply. "This is between me and my son," she snapped back. Eostre stepped back in shock. Aranea had never treated her this way. For all that Aranea had been the leader of Tenebrae and now the Prime Minister's wife, she had always seen herself as an equal, and encouraged everyone she knew to speak freely on any issue. Even if Eostre had spoken out of turn, it didn't warrant this type of reaction.

"We need the light now more so than ever Lux," Aranea continued. "I'd like to make sure you are protected. It is the least I can do, seeing as I failed you for ten years."

"Oh, that," Lux said with a nervous laugh. "You didn't know about me. It's totally cool."

"I should have known about you," Aranea replied sharply. "I should have known Verstael would take my DNA without my knowledge, combine it with Ardyn's, and create you. Gene splicing was his MO. I should have known. I am going to make it up to you. You and I will join Cosmos together in the light."

So saying, a white mist oozed from her fingers as she approached Lux.

"No, wait, Mom," Lux cried out in fear, not liking this one bit.

White mist—just like black mist…Eostre was propelled back twelve years ago. To Gralea. Black mist swirling from all of the corrupted. She may have been a helpless victim then—thinking about having been in Ardyn's clutches made her feel cold even now. But this was not then. She was older, had lived through ten years of darkness. She would not make the same mistakes she had then.

She spied the bouquet of bamboo poles resting in a giant black ceramic vase in the corner. Designed to be decorative with a minimalist aesthetic, were they strong enough to use as a weapon? She would find out. She grabbed one, ran up to Aranea, and slugged her behind the knees.

Aranea wasn't expecting it—her attention fanatically focused on Lux. Her knees collapsed, forcing her to fall to her knees on the floor.

"Run, Lux," Eostre ordered as Aranea gracefully rose to her feet, shaking off the pain, advancing towards Eostre with a warrior's stance.

Eostre impatiently shoved her slightly graying rose-gold hair out of her line of vision, and spied with relief Lux dashing up one of the spiral staircases to get as far away as he could. That was all she could tell though as Aranea lunged forward in attempt to grab the pole from her.

A too successful attempt as Eostre felt it slide out of her sweaty (with fear) grasp.

"You are not worthy of the light," Aranea said flatly, wielding the newly-acquired polearm with the skill of a master.

Eostre knew a polearm could kill in so many ways. And Aranea undoubtedly knew every one. Was Aranea going to bludgeon her, impale her, strike her from above? Eostre wasn't a fighter. The notion of defending herself from any of it was laughable.

The only thing she had had to fight back with was her all-too-limited medical training. She knew what parts of the human body were vulnerable though. Eostre lunged forward, meeting the pole head on. It helped that Aranea still had it sideways, protecting her torso. That didn't matter. Eostre used her whole weight to press against it to keep Aranea from moving around, and to keep the weapon out of play.

This was one advantage to being taller and stockier than the average woman, Eostre thought wryly. No matter how skilled somebody was, if you threw all your weight at them, it still gave you an edge. She reached around Aranea's guard and grabbed her behind the ear. Eostre knew light pressure on the carotid artery in the area could cause someone to quickly lose consciousness, and played that card out of desperation.

Aranea tried to twist aside, but Eostre's not insignificant weight against the pole prevented leverage. The pole was rendered useless at such close quarters with Eostre pressed against it. Eostre's precision strike worked. Aranea's consciousness receded, and she collapsed, rag-doll to the floor.

"Holy crap! How did you do that," Lux asked in a mix of horror and fascination, hurrying back down the stairs with a speed that made Eostre fear he would fall and break his neck.

She should chide her charge for his language too, she thought dazedly. But now was not the time. How the hell could someone like her have incapacitated a hardened warrior like Aranea? Why did she have to in the first place? Was Aranea seriously injured? Should Eostre administer first aid?

But Aranea had made a move first. The white mist was a threat in and of itself. And she had aimed at it her own son. Eostre had just been defending them both. But why had Aranea forced her to? What the hell was going on?

Lux crouched down next to his mother, unsure whether to revive her or run from her. Eostre was in the same boat. Her breastbone and diaphragm hurt from blocking the polearm, as though she had fallen flat on her face from a great height. Had the pole managed to crack her ribs? It didn't matter for the moment. She needed to figure out what to do next.

Eostre was Lux's governess. Presently the adult in charge. She had to make the decision. Why was she not deemed high enough caliber to have the emergency contact information for Noctis and Luna, she thought in frustration. This was worth interrupting their honeymoon for. They could have helped her.

She was terrible in a crisis, always looking to lean on others, she thought in a panic. Just as she had in Gralea. She had thought Ardyn would help, but…she slammed down that thought. She didn't have Noctis's information, and it wasn't like Aranea or Prime Minister Ignis would give it. She would be tossed in a dungeon or outright killed after what she had just done.

Or worse—if that white mist worked like the black mist had…

They had to get out of here. Before Aranea woke up. Before the guards arrived and-the door to the hallway creaked open. It was too late. The guards would see Aranea unconscious, clearly attacked, with her son's governess standing over her. It wouldn't take an investigative genius to realize who Aranea's attacker was. And attacking the Prime Minister's wife was high treason.

There was no point in running for it, or trying to explain her actions. Eostre had been absurdly lucky with subduing Aranea. She could not hope to succeed against Cor or any of the guards. She stood in front of Lux to shield him and let her dove gray gaze shift to the doorway, meeting the opposition's gaze with calm dignity.

"Oh, my," the voice from the man she had never wanted to see again drawled from the doorway. "How many of King Noctis's laws have you just broken, I wonder?"

Ardyn Izunia sauntered in, looking much the same as he always had. Eostre was all too aware of how much she had aged in twelve years. To see him largely unchanged, even having that same smug smirk and knowing glance that she had always hated, wasn't fair.

His amber gaze fixed on her. Of course, he would not recognize her, she thought bitterly. She had been nothing but a pawn of his. And now she was a slightly graying, 40-year-old pawn. Even less worthy of his notice. His gaze gave nothing away. As usual, she could not read him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Instead of throwing yourself upon the tender mercies of Prime Minister Iggy, perhaps you should come with me," he continued, smoothly, but with a dark edge that said she should obey him or else.

This was just like Gralea. People acting strangely, allies turning on each other. And Ardyn was the common denominator. Lux, Aranea, and Ignis had been wrong. Ardyn was not reformed. Eostre had been right. Once a villain, always a villain. He was back to raise hell. And she couldn't let him.

Her eyes darkened to the shade of a thunderhead. Forgetting the fact that she had just considered herself lucky with defeating Aranea, she grabbed the bamboo pole from Aranea's limp hand and lunged towards Ardyn, ignoring Lux's cry of alarm. It didn't matter that she didn't know how to use it. It didn't matter how strong, or lack thereof, she was. She had been given the chance to give him a piece of her mind, and would give it.

* * *

**Six months ago**

"I was the embodiment of the Starscourge—King of the endless night. Do you really think you can win against me," Ardyn Izunia asked his foe mockingly, before going in for the kill.

The cockroach at Ardyn's feet crunched under the weight of his boot, the first casualty of Ardyn's war.

Ardyn smirked wryly at his victory. From defeating Gods to exterminating pests in his new home. Strangely enough, Castlemark Tower felt like home to him. He had not had to fight anyone for possession of the property, either. Nobody else wanted Castlemark—to them it was a forsaken place that had once been infested with daemons. It was as forsaken as he had been, and as old as he was. Architecturally, it reminded him of his childhood, of a time when all things had seemed possible.

However, he conceded that modern amenities had their merits, which is why he had negotiated with Holly Teulle (soon to be Mrs. Gladio Amitica) to have her company EXERNIS run electrical wires out his way. It had filled him with smug satisfaction that he had succeeded in doing so. Evidently his negotiating skills from when he had been Chancellor were still sharp as a tack. However, he supposed it had something to do with the services he had rendered in helping Noct to save the world (yet again).

He had never expected to ally with Noctis, or to even be alive. Noct had slain him in the effort of returning light to the world. They had died together, as Luna and Ravus had at Ardyn's hand. Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis had fallen in the battle for light as well.

They had all ended up in a "special" afterlife thanks to Bahamut. Noctis and his ilk had been granted a peaceful Insomnia to forever rule over. Ardyn had been granted an eternal prison to think on his sins. Not that Ardyn would ever feel guilty for what he had done. Everything he had done was to protect the world, even if nobody else saw it that way.

He never sought to justify his actions or make excuses. He did what he did for the goals that he wanted. Whether people saw him as a sinner or saint didn't matter to him. Yet if he was forced to explain, he would post Ifrit as his Exhibit A. The Infernian had always been the problem—Ardyn had seen that for 2000 years.

Ifrit wanted to destroy humanity and had settled on using the crystal as its weapon to do it. Ardyn had used every wile at his disposal to make Ifrit think their goals were identical, while keeping Ifrit's claws sheathed, and the crystal untriggered. And, yes, Ardyn had had to do some, less than savory things, in the process. Yet, he was perfectly willing to do them if it would protect humanity.

Ardyn had thought he had succeeded when Noct had returned light to the world and slain Ifrit and him (finally giving Ardyn release from his immortal coil in the bargain). Yet the Gods were not done with them. Ifrit resurrected, angrier than ever. While it galled Ardyn to hear his work had been undone, he was perfectly willing to sit back in his eternal prison and watch others deal with it. His time was done.

Until he had heard about Ifrit's new pawn, Lux. Verstael Bersithia, in his infinite insanity, had collected Ardyn's DNA without his knowledge, cloned him, then fused in some of Aranea Highwind's DNA in for good measure. The result had been a test-tube-created boy with Ardyn's powers, tempered with Aranea's strength.

The boy was in essence Ardyn's and Aranea's unknown-about son, left to molder in a tank in the basement of Gralea for ten years. Ifrit had "rescued" Lux for the purpose of grooming him to use his powers of darkness and trigger the crystal, destroying humanity as Ifrit had always wanted.

That was the only reason Ardyn had returned from the "dead", alongside Noctis, Luna, Ravus, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis to address the evil. The others came back to protect the world, but Ardyn no longer cared about that. He wanted revenge against Ifrit, and to be able to give the boy a choice. To keep him from being a pawn of the Gods as Ardyn had been. In the end, Ardyn had sacrificed his life for that—working with Noctis and his followers to slay Ifrit, then single-handedly destroying the crystal at the expense of his own life.

Ardyn had known his was a path one did not come back from. Beings like him did not deserve a second chance. He had come back fully expecting to die in battle once more and return to his prison. However, Bahamut had had other plans. He had honored Ardyn's sacrifice by granting him a normal mortal life, without dark powers. Giving him the chance to live out the rest of his natural life as a human being.

And Ardyn had to admit being human still took getting used to. Back when he had been the embodiment of the Starscourge, he always felt cold. And sunlight would show the daemon he really was, requiring him to cover up with his series of cloaks and fedora to conceal it. Now, the Lucis summer heat roasted him. He actually needed to dress for the weather. He had had to put his cloaks away until winter. He missed them. They were his thing—his style. And he couldn't even shapeshift into something more "him" anymore.

It's not like it mattered though. The only ones around to see him were the myriad pests infesting his castle. Was this what he was supposed to do with his life? Content himself with the mundane? Removing pests from what would be his kitchen (when he finished the renovation) definitely fell into the mundane category. And he wondered why he was bothering. It's not like he was building up a home to house a family.

He didn't have a family of his own. Lux was safely settled into Insomnia with Aranea, who had graciously taken responsibility for him, alongside Ignis, who was now his stepfather. It was better for all concerned. Ardyn wasn't the best influence for his son. Plus, he had had to, er, kill Lux in a sacrifice to gain the power to destroy the crystal. Luna, as the powerful Oracle she was, had been able to resurrect him, but it didn't change anything. Ardyn was better off alone.

Although living alone in Castlemark, wandering its empty halls the rest of life might be lonely, er, boring, was what he meant to say, he thought hastily. Maybe if he fully renovated it, he could turn it into a hotel with a bar and casino. Right on Noctis's doorstep. He smirked with amusement at the thought of the jet setters or riff raff congregating in Noctis's domain. And there was nothing Noctis could do about it. It was perfectly legal to start a business. And hadn't Noctis already told him he always had a home in Lucis?

Ardyn smirked in pure mischief. He may have lost his fangs, so to speak, but he was still himself. Except, thinking about why he had been given the chance at a normal life disturbed him. Had Bahamut really given him a "normal" life because he felt bad for him? Ardyn didn't buy it. The Gods didn't think that way. Ardyn strongly suspected there were other dark forces out there. And Bahamut was keeping him alive to see how he handled them.

Was that his calling? Was he to root out dark forces and stop them? It wasn't like he could rely on Noctis and the others to do it. They were settling into their wedded bliss. Noctis, and his queen Luna; Aranea and Ignis; Prompto and Cindy. Even Ravus and Iris; and Gladio and Holly were engaged. Ardyn had no wife, no future planned out, no calling. Perhaps tracking down darkness should be it.

Let them have their young love, Ardyn thought mockingly. He barely remembered that time in his life. His time with Aera was like a fading dream. He had thought he loved her. They had both wanted to heal the world, so had seemed to him to be kindred spirits. She had been blonde, fair, beautiful, tender. Everything a young naïve youth like himself had wanted. Everything he knew about love, both physical and emotional, he had learned from her. It was his only experience with it.

It had not been love, though. For all that she had given herself to him physically, she had never loved him. She had viewed it as an arranged marriage. As a duty. It was her destiny to marry into the Lucis Caelum clan, so she had jumped at the first brother who had offered, which had been him. He should be bitter that he had grieved for her, to the point where he had lost control of his dark powers and performed his first mass daemonification. Yet, he now found himself grateful. He had used those powers well, and had used them for good, in the most backward way possible granted, but still.

There had been no other women since then. It's not like he had anything going on during a two-thousand-year imprisonment. He had spent those years in a blur. They were just a hodgepodge of grief and desire for revenge to him. And when Verstael had released him, he had had the chance to get revenge against his traitorous brother, and had seen that Ifrit was still a threat. Those had effectively driven the thought of any dalliance from his mind.

And he had known that any potential dalliances were of dangerous interest to both Verstael and Aldercapt. Aldercapt constantly threw potential partners of all genders his way, either to spy on him or in an attempt to control him. If he had married someone, it would have allied Ardyn, or the God-like Adagium that he was, to the Gralean nobility, which would have been a major feather in Aldercapt's cap.

And Verstael was constantly in the wings, creepily watching to see if someone with Ardyn's powers could procreate, and preparing to use any offspring as a test subject. That had effectively kept Ardyn away from anyone, kept him aloof and behind his mask. In the end, it had been useless. Verstael had stolen his DNA anyway and made offspring out of it. Ardyn should have known he would try something like that and countered it. He should have killed that bastard long since.

The more Ardyn thought about it, the more he realized that there really had been nobody who attracted him since Aera. Well, Aranea had, briefly, he conceded. When he had found out they had test-tube generated offspring together, it had put ideas into his head. He had wondered if, with enough inducement, she would succumb to his lures and be willing to have a child with him the natural way. He wouldn't say he loved her though. It had been more of a game. A challenge. Especially since Aranea had hated him.

He had abandoned the game before it got very far—he had seen she only had eyes for Ignis. And Ignis was the better man, even Ardyn admitted that. Still, Ardyn had kissed her once, and had regretted it ever since. She may have a grudging tolerance for him now, and they could speak to each other about Lux without fighting. But it was clear that she loved Ignis, and Ardyn didn't love her.

Other than Aera, which had not panned out, he had never cared about anyone. Everyone he had met since were either pawns or sources of entertainment. Except—the name and face resurfaced to his mind. A shadow stepping into the light from twelve years ago. How about _her_, he wondered. Where did _she _fall in that little setup?

He refused to think about her. She was no doubt long gone—having been destroyed by the daemons long ago. He should have turned her himself—made it quick and painless for her. He stopped himself. He had never cared about that—why start with her?

He winced as he saw another cockroach shuffle out from between his new refrigerator and oven. Crushing them did no good it seemed. Darkness fighting could wait, he thought. For now, he needed more powerful pest control methods. An exterminator, perhaps. No, he was better off dealing with the problem himself, just as he had always done.


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh Faces, New Threats

**Hi Everyone! I know it's only been a few days, but I figured I would put another chapter out since I have quite a bit done, and in case you need more than one chapter to form an opinion. Hope I'm not flooding with stuff that nobody wants to read. Thanks for taking the time to read this one, and follows, favs, reviews, feedback are always appreciated.**

* * *

The Levelle in Lestallum had become the unofficial government center of Lestallum. King Ravus Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae stayed there quite frequently when doing official business in the city. He was attempting to broker a favorable trade deal between Lestallum and Tenebrae where they would provide resources and know-how to build an EXERNIS power plant in Tenebrae while Tenebrae would provide fossil fuels (mined on the continent) to both Lestallum and the proposed new plant. Of course, while Ravus was there, he was courting his fiancée Iris Amitica in advance of the lavish royal wedding Tenebrae tradition decreed.

While her disapproving (but in the end having no choice but to accept the situation) older brother Gladio was also stationed there in his capacity as ambassador to Lucis, he only used the conference facilities there for his duties. He had his own apartment that he was making careful efforts to keep clean. Otherwise, his fiancée Holly would insist on cleaning it whenever she visited after work at the power plant; and he wanted to do "other things" when she came over.

Given the "officialness" of the Levelle, it seemed to be the go-to place for Aranea to meet the prospective tutor of her son. She had been acquainted with Eostre Hallbera for over a decade. They had bumped into each other when fleeing for their lives in Gralea, and had banded together along with Biggs and Wedge to escape the city and settle in Tenebrae. Neither Aranea nor Eostre were the type to bond over their respective experiences though. Aranea knew nothing about Eostre's experience when Gralea fell, or why she had suddenly decided to change careers from medical to teaching midway through Ardyn's reign of darkness.

All she knew was that Eostre had been a very good and patient teacher. Working with almost minimal resources (they had little to spare in darkness-ravaged Tenebrae), Eostre had cobbled together a working curriculum that could be easily adapted to students of any age or learning ability. Even though she had moved to Lestallum after light had returned, professing to want to be able to specialize in teaching science (her area of expertise), Aranea was hopeful that Eostre would be amenable to taking on the role of Lux's tutor. Or, barring that, know the right person to approach for the job.

Aranea had thought long and hard about approaching Eostre about Lux. She knew some of Eostre's past. She had worked in medical research under Verstael Bersithia before being given a research team of her own in Gralea. After reading about Project Lux, where Lux had been created by Verstael in a test tube, Aranea had wondered if Eostre had been involved. Had she known about Lux? Aranea had never had the chance to ask—things with Ifrit and the Crystal had become too chaotic.

In the end though, Aranea was prepared to let bygones be bygones. She was no better when it came down to it. She had been complicit in the Empire's daemon-harvesting, doing what she did purely because it paid well. She had grown a conscience just before Gralea fell, but in the end it had availed her nothing. She couldn't judge Eostre for what she "might" have been. All she had was who Eostre was now, and her expertise was invaluable for Lux.

In fact, her having worked under Verstael, and knowing what he was capable of may make her the only choice for Lux. She was the only one who could understand where Lux had come from, and the handicaps in his upbringing as a result that he needed help in overcoming. She also would not judge Lux for who he was.

Eostre had agreed to meet her here at the Levelle today (the school year had just ended this afternoon) to meet Lux and speak further.

"Is she mean, mom," Lux asked Aranea nervously, folding and unfolding his hands anxiously to reinforce his nervousness.

"Of course not! I would not consider an ogre for you, kid," Aranea reassured him. "Although, part of her job will be to take you away from your TV time to learn."

"I know, I know," Lux replied, resigned. "I did have some schooling before. I know how it works." Then he clammed up, remembering his first (and only) tutor. Ifrit, taking on human form, had released him from his prison, and had taken on the role of his teacher/guardian. However, Lux had since learned that a lot of what Ifrit had taught him was wrong. He had taught Lux that he was a monster and destined to destroy humanity. And any time Lux made a mistake, he was hurt, badly.

He hoped this Eostre lady would be nothing like that. But then, what if she was? Or what if she wasn't, but didn't take the job? What if somebody mean did? What would she do when she found out Lux was actually the son/partial clone of Ardyn and Aranea? He could feel the sweat bead on his brow.

"Does she, know who I am," Lux asked nervously.

"I, haven't told her about the Ardyn angle yet," Aranea replied hesitantly. "She knows the rest though—that Verstael created you and all of that."

"Oh! And she still wants to meet me," Lux asked in genuine surprise. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

On the heels of that thought, Aranea rose to shake hands with the lady he assumed was Eostre Hallbera.

Lux wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't her. Not in a good or bad way—just different. She was tall, taller than Aranea actually, but she seemed to be hunching her shoulders a bit to attempt to hide it. Her hair was, pink. He had never seen that before. He wondered if she dyed it, but there were a few strands of gray in it that he figured wouldn't be there if she did.

He gulped as his mother looked his way and beckoned him forward towards the woman. He was suddenly the focus of attention. He caught the glare of her green-framed glasses for a moment before the angle changed and he could see her eyes for real. They were a calming gray—he was well aware of his own amber ones (a relic of Ardyn).

Eostre knelt down to make herself shorter, and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lux. I've heard a lot about you from your mom."

"Not everything," Lux muttered darkly.

Eostre blinked and gave a curious gaze to Aranea, who looked helpless for a moment.

"It's very good of you to have prolonged the start of your summer vacation to meet with me and Lux," Aranea said brightly in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Eh it's nothing," Eostre replied prosaically. "I'm starting a science camp in a few weeks, so it's not like I am taking any time off."

Lux thought she would have a booming voice to go with her size, but she was actually very soft-spoken. Her voice was as calming as her eyes. His innate curiosity got the better of him.

"Science camp," he asked.

"It's funded by EXERNIS to get girls interested in energy and engineering," she replied affably.

"Girls? Oh," Lux said regretfully.

Eostre gave an apologetic smile. "We have other ones for boys your age. What subjects are you interested in? That may be give me some ideas of what other ones to suggest."

"Subjects? Er, um," Lux hesitated, suddenly shy. He didn't know what subjects he was "supposed" to like, or if Ifrit had even taught him subjects.

"Any that you hate," Eostre asked encouragingly. "Stuff where you are doing something or looking at something, and you are like, 'ugh why do I have to do this?'"

"Yeah! Politics," Lux blurted out. "Like all the duties Kings have to do and stuff. Er, does that count?"

Eostre smiled. "Yeah. I get it. Anything that you like to do or look at?"

"Hmm. Plants. I like the gardens in the Citadel and reading about what each plant is."

Eostre beamed. "What a coincidence! Before I was a teacher, I did a lot of work making medicines with plants."

"Woah! Cool! Can you make poisons and stuff too?"

"Lux," Aranea cut in warningly.

"Well, any medicine can also be a poison if in the wrong dosage, so I guess, yes. Although, that's not really something to brag about. And poisons are very dangerous," Eostre replied, a bit flustered, but still game to reply truthfully.

"Lux, why don't you go to the hotel gift shop and check out what they have," Aranea said encouragingly, giving him some gil by way of dismissal. With how heavy security was with the Prime Minister's wife visiting, she knew Lux would be escorted safely. It was still something to get used to, but she was learning.

"I'm, not sure if I should be worried about Lux's last comment or not," Aranea said hurriedly and as way of apology as soon as he left.

Eostre shrugged. "He's what, eleven now or so? I'd chalk it up to morbid curiosity at this point. Although, if you start seeing stuff missing from the medicine cabinet and things, that is a red flag."

Aranea smiled in relief. "I'm still trying to figure out the whole mother thing. I never thought to have a kid, you know."

"Yeah. All thanks to Verstael…for what it's worth, I am, sorry. I, should have known he would do something like that. I should have found Lux long since. I, didn't know," Eostre said, voice subdued with regret.

"Don't go there," Aranea replied in all seriousness. "I've beaten myself up over it too. It does no good. All that matters is that Lux is here now. I love the little guy. Although, I'm not sure what impression he gave to you."

"He is a dear," Eostre said emphatically. "He seems so insecure and quiet. Then he blurts out something insightful. I can see him when he grows up being the silent observer who suddenly blurts out a solution that saves the world. But then," she added hesitantly, "that was just based on a very limited first impression. I admit my perceptions aren't very good." Her face twisted for a second as though remembering something awful.

"Ignis agrees with you there," Aranea replied. "And for it to come from somebody like Ignis who is always calm, collected, and only speaks up when he has wisdom to share, I think it's spot on. Given Lux's, er, unique background, I think he needs a private tutor to catch him up on education. He's been sorely lacking in that department. I, was kind of hoping I could get you to take on the role. But if you can't, I would eagerly accept any name you would put forward for the role."

Eostre paused for a moment, thinking about impacts to her current role, current lifestyle. But that all meant nothing compared to her past. As she said, she should have known Verstael would have done such a thing, but had done nothing. She owed it to Lux now to give him a normal life and a future.

"The position sounds interesting. But first, what did Lux mean that you didn't tell me everything about him?"

Trust her analytical mind to have caught that, Aranea thought ruefully. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway. "Well, she began. "As you know he was generated in a test tube as a hodge-podge of DNA. Some of it was mine." She took a deep breath. "The rest was a combination of daemon DNA, and Ardyn Izunia's."

Eostre's face paled. Her knees seemed to buckle for a moment in shock, but she corrected herself. Aranea couldn't tell if it was in response to the mention of daemons, or Ardyn himself. "Is he, still part daemon," Eostre asked.

"No. Ardyn, removed that part from him a few months ago."

"A few months ago! I, thought Ardyn was dead. Noctis killed him right? That's why light returned," Eostre's voice was turning shrill, almost pleading with Aranea to reassure her that that was the case.

Aranea stared at her in surprise, concluding that her distress was Ardyn-related. She knew the world hated Ardyn for obvious reasons, but it seemed beyond that for Eostre. Aranea wished she could reassure her, but she could not. "Were you here in Lestallum when Ifrit attacked Shiva," she asked.

"Yes. I, didn't see it myself. I was too busy ushering students to the basement. But I read about it afterwards. That is when I learned that Noctis, Ravus, Luna, and the others were still alive, or returned from the dead, or…whatever."

"Ardyn was part of that mix too. In order for the others to come back, Ardyn had to as well. Luckily for us, he chose to be on our side, in the interest of stopping Ifrit."

Eostre plopped gracelessly into the nearest chair, knees finally failing her.

"And, where is he now," she asked, voice taut with control.

"He is out of Lux's life. He has agreed he is not the best influence for Lux, so has left Lux in my care alongside Ignis's. You don't need to worry about ever seeing him again if you take the job."

Eostre shook herself out of her shock. "Why should that part matter," she asked brusquely, almost defensively.

"Sorry! I just thought—"

"He destroyed the world," Eostre spat out. "I hate his guts for that. But I will not hold it against Lux. It is not his fault who his father is, and he does not deserve to be punished for it. However, if you think that makes me too biased to tutor Lux, I understand completely."

"Of course not," Aranea replied with alacrity. "You are probably the only one who is capable of thinking that way, which is why I approached you in the first place. The job is yours, if you want it."

Aranea went on with the whole spiel—how much Eostre would be paid, that she would live in the Citadel, live the life of a royal retainer, etc. Eostre listened, but her mind was reeling. Ardyn, the man she hated most in the world, was still alive. And now she was going to be tutoring his son.

She had never believed in fate and destiny, but it seemed like the wheel of fate was rolling her towards Ardyn Izunia.

* * *

The world had been terraformed a bit as a result of Ifrit's antics. Ifrit had killed Shiva, leaving nobody left to cool the planet. Next, he had killed Ramuh, leaving the world in an endless thunderstorm. Finally, Ifrit had been killed himself due to the efforts of resurrected Noctis and crew. Neither he nor Shiva could reincarnate.

If not for the regular efforts of Titan and Leviathan raising and flooding the landmasses, the balance of heat and cold could not be maintained, which would have rendered the planet uninhabitable. Luckily, Agneya, miracle child of Shiva and Ifrit, was growing up. Increasingly able to handle both heat and cold simultaneously, she was gradually filling the void left by her parents. And Ramuh had reincarnated, nurturing Agneya and doing his part to keep the weather moderate.

With the changes to weather, temperatures, and landmasses, previous shorelines were swallowed by the sea, while other landmasses became islands suddenly above water after millennia. Archaeologists were having a field day exploring these newly uncovered places, hoping to find artifacts from times long past.

Prospectors explored others, hoping to find natural resources. Researchers hoped to find exotic undiscovered species.

To Ravus, who had several such places in his territory, they were a security nightmare. On one of the islands nearest Tenebrae, a large crystal of magacite had been found, and two separate factions of prospectors were laying claim to it. He, accompanied by Biggs and Wedge, had to come to the site to make the determination once and for all.

"Are ye sure just the three o'us are good for this," Biggs asked the king of Tenebrae warily.

"I daresay we can handle a group of rag-tag prospectors," Ravus replied snootily. "And I would rather not have this be a military action at this point. If the prospectors can handle this peacefully with some arbitration from me, I would prefer that."

"I 'ope ye know what yer, doin'," Wedge replied darkly.

Ravus didn't take them to task about their loyalty, or lack thereof. They had served under Aranea in governing Tenebrae during his "death". They had continued on in that capacity after Aranea had left to assist Noctis against Ifrit. They had even put him to work on rebuilding efforts within the city when he first returned. He trusted their judgement and needed them to speak frankly to him. He didn't need sycophants. He needed competent people, and Biggs and Wedge were exemplary administrators.

"If it appears too dicey, we shall fall back," Ravus reassured them.

"We could've 'andled it ourselves," Wedge replied. "No need for you ta come all this way."

"I am king. It is my job," Ravus replied in a tone that brooked no further argument. "We shall do this together."

It wasn't too hard to find the magicite. There was a large crowd gathered around a crack in the mountainside where it was housed, arguing about what to do.

"We need a steam shovel! We have to make that hole bigger to get that chunk of rock out whole," somebody said.

"Are you crazy? We'll damage it," another argued.

"What do you recommend? A pickaxe? It will take years at that this rate to get it out!"

"Perhaps you should let the Tenebrae government figure that part out," Ravus cut in, coldly, arrogantly.

The hubbub stopped, as the crowd turned towards Ravus.

"It's the King himself," somebody whispered. Several dropped to their knees and bowed. Others, the ones Ravus knew he needed to watch, just stood there surly.

"This is our find, 'Your Highness'," one of the non-bowers said defiantly.

"Perhaps," Ravus replied coolly. "Yet if you are arguing about how to handle it, it suggests that more expertise or equipment may be required. The Tenebrae government can assist with that if we can reach some sort of agreement."

"Expertise! Bullshit," the defiant one spat back. "I've been mining for thirty five years! I know more than some upstart King."

"Careful. That's borderline treason," Biggs said warily.

"That assumes this island is Tenebrae territory in the first place," the defiant one spat back.

"Yeah," some of the others echoed.

Ravus tensed. This was getting a bit out of hand.

At that moment, they heard a shatter, as though all of a glass skyscraper's windows had blown out all at once. People near the fissure were diving for cover. Some screamed as pieces of magicite sprayed them as the crystal shattered, nicking their flesh.

Amid the sudden chaos, a woman emerged from the fissure. Everyone stared, awestruck. She was, beautiful. Her moon-silver hair dripped all the way to her feet. Her skin was pale, luminous. Her features delicate, so dainty and feminine they were almost a stereotype of the gender. Her tight mermaid dress looked to be crafted out of light itself. It shimmered as she moved like sunlight glinting on water.

She surveyed the crowd with a gentle glance that seemed to warm everyone who met her gaze.

"Children of light," she spoke, voice high, delicate, and pure as a bell. "I bless you."

The crowd was already bowing, some leaning forward to kiss the hem of her dress. The only ones unimpressed were Ravus, Biggs, and Wedge.

Ravus strode forward, warily to the woman.

"Who are you? Where did you come from," he demanded.

She looked confused for a moment, then turned back to the fissure. "The crystal," she said. "It housed me in darkness for, I do not know how long. Thank you so much for freeing me." She pressed forward as though she would embrace Ravus for having rescued her.

He stepped back, uneasily, not liking the word, "crystal" one bit.

"I believe, they," he gestured to the worshiping crowd, "deserve the gratitude. Do you remember your name."

She laughed, the jingle of a bell. "Of course, silly. My name is Cosmos."

"It is an honor to meet you, Cosmos," Ravus said warily. "I must insist you return with me to Tenebrae. You will be more comfortable there, and we may talk further."

Cosmos tilted her head, as though considering the matter. "Very well," she finally said. "Lead the way, handsome." She took her hand in Ravus's. Too late he noticed a white mist swirling from it.

He too dropped to his knees. "All hail the beautiful, bountiful Cosmos. What may I do to serve you," he said flatly, as though by rote.

"Ravus," Biggs spat out, horrified. "You've been 'ypnotized or something. Snap out o'it!"

"Oh, you poor things," Cosmos said in genuine distress. "You are not yet blessed. Allow me to do so."

She advanced forward, hips swaying like a fashion model, the white mist swirling from her hands.

Biggs and Wedge backed away warily. She made a despairing sigh. "I know it is difficult accepting assistance from somebody you have never met. Ravus, will you do the honors?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied flatly, and began advancing towards them as well, mist swirling from his fingers.

Biggs and Wedge looked towards each other in fear, then began running.

They could not outrun Ravus. He was too fast. With the speed of a fencer, he was upon them before they got too far. He tagged their shoulders simultaneously. They dropped to their knees subdued, now also slaves to Cosmos's will.

Cosmos made a shuddering sigh of relief. She couldn't have anyone outside of her protection. She sauntered over to Ravus and caressed his cheek in gratitude. His gaze dropped to hers, expectant of praise. Her radiant smile served that purpose. She gazed into his eyes, seeing everything about his life and the state of the current world.

"Warriors of light," she whispered upon seeing Noctis, Luna, Ignis, Aranea, Gladio, Holly, Prompto, Cindy, and Cor. "My army…"

She took Ravus's hand in hers. "I am ready to go to Tenebrae now."


	3. Chapter 3: An Awkward Meeting

**Greetings, Everyone! I've got quite a bit of this written, so I am doing a twice a week posting pace on this story. Not sure if it's too much too fast, or if I can maintain this pace, but in case anyone is interested, here it is. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Eostre sat on her overstuffed sofa in her apartment, staring overwhelmed at her cluttered living room. Others would call it messy, but to her, it was home. She doubted the Citadel would be this cozy. It would most likely be coldly formal and a showplace rather than a home.

Should she keep paying rent here? She wouldn't need it anymore if she was living in the Citadel. Should she put her stuff in storage? She supposed she should clean her apartment as well before she left.

She didn't really want to think about any of that at the moment. Her mind was still reeling at the knowledge that Ardyn was alive. She shouldn't be acting this way. She didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction of getting any kind of reaction out of her, but it didn't make it go away. She never wanted to see him again—every time she had interacted with him in the past had been either embarrassing or dangerous, up to and including the first time she had met him…

She had come to work for Verstael Bersithia as a naïve 26 year old—just out of graduate school in biochemistry. It had seemed a dream come true, especially to a girl from a forgotten mining town north of Gralea. There, the only jobs for women were housewives. She had been one of the handful of girls in her high school graduating class not engaged or pregnant already.

Her dad had seen that she had a brain in her head. His life advice at graduation had been, "get out of this shithole as soon as you can." He knew he was stuck there, doomed to mine mythril until he was too old to work anymore, praying every day that the daemons dwelling in the mine did not smite him.

Eostre had actually wanted to practice medicine. She wanted to develop a cure for daemonification that would help miners like her dad. She couldn't help her dad directly—he was killed in a mining accident when she was a sophomore in college, leaving her an orphan. She could take (very little) solace in the fact it had been a mining explosion and not a daemon attack that had been at fault.

Unfortunately, medical school scholarships were too hard to come by. She lacked connections for that, but she was able to receive a science study scholarship that she used to study biochemistry. When Verstael had hired her as a research assistant shortly after being granted her PhD, she had thought she had found a back way in to researching a daemon cure. He had assured her that his study of daemons would protect the citizens, and she had jumped at the opportunity to support his research.

She had not known that his definition of "research assistant" didn't include research at all. It was her job to take notes at meetings, bring ebony to the meetings, and take Verstael's laundry to the dry cleaners. She hated every minute of it, but biochemistry jobs didn't grow on trees, and one did not walk away from an imperial government job. She hoped that this was just paying her dues—that when she had worked her way up enough, her ideas would start being taken seriously, and she could actually begin researching a cure, or at least do the job she studied years for.

But, would they accept ideas from a hulking, pink-haired girl? She couldn't change her height. All she could do was sit down a lot and hunch forward to mitigate it. Maybe she should dye her hair, she thought for the thousandth time. Make it a nondescript brown. But, her natural rose-gold shade would return far too quickly, and she didn't want to spend her life hovering over a shampoo bowl. No, she was better off being herself, she thought bracingly. They would just have to get used to a pink-haired woman who had a brain in her head.

That was all well and good, she thought sarcastically as she stacked the tray with filled mugs, sugar, cream, sugar substitute, anything she could possibly think of. She knew Verstael would notice what she forgot and harp on that. She had gotten way too many, "you useless girl," comments in meetings if she forgot something. She was tired of giving him the satisfaction. And she especially didn't want that today. He was meeting with the Imperial Chancellor, and she did not relish being denigrated in front of him.

Although, given Verstael's sterling example, she surmised the Chancellor was no better. She had never met the Chancellor, didn't know what he looked like, and didn't know what he actually did; but she knew the higher ups in Imperial leadership were not known for being the nicest people in the world. But then, she was no better—doing their bidding, she thought with another stab of bitterness.

In her efforts to remember every possible ebony-related item, the tray was unwieldy and heavy as a result. She balanced it in both hands and hurried to the meeting so she would not be late (and again give Verstael cause for complaint). She was so focused on speed and on the heavy tray when she turned the corner in the office corridor, she plowed into somebody.

She heard the hiss of discomfort affirming her worst fear that she had just sloshed hot ebony on someone. She knew her victim was male—she had briefly felt the hardness of his chest when she bumped into him, but otherwise she didn't know who he was. She made eye contact to apologize, only to realize she had to look up to see his face. She wasn't used to that, being taller than almost everyone she met. Even Verstael made her sit down in meetings so he wouldn't have to look up to speak to her.

She had to look up at this man, which was disconcerting. Especially since the face staring down at her, shaded by the fedora he still wore indoors was, she had to admit, a handsome one. She had never been one to find celebrities "hot" like her college friends were, but she had to acknowledge, clinically, that he would qualify as that to a certain type. She was used to "pretty boys"—cute but somewhat androgynous guys who seemed safe and nonthreatening. It had been easy to platonically befriend them in her classes. This man was not that.

His features, partially obscured by his few-days growth of auburn stubble, were strong, angular. Not the soft pale features of a pretty boy. He looked like the bold heroes and monster slayers depicted in the oil paintings in the Gralea Museum of Art. But, something about his presence made Eostre second guess the "hero" part. He seemed too mature, too knowing about the evils of the world to even care about vanquishing them. She shook it off. She never believed in first impressions—she had a hard time perceiving anything about anyone even after knowing them a long time. Why was she suddenly trying to make assumptions now?

His amber gaze met hers, and she realized that she had been silently staring for too long. She forced words out of her suddenly dry mouth. "I'm sorry about that—I, didn't see you. I, should have been more careful coming around that corner."

"No harm done," the man replied, well, more drawled as if it were the most petty thing in the world. But then, it basically was. He seemed to her to be man above anything petty, and she had just done the pettiest thing possible by spilling ebony on him.

She awkwardly attempted to grab some napkins off the tray, just to realize that they were soaked from the spilled ebony. She bit her lip in dismay.

"Kindly do not worry about it," he said in affable mockery, gauging her reaction. "I am hardly going to succumb to hot liquid." He rose a portion of his now wet ebony-stained cloak to his aquiline nose and sniffed in distaste. "If I do say so myself, it is a rather good thing you spilled your ebony all over me. It smells like it was good yesterday, and I doubt the recipients of your generosity would have been too pleased with it."

Something in his derisive expression and snarky tone of voice stung her. She was having a bad enough day, and hearing that it had all revolved around stale ebony was the outside of enough.

"How do you know it's the ebony and not you," she replied indignantly. Given the man's scruffy appearance and the series of cloaks he was wearing indoors, it was entirely possible-even if, she belatedly realized, she had been a total bitch to voice it.

The man merely smirked. "I can tell the difference between stale ebony and myself. But if you don't believe me, you are perfectly willing to smell for yourself," he replied almost suggestively, holding out the soaked portion of the cloak for her review.

Eostre took a quick step back. "I believe you," she replied hurriedly.

"So good that you trust me," the man drawled. "You evidently think me as lacking in hygiene, but at least you are accepting my word now," he oozed in pure sarcasm.

Eostre felt herself flushing in embarrassment. "I, didn't mean that. It's the scientist in me. It is my job to argue every fact I am given until I have enough to make an assessment," she replied ruefully in an attempt to make amends.

The man took in her lab coat and her shaggy cropped hair that would not get in the way of a science experiment. "I see," was all he said. She couldn't tell if he was mollified or not.

The day was getting worse and worse, she thought with despair. Now she had to not only reassemble a tray from scratch but brew a new pot as well. She would be late to Verstael's meeting, and with the Chancellor no less. Still, she supposed serving stale ebony would have been just as bad if not worse.

"I, suppose I should thank you, sir. You have just prevented me from serving stale ebony to Verstael and the Chancellor," she said brightly in an effort to keep things positive.

The man smirked. "It is always good to have one's efforts appreciated," he replied with a touch of amusement. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must see to cleaning myself up a bit before my meeting with Verstael. See you soon." On the heels of that, he sauntered into the restroom before Eostre could reply.

Eostre gasped in horror, realizing who she had just spilled on, then lingered on to insult. Ardyn Izunia, Imperial Chancellor.

* * *

She should have known, Eostre thought bitterly. Even over a decade later, she winced with mortification at it. Ardyn hadn't even introduced himself—the standard thing to do in those circumstances. He had just kept the game going, passing himself off as a man of no consequence even as he was watching her stick her foot further in her mouth. But then, as she had since learned, that was how he operated.

She had been late to the meeting, of course. Between waiting for the ebony to brew and being extra cautious with the tray, she had managed to enter Verstael's office almost ten minutes late.

"There you are, you useless girl," Verstael hissed as way of greeting. "I was beginning to wonder if the ebony would ever show up."

"Oh, you mustn't blame her," Ardyn spoke up smoothly. "I would rather extra care be taken to ensure the ebony is quality and arrives safely."

Eostre glanced up at him sharply. If he told Verstael what had happened, she would no doubt be fired. Had he told him already? She could feel uneasy sweat pooling between her shoulder blades.

"I for one think speed is better, Izunia," Verstael replied condescendingly. "And I prize speed in all my research assistants."

"Is that so," Ardyn asked affably, but with a hard edge. "Then, I wonder why you have them serving you ebony rather than doing research. Anyone can serve ebony. Not everyone can perform cell mitosis, or whatever it is that you do."

Eostre stared at him. He had put voice the exact question she had. She waited with baited breath to see how Verstael would respond.

"It is not your job to meddle in how I manage my own people," Verstael hissed back.

Ardyn gave him a mysterious smirk and returned his gaze to Eostre. "So, where did he dig you up, madam? Did he tell you the job description before he hired you?"

"Shut up Adag—er Ardyn," Verstael spat back.

Eostre glanced from one to the other hesitantly. Ardyn suddenly seemed the strongest will in the room, so she found herself introducing herself, giving the elevator pitch she used professionally about how she was a biochemist interested in curing daemonification, etc.

"And here Verstael has you serving ebony. What a shame," Ardyn replied sarcastically. "Verstael always has had a knack for using his human resources well," he added with even more of a bite than before.

Verstael tensed. "Leave us," he ordered Eostre. "See if Heinrich has any tasks for you."

This was the first time Verstael had asked Eostre to speak to one of the other researchers. Maybe she was going to get to do some actual scientific research now, she thought in surprise. She hurried to obey, leaving Ardyn to continue his barbed baiting of her boss.

* * *

From playing games with Verstael to playing games with exterminators, Ardyn thought ruefully. How times changed. But then, some things stayed the same. Like the Cauthess Rest Area. After all these years, Ardyn still had ties to the place. It had been the place where he camped with Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto all those years ago. It had not been a fun male bonding experience for any of them. They had not wanted him there, and he didn't really want to be there either. He had, however, wanted to see how Noctis and the others were faring on their way to see the Archean.

He had hoped Noctis and Luna together would have enough powers of light to stop Ifrit and the Crystal. That would spare him from having to use his powers of darkness instead. He had used that camping trip as a way to gauge if Noctis was on the path to becoming the King of Light or not. And seeing Noctis using the opportunity to party with his friends rather than take the visit to the Archean seriously, had not reassured him at all.

Ardyn had, however, been shocked to see Prompto. He was the veritable spitting image of Verstael when he had been younger. Ardyn remembered the baby he had rescued in Verstael's lab. It had been one of the very few times, perhaps only time, when he had actually been repulsed enough by depravity to do what one would call the "right" thing.

He had never known until then that Verstael had been experimenting on infants. Ardyn had been so appalled that he had instinctively grabbed the first infant he saw and helped him escape. He turned a blind eye to it after—he was fine watching Niflheim drown in its own slime once he knew how deeply the slime oozed. However, upon seeing Prompto up close, Ardyn had known that he was the boy he had rescued. How cruelly ironic that that boy had ended up in Noctis's entourage.

And now, perversely, the Cauthess Rest Area was the closest outpost to Castlemark Tower. It was here where Ardyn did his grocery shopping, and read up on the news. One benefit of everyone thinking he was dead was that he was not recognized as the Bringer of Darkness. To everyone here, he was just a Man of No Consequence, and was treated as such. It suited him greatly.

He picked up a copy of the "Tenebrae Gazette," and read with boredom all the speculation on how Ravus's wedding would go. He snorted with derision as he read that Iris's wedding gown would be designed by a famous designer. He never understood why people cared about this inane stuff. He skimmed to the next article to read "Crystal Found in Uncovered Land Near Tenebrae."

His blood ran cold. Crystal? He never wanted to see that word again as long as he lived. He read about its discovery, and how various factions had actually come together to claim credit for its discovery. Someone even quoted how it would bring "further light to the world." Ardyn's suspicions were aroused. It was time to give it a closer look. His petty renovations could wait. He could use a vacation anyway.

* * *

**Hope you don't find the flashbacks too jarring-I need them to help clarify Eostre's relationship with Ardyn. Juggling three different time periods (pre Gralea fall, pre Aranea weirdness, and the "present") is proving to be tricky. Hope it's not too awkward or confusing. Anyway, thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Storm Brewing

**Greetings! New week, new chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Fenestala Manor was almost fully renovated. Ravus was making that his priority. He wanted it back to its former glory before he brought his bride to it. It would be his wedding gift to Iris. She deserved the best he could give her, and his ancestral home was all he had. He was making sure each spire was restored to its former glory—the white marble walls patched, the leaded windows re-glazed.

He was never more pleased at his efforts now that his new guest was joining him.

"Oh, it is lovely," Cosmos cooed in delight upon seeing the bright white building with the blue-domed roof.

"I will be sure to give you one of the largest rooms in the Manor," Ravus replied affably. "Just, not the bridal chambers, you understand. Those are reserved for my bride."

"Of course! I cannot wait to meet your beautiful bride. When is the wedding?"

"In a month or so. Tenebrae has always taken royal weddings seriously, and I do not want mine to be the exception."

"Yes! I agree. Tradition must be upheld in all things. Otherwise, who will remember the past," Cosmos laughed inanely.

Ravus laughed with her.

"What can I do for you," Ravus asked again, eagerly. "Tenebrae is at your service."

"Oh, you," Cosmos laughed coyly, patting Ravus on the head. "My only request right now is to give me the ability to settle in. I can finally sleep again in a real bed! I am so happy. Once I've rested a bit, we can talk further. In the meantime, keep planning your wedding. It is very important that that goes on schedule."

"Why is that," Ravus asked affably.

"Why, so you can have a royal heir, of course! We need more heirs to the light after all!"

Ravus blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm serious," Cosmos said brightly. "You and Iris were instrumental in returning light to the world. You two simply must beget many heirs."

"It, wasn't just us. Noctis, Luna, Gladio, Ignis, Aranea, Cor all played a role. Even Ardyn Izunia did," he added stiffly.

Cosmos's eyes narrowed. "Ardyn Izunia? Restoring the light? Surely you jest," she stated, voice suddenly hard.

"Not in the conventional way, I grant you. However, it served the purpose," Ravus reiterated.

"Let me see," she ordered, again touching Ravus's cheek to force him to meet her gaze.

She saw all that Ardyn had done—regaining his dark powers, using them against Ifrit, sacrificing his own son to gain the ultimate powers to destroy the crystal entity Chaos, finally nullifying the Gods's weapon once and for all.

"That is NOT restoring light," Cosmos spat out. "One must do only good deeds to restore the light and be worthy of its blessing," she lectured.

"In my experience, ma'am, the world is not as black and white as that. Things are more shades of gray between the two," Ravus replied firmly.

"Blasphemy! I never want to hear you say that again," Cosmos said sharply, placing her hand gently onto Ravus's shoulder which nevertheless forced him to his knees.

"Forgive me, Lady Cosmos. You are quite correct. I shall never stray from the light again by thinking that," Ravus answered with the fervor of a knight making a promise to his lady fair.

Cosmos patted his head again. "I know you won't. My room is, that way," she asked tentatively.

Ravus surged to his feet to show his exalted guest to her quarters.

* * *

Eostre kept her apartment as-is in the end. She had learned the hard way that life turned on a dime, and she wanted to be prepared for anything. It was much easier than having to pack it up to sell it, and she was being paid quite generously by Ignis and Aranea. She could still afford to keep it.

The Citadel was as coldly formal as she anticipated it would be. The glass vases everywhere made her terrified that she would bump into them and knock them over. She felt like a bull in a china shop as she was led to the Prime Minister's family quarters.

The heavy wooden doors separating the quarters from the rest of the Citadel were like an international border. The whole décor changed on the other side. Black and white marble gave way to a neutral but soft carpet. The knick-knacks and dainty furniture were gone, replaced with plain mission-style shelves with books, DVD's, and video games. There were even a few toys, presumably Lux's, spilling over from his bedroom into the main living area.

"Surprised," Aranea greeted her flippantly. "Do you really think I'd want that fancy-ass stuff in here? I may be Mrs. Prime Minister now, but I'm still a poor mercenary at heart."

"And I was never one for too much formality," Ignis's cultured tones smoothly interjected from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Bullshit, darling," Aranea taunted good-naturedly. "You were stuck up as a dull stick when I first met you."

"I beg to differ, darling," Ignis drawled the term of endearment with a light taunt back. "You just never saw me at my most, low-brow. I daresay you've seen it since," he added suggestively.

Aranea blushed, causing Eostre to momentarily stare at her, stunned. She had always known Aranea to be strong, brash, incapable of something as dainty as blushing. Yet the debonair sharp-dressed man standing before them was able to do just that.

Eostre belatedly remembered she had not yet greeted the Prime Minister, and remembered that he had lost his sight in the attack on Altissia over a decade ago.

She advanced forward, speaking firmly the whole way in attempted deference to his visual impairment. "Prime Minister Scientia. It's me, Eostre Hallbera. We met back in Tenebrae. It is an honor to see you again, and congratulations on your new status as Prime Minister." She concluded her greeting by touching his hand so that he would know she was standing before him.

It was only after she did that that her gaze met his fully, and she realized his green gaze was clear and focused on her. It was clearly not the gaze of a blind person. Ignis patted her hand awkwardly and took a step back.

"I, assume Aranea neglected to inform you about my, change in status," he commented wryly.

Eostre blushed scarlet.

"Oh right! I forgot to mention that," Aranea replied. "I just got so used to it that it slipped my mind."

Eostre wasn't the awkward woman she was all those years ago. She may have started off on the wrong foot with the Imperial Chancellor. She would not do the same with the Prime Minister of Lucis.

She took a firm step forward, and offered her hand to shake. "I am glad to hear that your injuries have healed," she stated smoothly, with a friendly and confident smile.

Ignis smiled back and took her hand.

"And I am glad to hear that you have agreed to teach my rapscallion of a son. Lux is a handful, and I don't envy you the task," he replied just as smoothly.

"Handful, my ass," Aranea replied. "_I_ am more of a handful than he is."

Ignis responded by grabbing his wife's waist and nudging her against him, his hand sliding boldly towards her rear end. "I happen to agree with you there," he replied with a sultry growl.

Eostre cleared her throat awkwardly to remind them that she was still there. They broke apart just as awkwardly.

"Lux will want to know you are here," Aranea replied after doing her best to clear the huskiness out of her throat. "After that, Ignis has promised to whip up one of his specialties for dinner for us. Come this way."

* * *

The room designated for Cosmos was a pretty one, she had to concede. The walls were bright white—the floor navy blue. It reminded her of bright stars against the night sky, how the universe used to be before the beautiful balls of light were covered with ugly rock. Things had been so simple then, so clean.

Until Chaos—even thinking about that being made Cosmos want to huddle in a ball in fear. Chaos was darkness and destruction incarnate and had done everything it could to try to destroy her. Destroying light was its ultimate agenda after all. And how it had delighted in torturing her. The forms it had taken, the things it had done to her…she found herself hyperventilating in remembered terror.

And what was worse, Ardyn Izunia, his vessel, was still alive. Why had Bahamut brought Ardyn back? Why leave traces of Chaos on the planet? Ardyn should be gone, thrown into oblivion! Hadn't Cosmos suffered enough? Why would the Six treat her so?

She shook it off. Chaos was gone—that was the fundamental thing. She no longer needed her magacite shelter to protect her, to hide her from it. And she had seen through Ravus that it was destroyed. There was nobody left to stand in her way. The planet needed purification—all vestiges of Chaos had to be erased. She would do it, and handle anyone or anything that got in her way.

She couldn't do it all from here though. Tenebrae was a place to rest—to acquaint herself with the new world. It had been millennia since she had last ventured out, she realized. And planets could change so much in that time. Especially with living things in the mix. Energy was eternal—life wasn't and changed so fast. She needed to find out who were the best sources for her army and where the best base was for her operations. And then purification could begin in earnest.

* * *

It was proving difficult to find the island where the mysterious magacite had been found, Ardyn found in annoyance. As the island was new, it had not been thoroughly mapped yet. As a result, it was difficult to describe to any sailors where he wanted to go.

He had a rough idea from looking at the world maps. Yet, the sailors he had approached needed exact coordinates before they would do business with him, which he could not provide. In the end, he realized he had to do it himself. And that he needed to procure his own boat to get there.

He knew how to drive them, er pilot them—he had Iris to thank for that bit of teaching. He just didn't know how many supplies he would need or how far he would have to travel. He knew it was near Tenebrae, so he figured he would start there.

The crossing from Lucis to Tenebrae was a few days of travel. He thought fondly of the airships that used to make the crossing in a couple of hours. Instead, he was stuck puttering his rented fishing boat across the sea himself. He relied on the currents to save on fuel, and the portable distiller the harbormaster had insisted he bring along to convert seawater into drinkable fresh water. He fished in his off times to help supplement his food supplies. He knew Noctis loved fishing, but he couldn't understand why.

Ardyn figured it was supposed to be a way to calm oneself—that watching the lure was akin to self-hypnosis. But it didn't work that way for him. All it did was bore him while his mind raced with other ideas and plans regarding his next move. Every minute he limped across the ocean was time wasted. He could be satisfying his curiosity or getting peace of mind against the ominous feelings he had ever since reading the article about the crystal.

He now knew why sailors were elated to reach shore. When he finally saw the island on the horizon, he had to compel the urge to say "land ho". He moored his boat and made his way on shore.

The island was ominously quiet. He knew that each of the new land masses was being actively explored, so to find one empty like this made him uneasy. He knew that he had to be on the magacite island. His assessment was proven correct when he found the hole in the mountainside. He peered inside it, dreading what he would find.

He actually found nothing—it was just an empty hole lined in dirt. Except there were no insects or creatures living in the hole. He had a moment of doubt that he was on the wrong track, until he saw the shimmers glinting in the sunlight at his feet. He peered down to see crystal fragments giving off their silent light in the noonday sun.

He stared at them, momentarily transfixed by their glow. It was more than a simple reflection of the sunlight. He saw the light swirling and oozing like the contents of the sun itself. He felt a momentary compulsion to hold a piece in his hand, to admire it in more detail.

He shook it off and stepped back. The last time he had touched a crystal it had given him dark powers and cursed him. He may miss some of his abilities, but he did not relish being cursed again.

He had more questions than answers. There had been a crystal here, but it had shattered. Why? Where were the people who found it? Why was the island abandoned?

Before he could form any theories, he noticed the sudden silence. Even the waves had momentarily stopped. He glanced up, and stiffened. The water had receded from the sheltered bay below him, as though it had been sucked back by something. And he knew enough about disasters to know the water would return as a tidal wave of dangerous proportions. Even as he digested the danger, he could see a wave cresting, getting taller, to a height that would engulf the island.

He had to get off the island, now, but waves moved fast. He didn't have time to get to the boat, let alone sail to safety.

He thought quickly. The distance between the island and the shore was small(ish)—basically the equivalent distance between Angelguard and Galdin Quay. Just a little too far to swim, but almost too short to sail. Could he warp it? Noctis had been able to warp 60 stories from the Throne Room of the Citadel to the ground to confront him. Could Ardyn warp to shore from here?

The wave was coming. He could feel droplets from the crest about to break 15 feet above his head. He had to move. He focused on shore, and warped—just to end up in the strait in between. He sputtered as the cold choppy waves closed over his head. He momentarily panicked as he couldn't find the way up. He took a lucky guess and broke through to the surface, gasping. He was grateful that he was wearing a white button down shirt and the trousers of his normal suit. If he had been wearing his cloaks they would have dragged him down to a watery grave.

He still could end up there. The waves were getting more frantic, no doubt disturbed by the tidal wave that had engulfed the magacite island. And worse yet, there was a rip current preventing him from getting close to the shore. He watched in a new phase of panic as the shore flowed parallel to him as he was dragged along it. He again sputtered and gasped for air as the waves closed over his head once more.

"How ironic. I lived 2000 years, was brought back to the dead, just to be drowned in the sea," was Ardyn's last conscious thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Cor the Interrogator

**Hey there! Still on my twice a week updating for now since I have a surplus of material at the moment (whether it's good material or not I will let you all judge) ****I like writing interactions between the characters, so I've been doing a lot of that so far. ****Hope you are not finding the pace too slow as a result, but I do have plot events coming. Part of the reason why I am posting twice a week is to offset some of that by at least giving new material during the lead up. Hope you enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

Before Eostre could meet King Noctis and Queen Luna, she had to be debriefed by the Captain of the Guards Cor Leonis. She knew it was his job to do so, but the gruff graying dark-haired man was intimidating. Even his gesturing her to a chair was brusque and more of a command than a request.

His discussion was not friendly either.

"Aranea has vouched for you, but I still had to perform my own background check as part of security, you understand," he began. "Given some, laxness in the past that allowed a being like Ifrit to gain access to the Citadel, we have to be extra careful in who we allow access to the King and Queen."

"I, understand," Eostre began warily.

"I have extensive records and testimony from your tenure in Lestallum and Tenebrae that show you are exemplary. However, I also understand you spent most of your early career in Gralea. Given its destruction, records are scarce. Can you give me more information about your time there?"

Eostre knew she had no choice. She had to tell how she had once worked directly under Ardyn Izunia.

* * *

Meeting Ardyn had opened doors for her career-wise, Eostre thought bitterly. She didn't think it was a coincidence that Verstael gradually phased out her ebony duties after that meeting with Ardyn in favor of her doing more research alongside Heinrich.

The elderly scientist's hands were no longer steady, so he needed someone to help prepare slides and perform the fine motor work he no longer could address. Henirich seemed to think highly of her skill, which was high praise indeed since he was a plant pharmacologist by trade. He worked closely with plants to see which ones could be used medicinally to decelerate daemon cell growth. Eostre spent most of her days taking care of the plants and monitoring the specimens, which was much more rewarding to her than her original duties.

She could almost overlook Verstael—she saw Heinrich as more of her boss than she did Verstael. However, it was all too clear who held the keys to the castle. Eostre found this out the hard way when Heinrich asked her to retrieve a file from Verstael on the Diamond Starburst. It was a plant known to grow in the icy regions of Ghorovas Rift that they were finding might have daemon-repelling capabilities.

Verstael had seethed at having to "waste time" digging into his files, but had refused her offers to do so instead. As a result, he saw fit to "get to it" late in the evening, requiring Eostre to work late. It seemed that any way Verstael could be a total asshole to her, he was.

Eostre carried the notes to the, this time of night, practically deserted Imperial library to read them. They weren't files she was permitted to take home. She soon found out why Verstael was resistant to her going through his files.

He had given her the wrong file. She didn't notice the name, "Diamond Weapon" on it before she started reading, but she quickly found what she had been given was not about plants. It was instead research to build magitek armor infused with daemon cells to render it the most powerful weapon in the Imperial military's arsenal with the potential to crush even Insomnia's crystal shield.

Eostre read the notes, studied the schematics, ice slowly creeping down her spine. None of their daemon research was being used for medical reasons. They were only seeking to weaponize daemons. Verstael had lied to her. She was destroying, not curing.

At that moment, Verstael stormed into the library, rushing in fury to her table. There was no point in trying to conceal that he had given her the wrong file, or saying that she had not read it. Even somebody as oblivious as he could see the horrified look on her face.

"Give that back right now," he ordered.

She dropped the page she was reading back to the table, hands shaking with shock.

Verstael swept the papers to his side of the table, slamming his hands down on them with a thud that made Eostre jump.

"You, told me we were protecting Gralea citizens," she said, voice quivering like her hands.

"We are. Lucis is a decided threat. The diamond weapon will mitigate that threat," Verstael replied coldly.

"But, using daemons," Eostre returned in horror. "That is not a power that should be used."

"Why, because it is 'bad'," Verstal replied scathingly. "Just like a girl. Unwilling to get her hands dirty. Well let me tell you something: all the research you have been helping Heinrich on has been on plants that can stabilize the daemon cells to facilitate their infusion into magitek armor. Your hands are just as dirty as mine."

She didn't even get into the debate with him that they shouldn't be using the daemons's powers since they were uncontrollable and dangerous. "I want no part of this," she said, at the moment having no qualms about kissing her job good bye. "I, will accede to the confidentiality agreements imposed upon me at hire, but if this is what we are working on, I am resigning, sir."

Verstael's eyes narrowed as he took a menacing step around the table towards her. "I seriously doubt that, Hallbera. I know your type. Once you decide to grow a conscience, you will decide to talk to the highest bidder."

"I, have no interest in that-," she began, just to be ruthlessly cut off.

"Let me be clear," Versteal stated, index finger wagging in her face. "Nobody leaves my research team. If you are of no use to me as a researcher, then you will be of more use as a test subject."

Eostre stared at him in mounting fear. She could not read people well, but even she could tell he was deadly serious. She remembered some of her associates who had "quit" in the past, alongside whispers that Verstael had put them in "his cooler". Was it actually true? Did people who ran afoul of him disappear?

"No! You can't," she cried out in desperation.

Verstael simply gazed at her in disbelief that she would have said something that dumb. And even she knew it was probably the stupidest thing she could have said.

"And here I thought the library would be nice and quiet this time of night," an aggrieved voice drawled behind her, interrupting the standoff.

Eostre turned sharply to see Ardyn standing there, book in hand, finger marking a page.

Would he side with her or with Verstael, she thought in rising panic. "I, don't want any trouble," she said, almost tearfully. A weakness she still regretted all these years later. "Just let me go, please."

Ardyn glanced from her terrified face to Verstael's nearly apoplectic face.

"I do believe you have done enough tonight, Verstael. Kindly return to your office, and I shall take care of the rest."

Verstael's expression changed from fury to avid interest. "What will you do to her," he asked eagerly.

"Curiosity is becoming in a scientist, but I don't feel like obliging you at the moment. Run along, do," Ardyn returned flippantly to Verstael.

Verstael took his time reorganizing the contents of the file, refusing to leave. Ardyn sighed and took Eostre's arm gently to guide her out of the room.

Eostre jerked in alarm at the contact. What was he intending to do to her? Was he going to fire her? Make her disappear like Verstael had wanted?

Should she try to escape? Was it overkill? His grip on her arm, though gentle, was surprisingly strong. She wasn't sure if she could break away without a fight. Did she need to defend herself? She decided to keep pace with him as he guided her away from the library, keeping a wary tension in case of need.

Ardyn was totally silent as he led her to the nearest kitchenette and made them cups of tea.

"I, don't need," Eostre began, only for him to forestall her by pushing the ceramic mug in her hand.

"It will make you feel better," he said firmly, and waited for her to take a few sips.

She usually waited for her tea to be nearly room temperature before she began drinking, but under the circumstances she gulped down a few sips. The hot liquid burning her tongue worked like a slap in the face to a hysterical person, and she found she was able to breathe again. Her wary tension dropped, leaving her drained, exhausted.

Ardyn was watching her reactions closely. "Better," he finally asked.

"I, suppose so," she replied uneasily. "As I said, I do not want any trouble…"

"Weaponizing daemons? How awful," Ardyn replied with over the top effusiveness that Eostre, more fool her, believed.

"I, know," she replied, relieved that somebody was with her on this. "As I told Verstael, I will not release confidential information, but I do not want to be a part of this. Just let me resign, and I will walk away."

"That's a real shame," Ardyn replied with exuberant regret. "You held such promise as a scientist. I daresay with the proper resources, you may even be able to find a cure for daemonification. You have the will and skill to do it, pardon my rhyme," Ardyn concluded archly.

"I can't do that type of work here," Eostre replied firmly.

"I think you could. Verstael's behavior I confess has disturbed me greatly for awhile. I have suspected he has not had the interest in using his knowledge to protect the populace against the daemon blight. However, there has been nobody to replace him, until now," Ardyn concluded, with a pointed glance to Eostre.

"Me? But, I'm just out of college! I'm not qualified—"

"In my experience, those with years of scientific experience are not grounded in reality. We could use somebody who knows how daemons affect humanity and has a genuine wish to save humanity from them. We cannot trust the Oracle to do it all, can we," he added jokingly.

"I," she hesitated.

"Think about it. That's all I ask," Ardyn returned persuasively. "You would be given leadership over a team dedicated to creating a cure for the daemon blight, reporting directly to me. And I will be sure to keep Verstael out of your path."

Eostre gaped. She had never expected this. A chance to make her dream a reality? The chance to be taken seriously and be away from Verstael? It seemed too good to be true.

"Why me," she finally blustered out.

"I happen to support women in science," Ardyn replied, smoothly as a courtier.

"Would I, get to choose my own team," she asked.

"I would prefer it. We must root out this corruption, you understand," he replied with a smile that seemed more of a smirk.

"I'll think about it," she hedged. "Thank you for, listening to me."

"No problem, Doctor Hallbera. Let me know what you have decided when you are ready," he replied, smooth confidence in his tone.

In the end, Eostre knew she had her price, and Ardyn had just offered to pay it in full.

* * *

"So," Cor asked her after she gave the gist of what had happened, "why do you think Ardyn put you in that position?"

"Even after all these years, I have no clue why he gave me that opportunity," Eostre replied in all honesty. "Knowing what I know now about what he did to the world, I figure he was working some kind of angle. But, I have no idea what it was."

If she had known what Ardyn had done after speaking to her that evening, it would have given her much more insight…

Ardyn sauntered back to Verstael's office that evening, half-finished mug of tea still in his hands.

Verstael looked up eagerly upon hearing the door creak open.

"Did you absorb her memories? Is she, corrupted now," Verstael demanded.

"She would not be worth the effort," Ardyn replied coldly. "And I do so hate using my powers when I don't have to."

"Hmph. You should have let _me _deal with her then," Verstael snapped back.

"I could, but I think it would have caused you too many problems. There have been a lot of whispers about disappearances on your team as it is. And I suspect a young, pink-haired, reasonably attractive woman would have been the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. It would have created a public relations nightmare, you understand if one such as she, 'disappeared' on your watch," Ardyn commented smoothly.

"I know her type, Ardyn. Her so-called conscience will get the better of her. She will be betray us."

"I have placed her in a position where I can keep a close eye on her. As you know, keep your enemies closer," Ardyn replied archly.

"Hmm. How close," Verstael asked suggestively. "If she has managed to capture your reproductive interest I shall recall everything bad I ever said about her. As long as I can have access to the offspring, that is."

"If you hired her as a possible candidate for that role, I fear you wasted your time," Ardyn replied mockingly. "Women aren't really my thing." Verstael would have no way of knowing if that was true or not.

Verstael took it at face value. "Oh, very well," he replied sulkily. "I only hired her since I was accused of not having enough diversity on my team. Yet if she had managed to make herself mother of your offspring it would have been an added benefit."

"Sorry to disappoint," Ardyn replied calmly. "Why don't you return to the Magitek Facility in Ghoravas Rift to complete your work on the Diamond Weapon uninterrupted? I have things well in hand here."

Verstael brightened at that. "I could use fewer interruptions. I shall depart as soon as it doesn't look too suspicious to have done so. If you do decide to corrupt Hallbera, take some pictures for me," he demanded.

"Of course," Ardyn replied smoothly, depositing his teacup on Verstael's desk before departing.

"So, deny me offspring will you, you-," Verstael let loose a string of derogatory terms about Ardyn's assumed sexual orientation to make himself feel better. Then he noticed the teacup left on the desk. A teacup Ardyn had recently drunk from.

"Haha! Santa Claus just left me some of Ardyn's DNA," Verstael chortled with glee. "Before I am forced to that icy hellhole, it is time to put some work into Project Lux."

* * *

"Forgive me, but I have to ask this," Cor stated to Eostre almost hesitantly by his standards. "There was nothing, er, romantic between you and Ardyn?"

Eostre's face hardened. "Are you implying that Ardyn gave me my leadership role because I was, having an affair with him," she stated bluntly in rising fury. "Do you think because I was a young woman given a position of authority that it was because I was, selling myself for it," she replied angrily. "I will have you know that everything I got was based on my own merits. I would never—ever—"

"I believe you," Cor cut in calmly. "I, again apologize. That is, unfortunately, one of the most cliched reasons why such setups occur. And as security officer, it is my job to ask those kinds of questions since something like that could be compromising from a security perspective. And let me assure you, if the genders had been reversed, I would have still asked the same question."

Eostre took a deep shuddering breath to calm herself down. She could not forgive Cor for having asked the question, but rationally, she knew it was part of his job.

"I just want to be clear that I never did anything with Ardyn Izunia in that way," she affirmed. "And furthermore, I never would."

Cor nodded. "I believe you have acquitted yourself satisfactorily. You are a worthy candidate to teach the Prime Minister's son, and have contact as needed with the King and Queen. Here is your Citadel badge. Kindly do not lose it. In addition, if you would like to leave the Citadel for any reason, you are welcome, as long as you disclose it to the gate guard. And if you plan on taking Lux out, it must be cleared with Aranea and/or Ignis in advance as well."

Eostre simply nodded gravely, accepting her badge.

"The worst part is over," Cor stated with a smile. "If you can survive what I just did to you, everything else here will be a cakewalk. I would like to formally welcome you to the Citadel, and I hope your stay with us is a happy one."

"I'm sure it will be," Eostre replied, not knowing that her nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

**Hope Ardyn's "meanwhile" was not awkwardly placed. Doing a meanwhile within a flashback of a frame story is very difficult to manage, but I thought it would explain Ardyn's motivations a little bit and show why he did something "altruistic". Plus it gave me the chance to put in Lux's true beginnings. Anyway, till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Encroaching Brightness

**Hi There! Still on my twice a week pace. Here's the next chapter in case anyone is interested. Thanks for reading as always!**

* * *

The grit in his mouth revived him. Ardyn opened his eyes, only to have to close them in momentary agony as the combined sand and saltwater got into them. He tried again, and all he saw was brown sand. He was face down, hands buried in the wet sand of the shore. It took him a moment, then memory seared back. The tumultuous waves that he couldn't fight, the shore taunting him.

He had given up fighting the current and just let himself float where he would. It had eventually brought him to shore. He had thrown himself onto the beach with a force that had knocked what seemed to be the last bit of wind out of him before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Luckily, the tide was out, but the damp sand beneath him told him that the water would reach here when the tide returned. He had to move.

He rose, stiffly, feet squishing into the sand for a moment. He hurried inland. Once he made the grassy sand dunes, he knew he was safe from the water. But he was still not in the clear. He had no idea where he was. Were there dangerous hunters marks here? Hostile residents? He knew he was persona non grata to anyone who would recognize him (if anyone did). And it wasn't like he could shapeshift anymore, he thought with a flash of annoyance. He couldn't just wander up to the first person he saw and ask for information.

It was getting dark too—the sun was dipping below the horizon, making him feel even colder than he already was. Even if the daemons were gone, there were still other horrors of the night to contend with. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it. He was once the embodiment of the darkness, and now pending darkness filled him with the primal fear that humans had of it. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

He glanced around to catch his bearings, and noticed the rundown wooden beach hut a few yards away. There were tendrils of smoke from the chimney that he could see in the waning daylight, telling him it was inhabited. And even better, that there would be warmth inside.

Ardyn was a desperate man, and he was sure he looked it with his sodden, dripping clothes covered in sand and grit; his mane of hair matted and sandy, dripping lankly down his soaked shoulders; his even more unshaven beard than usual due to his time on his boat away from any grooming. He was in no mood to be conciliatory. If he encountered any attitude or resistance from the hut's inhabitants, he would demand information and creature comforts by knifepoint if he had to.

He manifested his dagger, wincing at the effort that it took to pull it from the void where the Line of Lucis kept their weapons, hid it in his hand, and gave an arrogant knock to the door. There wasn't an immediate reply, so he opened the door himself, prepared to knock it down if it were locked. It wasn't and opened to his hand.

"Give me a minute," the inhabitant demanded in a warbly frail voice.

The woman toddled forward out of the darkness, her cane rapping on the wooden boards. The woman was old, frail, faltering. Her slate-gray hair was falling out of the bun she was evidently trying to keep it in. As she came closer, he noticed her eyes were milky, blind from cataracts.

Ardyn remembered that he was 2000 years old. In the normal run of things he would be dead, or at least as frail as the woman before him. Instead, Bahamut had let him keep his (relative) youth. It was unfair. He suddenly felt awkward, and ashamed of the dagger in his hand. He quietly put it away.

"What do you want," the woman demanded querulously.

"I simply want information," Ardyn replied. "I, washed up ashore here, and I do not know where I am."

The woman listened intently for a moment, as though she could tell who or what he was by his voice.

"You are in the outskirts of Tenebrae. Or what's left of it," she replied.

"What do you mean," Ardyn asked in curiosity.

In response, the woman came closer. Ardyn held his ground tensely as she approached with her hands outstretched. He fought back an instinctive recoil as her fumbling hands touched his shoulders, taking in the damp fabric. He had to remember she was blind, and this is how she could sense him. While he preferred to be anonymous, he couldn't begrudge her this. Her hands reached up to touch his face. He did his best to ignore the dry, almost leathery feel of her hands on his cheeks.

"Kindly do not stab me with your dagger today, sir. I mean you no harm. This is the only way I can see you," she said.

"And what makes you think I have a dagger?"

"I heard the rasp of it when you put it away. I may be blind, but I can still hear."

"Then perhaps I should be reassuring _you_ that I mean no harm," Ardyn returned, finally taking a step back after she released him from her sensing touch.

"I'm not sure if I can believe that. There is, darkness within you," she replied.

"Touching me told you that," Ardyn asked in genuine curiosity.

"Your coming in dagger drawn told me," she replied tartly. "However, the tension of your shoulders, the lines on your face, and the fact that you are rough and unkempt told me the rest. It is a refreshing change compared to the others around here."

Ardyn blinked. This was the first time anyone had told him darkness was welcome.

"I suppose I should be, flattered," Ardyn asked in confusion.

The woman scoffed. "Tenebrae has changed recently. Everyone, even the smugglers and riff-raff, are on the best behavior. It is, unnerving to say the least."

"Perhaps it is because they revere their new King," Ardyn suggested helpfully.

"Oh, I wish that were the case! I served Ravus and Luna faithfully all their years here. I should be so proud of what they have become, and how Ravus has taken over his birthright. However, I know firsthand Ravus's flaws. His arrogance when he thinks he's right. That would rub some of the disenfranchised the wrong way—there should be at least some cynicism. And rivals will always be at each other's throats. That is not the case now. Everyone is optimistic, cooperative, like they are innocent children again."

"I admit it does sound insipid, but at least it is peaceful," Ardyn replied.

The woman shook her head. "I know I am a very old woman. I am not explaining this properly. I just mean that things are too perfect."

Ardyn stiffened. He remembered what Noctis had said in Bahamut's tailor-made afterlife. How he had first suspected something was wrong because things were too perfect.

"I think I understand what you mean, ma'am," Ardyn replied.

She smiled. "Thank you, sir." Her head swiveled to the sound of the radio she had left on in the living room. The music had stopped, being replaced with news. "The time is now 9pm," the announcer stated.

"Can you take me to the window," she asked Ardyn almost tentatively.

This was already too strange of a meeting for him to think of refusing. He took her arm gently and led her to the window by the kitchen sink.

"You are cold, sir," she stated with almost motherly concern. "Why don't you turn the stove on to warm up? I never use it these days, but it should still work."

"The house is warm enough," Ardyn stated awkwardly as she stared fixedly out the window, as though she could still see.

"These old eyes may not see anymore, but they can still detect light and darkness. It's too light for 9pm. We are after the summer solstice. The days should be getting shorter. It should have been dark an hour ago. I, wonder if that has something to do with how the people are acting," she said musingly.

"So, you think as full moons can drive people to madness, extra light could do something similar," Ardyn asked in interest.

"I, do not know. Forgive my rambling," she replied falteringly.

That theory did have merit, Ardyn thought uneasily. He knew full well what increasing darkness had done. Could something similar be happening with the light? But why now? What triggered it?

"I, would offer you lodging for tonight, but I do not think Tenebrae is good for you. I, think you may be in danger here," the woman commented in concern.

"I appreciate your concern, but if the populace is so law abiding, they should leave me alone, right?"

"Perhaps, but then, you are Ardyn Izunia, aren't you?"

Ardyn gasped, his dagger instantly back in his hand.

The woman jumped back, startled at the sound, and stumbled against the kitchen table. Ardyn instinctively grabbed her to steady her. The woman gasped in fear that he was about to strike.

Ardyn took a calming breath. "As I said, I mean you no harm, ma'am," he said tightly, guiding her to the nearest chair.

"It's Maria. Maria is my name," the woman replied falteringly, plopping down in the wooden chair, suddenly drained.

"How did you know who I am," he asked her.

"I remember your voice from the Gralea news conferences. I, wasn't sure it was you at first, but the darkness I felt confirmed it. I, do not know how you survived, or what you want, but if you were the pure evil everyone thinks you are, you would have let me fall just now. I, will not tell anyone you were here, but I think you should leave Tenebrae before the others find you. There should be boats moored two miles north of here. The smugglers aren't using them now that they think smuggling is 'wrong', so there should be one you can take."

"Thank you, Maria," Ardyn replied. "I shall show my gratitude by leaving. If, you are correct about all this, if the others find out I was here and take you to task for it, it is in your best interest to say you hid and feared for your life. Embellish the dagger threat. Make me out to be a total villain to save yourself. I am, used to it."

"Hmm," the woman said cryptically. "You are not the embodiment of darkness they made you out to be, Ardyn Izunia. That may make you more susceptible to the light. Beware."

Ardyn hurried to the smugglers' mooring. It was almost dark. He was cold and stiff. However, he knew he had to leave Tenebrae as soon as possible. The magacite and the weirdness Maria had reported were connected somehow. And, based on the tidal wave that hit the island, he suspected Leviathan was involved as well. The Hydrean owed him answers. He had to get to Altissia.

* * *

Eostre was still fuming after she left Cor's office and made her way to the throne room to meet the King and Queen. She knew she needed to calm down. It wouldn't do to be in a bad mood in front of royalty.

How dare Cor insinuate she slept her way to the top? It was almost hilariously absurd that he would even ask that given the fact that she had never been physically intimate with anyone in her life. It was the old cliché-she had never found the right man. But she sometimes wondered if she should have spent more effort looking.

She never understood men in that way. She was much more comfortable keeping them safely platonic and being "one of the guys". Flirting or dating was as alien to her as going to another planet. She marveled at the unspoken "third date" rule, where you were, at some level, expected to kiss or do even more with somebody at that point. It seemed way too short a time to her point of view.

She had gone in to first dates in college with that rule in her head, and it had made her uncomfortable. Were the guys she was dating counting down to that somehow? Or assessing her and finding her wanting? Sitting through awkward conversations, enduring blatant attempts of boys trying to put their best foot forward to seem "cooler" than they were, was exhausting.

As a result, Eostre gave up on dating, relishing her independence, and for the most part cheerfully avoiding romantic entanglements. While there were times she felt lonely and wondered what was wrong with her that she didn't feel attraction to anybody, man or woman, she kept with what she knew and cared about outside of romance. She didn't need a love interest in her life to be content.

She shook off her fury in front of the throne room guards, and entered through the heavy doors that they opened for her. How was she supposed to treat royalty and saviors of the world? Should she curtsy, kiss the hem of Luna's dress? Nobody had told her that part.

The throne room was coldly formal—the cozy aesthetic of Aranea's quarters was gone, replaced with the marble floors and simple yet ornate vases that Eostre was terrified she would bump into and knock over. She wasn't sure if the "new construction" smell of sawdust, plaster, and fresh paint made it better or worse. At least if she broke something, it wasn't thousands of years old, she decided. However, any dent or hole would also be all the more obvious.

The throne (actually two office chairs) were currently empty, and two figures were standing around waiting.

"Your tie is twisted again, hon," the fried-haired blonde woman told the awkward tow-headed man at her side.

"I know," he replied in despair, fumbling with his suit. "Regardless of what I do, it gets this way. Do you think, the press notices," he asked in concern.

"Pshaw. If they're worth their salt, I would think they'd care more for what you haveta' say than how you look. But then, I always think you look as good as a purrin' engine after it's just been fixed up."

The man gave her a tender smile. "I know that's a compliment coming from you," he replied, and leaned in for a kiss, just to notice Eostre standing there and drew back quickly, causing the woman beside him to turn as well.

Eostre suddenly found herself facing the gaze of two people she did not know.

The man fit into the throne room, she decided, even if he seemed uncomfortable in his black suit and tie with canary yellow shirt. The woman seemed out of place amid the formality. She wore grease-stained jeans and shoes with no socks. Her red nylon jacket looked fit for a pit crew rather than a throne room.

But her welcoming smile, and her comfort with the man beside her, marked her as belonging.

"Well I declare! You're Lux's new teacher, ain't ya," the woman replied, advancing forward with alacrity to offer her hand, just to pull it back, embarrassed as she noticed it had black paint on it.

"Cindy here was just repainting the Royal Limo," the man at her side explained affably.

"Yeah. One of the maintenance vehicles plowed into it, requirin' a heap of fixin'" Cindy explained further. "It's a good thing King Noct is such a pushover, or else that driver would find himself in the pokey."

"Noct would never do something like that," the man replied appalled.

"You'd better hope that," Cindy replied archly. "Or else you'll find you have a lot of explainin' to do to the press."

"Er, yeah. In case you didn't know, ma'am," he said turning back to Eostre. "I'm Prompto Argentum, the King's Press Secretary. And this is my wife Cindy."

"Mistress of the Royal Garage Cindy, I think you mean," Cindy replied teasingly, putting her arm around him. "Glad you're here to teach Lux the three R's. Although, Pawpaw would say the school of hard knocks is best, I think readin', writin' and rithmatic are the bee's knees."

"Sometimes they are necessary evils, but yeah," Eostre replied, overwhelmed by the people before her.

"You gonna teach Lux to drive," Cindy asked next.

"Er, he is only eleven," she replied.

"Pshaw. I was ten when I first got behind the wheel," Cindy replied brightly.

"Um, that is technically illegal, hon," Prompto commented.

"I wasn't drivin' far. Just movin' the cars 'round to the garage so Paw Paw could fix'em up. It's not like I was drivin' to Lestallum or nothin'."

Prompto was slightly mollified. "I'm guessing Iggy will be the one training him when he's old enough. Heck, I wish Ignis could have taught _me _to drive, but he was getting his license the same time as me. And did way better on the test than I did too," he added ruefully.

"Lemme give you a tip, hon," Cindy commented to Eostre. "If that kid gits bored, send'em my way. I'll teach'em how to rebuild a car engine. He'll learn somethin' and have fun in the process."

"Er. I'm not sure if Lux would find that fun," Prompto replied hesitantly. "He's not exactly the mechanical type."

Cindy seemed about ready to argue it, but Eostre forestalled it. "That's a good idea," she replied reassuringly. "Field trips are always helpful for learning. It would be great to take him around the Citadel to get some practical experience as well."

Prompto and Cindy beamed. "Sounds awesome," Prompto affirmed. "If he wants to learn how to talk to the press, have him come to me. I'll tell him what I know. Although," he floundered, "I am still learning how to do it myself."

"It'll get better once Noctis and Luna have their baby," Cindy assured him. "Once yer onto the borin' stuff like trade treaties, it'll be less awkward."

"Oh! Is Queen Luna expecting," Eostre asked in genuine curiosity.

"I honestly have no clue," Prompto replied awkwardly. "They are keeping mum about it, but I can guess it's not for lack of trying. Er, I probably shouldn't have revealed that. See, I still have a lot to learn."

"Including checking if your King is right behind you before gossiping about him," an arch voice called out from the back of the room.

They all turned as one to see Noctis, hand in hand with a blushing Luna, making their way into the room.

Eostre glanced sharply to Prompto and Cindy to see how they would behave in front of royalty. Although, it was probably a bad idea. Prompto looked embarrassed, and Cindy waved her black paint-covered hands to them.

"I got your limo all repainted," Cindy said. "I also added in an upgraded engine. That thing can go zero to sixty in three seconds flat now," she added, preening.

"Awesome," Noctis replied. "Although, I'm not planning on racing that thing any time soon."

"You never know," Cindy replied bracingly. "Welp, I'm off. Lux's teacher is here in case you didn't notice," forcing Eostre to become the attention of the King and Queen while she made her exit.

"Um, I will bow if you need me to, but given that exchange, I'm not sure if I need to," Eostre asked questioningly instead of formally greeting the King.

"Nah, we're good," Noctis replied affably. "I don't hold with that stuff. Unless, Luna, do you want a curtsy?"

The serene blonde woman smiled at Eostre and shook her head. "I am not sure what you think of us now, but welcome to the Citadel. I am glad you are here to help Lux. He has been neglected for so long that we want to help Aranea and Ignis and Ardyn by doing right for the boy."

This was yet another mention of Ardyn actually caring about Lux. Eostre still didn't believe it but kept it quiet, reaffirming her commitment to the job.

"Good, good," Noctis replied heartily. "Since you're in here, I imagine Cor put you through the wringer already. Sorry about that, but he thinks it's needed and, given past events, I guess he does have a point. Although, I think if you were going to start something I can handle it myself," he added, not threatening, just stating a fact.

"As if I could make a dent into somebody who saved the world," Eostre replied affably. "But I can see why Cor did what he did," she added grudgingly.

"But you don't like it," Noctis stated shrewdly.

"Nobody does," Luna replied for her. "He even grilled _me_ before our wedding to make sure my intentions were honorable towards you. As if they weren't! Necessary from a security perspective, I suppose, but offensive."

Noctis shook his head. "Cor really is too much sometimes. I guess I will talk to him about his technique. Anyway, now that the formalities are out of the way, let's get outta here. The Royal Living Room is much more comfortable than this."

"I'm not sure if we should bring a guest there," Luna replied. "I mean, there are snack bags everywhere…"

Noctis shrugged and gave Eostre a questioning glance. "We can keep this formal but uncomfortable if you want or move to somewhere a bit, cluttered, but much more comfortable. Up to you," he said affably.

"The living room is fine," Eostre replied. "I'm guessing it has more places to sit."

Noctis laughed good-naturedly. "You'll fit right in here, Ms. Hallbera. The living room it is."

Luna had already left the room to help the servants tidy it up a bit—she loved Noctis's down-to-earthness, but she wanted to make sure they gave their guest a good impression.

* * *

**Yay! Finally a place to fit in most of the gang. I know it's been OC heavy lately. Not sure if folks remember Maria, but she was a character in game-she was the one in Tenebrae who told us about how much Luna loved Noctis (rubbing salt in the wound to my mind but helpful for exposition in the game). Glad I found a place for her in the new world. Anyway, hope you like!**


	7. Chapter 7: Thief of Tenebrae

**Greetings everyone! I have another chapter ready to go-hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean, your boat is missing," Ravus demanded to the former smuggler in appalled shock.

The formerly grizzled (now meticulously neat) smuggler hung his head in shame. "I am so sorry to have to give you news of this, Your Highness, but I fear my boat has been stolen. I just know the thief is going to do something evil with it. Why else would he have stolen it?"

"The thief is a, 'he'," Ravus asked sharply.

"That's what Farris here said," the man replied, gesturing to his eight year old daughter, who ducked her head shyly at suddenly being the center of attention.

Ravus knelt down before the violet-haired girl to be less intimidating. "It's ok, little one," he said gently. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Farris bit her lip in uneasiness, and took her father's hand.

"You are not in trouble, child," Ravus affirmed gently. "We just need to know what happened so we can find the bad guy."

"I was fishing," she began. "I caught a carp. It was big. Then I saw the man. He was looking at the boats. He saw me looking at him. He said, 'Stranger danger. Run away, dear.' And I did. Did I do wrong," she asked in distress.

"Of course not," Ravus affirmed. "Strangers can be very dangerous. I take it when she reported it to you, sir, you came back and found your boat missing," he asked the smuggler.

"Yes. That such heathenish crimes could happen here, with such an esteemed guest in residence," the smuggler glanced to Cosmos who was seated gracefully in the corner.

Cosmos gave a sad smile in reply. "It is as I feared," she said sadly. "The darkness is still here."

Ravus and the smuggler looked at her in alarm. "What can we do," they asked her as if she were the most knowing person in the land.

"Merely trust in me. I will steer everyone to the path of light," she intoned. "Now, child," she said, advancing towards Farris. "Allow me to see what you saw." Her cool, gentle hands tilted the uneasy child's chin up so she could look into the girl's violet eyes. Cosmos saw the memory—the identity of the man whom Farris had seen, and her lips thinned in displeasure. She stepped away from the girl, who collapsed in exhaustion in the aftermath of Cosmos's spell.

"What did you see," Ravus asked sharply.

"_He _was here," she spat out. "Ardyn Izunia."

"That bastard," Ravus spat out. "He must be up to his old tricks again. I shall summon the army—"

Cosmos forestalled him by putting a gentle finger to his lips, and glanced back to the smuggler and his daughter.

"Thank you for bringing this to your ruler's attention," she stated. "You are truly devoted to the light. Now," she said, waving her other hand towards them. "You will forget what Ravus and I just said concerning Ardyn Izunia. Now go."

They complied with alacrity. "Why am I so tired, daddy," Farris asked her father on the way out. He could not enlighten her, which proved to Cosmos the effectiveness of her command.

She returned her attention to Ravus. "Since Ardyn took a boat, he has already left Tenebrae. He is no longer your concern."

"But, Lucis or Accordo," Ravus began in alarm, just to have Cosmos shush him again.

"Your concern is to your kingdom," she stated firmly. "Things affecting more than one kingdom are my domain. Focus your attention on your wedding. I shall handle Ardyn when the time is right. If you will give me leave to investigate what happened here, I shall take care of everything."

Ravus knelt in adoration before her. "You are wise and beautiful, Lady Cosmos. It shall be as you request. Whatever resources you require in your quest are yours if you but ask."

Cosmos patted him on the head. "You are a servant of the light, Ravus Nox Fleuret. I shall do my utmost to be worthy of your grandeur."

She turned her back on the admiring King and strode with firm steps in her white pumps to the manor gates. She needed to find out how Ardyn came to Tenebrae, and what he was up to.

* * *

Iris Amitica (soon to be Iris Nox Fleuret), stood rigidly as the seamstress poked more pins into the flounce of her wedding dress. She sometimes wished she had picked something straighter and simpler to wear than the white ballgown with brighter white polka dots nested within. The skirt was too full. It had too many gossamer pieces to give it bulk. Plus, the train was too long, requiring an attendant.

However, she knew what she owed the people of Tenebrae. They wanted a royal wedding, so she had to give them the spectacle. A simple white dress would never do. Ravus had told her not to worry, to be herself and pick whatever she wanted. However, she knew she had to do better than that. She had to look like a Queen.

The famous fashion designer hired to design the dress certainly thought so. It was she who had steered Iris towards something more ornate. Even with the dress still not finished, Iris did not recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. She looked, small—like a doll dressed in clothes that were too big for her. Her face, tanned from the Lestallum sun outside, was almost hidden behind the opaque veil.

Still, if this is what was required of her, she would do it. It wasn't without compensation though, she thought with a flash of heat at the memory of Ravus's recent visit to Lestallum. She loved Ravus with all her heart, and it was very apparent that he loved her. Didn't they say that love conquered all?

"Hmph. Glad Ravus is payin' for this, not me," Gladio snarked from behind her, having popped in with Holly to see how things were going. "It's worth it though to see you looking so nice."

"As cavalier as always, darling," Holly interjected from beside him. "Seriously, Iris, you look pretty as a picture. And this is the unfinished dress. I can't wait to see the completed version. You will blow Ravus's mind, I'm sure," she added archly.

Iris gave a nervous laugh. "Ravus is not 'paying' for it," Iris replied in indignation. "The Tenebrae government is. I wish they weren't, but I guess that's 'what's done'. And they didn't pay for the silk gloves I will wear," she added with a pointed glance to Gladio, who had in fact gifted her with these himself as his "contribution" to the wedding.

"Eh, it's the least I could do, sis," he replied gruffly. "I wish I could do more, but Tenebrae is handling the food and flowers, and all the stuff that the bride's family traditionally does. That doesn't leave much for me."

"That gives you more to work with for your own wedding," Iris replied with a pointed look to Gladio and his fiancée.

"The joke's on you, Gladio. I don't need much," Holly replied.

"Then, why are we waiting to tie the knot," Gladio asked.

"I want to get the energy stuff with Tenebrae sorted out first. I want to be a full time bride, but I can't until I have the Tenebrae plant plans squared away."

Gladio put a possessive arm around his fiancée. "I like the sound of full-time bride," he replied with a wealth of suggestion that made her blush.

"Get a room you two," Iris commented archly.

Gladio pulled away with a laugh. "I would say 'pot kettle' given how you and Ravus behave, but since it's your wedding prep and all, I'll be nice. Let's head out to lunch after you are done being poked. My treat."

"Sounds like a plan, brother," Iris said, just to wince as a pin grazed her hip.

"Oh, Dios mio, the boss will kill me," the seamstress muttered. "Apologies, Lady Iris."

Iris could afford to be magnanimous. Her wedding was two weeks away, and she was looking forward to it with a mix of eagerness and trepidation.

* * *

Eostre passed muster with the King and Queen, she thought with relief. She was not considered a security risk. However, even with that, Eostre realized she had lied to Cor. She had done something sort of "unbecoming" with Ardyn Izunia. She had spent a traditionally "romantic" evening with him in fact, she remembered with an almost hysterical laugh.

No, that sounded more sordid than it was, she amended hastily. She had told Cor the truth that there was nothing romantic between her and Ardyn. And her views on romance were unchanged. Yet, what had happened that long-ago evening between her and Ardyn…

It had started with a date. Not between her and him.

It was her busybody neighbor's fault for putting the idea in her head. The woman, Mrs. Cressida, was always talking to Eostre about how she had a "scientist's brain." "You overthink relationships like they are some abstract concept," Cressida had told her. "I am worried you will end up alone just like my son Cassius will. He's a lot like you, you know. He is very smart and tied to his research. Maybe you two should try going out?"

Eostre had always fobbed her off with some excuse, but this upcoming holiday weekend was different.

It was a holiday traditionally associated with romance, and many of her research assistants were asking for time off, or if they could leave early to take their spouses or significant others out on the Friday evening. Eostre had accepted every one of the requests, but it had again brought home how different she was from the others. Why couldn't she meet someone? What was wrong with her that her interest in it was so low?

So, she had finally told Mrs. Cressida that if Cassius was interested, she had time that Friday night to go out with him. It had been a half-measure. If Cassius called her back, fine. Otherwise, things would go on as before, and at least she had tried. To her surprise, he did call her, saying how "excited" he was to meet her and that "Mother has told me a lot about you."

They agreed to meet at a restaurant near Zegnautus Keep—a classy place known for its steak and risotto. It was too expensive a place to go regularly, but Eostre was willing to give it a try for an occasion like this. And, worst case, if she was still hungry after, she would just order a late night pizza when she got home. Due to its proximity to Zegnautus Keep, she didn't bother going home to change, and arrived in her work clothes—she figured a professional suit wouldn't be out of place at the restaurant.

Cassius Cressida met her at the restaurant. He was, decent looking, she supposed. She hadn't really worried about looks too much when she put herself forward, but at least he wasn't ugly. His thick shaggy brown hair was clean but a bit mussed, as though he had finger combed it. His face was clean shaven and pale, as though he spent more time in the library than outdoors.

He pumped her hand emphatically. "I am so glad to finally meet you! Mother has been singing your praises for a long time now and all but ordered me to go out with you!"

Eostre's smile turned brittle for a moment. His tones were jovial, but did he just say he had just come out with her because his mother told him to?

She tried to keep an open mind as they sat down at their table, complete with crystal candle holders and cloth napkins.

He didn't try to make it romantic, which she supposed was a good thing. He said "just water" when the waitress offered the wine list forward, and ordered the mushroom risotto.

Right after Eostre had ordered the steak, Cassius said, "I never eat meat. It makes me think about the Cartanica Hare."

"The Cartanica Hare," Eostre repeated.

"Yes! They are such magical animals. Did you know that both parents are involved in their offspring's life? That is a rarity among mammals, you know. Most mammal males are the love it and leave it type, but not the hares. Alas, I fear the longer nights will cause problems for them. They are prey at night, so longer nights will be very bad for them."

"That's a shame," Eostre said, just to say something.

"I'll say! I have some ideas of how their population may be restored, if you care to hear them."

Before Eostre could change the topic, he launched into a list of ideas including putting more lights in the desert to repel daemons, forced relocation of some colonies closer to human population centers to give the majestic creatures a secure place to breed—Eostre found her attention wandering.

Cassius was totally oblivious to her boredom—going on and on about the glorious hares. Eostre was looking around the restaurant to give herself something to do while Cassius prattled on, only to stiffen as she saw Ardyn seated at a table in the darkest corner of the restaurant.

He was dining alone, nursing a glass of wine. His cloaks were off this evening, leaving him in just his black pin-striped suit and fedora. Eostre had never seen him this way before, and she found herself studying his tailoring. She expected his suit to be old, slightly ratty like his cloaks were. It wasn't. She could tell it was clean and pressed even from this distance.

She realized she was staring too intently, and glanced at his face to make sure he hadn't seen. He had noticed, she realized with a flash of embarrassment. His gaze went from her to Cassius, back to her again, and he raised his glass in a toast. She turned away hurriedly, just to see that Cassius had noticed him as well.

"I say, is that Chancellor Izunia," he asked in genuine interest.

"Yes," Eostre sighed. "It's kind of weird seeing him here since he's my boss and all."

"Really! This is wonderful! Do you think you could introduce me? He should care deeply about the plight of the Cartanica Hare too. I would love to talk to him about it."

"I don't know if this is the right time—" Eostre began.

"Please, with a cherry on top," Cassius wheedled with a look of childish hope on his face that Eostre wasn't cruel enough to dash.

"Ok," she said with a sigh. "I will introduce you, but that's it."

Ardyn rose when they approached his table and gave a wide smile to the pair. "I was wondering if you were going to say hello, Dr. Hallbera," he said jovially, and glanced pointedly to Cassius. "A friend of yours," he asked archly, with a knowing smile as though he could guess what was going on.

Eostre introduced them in halting, awkward tones, feeling more embarrassed by the minute. Especially as Cassius went straight into his spiel about the Cartanica Hares, down to the same factoid about them as parents.

"Always admirable that both parents be involved in a child's life," Ardyn replied affably. "How about you? Are you a 'love it and leave it type'," he asked Cassius innocently, but with a cynical gleam in his eye.

"Well, er. I've never thought about it," Cassius replied, flustered. "But let me tell you this about the Hares…"

"We should probably be getting back to our table," Eostre began warningly, just to have Ardyn brush it off with a flourish.

"Nonsense! Please, join me. There are plenty of chairs here," he said encouragingly.

Eostre opened her mouth to once again refuse, just to see Cassius take him up on it, hunkering down in the seat nearest him.

The servers, seeing the activity, brought their food to Ardyn's table. Eostre wanted to sink through the floor in shame. Needless to say, she couldn't eat a bite of her steak, even though it looked juicy and well-seasoned.

"I must say, you know quite a bit about these creatures, Cassius," Ardyn oozed. "Is it a hobby of yours, or do you study them for a living?"

"I am actually working on my dissertation on them. I get to study them full time. It is a wonderful opportunity to learn," Cassius replied, delighted to brag about himself.

"So, you make your living as a teaching assistant then," Ardyn pressed.

"Well, no. I don't work yet. But, once I get my PhD it will open many doors for me career-wise, I'm sure," Cassius replied.

Ardyn's lips thinned into a smirk. "I'm sure it will."

Eostre knew Ardyn enough by now, as well as somebody _could_ know someone as mysterious as he was. She knew he was playing some kind of game with them, and she hated it. It was almost like, he was trying to feel out whether Cassius was "marriage material" for someone like Eostre. And it made her want to punch them both in the face. Ardyn for his subtly barbed questions and not minding his own business. Cassius for falling into Ardyn's trap in the first place and using the rope Ardyn was metaphorically giving out to Cassius to hang the young man with even further.

She was in hell, she realized. On a bad date, in front of her boss no less. And a dangerously knowing boss who saw the situation for what it was. Her only consolation was Cassius and Ardyn were so busy talking to notice when the server discreetly brought the check to the table. Eostre put her card down to pay without them even noticing.

Eostre had her pride. She would pay for everyone's meal, even Ardyn's wine, rather than accept either of them fighting about who should pay. She already felt insulted enough for the evening. It wasn't like it was a date anyway.

She didn't get away completely unscathed though. Ardyn met her gaze as she was signing the receipt, and his eyes narrowed. For one second, she was nervous that she had pissed him off, but then he was back to his oily self, saying farewell to Cassius as though they were old friends.

"Thanks for dinner," Cassius said at the front door of the restaurant.

Eostre simply nodded, opened the front door, and hesitated. A fog had rolled in, leaving the night dark streets misty and ominous. She only had eight blocks to walk, but it suddenly seemed a long way.

"If you are visiting your mother, I would take a walk back home," she told Cassius tentatively. She'd rather walk with even him than walk alone this time of night.

Cassius stared at her as though she had arrived from another planet. "Why would I be visiting Mother," he asked genuinely confused. "I live the other way. Goodnight," he said, leaving in the opposite direction.

Eostre's shoulders slumped in despair. The date had turned out even worse than she had feared. And now she had to walk home alone in the dark, or swallow her pride and call a taxi to take her an insultingly short distance.

"The fog has rolled in, I see," Ardyn drawled from behind her. "Many dangerous things lurk in the fog. Allow me to escort you home."

"Thanks, but I'm good," Eostre replied, floundering. "It is a short walk, and the guards are out in force. I will be fine."

"That is precisely my concern," Ardyn replied darkly. "The guards are not known for their, politeness. And really, a walk home is the least I can do for a lady who has paid for my dinner," he added archly.

"Paying was no problem," Eostre said tightly. "You don't need to do anything in return for it."

Ardyn made a put-upon sigh. "I was hoping we could walk together in friendly conversation, but if you would prefer me to follow you in silence like some kind of creep to ensure you reach your bower without incident, we can proceed that way," he said affably, but with steel behind it.

It was Eostre's turn to make a put-upon sigh. He wasn't giving her much of a choice. The least she could do was accept with good grace.

"Very well. I really think you are wasting your time, but if you are game, I will take the escort," she replied.

"I never find ensuring that the women I spend my evenings with reach their homes safely a waste of time, Dr. Hallbera," Ardyn oozed. "But then, I'm, old-fashioned," he added cryptically. "After you, madam."


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Embers

**Happy November, Everyone! Here is the next chapter in case you are interested. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The first few minutes of the walk were spent in awkward silence, primary on Eostre's part. She was very aware that she was alone, at night, during a traditionally romantic holiday, with her boss. It had been one thing when Cassius had been there. It was easier to write it off as a business dinner. This was very different, and unseemly. The last thing she needed was any speculation to appear between her and Ardyn. She was very aware that many were curious why someone so young was given command of a team and the ear of the Chancellor. If they saw this, they might draw some unsavory conclusions.

She and Ardyn reached the first street corner, just to see some figures emerge from the mist. Eostre tensed a moment, terrified that they were daemons, but they took the form of Imperial Guards. Her shoulders sagged with relief, but it was short-lived. The guards seemed to be more loitering than actually working. They sized her up in an assessing gaze that made her skin crawl.

"Evening, Gentlemen," Ardyn spoke up affably but coldly. "So good of you to be guarding our streets. That _is _what you are doing, correct," he asked, voice hardening.

The two guards looked at each other, flustered.

"If you are unclear, I can clear it up with your commanding officer. Caligo Ulldor I assume based on your insignia," he continued, watching the guards squirm.

"We are just finishing up our shift," one finally said. "We shall return to the garrison now." They just about ran away to escape from Ardyn.

Would they have really bothered her if she had been alone, Eostre wondered in surprise. Something in their demeanor told her they might have. The Imperial Guards had a position of great power in the city, and these guys were probably the types to abuse it. She didn't know why they would waste their time bothering her, but there was no accounting for how people in power tried to exploit it. Perhaps it was a good thing that Ardyn was here.

"So," Ardyn asked. "How did you and Bunny Man meet?"

"You mean Cassius? We were introduced through an acquaintance."

"I see. And is this 'acquaintance' his mother?"

Eostre jumped back, startled. "How did you know that?"

"You mentioned that if he was visiting his mother, he could escort you back, which implies she lives close to you. That would make her the common denominator between you two. I take it I made a lucky guess?"

Eostre bit her lip, annoyed at his perception and that he had eavesdropped on her final conversation with Cassius. "Yeah. She's sung his praises to me enough that I thought I would give him a chance."

"And are you going to give him another one?"

Eostre gaped at his audacity. "That is hardly any of your business is it?"

"I suppose not. However, if I were you, I wouldn't give him a second date. He is not the right man for you."

"Really," she spat out in affronted sarcasm. "If you know so much, then who _is _the so-called 'right man' for me?"

She thought that would get him to back out of the discussion, but to her surprise he seemed to consider the matter. He tilted his head to give her a closer look. She felt his amber gaze flick over her for a few moments, just long enough to be uncomfortable.

"For one thing, you should date a man who at least has the courage to ask you out himself and isn't just doing it because 'Mother' made him," Ardyn finally said. "You need somebody bold, spontaneous who could get you out of your comfort zone."

"Are you nuts? Somebody like that would drive me crazy. I'd be miserable," Eostre replied.

"Isn't love craziness and misery though," Ardyn asked wryly. "At least somebody like that would challenge you, keep you guessing, occupy your mind."

"What the hell kind of love life have you had that you think it's supposed to be miserable and crazy," Eostre asked, throwing her concern about keeping things from becoming unseemly to the wind. That ship sailed long ago with Ardyn's outrageous comments.

Through the misty streetlight glow, she could see Ardyn's smirk. "You are interested in my love life? I didn't know you cared," Ardyn replied insinuatingly.

"I don't! It was a clinical interest question only," she replied tartly.

"Like a true scientist," Ardyn returned. "Part of the scientific method is observation, is it not? I have no doubt you have been observing me. What kind of love life do you think I've had?"

"I do not speculate on the romantic interests of people I work with," Eostre replied repressively. Not to mention that she didn't have the skill to. If she did then maybe she would have found the proverbial "Mister Right" by now.

"You're no fun," Ardyn taunted. "And besides, we aren't coworkers tonight. Just two people walking down the street. And I am not Verstael. I do not retaliate against people for speaking their mind, even if they do manage to insult me. I'm very interested in your opinion."

"Why?"

"I need outside perspective sometimes. Otherwise, if it's just me deciding, I may keep making the wrong choices and the same mistakes over and over."

"You strike me as the kind of person who will form your own decisions regardless of what somebody else tells you," Eostre returned. That much she could conjecture about him—but she assumed that was obvious to anyone.

Ardyn smirked triumphantly. "So, you do have some opinions about me. It's a start, anyway."

Eostre sighed. He was refusing to give up the topic? Ok. She would let him have it.

"I don't think you are capable of loving anybody at all," she stated bluntly. "Everything is a game to you. You probably think love is a game too. You would pick somebody unobtainable, someone who clearly dislikes you, merely for the challenge of it. Picking somebody who actually likes you would be too easy—" she broke off, shocked at what she had just said. The words had just come to her out of thin air—a shot in the dark—something random to fluster him.

Yet she was stunned to realize that they seemed to hold a grain of truth. The more the words echoed around her, the more certain she was that she was right. But then, she realized in horror that she had said them out loud to his face. She never said things without thinking first—to have said something that unfiltered to not just her boss but to Chancellor Izunia no less made her feel vulnerable, almost frightened, for a moment.

She squinted in the darkness to see his face. He was arrested for a moment—she realized with a sort of warped triumph that she had at least surprised him.

"What you say has merit, I suppose. However, that presupposes there are those out there who like me."

There was a bitter edge in his tones that made Eostre listen closer.

"I am sure there are," Eostre replied automatically. "Everyone, regardless of what a jerk they are, still manages to find friends."

Ardyn chuckled. "I can't tell if that was a compliment or not. I shall take it as such though."

They had reached the steps to her walk-up apartment building.

"I, can't invite you in for a drink or anything," Eostre said, flustered. "Given that you are my boss, it wouldn't be proper. But, I do want to make sure you have something to tide you over for your walk home." She fumbled in her purse to grab some gil. "There's a vending machine around the corner, please help yourself to—"

Ardyn touched her hand to close it over the gil she had reached out to offer. Eostre stiffened at the contact—his hand was as cold as the mist that was swirling around them.

"You paid for my dinner, I walked you home. We are even," he said firmly. "Good night, Dr. Hallbera," he said gently, turning to return the way they had come.

He was out of earshot when he commented, "Unobtainable, eh? Like you, Eostre?"

It was strange, Eostre thought as she crashed into bed after her long day. She had dinners and coffees with guys in the past—an hour or so of misery each time. The twenty minute walk with Ardyn had felt more like a date than those ever had.

* * *

Eostre was better off keeping that bit from Cor. It didn't have any bearing on the case—if anything had come of it, she would have been sure to tell him. She had treated that evening as an aberration—and instantly reverted back to her strict professionalism with Ardyn that Monday morning. And Ardyn seemed to follow suit. Even if she did intercept some intense indecipherable glances from him towards her, she just shook them off, and figured it was her being unable to read something mundane.

She wouldn't think of it now as she settled into teaching the man's son.

* * *

The scent of darkness was faint, but Cosmos could still detect it. It was strongest at the smuggler's pier, as expected. She needed to find where it was weakest. That would tell her where Ardyn was earlier, so she could find out how he got here, and obtain an inkling of what he was doing. That that monster would dare set foot here, marring her realm of light, was unacceptable. She would have to make him pay for that—she broke off that thought. That was how Chaos thought. She was not vengeful like him. She was devoted to the light.

She would convert Ardyn to the light. There, that was better. It was not revenge. He was just, misguided, and needed her guiding hand to set things right.

The trail ended at a cottage. This woman, Maria, Cosmos remembered in frustration, could not see the light. She could see nothing. She lived in darkness. Cosmos could not save her. Trust Ardyn to find the one being in the area unable to be touched by Cosmos's light. And to find Maria possibly consorting with Ardyn Izunia—there had to be an excuse.

Cosmos glided into the cottage. Maria, obviously unharmed, was seated at the kitchen table and turned her head towards the sound in alarm.

"It is so dark in here," Cosmos stated wonderingly.

"Light is useless when you can't see much of it," Maria replied tartly, making Cosmos's lips twist in distaste. "Who are you and what do you want? I've already had one intruder recently. I like my solitude."

"Oh! I'm so glad you mentioned him. I was wondering what Ardyn Izunia was doing here," Cosmos replied affably.

Maria jerked uneasily. "How did you know that? Was he, caught," she asked sharply.

"He should have been. You should have alerted the authorities the instant you saw—er encountered him," Cosmos lectured.

Maria's shoulders sagged with relief. "And are you one of the authorities," she asked. "I know the voices of everyone in the area, and I've never heard yours. You must be new."

"I am the one who will restore light to Tenebrae," Cosmos replied with conviction.

Maria drew back. "The longer days—it's you, isn't it?"

Cosmos preened at being called out for her greatness—and from a blind woman no less. "Yes! And it's beautiful, if you could only see it," she replied in genuine distress, as though she dearly wished she could help the woman see again. Alas it was beyond her.

"I can see enough. And I don't like it. Sometimes, too much light brings out things that should not be seen," Maria replied gravely.

"I wish I could make you see the truth," Cosmos said sadly. "I had hoped to find you incapacitated here—a helpless victim of Ardyn. But the fact that you are up and about tells me that you helped him willingly."

"Yes. I helped him. By telling him the truth. I'm not sure what you think you are doing in your 'restoring the light nonsense', but it is changing everyone and everything I know. To my mind, it's as bad as the rise of darkness ever was. If he can bring things back to normal, then I damn well will help him!"

Cosmos made a shaky sigh. "I am sorry you feel that way. If you are not with me, you are in my way, and must be removed. Any vestiges of darkness must be removed," she stated flatly.

With a heavy heart, she summoned an orb of light, lightening the room with the strength of broad daylight. Maria's sightless eyes even squinted at the force of it, the instant before the orb connected—reducing the old woman to the barest pinpoint of light—an ember that dropped to the ground like the shard of a firework. The ember burnt out, leaving nothing in its wake.

Cosmos shed tears at what she had had to do. It had been millennia since she'd had to take a human life. But she greatly feared she would have to do more in the near future. But she would do what she must to protect the light. Those unable to see it had no place in the new world order. And she would make sure of it.

* * *

"Can you kindly repeat what you just said," Ardyn commanded in disbelief to the Accordo border guard who greeted him at the dock.

"I will say it again so that even someone of your, lack of consequence, can understand," the snooty bicorned-hat-wearing guard replied. "The border is closed unless you have a permit. I must ask you to leave immediately."

Ardyn sighed impatiently. He had commandeered a smuggler's vessel under the very noses of the smugglers in Tenebrae (the only witness to the crime being a little girl); sailed a week, barely sleeping, living off of gas fumes, desalinated sea water, and sun-dried fish; just to be turned away at the port of Altissia. If he had still had the powers of darkness, he could have just knocked this cretin unconscious and have been done with it. As it was, he would have to use persuasion.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear," Ardyn replied, oily as he had ever been as Chancellor. "I am acquainted with Secretary Camelia Claustra. I do believe she will want to hear what I have to say."

"Hmph," the guard replied. "That may have mattered if Camelia Claustra were still in charge."

"You mean she has stepped down," Ardyn demanded in surprise. "When?"

"A month ago," the guard replied offhandedly. "And I seriously doubt the new regime would know someone like you." The guard looked Ardyn up and down derisively.

Ardyn had looked bad enough in Tenebrae. An extra week of sailing made him look even worse. He had attempted to keep clean with seawater, but it didn't do much. His hair was lank and down past his shoulders. He had a full beard now, unkempt from lack of grooming facilities. His clothing was saltwater stained. And arriving on what was obviously a smuggler's vessel to boot. The guard undoubtedly thought he was some kind of pirate or riff-raff seeking entry.

If Ardyn had been his fully groomed self, would he have been let in, he wondered derisively. He had one last tack to try.

"I am aware I must not look very prepossessing at the moment, but let me assure you, I am a man of means," Ardyn drawled, dredging his water-stained wallet from his pocket. The gil within had received a drenching in his swim to Tenebrae, but it had dried long ago. He made great pains to show the larger bills he had within, and gave a meaningful look to the guard. The questioning look one gave when offering a bribe while not wanting to say it out loud.

The guard took the hint, but did not play ball. He stiffened. "The Border Guard of Accordo do not accept bribes. I must ask you to leave immediately."

Ardyn sighed. Leave it to him to find the most incorruptible guard in the land. "Oh, you thought I was attempting to bribe? Oh, certainly not," Ardyn oozed, deciding to backpedal. "I was merely showing I had money to procure supplies to return home. Even under the new leadership, I assume the safe passage laws apply, and you will not send me out without food, water or fuel?"

"I shall escort you to the harbormaster where you may procure enough supplies to return you to Lucis. Then you will be leaving," the guard replied, put-upon.

If Ardyn thought he could use this opportunity to overpower the guard and hide himself somewhere in the city, he was mistaken. The guard summoned additional reinforcements to prevent such an eventuality. It was strange that Accordo was being so guard-heavy.

"If I may ask, who is the Secretary these days," Ardyn asked his escorts.

"Elections have yet to be held. For now, the role is being held by the Captain of the Guards."

Now this was interesting, Ardyn mused. Claustra had stepped down without a replacement, and Accordo was under martial law. This was suspicious indeed. However, there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment, being stymied as he was by these petty guards. This is where being human was a liability. It was time to beat a strategic retreat and regroup.

If he couldn't talk to Leviathan, perhaps Titan would be more amenable? And he was right in Ardyn's backyard. If nothing else, he could clean up at home.


	9. Chapter 9: Beyond Fear

**Greetings, Everyone! I have a new follower. Welcome to the party, IncorruptusUser. This is another flashback within a flashback chapter mostly. I deliberated where to put this, and figured this was a good place as any. I will be getting to the events promised in the prologue-just bear with me :) I know a sequel to another story and one that features Ardyn is very niche, but to those of you out there checking it out, you have my thanks! ****Hope you enjoy and thanks for giving this story a chance.**

* * *

As the weeks went on, Eostre found it quite easy to overlook the fact that Lux was Ardyn's son. The boy was nothing like him. He was shy, almost retiring, but was eager to learn. Not eager on everything though. It was a struggle to teach him math since he found it "boring". He professed to dislike politics, yet he did seem knowledgeable beyond his years in it. That was the one place she wondered if he was like Ardyn.

Nevertheless, she actually enjoyed teaching political science to him. Since he did grasp so much, it was almost like talking to an adult about it. It made her have to struggle a bit to pit her wits against his, and keep things informative and engaging.

It was especially challenging today, given the present topic of discussion.

"Why can't I go to Ravus and Iris's wedding," Lux whined.

Eostre had to choose her words carefully. It actually made no sense to her either. Lux had tagged alongside Ravus and Iris in the fight against Ifrit. He should have been more than welcome at such a happy occasion. All Aranea and Ignis had told her was that it was a "formal" event with lots of dignitaries. As such, kids were frowned upon. But she couldn't tell Lux that—he would take offense and no doubt wonder why kids weren't allowed.

"Royal weddings aren't really celebrations," Eostre said. "Especially the way Tenebrae does them. They are very dry and boring. The blessings themselves take an hour. Then the vows take another hour. You'd be sitting in a hot church in a hard chair for hours listening to people drone on. I for one am glad to be spared it," she said bracingly.

"But, Noctis and Luna's wasn't like that. And she's from Tenebrae, and it was a Royal Wedding," Lux replied in confusion.

"They chose to do it differently," Eostre replied. "They bucked tradition in a lot of ways."

"Hmph. I can't see Iris having this kind of wedding. Guess Ravus is a dull stick that he wants a wedding like this."

"It's tradition," Eostre said by rote.

"Tradition sucks," Lux replied. "Why do something nobody wants to do just because everyone has done it that way before?"

Eostre laughed. "That's a good question. I guess it's because misery loves company. Since the last generation had to put up with the nonsense, they figure the next one should too. But look on the bright side: we will have the whole run of Insomnia while everyone is at the wedding. We can do whatever you want to do."

Lux brightened at that and began listing all the places he wanted to visit. Eostre became bogged down in whether the zoo or the movies was better, but it appeared that Lux had forgotten about being excluded from Iris's wedding at least.

Or so she thought. After he had decided on the movies (apparently a sequel to one of his favorite action movies was out), he brought up the wedding again.

"Does Ardyn get to go," he asked.

Eostre bristled at the mention of his name. "He shouldn't be allowed to a picnic let alone a wedding," she replied tightly, then put her hand to her mouth in shock at the vehemence of her response. "Sorry about that, Lux. I know he's your, father, and all, but I cannot like him for all he's done."

Lux gave her a look of understanding beyond his years. "I get it. Did he try to kill you too?"

Eostre changed the topic quickly. "We should make sure your parents are ok with you seeing that movie. It's technically designed for older audiences."

"Eh, that's no problem," Lux said. "They've never minded in the past. I guess I still need to check though," he said in resignation, and ran off to do just that, leaving his artless question about Eostre and Ardyn behind, much to Eostre's relief.

* * *

Had Ardyn meant to kill her the day Gralea fell? Eostre still didn't know. She had tried to forget that awful day, except for the times when her nightmares wouldn't let her.

At first, she had thought the daemons escaping was her fault. Her team had kept turned daemons in captivity in order to have "guinea pigs" for testing potential cures. She had hated being like Verstael, experimenting on daemons who were once human beings. However, there was no alternative. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that their sacrifices and indignities could benefit other humans so that the cycle of suffering would not continue long-term.

Having live daemons was incredibly dangerous, so her team had rigid containment protocols in place. Protocols that had failed that day.

She knew something was wrong as soon as she entered the lab that morning. Her lead lab technician, Florian, was pale and drawn.

"We, had a breach," he said without preamble.

It was Eostre's turn to pale. "Did any daemons escape?"

Florian looked about to cry. "At least two, that I know of. I, don't know what happened. Everything was working fine the last system check. I, am sorry, ma'am."

"The priority now is getting containment back online," Eostre said firmly. "As per protocol, I will need to report this incident to Chancellor Izunia. I, shall accept full responsibility. You and the others reboot the system to ensure no other daemons get loose, then shelter in place until the threat is contained."

Florian looked to her in respect. "Right away ma'am."

Stick to protocol, Eostre told herself. It didn't matter at the moment that as leader of the team it was her responsibility to take the fall. The priority was containment and everyone's safety. She had no idea how Ardyn would react—would he be angry? Despite his blasé exterior, she had the impression that he could be a dangerous man if pushed far enough. She reminded herself it didn't matter. Follow the rules and keep everyone safe. That was all that mattered.

The elevator and hallways of the executive floor, normally a hive of activity for all the officials and their subordinates, were completely empty. Evidently everyone but her had sheltered in place. The only sounds were the messages on the intercom. "Daemons sighted in the cafeteria. Take shelter immediately. Daemons sighted in Wing E. Take shelter immediately." The cold robotic voice on the intercom almost seemed to be mocking the events.

As the message was spreading, was it even worth reporting anymore, Eostre wondered. Should she just shelter in place now? Yet if her lab was the source, it had to be known to help with containment. Follow the rules, she reminded herself again. In retrospect, that mantra was the only thing that kept her remotely sane during the rapidly rising pandemonium.

Ardyn wasn't in his office. Eostre stomped her foot in frustration. Where on Eos was he? She remembered he divided his time between her project and the Crystal research project. Perhaps he was in the crystal bay? She would check there, then find a place to hide, she decided.

The heavy metal doors were locked when she got there, which gave her hope that she would find Ardyn or at least a safe place to shelter. Her security credentials gave her access and with a sweep of her keycard, she was through, and on the raised catwalk above the research area. Her feet clanged on the metal grate, in counterpoint to the rumble of voices she heard up ahead.

As she reached the stairway down to the research floor, she heard the blood-curdling scream from below. Her gaze followed the sound, and she could barely process what she was seeing.

The scream came from Emperor Aldercapt, who was twitching in agony as the tell-tale black ooze began spreading up his neck. Ardyn was clutching the man's shoulders, his own cracked skin oozing black mist that said everything. Ardyn had become a daemon and had infected Aldercapt.

Eostre felt physically sick. Her team's mistake had corrupted the Chancellor and the Emperor. The Emperor was no saint, but she wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy. And Ardyn deserved better. She had been unable to save him, she thought with a flash of grief that she refused to analyze.

"Adagium," Aldercapt rasped out brokenly. "How could you? I'm your Emperor."

"Oh dear! Is that what you think," Ardyn replied with over the top surprise, making it a mockery. "You are judged by the company you keep, and you have chosen to consort with daemons," he broke off ominously. "Oh, and by the way, you never were my Emperor," he added with dark defiance.

Ardyn should be screaming in an agony as Aldercapt and everyone else had after being attacked by a daemon. How was he able to keep his sanity amid being turned, Eostre thought in wondering surprise. Even while she watched, attempting to make sense of what she was seeing, the dark mist reverted back into Ardyn, returning him to his normal appearance. Eostre's gut clenched in appalled horror as she digested what was going on, and realized her assumption was wrong and that her grief was misplaced.

Ardyn was, part of the Starscourge? He could turn people into daemons while still keeping his "humanity"? If he could, and he had infected Aldercapt, it was deliberate, Eostre realized in mounting horror. He had done all of this. Why? Who, or what, was he?

It was just like in the horror films, she thought suddenly. She had always wondered why the victim (usually helpless heroine) just stood there frozen while the events unfolded instead of taking the chance to run away. Now she knew. She was frozen into immobility, trying to absorb the events before she could even think about reacting to them.

Aldercapt broke away from the contact, dropping to his knees as the daemonification took over him. His screams were horrible to hear. Eostre couldn't stand it. "Stop it! Leave him alone," she cried out in a desperate attempt to make it stop. Also revealing her presence and position she thought belatedly. However, it didn't matter. Aldercapt was still in the throes of conversion, and Ardyn totally ignored her, focusing on Aldercapt instead, watching him dispassionately.

"I must say I thought your memories would be much more interesting," Ardyn told him conversationally, seemingly apropos of nothing. "However, I suppose years of sitting by while others do your bidding makes for a pretty boring life. Nevertheless, your power, such as it is, should be useful to me."

Eostre had time, she realized, while Ardyn gloated. She had to retreat, quickly, while she still could. She took a step back, just for the metal beneath her feet to creak hollowly. Aldercapt, or what he now was, turned sharply in her direction, sensing prey. His insect-like body and horned head were unlike anything Eostre had ever seen. His glowing eyes fixed upon her as he prepared to lunge.

"Now, now, Your Corrupted Radiance," Ardyn said, reaching up to put a restraining hand on the beast's shoulder. "You must guard the crystal. Leave the girl to me. She is mine."

"The crystal. It's mine," Aldercapt rasped in an inhuman voice as his form reverted to mist and sank through the floor, to evidently reappear close to the crystal that stood behind the glass in the next room.

Ardyn's gaze, cold as topaz, and promising no quarter, met hers.

"She is mine," Ardyn had said. Eostre didn't like that turn of phrase one bit. There was a flight of stairs between her and him. She had a headstart if she started running—in a blink of an eye, Ardyn stood before her at the top of the stairs. It was as though he had, warped? He could turn people into daemons, warp, and do something with memories, she thought frantically, cataloging his strengths as though sizing up a foe in battle. Her knees trembled in mounting fear as she realized there was nothing she could do against him.

Ardyn stared down at her assessingly, evidently thinking about what he was going to do with her. Eostre's blood ran cold at the possibilities.

"You were too late, you know," he commented. "All the pleading in Eos could not have stopped His Radiance from turning by the time you called out. However, your loyalty and compassion do you credit," he added sarcastically.

There was a fire extinguisher attached to the railing to use in case of emergencies. If she could stall until she could get close enough to grab it…

"The daemons getting loose. It was you, wasn't it," she stated, inching backwards, her hand behind her feeling in vain for the makeshift weapon.

Ardyn smirked, inching forward towards her in concert with her in a warped dance. "It would have happened inevitably. As you no doubt heard me tell his Corrupted Radiance, if you consort with daemons, you can expect consequences."

"How can you do all this," she demanded, voice tight with control as she felt one of the clips holding the fire extinguisher in place.

"Allow me to regale you with a tale," Ardyn began mockingly as though telling a bedtime story to a child. "In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you've seen. In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him."

"This 'monster', bequeathed God-like status, became known as Adagium, an immortal being imprisoned for 2000 years before being released by the 'all-knowledgeable, forward-thinking' scientist Verstael Besithia. And all Adagium had to do in exchange was share all he knew about daemons. And, make no mistake, he knows a lot about them, being the most powerful one of them all. He has the power to absorb memories and the powers of all he touches with darkness, adding to his own powers."

"I wonder," Ardyn, or Adagium as he called himself, added musingly. "What memories and powers you can give him."

Eostre had the fire extinguisher in her hand. She didn't think about repercussions or if it would actually work. She grabbed it, and struck him with a sideways sweep to the hip that caused him to grunt in surprise for a moment and catch himself against the railing.

It was the only head start she had. She started running down the catwalk. She knew he could catch up to her instantly, but if she could get a door between them, it may give her a chance.

A pool of dark mist manifested in front of the door as a daemon, an imp by the look of it, appeared.

Eostre skidded to a stop, barely avoiding falling as the toe of one of her sensible clogs caught in the grate beneath her feet. The imp shambled towards her, sensing prey. She took a few steps back to keep her distance, just to bump into a hard, cold, male form. She had for one second forgotten about Ardyn, and now she would pay dearly for that.

His arm closed around her waist, holding her against him, her back against his chest.

"Out of the frying pan, eh, Eostre," he murmured in her ear, voice low, almost caressing, and fully dangerous.

Eostre shivered, whether because of the coldness of the body pressed against her or the low, deadly voice sliding down her spine, she didn't want to analyze. Her pitiful attack had evidently done nothing, except piss him off, she realized in mounting panic, pushing her beyond fear. A defiant anger took its place, wiping out the panic. If she was going to die, it wasn't due to cowering or freezing in defenseless stasis.

"So, what happens now, Ardyn," she spat out with defiance. "You hold me still while the imp over there converts me, or will you be a man and do it yourself?" She hoped to goad him into doing it quickly, rather than prolonging it like a cat playing with a mouse. His arm around her waist tightened, in anger or possessiveness she wasn't sure. It was the only response to her jibe as the imp approached.

Ardyn's other hand reached out, black mist swirling. She waited for agony—did daemonification hurt, she wondered with detached interest, or did people scream because they became more or less animals that could make no other sounds? His hand extended past her, making contact with the imp, reducing it to mist that meshed with his. It was as though he were, absorbing it. The imp disappeared, leaving her alone with Ardyn once more.

He swung her around to face him. "Man enough for you now," he taunted, gaze raking her in barely leashed anger.

Having her back pressed against him had been bad enough—facing him, with her full length pressed against his, was even worse. It added an unwanted level of intimacy to all of this that frightened her even more. She would not make eye contact with him. It was the only defense she had left.

He wouldn't let her. His hand cupped her cheek, turning her face to meet his gaze once more. She could not read his expression, and didn't want to.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it," she demanded.

"So eager," he replied, almost crooning. "However, I suppose that depends on what 'it' is," he added cryptically.

She had no idea what he meant, but she was beginning to develop some unsettling theories. His gaze holding hers was no longer stone cold with anger, but warming to melted amber. She could feel the beat of his cold, black heart against her own, racing in time with hers. She knew hers was racing from fear. She was terrified to conjecture what was making his race.

The atmosphere between them was seething with something that Eostre couldn't understand, but she knew there was more than just turning her into a daemon in play now. It was almost like Ardyn had, other, more intimate, things in mind for her before turning her. Even as these thoughts popped into her head, his cold fingers on her cheek slid over to caress her lips, making her suspicions all too real.

Her paramount emotion was, strangely enough, not fear or disgust, but disbelief. Disbelief that he would resort to these tactics in the first place, let alone with her. The one no man had ever noticed was suddenly getting the dangerous attentions of a monster. She wasn't deluded enough to think love or attraction had anything to do with it. It was purely anger and desire to hurt. He must really hate her, she thought in surprise.

She couldn't run or fight. All she could do was endure until it was over. She had never thought her first experience with physical intimacy would be like this, with him—a being not even a man, but a monster. A being that she admitted she had, for a few moments on an innocent walk home, been intrigued by. Why did it have to come to this?

He leaned forward, dangerously close. His mouth was the barest whisper away from hers. She felt his cold breath mingle with hers. Could she focus on those faint tendrils of fascination she had felt to make this more palatable? She doubted it, but closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for whatever he intended to do next.

He released her with a force that made her stumble back to bump her hip against one of the railings.

"I believe this is the part where you run away, my dear," Ardyn stated matter-of-factly.

He was letting her go? It had to be some kind of trick. She stared at him, trying to read his expression. He gave her nothing to go on except a poker-faced expression. It was as though whatever had just happened between them had not occurred.

Was he actually allowing her to escape, or was he going to make her think he was then strike her when she was running away? It didn't matter. Anything was better than standing here with him. She ran like hell, no longer caring what noise her feet made on the catwalk. Her shaking sweaty fingers pressed frantically on the button of the door that would let her escape, getting a door between her and him at last, for what it was worth.

The intercom had stopped. Either the authorities assumed everyone was sheltering in place and following directions, or there were no authorities left. She turned the corner to reach the elevator, just to see a horde of daemons between her and it. They were milling, aimlessly, not even noticing her at the moment.

She was about to hide around the corner in despair when she saw a flash of metal as one daemon then another was struck down. There were people fighting back, she realized in a surge of hope. She should join in if she could just find a weapon. She scanned desperately for a fire ax or something, anything, just to come up short in this barren hallway.

It didn't matter. The trio cleared the pathway without her help.

"Too easy," the silver-blonde woman in the group gloated.

"'ope it stays that way, Lady A," one of the two men replied.

The woman called Lady A turned sharply when she spotted Eostre out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you one of them," the woman demanded sharply.

Was she, Eostre thought in a moment of panic. Ardyn had touched her. His cold breath had mingled with hers. Was it enough to turn her? She knew that it normally took a minute or so after contact to turn, but then Ardyn wasn't an ordinary daemon.

"She 'asn't turned yet," one of the men replied. "I say she's not."

"I can get you guys to the medical lab where we can shelter," Eostre began. She couldn't do much in a fight, but she could get them to safety.

Aranea shook her head. "That dog won't hunt. The entire city is overrun by daemons. The best we can do is get the hell out of here. Can you fight?"

The whole city had been corrupted, Eostre digested in shock. And Ardyn was responsible. At this point, she sure as hell would fight back, but she had to be honest to her potential allies. "I'm a scientist," she replied. "But put a weapon in my hand and I will beat the crap out of anything I see," she said boldly.

The woman gave a tight smile. "Badass, but I don't need you panicking and hesitating in the clutch. Watch our six for us instead, stay out of our way, and we'll do the fighting. Let's go. I'm Aranea Highwind by the way."

"I'm Biggs," one of the men spoke up.

"I'm Wedge," the second echoed the introduction gruffly.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Eostre Hallbera—"

"No time for a full life story. We've gotta go," Aranea cut in. "Remember, kid, watch our six."

The four of them had made it to Tenebrae just as the endless darkness fell. They had not encountered any other survivors on the way. It was only when Eostre realized she was finally in a place of relative safety that she could succumb to the shock and horror, and begin enduring the nightmares.

However, she also wondered why Ardyn had let her go. She had seen what he had done firsthand, so knew too much. And she had been fully in his power, unable to stop whatever he wanted to do to her. Yet he had let her escape. Why?

Even after all of these years, Eostre still had no answer. And with Ardyn still alive, she could get that question answered. But did she really want to know?

* * *

**I haven't read "Dawn of the Future", but I have heard of some plot points mentioned in there related to the fall of Gralea. I know this is not compliant with them-apologies, but I hope my tweaking of cannon will suffice.**


	10. Chapter 10: Light Wedding

**Hey there! I saw a big spike in reads lately. Hope that means you all are liking the story. Thanks a bunch for checking this one out. I have another "short" chapter ready to go. I've slowed down in writing lately, so there may be a posting lag as I write more stuff, but it's coming. I go a bit into Ardyn's head in this chapter, so it may be a little dark. Hope it's still ok for a teen rated story-I don't intend to go M on this one, but I may push the envelope a bit with mature themes (nothing explicit of course). Hope you all can handle it and don't mind. Anyways, here we go, and thanks for reading as always.**

* * *

Ardyn should have been sleeping deeply. It was the only night he could allot himself at Castlemark until his journey continued. And there was no question that he was exhausted after his marathon sail from Altissia. Barely taking time to eat, bathe, and shave, he crashed into his bed, ready for oblivion.

Except that he dreamed of "her" again. It had been awhile since he had had this particular dream, not since the ten years of darkness in fact. He would have thought now that he was human again that he would dream of Aera instead—the woman he had thought was the love of his life. His dreams of her were one of the few things that had kept him at least relatively sane during his 2000-year imprisonment in Angelgard. He had always dreamed of her gentleness, her tender kisses, her promises that she would always be watching over him. Even if those had not panned out.

Those dreams had faded, just as his idyll with Aera in the flesh had.

Instead, his dreams had become darker, and another woman had replaced Aera. Eostre—he flinched at the name. Remembering her name made her human, someone with hopes and dreams who had become just another casualty of Ardyn's actions. If he just thought of "her", she became just another nameless faceless woman who had passed through his existence—he wouldn't even call his existence a life.

She had been a lot like Aera with her desire to heal the world and cure it of its daemons. Her idealism in a den of corruption had annoyed him, since he had already seen firsthand how that idealism usually ended. Yet, her balancing act of fighting fire with fire, consorting with daemons order to heal the world, reminded him of himself. It had, strangely enough, given him hope that she would succeed, break the curse, and cure them all, including him.

It was a fool's dream, as he well knew. Did she know what had gone through his mind that day in Gralea? Oh, he suspected she had an inkling, but it was doubtful that she could fully grasp what he was thinking as he held her in his arms. Even he couldn't believe it of himself.

Ardyn had unleashed the Starscourge, for the first time, under his own accord. He had been forced into it 2000 years ago in response to grief, but this was the first time he had done it deliberately. He had no choice, the way he saw it. It was obvious that Noctis and Luna weren't strong enough to counter the darkness of the crystal and Ifrit's desire for destruction. The powers of light were, as he thought, insipid and useless. It had been up to him to fight back. And the only way to do so was to fight darkness with darkness.

The visceral satisfaction he had felt in converting the Gralean elite—those who thought they could use him, or thought that daemons were a source of power for them alone, was palpable. The memories he absorbed from them, the knowledge he gained, were icing on the cake. The powers flooding through him had made him almost drunk with it—a conqueror who had claimed his victory at last.

And into this, "she" had appeared. Eostre, he thought the name again to see if it still hurt. It did. And she had challenged him, stood up to him, dared him to do his worst.

It had been a dangerous combination. For the first time in 2000 years, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the man who had held himself aloof from anyone thrown at him, had felt, desire. He had never understood why conquerors pillaged and ravaged the citizens in victory, seeing it as useless waste of might. However, looking in her stormy gray eyes, he had suddenly understood.

He wanted to show her how bad he could be. He wanted to have his way with her right then and there. To taste her, corrupt her in a way he had never done with anyone else. Those thoughts disturbed him, disgusted him. His defeat of Gralea was supposed to be coldly, ruthlessly efficient, not tarnished with hot, uncontrollable lust. And turning Eostre into a daemon, alongside what he was feeling, was unknown and dangerous. He didn't know what abomination she would become, or what he would become, if he combined daemonification with lustful passion. He couldn't risk it, so using the last of his willpower, he had let her go.

It was a useless gesture, really. She had no doubt run straight into another daemon and been converted amid fear and pain. If only he could have trusted himself to do it quickly and painlessly, but he could not. His only consolation was that she had been turned as everyone else had been, not marred by what he wanted to do to her.

That was all well and good, until the dreams hit. Perhaps they were more nightmares than dreams. Lurid, dark, they taunted him with what would have happened if he had not let her go that day. And in those dreams, she had reveled in everything he did to her, becoming just as dark and corrupt as him. Becoming his Queen of the Endless Night.

Those dreams had been regular occurrences during the ten years of darkness—in their appalling way, they had assuaged his loneliness. They were his only source of companionship as he waited on the empty Insomnian Throne, amassing power to finally destroy the crystal and Ifrit; or waiting for Noctis to return and do the same thing. The dreams had suited him well—all part and parcel of his darkness.

However, to have that dream now? It was unacceptable. He was not the man he was—he had no illusions that he had reformed, but even he had standards. And dreaming of ravaging a woman just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time was distasteful.

And why her of all people? Aranea he could understand—the mother of his child in the most impersonal distant way possible. The woman he was intrigued by and respected. The woman he had flirted with as part of a warped game that culminated in a kiss that had been an awful experience for them both. She had never invaded his dreams, but for whatever inexplicable reason, Eostre Hallbera, a woman he had never kissed, did.

He started awake in a cold sweat, edgy, tense, and guilty.

He couldn't afford to be. He needed a good night's sleep. The few weeks on the boat had not done his sleep schedule any favors, and he would be visiting the Disc of Cauthess tomorrow. Who knew what he would encounter on the way, or what Titan would do to him in his quest for information? Ardyn needed to have all his wits about him, and that required rest.

But he remembered how these dreams worked. He would be awake the rest of the night, remembering Eostre, and wondering what would have happened if he had met her as a man, not as a monster. Feeling the tendrils of guilt spreading like weeds that he could not keep up with.

Remembering the screams in Insomnia as the Magitek troopers shot civilians on sight, leaving whoever was left to the Terrors of the Night. Remembering Luna's crumpled body as it lay sprawled on the ground at the Altar of the Tidemother, tumbling to the ground after he had slapped her; watching the red blood spread on her white dress after he had stabbed her.

He had thought she would heal herself, but she had wasted her strength on Noctis, letting herself die, making Ardyn a murderer once more. His path, his whole existence, was paved with blood and darkness, and there was no way he could ever atone for that.

He had to focus on something else to keep the guilt at bay. Iris's wedding was imminent, wasn't it? He supposed he should have sent a gift, but the biggest gift he could give was by staying away and letting her and Ravus forget he existed.

Aranea had mentioned she was engaging a tutor for Lux. He wondered what the tutor was like and whether he could keep up with that boy. If Lux was anything like how he had been as a youth (probable since he was Ardyn's partial clone after all), Lux would be a handful.

Ardyn should have known about Lux, but he did not. The boy was moldering away in a tube in what was left of Gralea for ten years, only to be released by Ifrit for his own dark ends. All while Ardyn was waiting aimlessly in Insomnia dreaming of Eostre, the power to destroy Ifrit and the crystal, or death at Noctis's hands. The least Ardyn could have done was gotten the boy out of that tube and to somebody who could have cared for him, but he had not. The guilt rose up again. Ardyn knew it was no use—the daemons, not flesh and mist daemons, but the far more insidious daemons of guilt, would have him this night.

* * *

A bride's wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. The day where she felt like a princess. Iris actually was becoming a Queen this day, and she felt, not happiness, but anxiety. The royal ballroom of Fenestala Manor was huge, cavernous, echoing with chatter, that suddenly faded to a hushed silence as Iris entered the room and began her approach down the aisle.

She was suddenly the focus of hundreds of sets of eyes in the room, seemingly weighing her as to her fitness to be Queen of Tenebrae. Even Gladio's stoic presence at her side as he served to "give her away" to Ravus wasn't enough. She knew that everyone was attempting to pierce the gossamer veil to see her face, her expression, and judge her.

Her lavish wedding dress should have served as a shield. Didn't they say that you were supposed to be invulnerable when dressed well? That was not the case for her. She felt dwarfed by the gown—the silken layers swallowing her up like the petals of a carnivorous flower. The long veil that could shield her expressions instead blurred her vision. It was though she were gliding through mist.

She focused on the ceremonial dais at the end of the aisle. She could see Ravus standing stoically there, looking handsome as ever in a white suit and golden cape, probably worth more than her wedding dress, draped rakishly over one stalwart shoulder. He was staring at her with a rapt, awestruck gaze that, just for one moment, made her feel beautiful.

She knew Noctis, Luna, Cor, Aranea, Ignis, Holly, Cindy, and Prompto were here, but she could not find them in the crowd. To her, the crowd of guests, both strangers and friends, rulers and commoners, were a kaleidoscope of colors, scents, and voices. They all faded away, leaving nothing but Ravus.

Ravus's strong hand took hers as he guided her up the raised steps of the dais. Gladio, his duty done, stepped aside from the foot of the dais, making it clear ceremonially that he had relinquished protection and care of his sister to Ravus.

Ravus gently lifted her veil to see into her eyes. All Iris's uncertainties melted away in the tenderness in his gaze. In the silent promises he was already giving her even before the vows were spoken.

The most beautiful woman Iris had ever seen was standing behind Ravus, his chosen officiator for the wedding. Iris had never seen her before. She had a radiance that seemed to light up the room. Her smile as she gazed upon the couple was both solemn and sweet.

"Dearly Beloved," the woman began in a bell-like voice. "Intelligentsia of Insomnia, Leaders of Lestallum, Legends of Leide, Daring of Duscae, Courageous of Cleigne. We welcome one and all to the union of these Troubadours of Tenebrae. Coming together in holy matrimony."

Her clear, pure voice captivated the room. Iris herself was transported by the woman's words. All her apprehensions and uncertainties, already rendered shaky by Ravus, were utterly crushed by this woman. Iris was filled with confidence, standing taller in her bridal gown, becoming the queen in spirit as well as in name. Ravus would be her husband. He loved her, and she loved him. She would rule alongside him with tenderness and light, and ensure the royal line of Tenebrae was unbroken.

She said her vows with conviction. The long speech she had had to memorize flowed off her tongue, suddenly making sense. Ravus followed suit, promising to cherish her and showing her the love of Tenebrae. The kissing of the bride sealed the pact, but also reaffirmed their feelings for each other. They were joined officially, forging their bond in front of all and sundry.

Ravus took her hand in his, and turned to face the cheering crowd. Rice and confetti rained down from the galleries above. After years of darkness and pain, Tenebrae finally had something to celebrate.

Amid the cheering, the officiator spoke again. Her clear voice effortlessly rising above the din of cheers, and returning the room to silence.

"All here have borne witness to two warriors of light, uniting in passionate harmony. You should all strive for that same devotion to the light that the two before you have manifested."

The crowd looked to each other uneasily, just to return their gazes to the officiator as she delicately waved her hand, causing an orb of light to slowly rise above it. They stared at the light ball, rapt.

"You should all follow the light. Give your devotion to me. To Cosmos. And we shall ensure darkness never touches this beautiful land again. Show your devotion to this cause. Show your love to your planet and to me. Kneel before me now, in this room filled with love, and become part of that love."

Everyone in the room knelt, all hypnotized by Cosmos's words. In one stroke, Cosmos had all the leaders of the nearby kingdoms in her power, ready to do her bidding. She had vanquished them, not by violence or conflict, but by love and light.

She supposed that wasn't quite accurate. The Abandoned of Accordo had not seen fit to send someone to such a bright occasion. By ignoring the summons of the King of Tenebrae, they had shown their lack of commitment to the new world order. They did not care for a planet touched by light. They would pay dearly for that. Cosmos was a Goddess once again, and those still touched by darkness would tremble before her.


	11. Chapter 11: Vacation Planning

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating-work has been crazy and the Thanksgiving Holiday out my way took away from my writing time. I have a little more ready to go. It's mostly filler (sorry) but ramping up for more plot points. Thanks as always for reading and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The wedding dinner was a welcome respite from the pageantry of the wedding ceremony and reception afterwards. The reception had been nothing but handing out wedding cake and accepting congratulations and gifts from people Iris did not know. The dinner afterwards was a casual affair with just closest friends in attendance.

This included Iris, Ravus, Noctis, Luna, Cor, Ignis, Aranea, Gladio, Holly, Cindy, Prompto, and Cosmos (at Ravus's request).

"Lux could have come to this," Aranea stated. "There's plenty of food and it's informal."

"I feel so bad your son had to stay away," Cosmos said. "But he is ill, and we don't want to overtax him, _do we_?"

Aranea shook her head as though she would resist Cosmos for a moment, but she couldn't break free of the hypnosis. "That's right," she said. "He is, unwell. He could have gotten sicker."

"And I for one don't want to catch what he has," Cor said, just as affected by Cosmos's insinuations.

Luna's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is wrong with Lux," she asked. "I'm a healer. I could have helped him so he could join us today."

"You are so caring, Queen Lunafreya," Cosmos said in admiration. "However, I think you have enough on your plate to have to deal with a boy's minor disposition too. Kids get sick all the time but are quite resilient. You'll know soon enough when you have a child of your own."

Luna bit her lip. She knew how important having a royal heir was (despite Noctis's claims to the contrary), and the fact that there wasn't one yet was making her feel uncertain and vulnerable. She knew she was getting older, and running out of time. What would happen to the royal family if she couldn't carry on the line?

Noctis saw her distress, and knew that despite all of his assurances, Luna was still worried. He didn't like Cosmos's tactless insinuations one bit. "There is a saying, ma'am. Mind your own business," he said firmly, hard gaze at Cosmos.

The goddess's eyes narrowed in turn at being gainsaid, but rallied. "Oh! I didn't know it was a sore subject! I just thought—I mean," she floundered awkwardly.

"It's ok," Luna replied quickly, to stop the conversation.

"Perhaps," Cosmos began pensively. "Oh, well I don't want to put my foot in it again, but I can well imagine how much the stress of ruling must be on your personal lives. So much on your plates. You two need a vacation."

Noctis wiped his hand on his brow. "A vacation would be nice. But we can't while Insomnia is being rebuilt."

"But, rebuilding could take a lifetime," Cosmos said. "Surely you can't not take a vacation the rest of your lives?"

"She does have a point, Noct," Prompto said. "I mean, things are pretty stable right now, and you have Iggy to back you up, right?"

Ignis blushed. "I am happy with my role as Prime Minister. I have no aspirations to be king."

"It would just be temporary," Cosmos stated firmly. "I know of a lovely tropical island to the west. It's very peaceful, has beautiful beaches."

"Galdin Quay is gone," Gladio stated bluntly.

Cosmos laughed. "There is more to the world than Lucis, Accordo, and Niflheim, silly" she said. "You really should get out more, expand your knowledge of the world around you," she stated coyly.

"So, where is this island, then" Cor asked.

"The locals call it Besaid. It lies oh, maybe 500 miles west of Niflheim," she replied. "It's easy to get to with a well stocked sea voyage. You really must visit it. The beaches are to die for."

"Perhaps it's not the best place to visit on a honeymoon though," Aranea stated. "We don't know anything about it. It could be hostile."

"It's fine," Cosmos said again. "The people there are very kind. Servants of the light. They will welcome Noctis and Luna with open arms. Especially as the ones who returned light to the world. I really think you should go," she stated encouragingly, but with a glint in her eye that compelled obedience.

Any misgivings Noctis and Luna may have had melted away.

"It might make sense for us to meet the citizens of Besaid as a goodwill visit and to introduce ourselves," Noctis replied. "Unless, you would prefer to do that yourself, Ravus," he asked. "Your lands are closer to them."

"In this matter, I am amenable to you taking on this role. Iris and I shall be at the Royal Chalet in the mountains north of here for the foreseeable future as per tradition," Ravus stated.

"Sounds like a boring honeymoon spot to me," Holly commented. "I'd much prefer the hustle and bustle of the city myself."

"The mountain views are gorgeous," Ravus stated. "The snows are the purest white you will ever see. Plus there is sledding and skiing."

"I like the snow," Iris replied with a smile. "I rarely got to see any in Lucis."

"Don't start your marriage off with a broken leg," Cor cautioned.

"I think we will be all right," Ravus replied suggestively, putting an arm around a blushing Iris, making it more than clear there wouldn't be much outdoor activity occurring.

"So, you two have a mountain vacation, while Luna and I will have a beach one," Noctis stated happily.  
"That is, as long as Specs doesn't mind acting as King for a bit while we're gone."

Ignis shrugged. "I shall do my best to serve the people of Insomnia as you and I always have."

"And as long as I don't have to act as queen I'm happy," Aranea replied.

"As Captain of the Guards, I really should be going with you, your Highness," Cor stated.

"You are a paragon of heroes, Cor," Cosmos replied reverently. "However, there is no need. Noctis and Luna will be perfectly safe. _I promise."_

Cor blinked as the hypnotic command of those last words sunk in.

"You are right, ma'am. There are forces in Insomnia that I must attend to. Besides, Noctis and Luna are more than capable of defending themselves if needed."

Cosmos laughed. "Defending themselves against the peaceful residents of Besaid? The most defense you will need is pushing them away when they try to festoon you with flower necklaces and offer you surfing lessons!"

"I've never surfed," Luna stated wistfully.

"Sounds like you'll get your chance, hon," Noctis replied coyly. "And I bet they have good fishing there for me."

"Just don't drown," Ignis replied. "I would like my role as King to be temporary."

Luna and Noctis gave each other an intimate look that Cindy intercepted.

"Somethin' tells me they won't be doin' much of either," she said archly, echoing Ravus's statement about his own vacation earlier.

The plans were made to the royal couples's satisfaction, and the rest of the dinner was discussing the pros and cons of beach versus ski vacations.

It suited Cosmos as well. Ravus and Iris had served their purpose simply by getting married. Having the powerful and influential all in one room had made things much easier for her to make the most people as possible see the light in the shortest amount of time. Ravus and Iris could stay out of the way for the time being. And perhaps by the time they returned, there would be a royal heir on the way. A child of two warriors of light would only help the cause further.

Noctis and Luna, however, disturbed her. They were still too suspicious, and had the gall to gainsay her. Was Cosmos losing her touch, she thought with alarm. Or were Luna and Noctis not as devoted to the light as she thought they were? Perhaps it was better that they went to Besaid for awhile. It would serve Cosmos's purpose to have them out of the way.

Luna and Noctis had no clue what secrets lay in Besaid. Cosmos had allies there, including, "her". Anything could happen there, and Cosmos meant "anything."

* * *

The last time Ardyn had been to the Disc of Cauthess itself was when he had "rescued" Noctis and his party to spare them from a fiery death after removing one of Titan's limbs all those years ago. Ardyn had been in an airship then, and had had immortality sparing him the heat and exertion.

Now, he was forced to go the long way. And it was searing. He could feel his white button-down shirt sticking to his torso. He had unbuttoned it at the throat, but it didn't do much. His hair was sticking to the back of his neck. Any bit of bathing and grooming he had had at Castlemark was undone.

There was no opposition here, neither daemons nor cave dwellers, which made him uneasy. He was of the belief that there was no such thing as a free lunch, so to find something too easy made him look for what was wrong.

He tensed when he felt the rumble and heard the low pitched guttural, earthy growl. His hand readied on his sword. He heard the sound again and again in regular intervals. As the narrow mine shaft opened up into the central caldera, he figured out the nature of the sound.

Titan was asleep. The rumbling sounds were him snoring. Ardyn was not arrogant enough to figure he had sneaked up on the Archean. It was clear that the Gods now found him so inconsequential that they could slumber through his presence. Ardyn may be human, but he had once held the World of Darkness in the palm of his hands. He was not one to be ignored.

He manifested a war hammer from his stock of Amigar weapons. It occurred to him that he had never used it before. He found such weapons to be vulgar—remnants of a more brutal age. He preferred finesse in his kills rather than brute strength. He needed it now though. He struck at a rock outcropping with all his might. He was rewarded when the thin base of the mushroom-shaped rock snapped at the base, crashing into the magma chamber below, splashing lava onto Titan's foot.

The Archean started awake with a yell that shook the whole room. Ardyn had to lean against the heavy hammer for support to stay upright. Titan shook his lava-covered foot to remove the flecks of lava, and narrowed his glance to Ardyn.

"What do you want, Ardyn Lucis Caelum," Titan rumbled.

"Ah, right to the point. I like that," Ardyn oozed. "So sorry to awaken you from your beauty sleep, but I thought we needed to talk. My understanding is that you are supposed to preserve the land masses on this planet. Am I wrong in that assumption?"

"That is my primary duty, yes," Titan began.

"Then, do you care to explain to me why you allowed an island to disappear?"

"What island," Titan replied in seemingly genuine confusion.

Ardyn sighed impatiently, and told him what had happened to him. "If you were trying to kill me, I am afraid you have failed," Ardyn concluded with sarcastic regret.

"If I wanted you dead, I could do so right now," Titan returned, lashing out his hand to swipe at Ardyn to punctuate his point, making it obvious how little Ardyn meant to him. Titan would kill him without a qualm if it suited him-that is, if Ardyn let him. Ardyn warped out of the way and landed gracefully behind Titan, striking him in the back of the knee with his hammer on the way over. It was enough to get Titan's leg to quiver for a moment before he righted himself and turned to face Ardyn.

Titan made a guttural sigh that reverberated around the chamber. "Just get out of here, Unclean one," he demanded ominously.

Ardyn folded his arms and leaned against a rock outcropping to make himself comfortable, and making it abundantly clear he would not obey the Archean's commands until it suited him to.

"Once you tell me what I wish to know, I will more than happy to accede to the will of the Gods," Ardyn returned. "Why did the Hydrean try to kill me?"

Titan looked troubled for a moment. "I, cannot fathom her mind. It ebbs and flows like the seas she governs."

"Oh, how poetic," Ardyn oozed effusively. "Yet it tells me nothing."

Titan clenched his fist in frustration at Ardyn's response, but otherwise looked pensive. "Leviathan and I work together to help Agneya with the temperature balance. However, Agneya has taken on enough of her own, which is why I can afford to rest. There is no need for Leviathan to flood the lands anymore. I, do not know why she has decided to do so. However, she doesn't flood things unless there is a reason behind it. Even if you humans cannot see that reason."

"Gods work in mysterious ways," Ardyn commented bitingly. "So, you are a God. What reason would she have to do it? Or are you going to be your cryptic self and tell me nothing?"

Titan growled ominously. "Please understand. We are not omniscient. We have omnipotence in our own domains, but are limited elsewhere. I can only guess at what Leviathan is doing. My guess, and it is only a guess, is that she is seeking to hide something."

"As in, hiding the island," Ardyn replied sharply.

"Yes. I, don't think she would have bothered to do all that to kill you specifically. There are many easier ways we could handle a mortal like you," Titan commented matter of factly.

Ardyn grimaced, but let the comment pass in favor of digesting Titan's theory. "And the only thing there was the Magicite," he mused. "Why would she want to hide it?"

"I, do not know. That is all I can tell you. You must find a way to Altissia and seek Leviathan out yourself if you want the truth."

"And I don't suppose you can summon her here? Accordo is a trifle inaccessible at the moment," Ardyn replied.

"She is at full power now," Titan replied. "If I summon her here, she will flood everything. And it will not just be you who will drown. The Altar of the Tidemother is her bridge to humanity. It is only there where you may interact with her and not perish. You must find a way to her. I regret that I cannot tell you more. Perhaps Ramuh can. He is in his cave in Duscae."

In other words, Titan was brushing Ardyn off, forcing him on yet another pilgrimage to all the Gods. Ardyn was getting tired of this. However, Ramuh had proven to be more cooperative in the past. He may be willing to share what he knew. Perhaps in the meantime Ardyn could find a way to bypass all this and get to Altissia unhindered. He would make something work. When life gave you lemons you had to make lemonade after all…

* * *

**Savvy fans may notice references to Besaid (the island from Final Fantasy X). I am not doing a crossover, but I may be borrowing some from that universe while attempting to make it fit into the FFXV universe. Let's see how it turns out, shall we ;-) Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Setbacks and Suspicions

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a bit-been slow writing lately due to real life intruding and holiday season chaos. Anyway, I got some more ready. Hope you like it. Not sure if I will have any more before the holidays, so just in case, Happy Winter (or Summer depending on where you are) Solstice, Merry Christmas, Happy H****anukkah, and Happy New Year to all!**

* * *

Noctis put his arm around Luna as they watched the undiscovered island appear in the distance. It came from nowhere—the endless expanse of sea meeting sky just to suddenly have a hazy speck appear between them. He felt a surge of exhilaration, undoubtedly the same "land ho" feeling mariners of old had had when reaching land after a long voyage.

He had had nagging doubts that the island existed. It seemed inconceivable to him that his education had been that lacking, or that with all the technology at his and Niflheim's disposal there had been no record of this island. He was forced to swallow humble pie as he saw there was an island exactly where Cosmos had said there was. He supposed it was no more than he deserved for doubting the wise woman.

Luna, stared out at the island, looked troubled. "What if there is a language barrier or something," she stated in concern. "I am still not sure why Cosmos could not come with us."

"I don't think Cosmos would have encouraged us to come here if that were a problem," Noctis replied reassuringly.

"I hope you're right," Luna replied darkly. "At least it's tropical," she added, taking in the shapes of palm trees that now took shape within the speck as they moved closer.

"Yeah. And look at that sand," Noctis replied. "It even puts Galdin Quay to shame."

"There is a dock here too," Luna replied. "I wonder who they trade with?"

"Hopefully us after we meet with them," Noctis replied. "Although, if they want to be left alone, I will be sure to honor that as well."

They squinted at the port itself to see a line of people waving at the boat's arrival.

"It seems that they know we're coming," Noctis observed. "Perhaps Cosmos told them?"

As Cosmos had promised, they were greeted with elaborate flower necklaces as soon as they stepped off the boat. To Luna's relief, there was no language barrier. The language they spoke was an older version though—they used "thou" instead of "you", and had turns of phrase that Luna had only seen in books centuries old. Had they lived in Lucis and migrated here years ago? She wasn't an anthropologist, so could only guess.

The crowd parted to evidently let the leader through. Luna wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it was not the man who came forward. He looked like an elderly beach bum. His gray hair was tied back into a pony tail. He was dressed in sandals, canary yellow Bermuda shorts, and a tie dye shirt. However, his stride was dignified, carrying an air of authority, and his dark eyes were sharp with intelligence as he appraised the visitors.

"Welcome to Besaid," the man stated jovially, in a voice that sounded younger than his years. "Kindly forgivest any lack of etiquette due. I am unaware how to handle royal visitors as we hast never been blessed by their visits," he added apologetically.

"No problem at all," Noctis replied, holding out his hand. "A handshake? That is how we greet back where I'm from."

The man acquiesced heartily. "It's an honor to meet thou. My name is Sid, short for Sidus, but I seldom use it. I am the high priest of the island. I suppose that makest me leader of our fair community. If we canst be said to possess a leader."

"Sid, huh," Noctis replied jovially. "I have a friend at home named 'Sid', but he spells his name with a 'C'." After an inane, but friendly conversational gambit to get them on common ground, Noctis proceeded with introducing himself and Luna.

"It is an honor to meet royalty," Sid replied. "Our ancestors tell of it, but we hast never encountered the like here. Ever since we settled here, we hast been guided by a line of priests and priestesses. We believest that the Gods rule rather than Kings and Queens. I am not passing judgement, mind thou, I am merely stating what we believe."

"Of course," Luna replied affably. "Thou have a beautiful island."

Sid smiled at her attempt at the dialect. "It is our paradise. Nothing bothers us here. No conflict, no poverty, no strife. Just a peaceful, prosperous group of happy persons."

"Sounds wonderful," Noctis replied. "How long have you all lived here?"

Sid scratched his head. "Allow me to attempt to rememberest the lore properly. Oh yes. It says we settled here a thousand years ago I believe. Alas, records were not written down. It is said we came from the east to start a new life. I daresay we hast," he preened. Allow me to givest thou the grand tour of our island," he continued with an eagerness to make a good impression.

He led them through the port and largest city, as he called it. It was more of a peaceful hamlet than a city. Children played in the grass; colorful textiles hung from clotheslines to dry in the salt air. Jovial merchants stepped out to give Noctis and Luna samples of their wares as a sign of welcome.

"New Solheim is just as it was a thousand years ago when we settled here," Sid stated.

"New Solheim," Luna replied uneasily.

"Indeed. It is said that our ancestors came from a culture that put too much emphasis on technology, and turned their back on the Gods. The founders of this island disagreed, wanting to return to our pastoral ways and reverest the Gods. So, we left and settled here."

"Then, you did come from Lucis," Luna replied. "We, have legends of Solheim where we come from too."

"Indeed," Sid asked in interest. "What happened to them?"

"There, are only traces of them left," Luna replied regretfully.

"Then, it is as our founder predicted. Turn one's back upon the Ten and it shall be the fall of men."

"You have Ten Gods in your pantheon," Noctis asked.

"Yes. Perfect timing that thou shouldst ask that, for here we are at our temple," Sid replied, leading them up the wooden steps of beautiful pagoda-like structure with a thatched roof.

"Step inside, and thou will find out all thou wishest to know about our faith," Sid said, ushering them in, and closing the door firmly behind them, with him on the outside.

Noctis started in alarm, and attempted to open the door, just to find it locked.

They heard Sid's voice muffled from outside. "The Goddess Valefor would like to welcome thou, personally, to Besaid," he said.

"Please, let us out," Luna begged pointlessly, just to hear silence. She began to throw herself at the door, attempting to use her shoulder to break it open, just to feel Noctis put his arm around her and turn her around.

They were not alone in the room. A young girl with black and blonde striped hair, wearing a gray pinnifore stepped daintily towards them.

"Fear not," she said in a gentle voice. "My mother told me of your arrival, and that I was to take extra special care of you."

The words were friendly, the tone was not. Noctis saw the soulless gaze in the girl's black eyes. He didn't want to draw a weapon on what appeared to be a kid, but every instinct in him was telling him she was a threat. He attempted to manifest a weapon, and nothing happened.

The girl giggled, drawing forth his sword, and dancing around with it like it was a toy.

"What, did you do," Noctis demanded.

"Nothing. I guess you just forgot how to manifest it," the girl replied.

Noctis warped forward to grab the sword back, just to stumble forward, unable to do more than take a step like a normal person.

"Mine now," the girl said gleefully, summoning a dark void and tossing his sword into it.

"Holy Light," Luna intoned, attempting to summon a light ball to intimidate the girl into stopping this diabolical game, just for nothing to happen.

"Oh no! I guess you forgot too," the girl replied. "Oh well. You two will forget everything soon."

"What do you mean," Noctis demanded in alarm.

"True light is nothingness," the girl replied. "No conflict, no poverty, no strife. As warriors of the light, it is your duty to accept nothingness."

The girl's form blurred, faded, shifting into a winged creature with a red mane. Luna gaped. It was evidently some kind of Astral, but was one she was unfamiliar with.

"Who, are you," she demanded.

"Foolish Oracle. How could you forget me? I am known as Valefor. Goddess of Nothingness."

She surged forward, enveloping both Noctis and Luna into her wings. There was no escape. A gray fog swept up, sending Noctis and Luna into oblivion.

* * *

How had Noctis and his party enjoyed this, Ardyn thought as he drove his aging car towards Ramuh's lair. How they had reveled in their little road trip, driving around, meeting locals, seeing the sites, doing favors for everyone they met in some misguided attempt to be kind. All for gil? Or was it for the even more insipid goal of increased experience?

Ardyn wasn't made that way. To him, it was about the destination, not the journey. The journey was wearying, tedious, and he was not about to waste his time helping passersby. They could dispose of their own damned pests, fetch their own stupid gems or whatever other garbage they thought they needed. He just wanted to track down Ramuh and get to the bottom of this.

In retrospect, he should have been less sentimental when purchasing his automobile. He had felt a sense of wistful nostalgia when he had found a copy of the red convertible he had driven all those years ago on the market in Lestallum. He had had to purchase it, even though it was high mileage, the leather seats were worn, and the exhaust pipe spewed out more exhaust than was legally permitted on modern vehicles.

It had called to him, a relic amid the impersonal tasteful white sedans surrounding it on the lot. The red beauty was, like him, a relic from an age long past. And now he was regretting not purchasing one of those impersonal white cars.

His car didn't want to switch gears, protesting with an angry grind every time he downshifted. He saw the steep incline ahead, and felt the icy fingers of dread. A premonition that was justified as he shifted in preparation for the climb, and his long-suffering automobile stalled.

He let out the clutch, attempted to restart the vehicle, all to no avail. His car would rather die than make that hill, it seemed. Ardyn sighed in annoyance, and began the tedious business of putting the car in neutral and pushing it off the road. He couldn't steer it with just one person, and let it go just before it hit a tree. He winced at the sound of screeching metal and breaking glass.

Were the calamities done yet, Ardyn wondered, just to feel the first splashes of rain on his shoulders.

"Hydrean, is that you," he demanded. "If so, I'd want nothing better than to have words with you if you are bold enough to face me yourself."

There was no response, and the rain continued unabated. He doubted Leviathan would have let him be after that taunt if she had been responsible. It seemed to just be bad luck on his part. He was in the middle of nowhere in a rainstorm. He'd have to find civilization or shelter soon. He grabbed whatever supplies he could out of his late, great mode of transport and began walking.

* * *

It was one thing when Ignis visited the throne room to consult with Noct on matters of State. It was quite another thing to be in the room by himself, making decisions. He supposed he should be relieved at this point that, by necessity, Noctis had replaced the ornate throne chairs, replete with tufted velvet and meticulously-crafted wood trim, with humble office chairs.

Still, Ignis was well aware of the significance of sitting in the black leather chair.

"It's just a chair, Ignis," Cosmos commented dryly from the doorway, seeing his discomfort.

"It makes it seem like I am King, when I am not and have no wish to be," Ignis replied repressively.

"Fear not," Cosmos chimed in brightly as she advanced towards him. "We all know it's only temporary. And you certainly don't think Noctis would want you to stand the whole time, do you?"

"Of course not," Ignis replied. "I simply think it would be better to conduct affairs from my office as I've always done."

"Your humbleness does you credit, Ignis. However, you must think of the people. They need a leader right now to reassure them that things are still ok. They need to know they have a listening ear, someone who loves them as much as I do."

"Of course you are right, Cosmos," Ignis replied, bowing deferentially.

Cosmos preened, stepped forward, and gently nudged him into the chair, where he landed with a graceful plop.

Cosmos gave a serene smile. "Well, Acting King, Ignis? What will you do first in your new role? As I said, the populace will be looking to you."

"I have conflicting priorities I need Noct's opinion on, that is, once he calls me back," he replied sheepishly.

Cosmos laughed. "I will be greatly surprised if you hear from Noctis any time soon. He is on his honeymoon after all. I know if it were me _I _would be doing, other things," she stated coyly, making Ignis glance away for a moment in embarrassment.

"And surely," Cosmos continued, as acting King, you should be comfortable making your own decisions, right? Noctis trusts you to work in his stead. It means you should stand behind your decisions."

"You are quite right," Ignis replied ruefully. "I confess I am torn between priorities here. Talcott has demanded more funds to reinforce the foundations of some of the office buildings in the area. He has found that all those built at the same time have a concrete fault that may cause problems down the road. Cid has asked for those same resources to build an airship patrol network to monitor the skies above Insomnia. Since the crystal shield is gone, we need something else to replace it from a security perspective."

"And since both are friends, you do not want to inadvertently offend one, I am right," Cosmos replied shrewdly.

Ignis smiled at her understanding. "You have it right, Milady," he stated.

"Well, then the answer is simple. Don't make that choice. Do something else first."

"I don't know. Both are legitimate security concerns," he stated uncertainly.

"If you are concerned about security, there is even more of a concern there," Cosmos replied darkly. "I certainly don't want throw suspicion, but as you have no doubt heard, there is a bit of, uncertainty regarding who is ruling Accordo at the moment. Amid this, you might be best served by reinforcing your maritime borders, and placing extra trade tariffs on Altissia for awhile. Just until we know for sure things are stable again."

Ignis looked troubled. "If things are as dicey as you say, then it would behoove us to offer whatever support, financial or otherwise, needed to Altissia to help them weather things. Perhaps I should send a diplomatic delegation over. Gladio is currently in Lestallum, but he is at loose ends…"

"I would start with tariffs and security," Cosmos said firmly. "We can't lose the fledgling light here on account of them. Once you have taken away economic support, they will be more desperate, and more inclined to accept whatever terms you offer. Then you can send a delegation to offer peace."

Ignis's eyes narrowed. "That sounds too much like Niflheim tactics to me, or something Ardyn would have proposed. I am not comfortable with that."

Cosmos gasped. "It is nothing like what Ardyn would have done," she snapped back, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh! Forgive me! You are acting King after all and know best. Please forgive me for contradicting," she pleaded.

"It is quite all right," Ignis replied calmly.

Cosmos sighed in relief. "Truce," she asked hesitantly, offering her hand.

"Truce," Ignis replied, taking her hand, only to gasp as a flash of white light emerged from the handshake, forcing him to his knees.

He stared blankly up at Cosmos. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn," he said robotically. "You are right. Altissia is not to be trusted. We should act accordingly. It, shall be as you say."

Cosmos smiled gently as she patted his head maternally. "You will make a wise King," she stated.

She knew when to back off. Too much pressure could backfire. All it took was a light touch and a dash of force to get what she wanted. She had achieved that. It was time to leave him be and focus her efforts elsewhere. It was time to give Aranea some parenting advice.

* * *

Waning moonlight greeted Luna as she opened her eyes. The ground was soft against her back. So soft that she was almost sinking through it. She pushed her hands down into the surface to help herself sit up, just to realize it was cool sand. It was hard to determine the sand's color in this light. The moonlight washed it to a pewter gray. Was it tropical white, volcanic black? She wouldn't know until daylight.

Was it desert or beach then, she wondered, looking around. There was no breeze, no sound of waves, so she assumed desert. As she took a few steps forward, she realized she was wrong. She heard the splash as her shoes reached the water, yet she did not feel heat or coldness slipping into her shoes. It was as though the water were exactly body temperature.

Aside from the slightly rumpled texture reflected in the weak moonlight, it didn't look like water. It was too still. It looked like an ocean in stasis—the choppy waves not moving, merely standing up like tufts of black meringue. There were no waves washing up on the somber gray sand. Even still lakes had the occasional wave, but this water was devoid of it.

Where was she? What had happened? Then she remembered. The Altar of the Tidemother. Noctis unconscious, Ardyn stabbing her when she tried to intervene. She had smelled it then, the acrid scent of daemonification centered around the man before her. She had instinctively tried to cure him, realizing too late that he was the first one she had no hope of curing. He did not want to be saved or healed. He slapped her across the face and tossed her to the ground in retaliation for daring to attempt to save him.

She had known then what they were facing. Ardyn was the essence of darkness itself. And she, already weakened by the daemons she had absorbed, and the so-called blessings of the Six, knew she could not counter it. However, Noctis could. He had received the blessings and had the power of the Crystal on his side. He could succeed where she could not.

Even if she healed herself, and she could have, it would have done nothing. Noctis needed it, not her. He would go on and return light to the world. She was already dying—the Hydrean's blessing would no doubt kill her anyway. She didn't consciously choose to die. She had just performed her healing as she always had. She had felt her life force draining, burrowing into Noctis's, her beloved, giving him power and strength.

Hers had waned, just for her to end up, here? Was she, dead then? Was this the afterlife? If so, there was nothing to do but finally rest. However, she had to know what had happened to Noctis. Had he succeeded? Was the dark fiend Ardyn destroyed? She had to know for sure, and do something about it if it was not the case. Turning her back on the endless sea, she began striding down the abandoned beach. She would not stop until she had her answers, and ensure light prevailed.

* * *

**How do you like my reimagining of Besaid haha? Again, not tossing in FFX stuff into this, but if you want to fit it into that universe in your mind as you read, go ahead. Anyway, till next time and thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Villain Recognized

**Happy New Year, Everyone! Now that holiday craziness is behind me I (hopefully) have more time to write. My critical eye tells me that the pacing of this story is kind of all over the place-I have so much I want to explore that I am doing potential "filler" chapters. I am keeping the main plot going, but I do love putting the characters into different situations to see how they react. It's also what I have the most fun writing. As a result, we might be looking at a very long, meandering story here that will eventually find its way home. Hope it doesn't make a story that is too "off the rails" and cause readers to lose interest. Anyway, my disclaimer for the day, and thanks to everyone who keeps up with it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There's gotta be something I can help you with," Aranea stated flatly to Cor.

The Captain of the Guards merely shook his head. "We have guards taking care of things," he replied. "And furthermore, the city is quite peaceful. Crime is at a record low. Ignis's policies are bearing fruit."

"More likely Cosmos's," Aranea replied bitingly, just to cover her mouth in her hand in shock at what she had just said. Even Cor's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"I, don't know why I said that," Aranea replied in desperate apology. "Cosmos is a wonderful adviser. I'm not sure Ignis could handle being King and Prime Minister without her. It's a good thing she is so innocent. Otherwise I'd wonder if I should be jealous."

"I've never seen anything untoward between them," Cor commented. "And I am a naturally suspicious man. If it passes muster with me, I think you can conclude things are safe."

Aranea nodded. "And I can't see my Ignis doing anything like that either," she replied. "He follows his word on everything, even his promise that I don't have to act as Queen right now."

And that was part of the problem, she supposed. While Aranea stood by her wishes in this regard and loved her husband all the more for supporting her with it, she had to admit that without any duties to perform, she was bored. Ignis, under Cosmos's mentorship, was quite busy serving as both King and Prime Minister, leaving Aranea with nothing to do other than wander the castle and act as housewife. She didn't do the housewife thing.

Perhaps she would take a walk through the city, she thought, brightening. Now that the city was so safe, there were less concerns with security. Despite her exalted position, she should be able to have the freedoms of any average citizen. And if she couldn't, well, she knew how to fight back against threats. And it would give her great satisfaction to track down and eliminate any that came her way.

She bumped into Cosmos in the courtyard just before the guard shack. Cosmos was gazing up at the noonday sun, seemingly reveling in its radiance.

"Oh! You are heading out," Cosmos asked in interest, eyes not even squinting after having stared point-blank at the sun.

"Just for a walk," Aranea replied almost defensively.

"Of course, of course," Cosmos replied. "You need a respite from that boy of yours."

It had crossed Aranea's mind to bring Lux with her, but just in case there were threats out in the city, he would be safer in the Citadel with Eostre. She didn't like Cosmos's insinuation though that she had ditched him.

"I can handle myself out there. He is safer in the Citadel," Aranea replied repressively. "Once I have vetted how things are out there, he can come with me."

"Oh, I know you want to bring that boy everywhere. He is your son after all. But, you might want to think a little more about that," Cosmos replied awkwardly.

"What do you mean," Aranea demanded, voice hard.

Cosmos gave a gentle smile and put her arm through Aranea's, leading her through the guard shack and down the street.

"I know you can keep him safe, but can you keep the town safe from him," Cosmos asked. "He is a dear boy now, but he is also Ardyn's son. He could turn to darkness at any point."

Aranea stared at Cosmos in disbelief. "He is also my son. Do you think Ardyn's darkness somehow trumps me? With love and support, which Lux does have by the way from both me and Ignis, he will not turn out the way Ardyn did."

"And do you know Ardyn's childhood," Cosmos replied darkly. "How do you know he was not loved as a boy and turned bad? Some people are born to darkness, and nothing, no matter how much support you give them, will change that."

Aranea clenched her fist in frustration. "Nobody knows how their kids will turn out. You just have to love them and assume it will all work out."

"I can help you ensure it does," Cosmos replied. "I can give you something that will ensure he never strays from the light." A small orb of light emanated from her hand to rest on her palm. She offered it out hesitantly to Aranea.

"Please. Take this. If ever Lux gets to a point where he is in danger of turning to darkness, give him this. It will keep him the good boy you know him to be."

Aranea hesitated a moment. "What is it," she asked warily.

"Merely a token of my love and support for the children of the world," Cosmos replied brightly with all seriousness.

Aranea looked for sarcasm. Nobody was that in earnest without some kind of agenda behind it. However, Cosmos's gaze and tone of voice were genuine. She did actually care about the world. And hadn't her speech at Iris's wedding confirmed that? She offered her hand, and Cosmos dropped the warm orb into it. It absorbed into Aranea's hand.

"Summon it like a weapon whenever you want to use it on him," Cosmos stated. Then shook her head awkwardly. "I just compared it to a weapon! Totally wrong connotation. Sorry! It's not actually like that. It's quite harmless I assure you."

Aranea chuckled in amusement. "I get it. And besides, a weapon analogy is more useful to a gal like me. I'm grabbing some ebony from that café down there. You wanna come?"

Cosmos smiled. "Sure! My treat! Us gals need to stick together you know."

You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, Cosmos reminded herself. She had just made a small victory in getting Aranea to accept her gift. Getting her to actually use it on that boy would come later. Not too much later though. As long as that boy contained Ardyn's darkness he could be a threat to her and her interests. It was either this or killing the boy. Cosmos didn't want to do something so awful, but if driven to it, she would.

* * *

The Chocobo Trading Post rose out of the rainy mist like a shadow. To Ardyn, soaking wet, cold, and miserable, it was a beacon in the darkness. He wondered idly how it had survived the ten years of darkness. However, as he got closer he could smell new wood and sawdust, proving that the building had in fact been rebuilt.

As for if Chocobos had survived, they evidently had. He could hear their annoying 'kweh's' from here. It had been years since he had ridden a chocobo. He did not relish riding one in the rain, but if it would get him back to civilization, he would sacrifice his dignity. It would be even better if this place could offer him food and shelter, but he was not that optimistic.

Doing his best to shake the raindrops from his face, he stepped in. The young man behind the counter looked no more than twenty, and totally harmless. His goofy chocobo ball cap and colorful chocobo tee shirt announced him as a total pushover.

Or not. He gave Ardyn an intent look, then gasped in astonishment.

"No way! It's you," the man spat out in bitterness.

Ardyn felt a sinking feeling that he was about to be recognized. "Have we met," he asked blankly.

"I'll say," the man stated, rifling through a drawer under the counter until he gathered a yellowed piece of paper and held it up to compare the man on it to the man before him.

It was a bounty poster, Ardyn realized, and his name and face were on it. _Wanted for Destruction of Chocobos. To anyone who can find and kill the man who started the darkness and spawned the Daemons who destroyed our beloved flock, a reward of 100,000 Gil will be given. _

Really, only 100,000 gil, Ardyn thought with a derisive smirk. He was worth more than that. But now was not the time to argue that.

"It _is_ you," the man spat. "I was the one who hung up these posters everywhere! You were all my dad would talk about. He wanted to wring your greasy neck for what you did to the chocobos." The man reached under the counter again, fumbled around, and dredged up a shotgun.

Ardyn didn't give him the chance to use it. Before the man could even register what happened, Ardyn had warped behind him and placed a dagger against his throat.

"Now, now," Ardyn taunted. "Think about what the sound of a gunshot would do to the poor chocobos out there. They are skittish at the best of times, and a gunshot could well make them stampede. A dagger on the other hand," he inched it closer to the man's bobbing Adam's apple, "can kill silently."

The man realized too late that there was a reason there had once been a bounty on the man who had walked through his door, and that he was powerless against him. He gulped, giving a terrified gaze to the dagger resting against his throat.

"It's not loaded," the man finally blurted out as a peace offering, lowering the gun to the counter with exaggerated care as though he were more afraid of the gun than of Ardyn himself.

Ardyn didn't believe him but released him for the moment. "Be a dear and hand it over," he asked affably but with a deadly edge.

"T-take it," the man said, stepping aside to give Ardyn access to the counter and the weapon, proving Ardyn's assumption that the man was loathe to handle it.

Ardyn regarded him warily, fully expecting the man to lunge while Ardyn reached for the gun. However, he merely stood still, quivering with fear, as Ardyn confirmed the gun was indeed empty and placed it out of reach.

"You are more caring of your animals than I thought," Ardyn replied dryly.

"I use it as a deterrent," the man stated desperately. "I was going to use it to kick you out of the store."

"How hospitable of you," Ardyn replied dryly, but with a bitter edge. "And here I was prepared to do legitimate business with you. I merely sought a mode of transport and supplies. I can even pay for them."

"You ruin my dad's livelihood then ask if you can rent a chocobo from me," the man replied in disbelief, anger finally winning out over abject terror. "As if Wiz Junior, son of the friend to all chocobos Wiz, would dare do business with the man who destroyed the species!"

Ardyn's lips thinned in annoyance. Perhaps he should just incapacitate Wiz Junior right here and now and take what he wanted. But the resulting pursuit from authorities had its disadvantages too. "I was under the impression that your livelihood is restored," Ardyn finally replied.

"Not for long at this rate," Wiz Junior replied bitterly. "The chocobos are on the verge of extinction thanks to you. All I've got out there are females. I need a male to keep the flock going."

"The females had to come from somewhere," Ardyn replied logically.

"Hah! Now you're a biologist," Wiz Junior mocked. "Yeah, but unless you can tame a black chocobo you're out of luck."

"I have tamed black chocobos, male ones" Ardyn stated flatly. Wiz Junior didn't need to know it was 2000 years ago. Although, if the man wanted proof, he was welcome to review the painting of Ardyn in the Citadel where he was riding one.

Wiz Junior sized him up seemingly disbelievingly. "They are untamable," he finally said. "It's ironic that the only ones left in the wild are the black chocobos these days—likely because they were better able to hide in the darkness than the other colors. Female chocobos are gentle, easy to domesticate, but the male ones are impossible."

Ardyn tuned out Wiz Junior's theories. Chocobo biology and how they evolved in the darkness was nothing to him. The possibility that he may be able to do business with the man before him was of more interest.

"Supposing I procured a black male chocobo for you, would you be more willing to do business with me? I am in more need of a vehicle, not a chocobo," Ardyn stated.

Wiz Junior thought a moment, calculation on his face. "If you can get me a black male chocobo, I may be able to help you out. I'm rebuilding the engine of a truck right now. If you get me the chocobo, I may be willing to trade. And remember, I said I'm _rebuilding_ the engine so it can't move right now. That is, if you were planning to steal it," he added nastily.

"I don't deal in petty crime," Ardyn replied arrogantly. "I suppose you have yourself a deal. Where would you recommend I find one of these beasts?"

Wiz Junior pondered a moment. "The Chocobos are seen in the mountains to the west. It's only a couple hour walk from here. Assuming the fearsome beasts don't get you, that is. We've had bounties out to help clear them, but nobody has survived the attempt. I don't think you will make it, but it's a win win I suppose," he added nastily. "If you die, good riddance, but if you can bring me a male chocobo, you got yourself a vehicle. I'll even let you stay the night in the barn before you head on out there."

Now Ardyn knew how Noctis had gotten stuck with assisting passersby. And Noctis had had the love of the people on his side. "That will work for me," he stated, resigned.

Wiz Junior beamed, evidently thrilled to have Ardyn under his thumb. "Very well, the barn's this way. Follow me," he stated, leading Ardyn to the barn, and the evident source of the chocobos. The feathered creatures were out of the rain, huddled in their stalls, and looked up with curiosity at the visitor. Ardyn heard the almost sequential clank of their bridles as they registered his presence and looked his way.

Wiz Junior pointed to the ladder leading upstairs. "You sleep up there. It doesn't have a mattress, but the hay in the hayloft should be plenty warm. Just look out for vermin. There's a well outside if you want water. You should be grateful I'm offering that and not the chocobo trough. Oh, and I suppose you wanted food too? Here," he said, rummaging through one of the lockers against the stable wall and returning with a can of beans and a can opener.

"Good night," Wiz Junior said nastily at the doorway of the barn. "Remember our deal."

Ardyn merely nodded, and turned his back on him to climb the ladder.

He sighed in annoyance. He had to get to Ramuh, and get to the bottom of the business at hand. He didn't relish wasting his time on a sidequest. Perhaps he should just dispose of Wiz Junior, take what he needed, and be done with it; he thought was a flash of nastiness, as he wrangled the can opener to access his sad dinner.

However, the fact that the man remembered Ardyn after all of these years disturbed him. Ardyn didn't feel guilty, of course. Yet, he acknowledged that there were debts he needed to repay. And if rounding up a chocobo meant that much to this idiot, then it was something he could do.

He would carry out his part of the deal. Beasts didn't scare him—he had faced the corruption of Gralea, hordes of daemons, and the Gods themselves. He would get the damned chocobo for this bastard. And if the man sought to betray him, well, Ardyn would be happy to remind him about how dangerous he still was. He would have his pick of everything the place had to offer if Wiz Junior was disposed of.

It had been years since Ardyn had dealt with those beasts. Could he still do it? The animals below hadn't been afraid of him, which was a start. Could he still tame an untamable chocobo?


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams of Power

**Hi Everyone! I'm seeing a lot of hits on the last chapter. Thanks so much! Hope you are ok with where it's going and that it may be a "long haul" story. Anyways, here is a fresh batch of next chapter. Hope you like and thanks for reading. Comments/feedback always appreciated.**

* * *

It was dark when Noctis awoke. The only light to be seen was a crackling torch hanging from a sconce to his left. He stood up, only to collapse suddenly as he felt the weight on his leg. He glanced down and saw he had a metal cuff on his ankle. He followed the cuff to a chain, then to ball. He had a ball and chain on his leg, he realized with a flash of horror.

He rose again. Now that he had a better idea of how to accommodate the weight, he was able to limp to the sconce and pull out the torch to get a better look at his surroundings. At least it wasn't a jail cell, he thought. It was much too big for that. It looked more like a great hall of a palace. The walls, at least from what he could tell from his limited mobility and light, were black marble, lined with pillars. Between each pillar was a niche, but it was too dark to see what they contained.

The floor was red and black tiled marble. Of furniture or additional light sources, he could not determine. How had he ended up here? He dredged his memories. The last thing he remembered was commanding his ancestors to come to him. Each had run him through, culminating with his father. There had been momentary darkness, then he was in a realm of light where he had finished off Ardyn once and for all. So, he was done then? He had slain Ardyn and saved the world.

So, this was it? He hadn't expected any rewards for his service, but it still seemed that eternity should have included more than this.

He didn't know how he knew he wasn't alone. All he had was a prickling on the back of his neck that alerted him. He clumsily leaped aside just as a sword rasped past his head so closely that a chunk of his hair was cropped off. If he hadn't moved, he would have been sliced through.

"So, you do possess warrior's instincts," a booming voice intoned from, above him?

Noctis waved his torch towards the voice. His courage shriveled a bit when he saw the being. It was a heavily armored masculine figure on horseback. The horse was obviously a warhorse. The rider was every inch a warrior, from the soles of his metal booted greaves to the top of the antlers on his helmet.

"Who are you," Noctis called out imperiously.

"You will know soon enough," the being replied, voice oozing malice. "Now, draw your sword."

Noctis attempted to summon his sword, just to come up with nothing. He tried a polearm, just to experience the same thing.

His foe sighed with annoyance and dismounted. With an impatient wave of his arm the entire room was illuminated. Noctis had to shield his eyes for a moment to adjust from the darkness. If the armored being had been intent on killing him, Noctis would have been easy pickings.

That did not seem to be his aim though. Once Noctis's eyes adjusted, he saw the man was standing before him, looking down at him with an inscrutable gaze behind his helmet. He was sizing him up as a foe, Noctis realized. And without a weapon, and with a chain on his leg, he was screwed. Or was he?

In an under the circumstances fluid movement, Noctis grabbed the chain on his leg, set to use the ball as a ball and chain to bash his foe. It might have worked. His potential opponent stepped back to avoid a strike at the same time Noctis ran out of chain and tripped himself, falling flat on his face. He braced himself for, death? But he was already dead, right?

Instead the being laughed, muffled a bit through his armor. "Not bad. Looks like my sister got you good, but not _that _good. You've still got the instincts of a fighter in you. If you didn't, my first blow would have destroyed you."

"I thought I'm already dead," Noctis replied.

"Nope," his companion replied brusquely but unhelpfully.

"Just tell me who you are and what you want," Noctis demanded in frustrated annoyance.

"I stand corrected. That sister of mine must have wiped more of your memories than I thought. I'm Odin. God of Combat. I was going to play with you, but seems like my sister has stolen all the toys. Guess that means I have to go talk to that idiot," he griped with annoyance.

"I'll be back," he said, striding back to his horse and remounting. "There's a bathroom and some food that way," he added, gesturing towards the back of the room. "When I slay you, I don't want you using the excuse that you were starved or had to take a leak," he added crassly.

Before Noctis could reply, Odin and his horse galloped down the length of the room and out the front doors. Front doors meant escape, Noctis thought, limping towards where Odin had departed from. The doors were unlocked, which gave him his first warning. He stopped short when he saw there was nothing beyond the doors except an endless expanse of cosmic sky. There was no ground, just an endless abyss of stars.

It was a jail cell then, Noctis realized. He was trapped and at the mercy of a God who wanted to kill him. After he spoke to his sister, evidently a Goddess of some sort. A Goddess who had sent Noctis here in the first place. Why couldn't he remember? He couldn't wrap his head around this—perhaps food and a bathroom break would help put this into perspective. He limped his way back to the other end of the hall to attend to his creature comforts, keeping a wary eye for Odin's return.

* * *

Cosmos hated sleeping. When she slept, nightmares came. They were more than nightmares—they were her past. Of her existence with Chaos. Eons of torture that she never wanted to endure again. The past 2000 years free of him had not even been a respite since she had slept and dreamed of him the whole time.

Now that she was awake, and Chaos was gone, she never wanted to sleep again. However, she was still too weak. She needed to keep her strength up to keep fighting for the light. So, she had forced herself to rest, voluntarily putting herself into the prison of her nightmares once more, all for the goal of more power. "Lie back and think of the light," she had recited to herself—the same mantra she used every time Chaos had come for her.

She was about to find out if it was worth it. It was time to recruit a powerful ally to her cause.

Ramuh always was humble, Cosmos thought as she approached his cave. There was nothing special about it—it wasn't a palace or temple. It was just a mundane cave. She strode in as though she owned the place.

She saw the child goddess first. Agneya—the goddess born to Shiva and Ifrit quite recently. The embodiment of fire and ice, and the single hope of keeping temperatures from becoming too extreme. The child was currently focused on knitting an ice scarf, which gave Cosmos time to study her.

She had never met the child. She had been born while Cosmos was locked away. However, the resemblance to both Shiva and Ifrit was uncanny. Agneya had her mother's pale blue flesh, and her father's fiery red hair. The shawl she was knitting was largely identical to the filmy scarf her mother had worn. She wore a pale lavender dress that was much more modest than anything that mother of hers had ever worn. Its color reflected the mix of red and ice blue that was her genetic history.

Cosmos could use a girl like her in her army. She plastered a serene maternal smile on her face as she approached. Ramuh stepped between them.

"Hi, Ramuh," Cosmos stated brightly. "I had wondered when you would show up."

"Thundersnow! It's you," Ramuh commented with a significant glance to Agneya.

Agneya lurched up and retreated further into the cave.

Cosmos gave a sad smile. "You didn't need to use an under duress code word with the dear child. At least, that is what I assume it was."

Ramuh ignored that. "I have heard of your return. Tell me, do you still wish to turn this planet into a fireball?"

"Fireball? Of course not, silly," Cosmos made a brittle laugh in conjunction to the comment. "I could never seek to emulate Ifrit or his daughter's prowess there."

"Light and heat go hand in hand, as I well know," Ramuh returned gravely.

"I guess we just have to agree to disagree," Cosmos stated with tolerant amusement that set Ramuh on edge.

"If you still seek to turn the planet back into a star, you are no better than Chaos," Ramuh stated.

Cosmos hissed. "I am nothing like that dark monster! I only seek to ensure the planet is never buried in darkness again!"

"At the expense of all life on the planet," Ramuh returned.

"Not anymore," Cosmos stated. "I've changed. It's so much better to be revered than feared. I have quite the army of followers now worshiping my every move. Why would I want to destroy them?"

"I hope you're right," Ramuh replied gravely. "However, I know where the quest for power can lead."

Cosmos pouted. "Here I hoped I could convince you to help me. Lightning and Light go together so well after all."

Ramuh refused to be drawn into her games. "It isn't that," he stated. "I am raising Agneya. I fear I do not have time for much else."

"Oh! I understand! I'm so glad you have taken that poor orphan in. I certainly don't need much from you. All I need you to do is continue keeping my existence a secret from anyone who may drop by."

"I seriously doubt anyone will," Ramuh returned.

"Promise me? Pretty please," she returned, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

Enough was enough, Ramuh thought to himself. He had been trying to stay out of all this in an attempt to give Cosmos a chance to prove herself. He could only guess at what had happened to her. But it seemed like she had learned way too much at her consort's hands. His fingers twitched to generate a single spark in preparation for striking. Then he remembered Agneya. If he fought Cosmos and lost, what would happen to his adopted daughter?

Unfortunately, he couldn't fight Cosmos. His best bet was appease her, for now.

"I promise," he stated, words wrung from him.

Cosmos laughed in good humor. "Thanks so much," she stated, and leaned forward to give him a daughterly kiss on his cheek. At the same time, she struck, driving an orb of light into his chest.

He doubled over in pain for a moment, then stared at her blankly.

"I learned from my esteemed consort to never trust anyone's word," Cosmos stated, voice sweet but hard. "Please forgive me for providing myself with some, insurance."

"What do you wish of me," Ramuh returned, voice flat, hypnotized, fully under her will.

"If anyone comes and asks about me, kill them. It's all I ask."

"It shall be done," Ramuh stated with conviction, patting her on the head.

Cosmos smiled serenely, then left the room. As soon as she was out of sight, she collapsed to her knees. Forcing him to her will had taken too much out of her. She was still too weak, it seemed. If she had been at her full strength, she could have recruited Agneya too. No matter. Agneya was just a child. She would be much easier to turn than Ramuh was. Just a little more rest was all Cosmos needed.

First, she had to escape from the darkened cave. She had to crawl out. Her legs were not taking her weight to stand. She winced as the dirt and shadows stained her beautiful dress at the knees. The light at the entrance of the cave gave her hope, and the will to keep moving.

As soon as she felt the rays of light on her face, she knew she was safe. She fell asleep in the bushes right outside the entrance of the cave, knowing she would dream again, but knowing there was power beyond it.

* * *

In order to reach the mountains where the fabled black chocobos were said to dwell, Ardyn had to go through the Nebulawood—a narrow labyrinth of trees and military ruins. It was said there was still potentially live ordinance here, a legacy from the site having long ago been a location for military training.

Ardyn hated being bottlenecked. In his experience, that was a surefire way of being ambushed. And on foot, alone, nothing with him besides the meager backpack of supplies Wiz Junior had given him, the clothes on his back, and the weapons he could summon, he was on his own.

And as Wiz Junior had said, there were beasts here that had slain everyone sent to dispatch them.

Visibility was poor here. Yesterday's rainstorm had let up, leaving a humid mist in its wake. A mist that closed in on the already narrow pathways. His hands were slick on the handle of his sword, from moisture, not sweat, he told himself, as he made his way through.

The remains of the armory loomed before him. The skeletal appendages of the crumbling brick walls came into view. Ardyn's boots rattled the piles of bricks on the ground that had once belonged to the walls as he entered the roofless space.

Visibility improved here, showing him the fate of the previous hunters. The body that lay before him was evidently a relatively recent kill as it still had decaying flesh hanging from its bones. The state of the flesh made determining its gender and age impossible, but the unnatural angle of how its head was attached to its neck showed that its neck had been broken at some point, perhaps as cause of death or after.

There were other bodies in the room-piles of bones this time. They had been picked clean, obviously by the sleeping creature that dominated the room. The gigantic gray, furry, horned creature filled the space. The Behemoth Tyrant, Ardyn thought to himself with awe twinged with fear. How this creature had survived the darkness was a mystery. Yet it had. The number of daemons it must have taken down in its lifetime had to be staggering.

Its tail alone was as big as Ardyn. He had his answer for how the hapless hunter's neck had been broken—a swipe in the neck with that thing would snap anyone's neck in one blow.

Ardyn had no interest in slaying it though. He was not a hunter who collected rewards for slaying said creatures. He couldn't care less about the fate of the earlier hunters either. His goal was obtaining a black male chocobo. And he didn't relish fighting the Behemoth Tyrant alone. Now, if Ardyn had still been immortal, it would have been quite an enjoyable challenge. Alas, he had to play it safe. And that meant sneaking past it.

He was lucky his rattling of the bricks had not awakened it. He could not count on his good fortune again though—he had to warp past it. Would the rush of air Ardyn generated from the warp wake it up? He spied a metal catwalk sticking out of the corner wall past the creature. Would it hold his weight? It would be far safer to warp there than at ground level, in case it awakened.

The same rapid fire instincts that allowed him to warp at will alerted him. He turned sharply to face the threat the split second before he heard the crack of the whip. Being able to face his foe though was the only benefit his instincts gave him. He felt the brutal leather strip bind around his neck. He realized that this was probably the actual cause of the recent victim's broken neck.

Ardyn dropped to his knees gasping for air. Through the red haze that formed around his vision, he saw the woman who literally had him by the throat. She was young, probably no more than twenty. She would have been pretty, he supposed, if her cat like green gaze was not staring at him in hatred. Her features, peeking out from her shaggy green hair, were pale, delicate, almost elfin. He would never have thought such a woman would strangle people with a whip, but he had learned long ago that appearances were deceiving.

"I won't let you kill her," the woman stated firmly, her voice as delicate as her appearance. Except that it was instilled with the steel of conviction.

Ardyn didn't have time to figure out what she was talking about, or even provide much of an answer one way or the other to her statement. He didn't have long until he passed out. The red haze was fading to the blackness of unconsciousness. He had one shot at this. He summoned his royal arms—the array of swords radiating around him to impale the assailant before him.

His aim was off in his near unconsciousness. Most flung wide. Only one connected. He dimly heard a feminine cry a second before the tension on his neck was released. He stayed on his knees, coughing as he recovered his air. He heard the thuds beside him—the thuds of something big. The Behemoth Tyrant, he remembered belatedly. He looked up, sharply, to see it plodding past him, hurrying towards the woman.

Ardyn had wounded the woman. He could see the blood oozing from her shoulder, staining her pale green gauzy dress. It reminded him of another time he had made a woman bleed. It was not a memory he wanted to face, or experience again. Still, the woman before him had deserved it.

She was currently cuddled between the Behemoth Tyrant's front feet as it licked the bloody wound on her shoulder, like a dog would its human companion. The beast was totally ignoring Ardyn, focusing on the woman. Ardyn couldn't tell how much damage he had done, or how deep the wound was, but he took no chances. He picked up the now temporarily discarded whip from the ground and held it up for examination.

It was plain brown leather—nothing to write home about, but all the more deadly in its simplicity.

"Who, what are you," the woman finally spoke. Her voice was high, thin, evidently terrified. Although why she should be scared of him when she had a powerful hellbeast on her side was a mystery.

"Oh, I'm just a man of no consequence," Ardyn returned smoothly, still fingering the whip. "A man who is still figuring out whether he should finish the job of killing you or simply question you. So I do recommend you choose your words and behavior carefully," he chided mockingly, albeit a bit hoarsely due to the recent damage to his throat.

His deadliness was obvious though. She bit her lip, now looking like a child who had been caught in a transgression.

"I, have never seen such weapons before," she ventured.

"I have never been attacked with a whip before," Ardyn returned, telling her nothing. "Who are you and why did you attempt to kill me? If I like your answers enough I just might spare you."

The woman pondered for a moment, absently petting the Behemoth Tyrant. It was lying there peacefully, now sniffing her wound in concern.

"My name is Rila," she finally said, words wrung out of her. "I thought you were going to kill her like all the others, so of course I had to stop you."

"Her as in, the Behemoth Tyrant," Ardyn clarified, the woman's words from earlier starting to make sense. The animal turned to look his way and snorted as though confirming. "I suppose negotiation was out of the question," he added mockingly.

"You had your sword out. I saw you sizing her up. I had no choice," Rila said, pleadingly. "I, only meant to strangle you just enough to knock you unconscious so we could leave."

"Just as you did the one over there," he glanced significantly at the remains with the obviously snapped neck.

Rila turned even more pale. Ardyn thought for a moment she would faint.

"I, didn't mean to. It was, an accident. The whip got tangled and I, couldn't get it off in time. I panicked and pulled too hard," she replied, desperate for somebody to believe her.

Ardyn sneered. "I supposed it was an 'accident' for the pile of others here," Ardyn replied darkly, gesturing to the piles of bones.

Rila gasped. "I, swear the only one I, killed is, over there," she said, pointing with a shaking hand to the recent remains. "The piles of bones have been here for years. Bea, likes to play with them, so I have kept them here."

"Bea, the Behemoth," Ardyn asked, smirking with amusement. "How do you know she didn't kill them herself?"

"She would never! I raised her from a pup. She only eats other animals! Never humans!"

"She is still a wild animal," Ardyn replied darkly. "They can turn at any time. It is not really my problem though. I am merely passing through."

"You mean, you don't want to kill her," Rila asked hopefully.

"Unless she tries to kill me," Ardyn returned. "I have other pressing business. Stabbing animals has nothing to do with it."

"Oh," Rila replied, wind taken out of her sails. She glanced at the body of the person she had killed, back to Bea, then back to Ardyn. She seemed to make up her mind, gave her beloved pet a farewell pat, emerged from its protective paws, and knelt before Ardyn.

"I, have wronged you, it seems, and the one over there," she stated firmly. "I, must atone. If you wish to kill me in revenge, I, shall not resist."

Ardyn stared down at her. She was pale, trembling. Her lips were quivering. She was doing her best not to cry. The cynical part of him wanted to call it crocodile tears—or the tears a woman used to manipulate a man into doing her bidding. The other part of him, the part that was tired of the cynicism and darkness, wanted to believe her. The latter won out.

"I rather think revenge is overkill here, my dear," Ardyn finally replied. "I'm sure the other one deserved it too. Stand up. I do not wish to shed more female blood today."

Rila stood up, staring at him in astonishment. "I. Thank you. Blood is blood in battle though. Woman or man, it doesn't matter."

Ardyn smiled ruefully. "Chivalry is dead, it seems. You do understand if I take your weapon with me. I do not relish granting mercy just to be stabbed, or strangled in this case from behind."

"Take it," she replied with alacrity. "As long as you spare Bea I shall grant you safe passage through. But, why are you here if not to hunt?"

I am on my way to tame a black male chocobo in the mountains," Ardyn replied.

Rila's eyes widened. "There is nobody left who can tame one of those! It is said you need a mix of kindness and darkness to tame one. There is no darkness left in the world. And, I am not sure if you have enough kindness to be able to do it."

Ardyn sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "I know. I can only try." He glanced down at her wound. His healer's instincts showed him that the bleeding had stopped, but the infection risk was quite high. Especially with an animal licking it. "Do you have bandages and antiseptic for your wound," he asked her.

She glanced down at it as though noticing it for the first time. "I can handle it. It's not so bad, considering," she said musingly. "You were, unlucky in your strike I guess," she said.

"Or you were lucky. I attacked you almost blindly after all. You were so close, by the way. Another few seconds, and I rather believe you would have vanquished me. Although, you would have been foolish to leave me alive after that. I am not a man who likes to be bested," Ardyn concluded darkly.

Rila merely stared back, gaze telling him nothing. "That is, if you could find me," she returned. "I know these woods like the back of my hand. And it is never prudent to beard an antlion in its den, you know," she returned matter of factly.

Ardyn smirked. "I suppose we will never know how that would turn out," Ardyn replied with mock regret. "As charmed as I am to meet you, Rila, I fear I must be going."

"Wait! One moment," she said, hurrying to her backpack. Ardyn watched warily as she rifled through it. She pulled out what appeared to be vegetables, and held them out to him, keeping her hands where he could see them so he knew she wasn't pulling a weapon. "These are gysahl greens. Chocobos love them. If you give these to the chocobo you seek, it may make taming easier."

"I, thank you," Ardyn replied, surprised that someone was giving him a gift.

"It's the least I can do," she replied. "There are potentially hostile beasts on your way. They, have harmed the other hunters who have come through. I will make sure they give you safe passage though."

"You, can do that," Ardyn asked in surprise.

"Of course I can! I'm a summoner," Rila said in bold pride.

Ardyn had never met one of the beast tamer/summoners, but he had heard some existed. He took her revelation in stride. "I sure would appreciate it," he stated, warping to the other side of the room to make his way out.

"You never told me who you were," Rila called out, watching his move in awe.

"I have never been one to stand on ceremony. Call me, Ardyn," he said smoothly, leaving his mostly peacefully vanquished foe behind.


	15. Chapter 15: Darkness and Kindness

**Hi Everyone! I see I have another review. Thanks for the feedback, Sohofive! I love getting feedback since it tells me what people are (and aren't) liking so know what's working and where I should improve. Anyway, next chapter is ready and below! The last part of this may be a bit "edgy" for teen rating, but since in my view M is for really explicit stuff (which mine is not), I'm leaving it alone. Just a heads up so it doesn't shock anyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always, and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The beach Luna walked along turned into an isthmus, with the same black silken water on either side. The terrain was monotonous, never-ending. Luna was growing desperate, even frustrated. She had to know what had happened. Was Noctis ok? It was all Ardyn's fault. If he hadn't interfered, hadn't, stabbed, her, she would still be out there. She could have saved the man she loved.

An icy tendril of anger, even hatred, against Ardyn welled up in her.

"Oracles aren't supposed to feel anger," a female voice taunted above her.

Luna glanced up to see a red maned, winged being gliding down to land in front of her. Her talons dug into the sand for purchase before the wings folded, allowing Luna to see her face. Her beady colorless eyes, staring down its sharp beak, met Luna's gaze.

"Who, are you," Luna asked in curiosity.

The being laughed derisively. "And I thought an Oracle would remember me. I am Valefor."

Luna stared at her intently, trying desperately to remember her pilgrimage. She had met Titan, Ramuh, Leviathan; had been planning to meet Ifrit, Shiva, and Bahamut. However, her life had been taken before that point. There had never been plans to meet, Valefor. She had not even known of her existence.

"Forgive me," Luna stated. "I, do not know you."

Valefor shrugged, a weird movement to make with wings. "I guess I have that effect on people. I doubt you will even remember this conversation in the end. I am, however, glad you remember Ardyn Izunia. You must if we are going to succeed in bringing light back to the world."

Luna's hands clenched into fists again as she tried to quell her anger and hatred for the man.

"Anger and hatred are the way to darkness," Valefor chided with tolerant amusement. "However, I think that, thing, deserves it."

Luna tamped down her feelings. Her placid tranquility that befit the Oracle returned. "Remembering him means nothing. I am trapped here," she stated, matter of factly.

"Trapped, or sequestered," Valefor asked affably. "You have, lost your way quite a bit. You need to find your center again if you wish to defeat Ardyn and return light to the world."

"Defeat Ardyn," Luna asked in surprise. "I am a healer, not a destroyer."

"In this case, you've gotta destroy in order to heal," Valefor replied.

There was something in that voice. Something, childlike. Memory sliced back—the temple, the girl, being enfolded in wings, then nothingness. Valefor was her captor, Luna realized. She tried to keep her thoughts blank. As long as Valefor didn't know that she remembered, she could play along.

"Oh! So you do remember me," Valefor chortled in glee, rendering Luna's plans to hide the return of her memories useless.

"I knew Oracles were something else. I'm so glad I chose you to play with," Valefor commented in childish glee. "I'm bored playing 'Cryptic Goddess' now though. Let's play something else."

"Where is Noctis," Luna demanded, ignoring Valefor's comments. "Is he, all right?"

Valefor giggled now. "Probably not. My brother tends to not treat his toys very good."

"Why are you doing this," Luna cried out in fear in frustration. "What do you want from us?"

"Merely to help mommy bring light to the world," Valefor returned with smug helpfulness.

"But, we have," Luna cried out.

"Then why is Ardyn still alive," Valefor snapped, sweeping forward to viciously slap Luna with one of her wings.

The blow knocked Luna into the water. It was like being in a sensory deprivation chamber—the water temperature matched her exactly. It disoriented her, causing her to flounder in the water.

"I don't like to lose when I play," Valefor stated, hovering over Luna. "And you remembering things isn't fair. I'll just have to try a little harder." She swooped down, dragging Luna up out of the water, high into the sky, holding onto her with her sharp claws. Luna cried out as a claw gouged her leg.

"Your memories are wrong," Valefor said. "You say you have returned light to the world, yet look what you did in its name. You allowed yourself to be captured, triggering a war in Insomnia for your sake. You let King Regis die for you, then had the gall to still want to marry his son."

"Stop it," Luna cried out, not wanting to hear this.

"We're not done," Valefor stated smugly. "I am going to rip out your memories, show you every mistake you have ever made, every lie you have told yourself about being a light bringer. And then, only when you have accepted every one of them and kneel to mommy, begging for her forgiveness, will you be worthy to call yourself Oracle."

"You, monster," Luna gasped out.

"I call this game 'Being Cruel to be Kind'. Let's begin," Valefor stated in eagerness, and let Luna go to plummet back to the land below.

Luna was taught never to show fear. However, she couldn't stop herself from screaming.

* * *

The trick to capturing black male chocobos was a blend of darkness and kindness, just as Rila had said. That was how Ardyn had succeeded 2000 years ago. Back then, he had still cared about the people of the world, and had wanted to cure them of the daemon blight. He had done so by absorbing the darkness, taking it into himself. He had turned to darkness in order to be kind to the world, being just the blend needed to capture the most elusive of chocobos.

All he had had to do was extend his hand in a flock of black chocobos, and most, male and female, swarmed to him. Those that didn't would try to attack him. They had been nothing against the ravages of the daemons he had absorbed though. He could easily weather their attacks and tame them to his hand.

He had had the pick of the litter in the end. Ardyn, with the cockiness of youth, had chosen the fastest and most flamboyant chocobo of them all. He had named him Nightmare due to the pure irony of it. Rather than intimidating anyone or anything he came into contact with, the animal chose to alternately flee from them or preen before them.

Still, his speed had helped Ardyn rush to those in need, to quickly purge them of the daemons before they could take hold. The beast was immortalized in the painting of Ardyn that stood in the Citadel to this day. Even if Ardyn's name had been scratched off of the label, they could not take away Nightmare's regal appearance.

Ardyn didn't know what had happened to Nightmare after Somnus had imprisoned Ardyn. He had to hope Nightmare ended out his life in a peaceful pasture, but he was not that optimistic.

The chocobos wouldn't flock to Ardyn now. His darkness had stripped him of kindness. Bitterness, cynicism, and vengeance had taken their toll onto him. And his powers of darkness were gone. Why would a black male chocobo give him the time of day?

The ones in the barn had not shied away from him though. And he knew the difference between male and female chocobos. He knew which ones to focus on. Like the one he saw on the rocky outcrop overlooking the flock of females below. The chocobo who thought he was king. Just as Ardyn had once thought himself to be.

It was time to show him that royalty was temporary. There was always somebody waiting to take over the throne. It was the chocobo's day of reckoning. Warping up to him would be a sure-fire way for the animal to bolt, so Ardyn had to take his time and start small. Perhaps if Ardyn made his way to the flock of females, the male would come down from the rocks?

Ardyn stepped forward, slowly, keeping hands palms up and forward. He heard the chorus of kwehs as some females bolted, and some eyed him warily, depending on their temperament. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said soothingly to the nearby beasts, the gentle words and tones from long ago returning to him. He wondered what Noct would think of him now—his mighty foe crooning to chocobos? Kindness was a means to an end, nothing more.

However, the chocobos would sense when he was not genuine. Like any animal, they were very perceptive.

Ardyn just had to pretend. All he had to think of was Nightmare's playful nudges and fluttering excitement whenever Ardyn would enter the stable. Of his affectionately nuzzling Ardyn's hand when he sensed he needed cheering up.

Nightmare had been the only animal to ever love Ardyn unconditionally. One of these could be a descendant of Nightmare. Ardyn owed it to his faithful steed to be kind. His sing song tones became genuine. His hands out became pleading rather than stiff and awkward. One of the wary females began to approach. Ardyn offered out some greens.

Just for the male to lunge between them, making loud, angry warks.

"Hi, big guy. Want some greens," Ardyn stated gently as the creature's black wings extended threateningly.

Hostility was better than him running away. At least Ardyn had his attention. Now came the dicey part of "taming". Some were like Nightmare, coming right up wanting the attention and wanting to be your companion. Other, more aggressive ones, fought it beak and claw.

As this one appeared to want to do. Ignoring the offered greens, he reared up with a shrill cry, then lunged, beak first. This is where darkness came in. One had to be willing to bear pain and not show fear. Easy enough to do when one was immortal, but not so now. Ardyn hissed as he felt the beak slice through his shirt and the warm ooze of blood.

Ardyn had to stand his ground. "Had enough yet," he asked gently as he saw one of the clawed feet kick forward. Ardyn barely stood upright as the force nearly knocked him over. However, his sturdy leather boots took the damage, leaving him free of claw marks.

The chocobo screamed again, and lunged, beak aiming at Ardyn's face. Ardyn's honed reflexes shot his hands out to grab the chocobo's beak before impact. Ardyn's grip held the beak shut and in place with a stranglehold. He ignored the pain as the sharp edges dug into his hands. He stood his ground as the chocobo tried turning this way and that to dislodge him. Ardyn clung like an especially strong leech. A leech who had bones that felt like they would be twisted apart by the jarring impacts of the chocobo.

Just when Ardyn thought his strength would give out, he felt the chocobo begin to tire. His head tosses became fewer and lighter. His wings came down. His body relaxed, and he ducked his head (a move Ardyn let him make), to show submission to the more dominant force.

Ardyn had done it. Despite everything, he could still tame black male chocobos. He couldn't wait to see the look on Wiz Junior's face, but he couldn't consider it a win yet.

"Good boy," Ardyn crooned. "Mind giving me a ride?"

The chocobo bent his neck, allowing Ardyn to hop aboard. Ardyn realized belatedly he had forgotten a saddle and bridle, but this was a challenge he relished. He still winced a bit as his bloody sore hands made impact with the animal's side to make it start running. His knees, already jarred from absorbing the impacts from earlier, protested as he used them to hold onto the speedy creature.

Once Ardyn was used to the sensation of chocobo riding again, and once the chocobo got used to a human passenger, the ride became smoother. Ardyn was able to glance behind him and saw a few of the female chocobos were following their male comrade. He smirked. Was Rila watching from the trees somewhere, now considering him a chocobo pied piper?

Or was she waiting to pounce with another whip? Well, she'd have to catch him first. And if she had something that could catch up to a black male chocobo at full speed, she almost deserved to catch him.

He made his way to the Trading Post in less than half the time the route had taken on foot. He couldn't wait to see the look on Wiz Junior's face. What rewards would Wiz give him for the extra chocobos that had come with him? Or would Wiz seek to betray him? Ardyn would find out soon enough.

* * *

"Not this dream again," Eostre thought in mounting terror, but her subconscious didn't listen. It never did, just as it let her know it was a dream, but still made her feel all the emotions as though it were real events.

She was running down the catwalk in Gralea, knowing full well what she would see. Aldercapt was always already turned, gone—she never saw him. It was only Ardyn who invaded the dream, standing there at the end of the catwalk, arms folded, a knowing smirk on his face.

Nightmare Eostre stood frozen, just as she had all those years ago. Ardyn stepped forward, slowly, deliberately, like a fencer ready to strike. "You have seen too much, Eostre Hallbera," he said, voice low, deadly. "You know what that means, don't you," he added, voice rife with dark promise.

The moves and words were always the same, like the blocking of a stage play. At this point, Eostre would turn and run. The catwalk would never end—she would keep running and running, feeling colder and colder as Ardyn caught up. The corridor would finally dead end, and she would feel Ardyn press against her from behind. She would hear the screams of the daemonified patients she had tried and failed to help coming from her own throat—feel the darkness take over as she careened into daemonification. The last thing she would hear was Ardyn's voice taunting, "man enough for you now," and she would wake up in abject terror.

This time, Eostre reached the dead end and felt him behind her as usual.

"Why do you always run to the dead end, Eostre," nightmare Ardyn murmured behind her, so close that his breath ruffled her hair. Nightmare Eostre turned to face him. The rational part of her brain realized then that this time the dream was different, and was probably going to be much worse.

He was gazing at her quizzically, deadly daemon hands resting at his sides. "This is your world, Eostre. Why do you never summon me away?"

The venue changed to Eostre's clinic in Tenebrae—the cot where so many daemonified humans had met their end looming behind her. She had dreadful fears that her nightmares about Ardyn and about the people she had been unable to save were about to combine into a frightful hellscape.

She turned, expecting to see the faces of the patients she had been unable to save, just to see only Ardyn again standing there, scanning the surroundings in detached interest before meeting her gaze once more.

"I can't help but notice I am still here," Ardyn commented dryly. "Why can you not let me go? Why do you always think I intend to turn you into a daemon when you know perfectly well I want something else entirely from you?"

Nightmare Eostre stood still, not responding as Ardyn stepped closer so that he was pressed against her once more. "Shall I guess why," he murmured, before lowering his lips to hers.

It wasn't like Eostre knew what kisses or anything more intimate felt like. However, the remembered feelings of his coldness against her, and, even worse, feeling the cot now beneath her as he lowered her to it, filled in the gaps. She felt a frisson of, something dangerously close to frightened but fascinated desire the instant before Ardyn murmured, "man enough for you now" against her throat.

Eostre woke up, gasping in a mix of shock, terror, and remembered sensation. It took a her a moment to realize she was not on a cot in her clinic in Tenebrae, and that she was alone. She was safe in Insomnia, she told herself. Even if she had her doubts lately about that safety.

Things had changed. Aranea had started largely ignoring Lux, leaving Eostre to make more and more of the decisions concerning his welfare. Eostre was not vain enough to think it was because Aranea trusted her judgement—it was as though she were avoiding her own son.

Ignis was overwhelmed with his role as both King and Prime Minister. She rarely saw him, and when she did, he looked vacant, exhausted. Most of his conversation related to the things that his new adviser Cosmos had said and how he would be lost without her expert judgement.

Eostre had only seen Cosmos from a distance. The woman had given her one look of acute dislike, then promptly turned her back on her, almost as though she couldn't bear looking at her. Insulting, but it suited Eostre just fine—she had learned long ago not to trust anyone with that level of influence. Although, why Ignis and Aranea seemed to buy into it was a mystery, and it made Eostre uneasy.

She had tried bringing up her concerns to Cor about Aranea's and Ignis's behavior. She had clammed up instantly though when she saw that he too was preoccupied, and not himself. She had drawn the unsettling conclusion that he was affected the same way they were. She had endured his lecture about "not wasting his time if she didn't have anything to discuss" rather than tell him what was really on her mind. She deemed it prudent to keep her own counsel.

Perhaps she should leave. But if she did, what would happen to Lux? He drifted like a ghost in the Citadel these days, being ignored by almost everyone except her. It was as though they were, shunning him, but she didn't know why. If she left, he would be truly alone, which was intolerable. Perhaps things would return to normal when Noctis and Luna returned. They had saved the world once—this was nothing compared to that. They would set things right.

Those thoughts were all well and good until she was alone in her bed. Then the uneasiness and what-ifs took over. What if things didn't improve? What if Noctis was affected too? Was what had happened in Gralea repeating here? Was Ardyn involved too somehow? The uneasiness must have triggered the return of her nightmares. Yet, why had her nightmares changed? Why had her subconscious turned it the way it had?

Perhaps that trashy romance novel she had just finished before falling asleep was the answer. Yeah, she thought to herself in relief. It was her brain digesting what she had just read, combined with the unease about what was going on around her that had triggered the usual nightmare combined with, what else had happened in it.

She told herself this as she willed herself back to sleep. But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was unfinished business between her and Ardyn. And she remembered that brief flare of fascination she had felt for him after that walk home all those years ago. Despite all he had done, could that fascination have degenerated to this in her mind? That thought kept her awake the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16: How the Mighty have Fallen

**Happy February! I have a (short) chapter ready to go. Real life has kept me away from writing for a bit, so not sure when I will have the next chapter ready, but I haven't forgotten about it :) Let's get to it, shall we.**

* * *

How long had Noctis been here? It was hard to tell due to the cosmic sky outside that made it endless night, again. Although, this was different from the last time. He had the feeling that he wasn't on Eos at all. Was he, dead? Trapped in a dream or some other cliché like that? He couldn't remember how he got here, or where "here" was.

At least he did have creature comforts. There was plenty of edible food and a clean bathroom. It was still a prison, but it was a gilded one. There were no weapons, not even a kitchen knife. And it would take a powerful weapon to take down an armored being like Odin.

He could use the ball and chain again, especially now that it was no longer attached to him. Noctis had never thought of himself as an expert locksmith, yet the gold brooch that held his black cape on made an excellent lock pick. It hadn't taken too much effort to break the lock and remove the ball and chain from his leg. He supposed it would do, except that Odin would be prepared for it.

When would he return? And could Noctis escape by then? He peered out the window at the endless night sky. If he jumped out the window he would fall into an endless abyss. Escape was impossible. This left him with no choice but to wait for his captor.

Noctis refused to just sit there and wait. He had time to prepare. He would do all he could. He eyed a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He had not noticed it in the pitch darkness, but now that Odin had turned the lights on, it was shining in all its glory. Glass was sharp. And it wouldn't hurt to have a backup weapon.

Could the ball and chain reach it? He had to try. He grunted with the exertion of lifting the heavy ball and chain, waving his arms in a windup, then tossing the ball up as high as he could. It was only after he tossed it that he realized that what went up must come down. He leaped aside just as the ball crashed into the floor where he had been standing, leaving a few inch crater in its wake. If it had been Noctis's head…he didn't want to think about it.

He hadn't even made a dent in the chandelier, he thought with rueful annoyance. It still hung there in all its garish glory. He didn't want to try again. He may not be so lucky in avoiding next time. If he could warp, that was a different story, but it was still denied him. What had Odin and his sister done to him?

Noctis examined the crater, feeling around it for a lack of something better to do, only to wince as he sliced his hand on something. As he jerked his hand back to nurse it, he studied the hole more deeply to see what had hurt him, and he saw the jagged tile. Broken tiles could be sharp too. Wrapping his hand in his cape to protect it, he dug in the hole and emerged with the tile. Just for grins, he tried to place it in the void with all his other usual weapons, not expecting anything, but still trying anyway.

To his surprise, his access to the void was back. All his weapons were there, evidently rendering his whole enterprise moot. He couldn't celebrate though. The door to the hall crashed open, kicked in by equine feet as Odin and his horse galloped in, both staring down at Noctis in baleful menace.

"Draw your sword," Odin commanded.

Big armored hulks deserved a greatsword, Noctis decided, drawing one from the void.

Odin chuckled in triumph. "Looks like Sis really did listen to me. Let's begin." His own greatsword, easily as big as Noctis himself, slashed down with the force and weight of an anvil.

Noctis leaped aside, clumsily. He hadn't had a chance to check if he could warp again, so had done it the old fashioned way to ensure evasion. He heard the whinny of the horse as Odin wheeled it to charge in Noctis's direction.

"Isn't a mounted rider attacking an unmounted person a bit unfair," Noctis called out, jumping aside yet again.

"Hah! There is no fairness in battle. You fight with what you have to win. Nobility in battle is a myth," Odin replied, charging again.

"I imagine it's boring though, winning all the time," Noctis returned, managing a blow that clanged on Odin's stirrup.

"It doesn't matter as long as I win," Odin returned, preparing another attack.

"Really? Then why did you have your 'sister' return my weapons to me," Noctis replied coldly. "You stood a much better chance of leaving me with nothing."

Odin pulled sharply on the reins, causing his horse to rear and whinny for a moment before Odin had it under control.

"Very clever of you," Odin stated, tossing his reins aside, dismounting from his horse with great agility considering his clunky armor, slapping his horse's rear to get it to run outside; leaving Odin and Noctis alone in the chamber.

Noctis wasn't going to be fool enough to rush him now. He had to bide his time now that Odin had taken one of his advantages away.

"You already know the first lesson of fighting for the light," Odin stated. "It's not always about physical strength. One must be able to use their wits as well to win a battle. A true victory for light is to outwit one's opponent without drawing blood at all."

Noctis blinked. "Then, you won't fight me," he asked hopefully.

Odin laughed, a reverberating rumble from within his armor, his only warning before lunging again with an intent to kill.

Noctis parried, using all his strength to block the blade, catching them both in a riposte.

"If you are trying to train me for fighting for the light, you should know I've already done that," Noctis said in rushed desperation.

"Hmph. Maybe, but you have strayed from that," Odin returned.

"How," Noctis replied, totally clueless.

"You let Ardyn live," Odin countered, breaking free of the riposte, pushing Noctis back. "I will shed every drop of your corrupted blood until all that remains is the light. Then you are fit to reign in mother's world."

"Who is your mother," Noctis demanded.

"Why, Cosmos, of course," Odin returned as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Cosmos, Noctis thought, then memory returned. The wedding, the beautiful blonde woman who had sent him and Luna to Besaid. Wait, Luna!

"Where is Luna," Noctis demanded.

"Don't worry. My sister is taking care of her," Odin stated calmly, the very calmness sending chills down Noctis's spine.

"Your sister, is Valefor," Noctis stated, finally piecing it together.

"Oh! So you broke free of her spell, huh. You are farther gone than I thought. I'll have to spill even more of your blood then," Odin replied, raising his sword and lunging again.

The fight was in earnest now, Noctis realized. His instincts told him the purposefulness of his foe's movements. He felt the strength of the blows that were even stronger than before. The previous moves had been feeling him out. It was as though Odin had Noctis's number now and was going to pummel him.

For the first time in a long time, Noctis felt real fear.

* * *

Agneya was gone, Cosmos thought in annoyance as she found the rear entrance to Ramuh's cave. It really was cleverly hidden as a trick of forced perspective. The rock walls lined up in such a way that it looked like a smooth wall. It was only when one reached out to touch it that they realized there was a gap there.

Ramuh had graciously shared its secret with her. It really did pay to have friends, she thought smugly, ignoring the fact that it was her hypnosis that had revealed the secret. Regardless, Agneya had left the cave. Cosmos could find no sign of her. She supposed Ramuh's warning word had triggered the little girl to run, but there was no use crying over spilled milk now.

Cosmos would curse her own weakness though. If she hadn't needed to rest after "befriending" Ramuh, she could have quickly caught up to the girl and added her to her list of allies. Now she would have to start all over again with finding the little girl. The girl needed to be protected by the light. She needed Cosmos's warmth and comfort, especially since the poor thing had no mother of her own.

Cosmos thought of her own children. They had been her one solace in her relationship with Chaos. Even if they had been conceived in hatred and fear, she had loved nurturing them after they were born. Being spawned from both darkness and light, they embodied facets of both in their own unique way.

Valefor represented nothingness, forgetfulness, everything that was "gray" in the world, the true balance of darkness and light. Cosmos's son Odin embodied combat itself. Combat itself was evil and destructive, which Chaos had been. Yet, combat was also needed to keep the peace or to defend oneself against evil, giving it a connection to the light.

Her children loved her in return—doing her bidding to return Noctis and Luna to the cause of light. The royal couple had lost their way. If they had been truly devoted to the light, they would not have questioned or resisted Cosmos. They would have followed her unconditionally as the others had. The fact that they had not made them liabilities.

Cosmos hated the necessity. They had fought so hard for the light. They did not deserve the torture that her children would bestow upon them. However, she knew full well that there were times one had to suffer for the light. Noctis and Luna would emerge from their experiences stronger and more fit to rule in the new world of light. Fit enough to know who the true leader was. They would just need to follow her lead in all things and Cosmos's dreams of a light utopia would come true.

The fact that Ramuh had questioned her intentions were disturbing. Why would he think she wanted to return Eos to the ball of light it had once been? The planet she had birthed on her own without pain and fear. The innocent planet devoid of darkness and Chaos…

Cosmos had to eradicate all darkness on the planet. If there was even a speck of it left, one person who had even a drop of darkness in their hearts, her utopia would be ruined. In that case, the only remedy would be to turn the planet back into a star. It would be better that no life existed at all than having darkness existing.

She didn't want to resort to that though. She didn't want to shed blood. She would much prefer to vanquish darkness through peaceful means than through destruction.

However, if she had not been in hiding all these years, she would have been forced to do that. She could have stopped the Starscourge and The Usurper in one blow. The Usurper may have been immortal, but even he couldn't do anything if the planet became a star.

That is, if her consort had let her, she thought with a flash of remembered fear. Chaos had no doubt reveled in the darkness and evil that the Starscourge and its Accursed Vessel had wrought upon the planet. He was no doubt eating up that darkness himself to gain power. Cosmos would not have been able to prevail against that.

He was gone now though. And the light was sustaining her, strengthening her.

The problem was that the Usurper was still alive. He had cheated death yet again, and Noctis and Luna, devoted to the light, continued to let him live. They had to pay for that. And now he dared call himself Ardyn Lucis Caelum, human being. She should take care of him herself. However, she could not shed blood for the light. She would have to rely on others to take care of that for her. It would happen soon. Her allies were lining up to serve her. The Usurper's days were numbered.

For now, she had to focus on finding Agneya. The poor girl was out there, motherless, doubtless alone and scared. Cosmos had to recover her and take her into her loving arms. Shiva would have wanted it.

* * *

"I, didn't think you'd actually do it," Wiz Junior gasped upon seeing Ardyn return, riding an untamable black chocobo with a parade of females in tow.

Ardyn smirked, satisfied by the look on the man's face. It had been all he could have hoped for. The man looked like a fish on the dock, wriggling uncomfortably, gasping. Ardyn reveled in it for a moment before returning to business.

"I held the World of Darkness in the palm of my hand. Did you really think something like this was beyond me," Ardyn reminded him.

Wiz Junior's hand clenched a moment, but he subsided. "I suppose, I can take this as a gesture of good faith that you aren't going to destroy the world again," Wiz Junior asked tentatively.

"Look around you," Ardyn commanded. "You and the chocobos are here, having lived through the darkness. Even at my full powers I was, unable, and unwilling if you can believe it, to destroy you. And since light has returned, I can do even less now," he added with a touch of bitterness.

Wiz Junior heard the sincerity in Ardyn's voice and was mollified. "I, suppose I treated you badly. I grew up with that, you understand. We blamed you for everything."

Ardyn shrugged. "Well, you weren't wrong. However, if you are apologizing now, perhaps I can ask for that car you promised?"

Wiz Junior looked sheepish. "Yeah. It's ready. But, it might not be a car you want to use."

"I'm sure it's fine," Ardyn stated. "Lead on."

Wiz Junior did as he was bid, getting more and more uncomfortable as they approached the garage. Ardyn soon saw why. It was a truck made out to look like a chocobo. There was a fiberglass chocobo head and beak on the front, and a tail on the back. The sides were emblazoned with the words "Wiz Junior's Chocobo Post".

"I, call it the Chocobo Mobile," Wiz Junior commented awkwardly. "I, use it for promotions and events and things. I, can make some calls to get you a better car if you care to wait," he added.

Ardyn shrugged, resigned. "I am somewhat in a hurry. This will do."

"Er. Ok. You, saved my ass with those chocobos. If you ever need a place to stay or a place for supplies, I hope you think of us. I'll give you a good discount," Wiz Junior added earnestly.

Ardyn should have laughed derisively at the man's abrupt changing of his tune, yet somehow he could not. The man was letting bygones be bygones, which was something Ardyn had never been able to achieve. The man was willing to forgo revenge and bitterness for a mere handful of chocobos, and was willing to move on with his life.

Ardyn could appreciate that. "Good to know," was all he said before clambering awkwardly in the motorized chocobo and setting off on his way.

He couldn't help thinking though that, back in the day, his allies had been emperors, scientists, soldiers, and monsters. Now his allies consisted of chocobo farmers. How the mighty had fallen.


	17. Chapter 17: Sudden Storm

**Hi There! I know it's been awhile. Bad family news has popped up that made me too sad to write. Hoping I can move past it and keep writing. On that note, I have a short Ardyn-centric chapter ready to go. Hope this explains some of where I've been heading without being too heavy-handed with exposition. Hope you enjoy, and feedback always welcome. **

* * *

Ardyn and his unorthodox vehicle made their way to Ramuh's cave. Also known as Fociaugh Hollow, it actually was closer to Wiz Junior's Chocobo Trading Post than Ardyn had thought. If Wiz Junior had not recognized him, he could have rented a chocobo and been here days ago. Ardyn shrugged—that was the risk he ran when he was hated. He was here now, so it didn't matter.

He had never visited the cave before. He knew in general where it was and who dwelled inside. His insatiable curiosity for how Noctis and crew would fare after his "rescue" of them from Titan's wrath all those years ago had paid off. They had led him right to Ramuh's location. If he had wanted to, he could have sold the elderly God out to the Empire—allowed them to add him to their "collection". He had not though, and Ramuh now owed him for that.

The midday sun shone brightly, causing the stones surrounding the cave to shimmer like water. The good weather here made Ardyn uneasy. It should be hot, cold, rainy, something to indicate both Ramuh and Agneya were in residence. The balmy brightness, while signifying a gorgeous day to some, filled Ardyn with an icy trickle of dread. His instincts were telling him something was wrong.

The cave was as silent as a tomb as he entered. He kept his sword firmly at his side, watching warily for what he might find. He grimaced in distaste at the trickling subterranean stream at his feet. He didn't relish mud or water in his boots, so he edged along the narrow strips of dry land against the walls of the cave.

Ardyn's hair beginning to stand on end with a static charge, while disturbing, also gave him some reassurance. Ramuh, at least, was close.

And combative, he realized suddenly as he heard a "zapping" sound. It was his only warning before a bolt of electricity raced like a deadly snake through the trickling stream at Ardyn's feet. It was only his fastidiousness that had saved him. If he had been standing in that water, he would have been electrocuted before he even knew what hit him.

He couldn't afford to be too slow now. Lightning moved fast—Ardyn would be unable to dodge it. It did like to take the path of least resistance though, and a rapidly moving target would hold a lot of resistance. Ardyn warped forward, clearing the stony corridor in record, incautious, time, ending up in the large room in the back.

Ramuh was seated, cross-legged, seemingly meditating, yet Ardyn knew differently. He could see the veins of static electricity shimmering in the God's fingers as they rested along the ground.

"Really, Ramuh? You are booby trapping now," Ardyn drawled mockingly in greeting.

"It's you," Ramuh spat back in distaste.

Ardyn had never gotten along with the Six, but Ramuh had always seemed to be the friendliest one to humans, aside from Shiva that is. His evident dislike now was, even after all Ardyn had experienced, surprising.

"Now, is that a way to greet an old friend," Ardyn chided, putting his metal sword away. If Ramuh chose to see that as a gesture of peace, Ardyn would allow it. It was really more of a practical move—metal plus electricity didn't mix. He placed a wooden pole arm close at hand in case of need. For good measure he attached a lightning resistant accessory to it. It wouldn't make the weapon shock proof, but it was all he had.

"You are no friend of mine, Usurper," Ramuh returned bitingly.

Ardyn rose an eyebrow. "I have not heard _that _term in awhile. Now, since we are being blunt, perhaps you can tell me about Cosmos."

Ardyn had been suspecting a fight, but hadn't thought the mere mention of Cosmos's name would trigger it. Ramuh rose to his feet with an agility that belied his years, summoned lightning that radiated around his entire body before releasing it all where Ardyn had been standing, scorching the rocks behind Ardyn.

Even Ardyn, who had warped aside to avoid it, was still knocked down to the ground by the force of it. He had not been electrocuted, yet the impact felt like it had bruised every part of his body. He rose to his feet as quickly as he could, drew his wooden pole arm and watched Ramuh warily for his next move.

"I keep forgetting you can warp," Ramuh stated coldly. "That is not a mistake I will make again!" So saying, he launched a wave of lightning balls. They swirled and radiated around the entire portion of the room, filling it with deadly, unavoidable light.

A wooden pole, even one infused with a special accessory, wouldn't help here. He had something that might work though, that is, if he could still use it. He hadn't attempted it since his "mortality". He had to try, or die.

Grunting with the effort, he summoned all of his weapons from the void, watching in satisfaction as they glowed with the familiar red aura of darkness. He had created a wall of blades that could impale from a distance. Ardyn wasn't searching for impaling Ramuh here. He wanted those lightning balls. In an almost graceful clash of energy, the glowing red weapons struck the lightning balls, breaking up some, deflecting others.

Ardyn warped back and forth in an attempt to stay one step ahead of the bouncing balls of energy, uncertain of the physics, of where they would turn up after deflection. Based on the sudden dimness of the light, it appeared that he had been successful. The balls were, for the moment, out of play.

Ardyn took one short break—scanning the room through dizzy senses. His weapon summoning move had exhausted him. He seriously doubted he could launch them again. And even now, Ramuh was beginning to load up more lightning balls.

All Ardyn had to work with now was the wooden pole arm he had prepared earlier. It would have to do. He warped high, pole arm out, then whacked Ramuh on the back of the head with a force that broke the pole arm in half. As far as Ardyn was concerned, he had two weapons now instead of one.

As Ramuh ducked his head to attempt to clear it, Ardyn took one of his pole shards, now as sharp as a stake from the broken edge, and jammed it into the back of Ramuh's neck. If it had been the half of the pole that the accessory was not attached to, it would have been like hitting the God with a twig. Except that Ardyn's luck was with him. The pole portion he had used still had the accessory attached. It broke through Ramuh's skin, finding a path between the neck bones and lodged itself into Ramuh's spinal cord.

Ramuh collapsed forward, limp. The lightning surrounding him dissipated. Even as Ardyn watched, Ramuh's paralyzed, dying body breathed its last and disappeared, leaving Ardyn alone in an empty cave.

Ardyn may be a mortal human, yet he had just slain a God.

* * *

This was getting quite annoying, Ardyn thought, looking around the empty stone cavern. Titan had given him cryptic answers, and now Ramuh had forced Ardyn to murder him. How was he supposed to find out what was going on if the Gods didn't see fit to cooperate with him? Although, he thought bitterly, it was par for the course for those divine idiots.

"Resurrection, hold on," an ethereal voice called out a second before Ardyn heard a muffled crash of thunder from the entrance of the cave. Before he could go to investigate, Ramuh, now hale and hardy, strode back into the cavern.

Ardyn tensed—his cracked pole arm suddenly looked like what it was—broken sticks.

"Thank you for returning me to my senses, Ardyn," Ramuh returned politely. "Although I must say I'm shocked you were able to defeat me, and kill me no less."

"I've always wanted to 'shock' a God of electricity," Ardyn returned with a smirk. "I know you Gods can resurrect, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"You're only human now," Ramuh returned calmly. "That accessory you have and the lucky strike did me in, but not for long. If I was still, as I was, you'd have been dead a minute ago. Although, your move to deflect my lightning balls was, interesting," he added pensively.

"So, killing you made you not want to kill me anymore? How interesting," Ardyn returned snidely. "I came here for answers, Ramuh, and I do hope you will tell me. Otherwise, you might find that my 'lucky' strike can be repeated."

Ramuh held his hands up placatingly. "You freed me from my, situation. I will tell you whatever I can."

"Describe this, 'situation' to me," Ardyn replied. "Who out there, other than myself of course," he amended with smug arrogance, "can affect a God?"

"Cosmos," Ramuh said flatly.

Now they were getting somewhere, Ardyn thought. "And who is Cosmos?"

"She, was one of us," Ramuh returned. "She is the one who built this star out of nothing—back when the universe was just endless void, she fabricated light and energy out of the void creating this planet."

"And where has she been," Ardyn demanded. "Why has she been scrubbed from folklore, worship, history?"

Ramuh looked troubled. "I, last saw her a few thousand years ago. I, do not know where she's been or why she has returned now."

"A woman mysteriously returns and has mysterious motives," Ardyn commented dryly. "Can you tell me anything about her? Her abilities?"

"She is the embodiment of beauty, light, and purity. Everyone, God and human alike, find a resonance within her, and are compelled to worship her. The more purity in someone's heart, the stronger the bond. The purest of all cannot resist her."

"And what is the nature of this worship," Ardyn demanded.

"All darkness is stripped from them. They become beings of virtue, of light. They follow Cosmos's every word. They become manifestations of her will."

"So, your 'attack' of me was a form of Cosmos worship," Ardyn returned.

"Yes. She, ordered me to kill anyone who asked about her. I was a fool. I should have known she would try her persuasion on me and prevented it. She did brag about summoning an army after all. I should have known she would try to recruit me. I just hope Agneya is ok. I used a code word telling her to run away as soon as I saw Cosmos, but if she didn't listen or if Cosmos caught up to her…that poor girl," Ramuh ended in concern.

"Ordering someone to kill and summoning an army isn't the path of virtue. Hypocrisy, much," Ardyn returned scathingly, ignoring Ramuh's concern for the child goddess.

"A Goddess of light's perception of war and peace is different from humanity's," Ramuh intoned.

Ardyn rolled his eyes. He was tired of the Gods working in mysterious ways garbage. Shaking off his annoyance, he began piecing together what he had learned. Cosmos had told Ramuh that she was amassing an army. Based on everyone being on their best behavior in Tenebrae, she had probably gotten her hooks into them. They were now part of her "army". Why? Who were her next targets?

"Why does she want an army," Ardyn demanded. "You're a God. Don't give me some nonsense about you not being able to guess her motives. You must have some kind of theory."

Ramuh tensed uneasily. "She has, changed, since I last saw her. However, I do remember years ago she despaired about the strife and injustice on the planet. She talked of, returning it to the star it had once been, pure light and energy. If she still wants to return it to a star—I don't think I need to tell you what that means."

Ardyn knew full well what that meant. Reverting Eos to a molten ball of fire wouldn't do much for life on the planet. It seemed that despite Ardyn's long years of keeping a Mad God and a force of darkness and evil at bay, there was another out there. And this one was a being of light. All of Ardyn's work had been for nothing. His shoulders slumped in momentary defeat as he felt a flash of impotent frustration.

Ramuh saw it. "It, is actually a blessing that you of all people came to me to find out about her. As I said, those with strong ties to the light cannot resist her. However, those with ties to the darkness…you may be the only one left who can stand up to her."

"Nice try," Ardyn replied mockingly. "Had I been my, 'old' self, that statement may have been valid. But now, I am merely a human."

Ramuh looked pensive. "You can warp. You can summon your weapons. That red glare on them is not the markings of light. You had the strength and wit to defeat me, a possessed God at that. Those are not the powers of just a mere human. I, think there is still more to you than meets the eye. You may have more of the powers of darkness left than you think. I, fear Cosmos suspects this too. She will come for you before too long."

"A beautiful woman wants me? How flattering," Ardyn returned flippantly.

"Don't joke about this," Ramuh demanded. "If she catches up to you now, she will own you, make you her slave like she has others. Even with what you have now, you were not able to keep _me_ down for long. How do you think you would fare against her?"

Ardyn tensed. If Cosmos was after him for his darkness, what would she do when she found out about Lux?

"Does she know about Lux," Ardyn asked Ramuh, voice hard and sharp like broken glass.

Ramuh looked troubled. "I, do not know. But, I do fear for him. Insomnia has become, unsettled lately."

"In what way," Ardyn demanded.

"Noctis and Luna have disappeared. Ignis has been left in charge but has been making some, hostile, decisions towards Altissia."

Ardyn knew Altissia was being a jerk of a nation lately, but for Ignis to respond with hostility? That was unlike him. Something was wrong, and Lux was trapped in the middle of it.

"It appears I must return to the kingdom I usurped," Ardyn commented, half to himself.

"Insomnia is likely Cosmos's next target, if she has not infiltrated it already," Ramuh cautioned. "You will potentially be going right into her web."

Ardyn shrugged. "I'm not letting her have my son," Ardyn stated coldly, with a fierce determination that made Ramuh glance with him in surprise.

"I didn't know you cared about Lux so much," Ramuh replied in surprise.

Ardyn refused to acknowledge any paternal feelings or instincts he had towards the kid. "I don't," he said instead, voice clipped. "I, just don't want her to have him."

Ramuh made a quick decision. "I, can't give you much, but I can give you this power." Ardyn felt a gentle electric shock as Ramuh made some kind of interaction with him.

"I, have given you the power to shapeshift again," Ramuh stated. "You can disguise yourself to keep Cosmos from finding you. It, might buy you time so that when you meet face to face, you stand a chance."

"You have those powers," Ardyn demanded in surprise. "I thought they were the powers of darkness."

"They are the powers of the Gods," Ramuh returned. "How do you think Ifrit could take on human form? We all can disguise ourselves when we want to."

Ardyn nodded, expending a little effort so that he looked like Wiz Junior for a moment. "Guess it works," he stated in Wiz Junior's nasal voice before changing back to himself.

"I, wish I could do more," Ramuh stated regretfully.

"We can't make it too easy, now can we," Ardyn returned flippantly.

"I would tell you to be careful, but I think that will fall on deaf ears," Ramuh replied darkly.

Ardyn merely shrugged, and began to leave the cavern. Right before he left the room, he glanced over his shoulder. "Does Bahamut know about Cosmos," Ardyn asked idly.

"Yes," Ramuh stated bluntly.

And had Bahamut known when he had given Ardyn his life back, he wondered. He was increasingly certain that his "blessed" meeting with Ramuh had not been a coincidence. Ardyn was beginning to suspect he had his reason for why Bahamut had let him live. If Bahamut wanted him to stop that woman though, he had another thing coming. Ardyn's priority was Lux. Cosmos would have to wait.


	18. Chapter 18: Father and Stepfather

**Hi Everyone! Hope you are all staying safe and sane during all the COVID chaos. Wishing everyone the best, and hoping that this will all pass soon. All the stuff going on has made it hard to write, but jumping into the Final Fantasy 7 remake got me back in the mood to continue my story. I have a "short" chapter ready to go. Hope it's not too much filler-I find I like knowing how things get from point A to point B, so I tend to fill in those details, maybe too much. Anyways, here goes, and hope this keeps the housebound entertained for awhile. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. Stay well!**

* * *

Beggars couldn't be choosers, Ardyn knew, but he seem fated to have bad luck when it came to vehicles. His "Chocobo Mobile" as Wiz Junior had called it, did not seem happy to ride on real roads. The vehicle was slow, its engine under-powered. The side doors had no windows, just holes surrounded by a frame. Ardyn coughed as the exhaust sputtered out burning gas and oil.

However, it had served its purpose. The mostly repaired skyscrapers of Insomnia rose up from the horizon like spires of a castle. Ardyn put on the finishing touches of his disguise, wincing at the effort of shapeshifting. It had used to come so naturally to him—was it simply that he was rusty, or was it yet another limitation of his recovered mortality?

He had no time to speculate, or to worry about whether the guards would buy his disguise. The tollbooth, patrolled by guards, came into view. There were two of them, Ardyn noticed, sizing up the potential threats. One was male, the other female. They were otherwise interchangeable, their drab uniforms and helmets eating away at any individuality they may have had.

He could not see the types of weapons they carried, but he doubted they could summon royal arms like he could. Their expressions remained stone-faced as the unwieldy vehicle lumbered to a shuddering stop before them.

"What is your business in Insomnia," the male guard stated, peering into the nonexistent window at the driver within.

"Business," Wiz Junior stated calmly, at least in as close in his tones as Ardyn could make them. "I have heard word that the Insomnia Chocobo Racing League is trying to start back up. I have been invited to offer my expertise."

Now he was back in his element, Ardyn thought smugly, telling smooth lies, waiting to see how gullible the audience was. Only this time, if they didn't believe him, he could end up dead. He couldn't prevent a wave of chilled sweat at the thought.

The two guards looked at each other. "I dunno," the female guard said. "That could bring vice to this town. Vice brings darkness," she added by rote, as though parroting back fundamentalist dogma.

Her partner looked ready to agree. How vexing. However, at least Ardyn had his answer about the state of the city. Cosmos had been hard at work here, even corrupting the guards. How high did the corruption go? And where was Lux in all of this?

"I have no intention of allowing that," Wiz Junior stated smoothly, hiding his thoughts and concerns. "We run a strictly by the book operation. We seek only to provide happiness to the people, untainted by darkness. And is not happiness the essence of light," Ardyn asked leadingly. If they thought him just as "blessed" by the light, all the better.

"He has a point," the male guard muttered to his partner.

"Not if someone derives happiness from vice," his partner countered.

Ardyn smirked at the philosophical debate about to brew.

The guards appeared to recognize at the same time the unseemliness of it. With a nod of approval to each other, the male guard opened the gate while the female guard waved Ardyn through.

"Much obliged. All hail the light," Ardyn oozed, so over the top that anyone with a brain in their heads would know it was irony.

The guards, however, were too far gone. They snapped to attention and said as one, "all hail the light and Cosmos."

Cosmos really had trained them well, Ardyn sneered. What else had she done to the city? And how had Ignis and Aranea allowed it? It was time to remove Lux from their "nurturing" influence. He dearly hoped for their sake they did not seek to get in his way.

* * *

If one didn't know the corruption that lay underneath the façade of Insomnia, one might almost have been taken in. Ardyn drove his absurd vehicle down the orderly streets. Everyone followed the traffic rules; pedestrians were given the right of way. It was indeed a utopia of law and order. Ardyn saw it for the lie that it was. There were always humans looking to bend or break the rules—people who would crash a yellow light if they were in a hurry, people who would push past somebody else if they weren't walking quickly enough for the liking, someone who would let the door close in somebody's face. Large cities were notorious hives of antisocial activity.

Not Insomnia, at least from what Ardyn could see. Everyone walking down the street nodded and waved at every passersby. He heard quite a few "All Hail Cosmos," greetings to each other as well. Motorists let Ardyn change lanes whenever he wanted to, and even waved to him. It was the "laid-back charm" of a small village within a big city. And it was jarring and wrong. Ardyn almost laughed at the irony of it. Most places would want to be like this—to be clean and wholesome. Perhaps Ardyn had been tainted in darkness too long that it felt wrong to him. And it all reeked of Cosmos.

He didn't have to endure it long—just get Lux and get out. Once Lux was safe, Ardyn could worry about how to handle everything else. The good thing about the "upgrades" to the city were that the alleys were clean and empty. No disgusting dumpsters or loitering creeps to be seen. He found one a perfect fit for his car. He would need it for quick getaway—although how well the "Chocobo Mobile" would weather a car chase if it happened was up for debate.

Perhaps he could procure something better at the Citadel. There was no point in disguising himself at this stage. The fastest way in was to be himself, fedora, cloaks, and all. And if they chose to lock him in the dungeon—well it was nothing compared to being chained up for 2000 years on Angelguard. He'd be out in five seconds, and would make them pay for that.

"What are _you _doing here," the gate guard sneered upon seeing him.

"All hail Cosmos," Ardyn said flatly, reciting the inflections that the city guards and passerby he heard had used.

The guard stood straighter, saluted, and replied the same. "I am glad you have seen the light, Ardyn Lucis Caelum," the guard stated in relief. "I was afraid I'd have to stop you," he added with a nervous laugh.

"Perish the thought," Ardyn returned mockingly. "I have come to see my son's stepfather, if that can be arranged. I, need to make sure he is adequately training my son in the ways of the light."

The guard looked troubled for a moment. "Well, Ignis is busy, but the light is important. Go on in."

Ardyn had to smother a laugh. It certainly was easy to manipulate these cretins. You just had to say "light" or "Cosmos" and they would let you walk into a bank vault. Perhaps he should try it, he thought wryly.

The guards led the way to the throne room. This surprised Ardyn—he would have thought Ignis was too humble to want royal trappings. Well, as they said, absolute power corrupted absolutely.

The room was much the same as it had been when it had been his. Ardyn knew it had been renovated since though by necessity. The main difference he could see was that there were two throne chairs now. Evidently the second one was for Luna, or for Cosmos. It stood empty now though. Ignis was seated in the main one—the one Ardyn had once had for himself.

Ignis looked the same as always, black trousers, silk shirt, suit jacket. The only addition, perhaps in deference to his new position, was a black silk necktie. Well, that and his demeanor. He surveyed Ardyn with a look of such arrogant disdain that Ardyn, even expecting the worst, was startled.

"What, no guards, Esteemed Prime Minister," Ardyn oozed in way of greeting.

Ignis merely looked down his nose at him. "I do not need guards to handle you. I have defeated you before," he stated flatly.

Ardyn was nonplussed for a moment. "Did you? I rather believe it was Noct, along with the powers of his ancestors, who did that."

Ignis shook his head in confusion. He remembered being at Zegnautaus Keep, a prisoner playing along with Ardyn to find out his plans, only to discover the daemonic fiend wanted revenge upon the crystal. Then Cosmos had given Ignis the Ring of the Lucii to put on, giving him the power to defeat Ardyn. It had taken almost all he had, but Cosmos had protected him. She had stood at his side, her bountiful light giving him the edge he needed to defeat Ardyn himself. He had her full blessing now—he could easily defeat Ardyn again if he had to. The question was, would he have to?

"If you do not remember, I shall not enlighten you," Ignis replied repressively.

"Pray, do," Ardyn ordered. He needed Ignis to elaborate. Something was wrong with his memories if he had distinct memories of fighting him. Even with all that had happened to Ardyn, he knew for a fact he never fought Ignis. Was Cosmos doing something to Ignis's memories? Ardyn cataloged this for future reference.

Ignis ignored his request, forcing Ardyn to let it go for the moment.

"Why are you here," Ignis demanded coldly.

"I merely came to ensure _my _son is being adequately trained in the ways of the light," Ardyn replied, reinforcing that Lux was his son rather than Ignis's.

"He will be. Aranea is seeing to that as we speak," Ignis said calmly.

Ardyn ignored the ice that ran down his spine at the prospect. "Then I see I came just in time. Tell me, is Cosmos here?"

"She has more lofty things to do with her time than dealing with Insomnia," Ignis replied repressively.

"I see. She conquers a land, drains the will from all its people, then moves on. Like a locust," Ardyn replied affably, but with a derisive bite behind it.

Ignis stiffened. "Did you, just call fair lady Cosmos a locust," he demanded in shocked outrage.

Ardyn smirked. "Such admiration for the lady. Poor Aranea. Just a word of friendly advice: no woman likes their beloved to admire another woman," Ardyn lectured condescendingly.

"It is none of your concern," Ignis said coldly.

"Isn't it," Ardyn replied coyly. "Aranea is the mother of my child after all. I do have a vested interest in her happiness and my son's. Perhaps I will just go and check on them myself."

"I won't let you," Ignis stated sharply, lunging from his throne to stand between Ardyn and the door of the throne room.

"Why don't you summon the guards," Ardyn asked conversationally.

Ignis merely straightened his suit jacket and adjusted his glasses. "As I said, I don't need guards to handle the likes of you," he stated coldly. "I have the power of light on my side. And that will always vanquish darkness."

Ardyn rolled his eyes in annoyance. If he heard the word, "light" one more time, he was going to stab somebody.

He shouldn't have shifted his gaze from Ignis even for a second. With a speed Ardyn wasn't expecting from him, Ignis lunged. Ardyn turned quickly to sidestep, losing his fedora in the process, but he still wasn't quite fast enough. He hissed as he felt the sharp dagger blade slice through his clothes. Judging from the pain, his cloak, vest, and shirt had done little to protect him. But then, Ignis was no slouch, even if he had never fought Ardyn before.

Ardyn refocused his attention to Ignis, who had stepped aside to overclock his daggers. The ice frosted ominously on the daggers, showing Ardyn that he had more than just being stabbed to deal with.

"As Prime Minister, isn't it a bit vulgar to bloody your hands in battle," Ardyn asked mockingly.

"This isn't about politics. This is about protecting my family," Ignis replied with clenched teeth before lunging again.

Ardyn was ready this time. His sword was drawn, and intercepted Ignis's ice-infused daggers. The ice made his parry slip a bit, but he did not disengage. Ardyn didn't believe in honorable fights. He believed in taking the least amount of effort to win. He pushed at Ignis's attack dagger with all his might, at the same time kicking Ignis viciously in the gut.

Ignis doubled back, clenching his gut and gasping. Ardyn took no chances, kicking him again, this time between the legs. This brought Ignis to his knees.

"Oof, that hurts, doesn't it," Ardyn chided in mock sympathy, wrenching the daggers from Ignis's grasp and tossing them aside. "Are you sure you have defeated me previously?"

"You, bastard," Ignis ground out, voice taut with pain.

Ardyn shoved Ignis to the floor face down and rested one boot on his shoulders, keeping him there.

"Now, now, what to do with you," Ardyn mused. "I suppose I 'could' just kill you. However, I would never leave this place alive if I did. And I do _so _value my life."

"If, you don't, I will have you hunted down anyway," Ignis gasped out.

"You are not building much of a case for me leaving you alive then," Ardyn returned mockingly.

"Do, what you will," Ignis stated boldly.

He should just kill him and be done with it, Ardyn thought. Yet, doing so left a bad taste in his mouth. Not due to conscience, of course. Ardyn had taken enough innocent lives already. It certainly wasn't because he respected Ignis, either, he quickly told himself. It didn't matter how steadfastly loyal the man had always been to Noct, and how caring he had been to Lux, or how they had ended up as comrades in arms against Ifrit and Chaos.

Ignis was just a pawn. He deserved better than dying just because Cosmos had gotten her hooks into him. And if Ardyn killed him, Cosmos was indirectly responsible. He did not want Ignis killed, even indirectly, by Cosmos. If there was a way to rescue him from Cosmos's clutches without killing him, Ardyn found he preferred that. Taking away Cosmos's pawn without killing the pawn was indeed much more satisfying.

This left Ardyn with incapacitation then. And the most makeshift and insipid incapacitation he could think of at that. If only he still had the sleep spell. Things would be so much easier. As he didn't…

Ardyn used his scarf to tightly tie Ignis's wrists together, and Ignis's necktie to tie his ankles together. For good measure, Ardyn ripped off a shred of the clothes that Ignis had sliced, and stuffed it in Ignis's mouth as a gag.

Ignis fidgeted against the bonds and sputtered impotently against the gag. Ardyn's restraints seemed to be working, at least for the moment. "Oh, hush now, Prime Minister," Ardyn taunted. "Otherwise I may need to knock you unconscious too. And I don't suppose I need to tell you how dangerous head injuries that knock you out are? I assume you'd like to keep your memories and bodily functions?"

Ignis subsided into rigid silence.

That was better, Ardyn thought. However, he had probably bought himself only a few minutes at most. Except…

He shapeshifted into Ignis. "Apologies, Your Majesty," he stated in Ignis's cultured tones. "But duty calls. Do give me time to conduct my business before breaking free," he added, before sauntering out the door, leaving a fuming Ignis behind.

His ruse wouldn't last. Security would sweep the throne room and find the real Ignis in no time. Ardyn had to track down Lux immediately. A simple query to the guards (still as Ignis) would give Ardyn Lux's location. It was time to mount a rescue.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion

**Hey Everyone! Still in COVID-related lockdowns by me. Hope everyone else is staying safe, and hoping this all ends soon. Anyway, onward to the Final Fantasy 15 world. We have (finally) gone full circle, making our way to the present. Hope you like, and reads are always appreciated.**

* * *

Eostre stared down at Aranea's unconscious form, horrified that she had had to fight back. Aghast that she had been successful.

"You and I will join Cosmos together in the light," Aranea had said. White mist had spread like the black mists of daemonification. Eostre had had no choice. She had fought back in desperate self defense, a culmination of all the fear and unease she had felt since all the craziness started. She had never thought to win, let alone what she would do next.

She and Lux had to get out of the library for starters. Before Aranea woke up. Before the guards arrived and-the door to the hallway creaked open. It was too late. The guards would see Aranea unconscious, clearly attacked, with her son's governess standing over her. It wouldn't take an investigative genius to realize who Aranea's attacker was. And attacking the Prime Minister's wife was high treason.

There was no point in running for it, or trying to explain her actions. Eostre had been absurdly lucky with subduing Aranea. She could not hope to succeed against Cor or any of the guards. She stood in front of Lux to shield him and let her dove gray gaze shift to the doorway, meeting the opposition's gaze with calm dignity.

"Oh, my," the voice from the man she had never wanted to see again drawled from the doorway. "How many of King Noctis's laws have you just broken, I wonder?"

Ardyn Izunia sauntered in, looking much the same as he always had. Eostre was all too aware of how much she had aged in twelve years. To see him largely unchanged, even having that same smug smirk and knowing glance that she had always hated, wasn't fair.

His amber gaze fixed on her. Of course, he would not recognize her, she thought bitterly. She had been nothing but a pawn of his. And now she was a slightly graying, 40-year-old pawn. Even less worthy of his notice. His gaze gave nothing away. As usual, she could not read him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Instead of throwing yourself upon the tender mercies of Prime Minister Iggy, perhaps you should come with me," he continued, smoothly, but with a dark edge that said she should obey him or else.

This was just like Gralea. People acting strangely, allies turning on each other. And Ardyn was the common denominator. Lux, Aranea, and Ignis had been wrong. Ardyn was not reformed. Eostre had been right. Once a villain, always a villain. He was back to raise hell. And she couldn't let him.

Her dove gray eyes darkened to the shade of a thunderhead. Forgetting the fact that she had just considered herself lucky with defeating Aranea, she grabbed the bamboo pole from Aranea's limp hand and lunged towards Ardyn, ignoring Lux's cry of alarm. It didn't matter that she didn't know how to use it. It didn't matter how strong, or lack thereof, she was. She had been given the chance to give him a piece of her mind, and would give it.

* * *

Ardyn sidestepped to the center of the room to attempt to escape Eostre's attack. She had a moment to savor the flash of surprise on Ardyn's face, but it was short-lived. With a billow of his gray paisley cloak and a blur of movement, Ardyn whipped out a pole arm of his own to intercept her makeshift one with.

"Where had he been storing it," Eostre thought in unease the instant her pole connected with his with a force that made her hands sting and buzz with the reverberation. The grating click of metal on wood was as rough as nails on a chalkboard. It was a testament to the strength of bamboo wood that it didn't snap from the impact.

"I don't have time for this," Ardyn hissed with an edge of frustration. "Do spare me the effort of subduing you."

"I'm not sparing you shit," Esotre spat back, pure adrenaline making her unwilling to give an inch. "It's your fault that everyone is like this!"

Ardyn's eyes narrowed. "Believe it or not, I am the innocent party here," he said tightly.

The adrenaline that was fueling Eostre's defiance also sapped her of her ability to listen to reason.

"Bullshit," she snapped back, refusing to relinquish her pole arm.

Ardyn shrugged, resigned. "If I am already cast as a villain in this little drama, allow me to act as one," he taunted dangerously, giving a cold smirk that was as dark as his intentions as he squared his shoulders with purpose and bore down his pole arm onto hers in an aggressive counter attack.

It was a blow designed to disarm her and end this quickly. The strength and speed of it was more than she could handle, Eostre realized in resigned despair. The logic she should have listened to began to seep through, leaving her with a sinking feeling that she was in way over her head. It was instinctive fear that gave her the edge to dart aside, allowing Ardyn's blow to strike the floor mere inches from her with a teeth-grating clang.

She was no match for a blow like that, she knew that. And it had taken almost all she had against Aranea. Eostre had been lucky to defeat her, but now she had even less to work with. Her only chance was to avoid Ardyn's blows at all costs and try to get him from behind. A blow to the back of the knees would knock him down, leaving him at her mercy, if she could just get behind him…

He was making that difficult, prolonging the battle now despite his earlier impatience. He gave her no opening, lunging forward teasingly, only to smirk as she sidestepped yet again. She didn't like him gazing at her with a look of fascinated amusement rather than in fear. It was though he knew he could defeat her instantly if he wanted to, but was drawing it out for some sick reason of his own, making a game out of something that was life or death.

Her already far-fetched dreams of defeating Ardyn, making him pay for bringing this craziness onto them all, were slipping away like mist. She could feel herself beginning to tire. She almost missed his obviously telegraphed lunge, letting him get too close, feeling his cloak brush against her arm for a moment before she twisted away once more.

She couldn't play tag like this forever. She had to get out of here with Lux before Aranea woke up. And Ardyn was an obstacle to that. She had to get behind him now. An idea came to her. She remembered a move Aranea had made many times during their escape from Gralea, so it should be doable…

Eostre began running parallel to him, not letting him get close. As expected, he kept her in his gaze at all times. Once she had enough speed, she slammed the bamboo pole into the tiles at her feet, giving her a pole-vaulters momentum to pivot around it, giving her the speed she needed to get behind him for the barest moment.

Or at least that was how it was supposed to work…instead, the base of the pole slid on the tiles, causing her to stumble forward, losing her footing for a fatal second. She felt a strong arm throw itself around her waist from behind to subdue her, the same instant an equally strong hand wrenched the pole arm from her grasp and tossed it aside.

A slightly breathless laugh sounded in her ear. "You're 'it'," Ardyn rasped, tauntingly.

He had seen it as a diabolical game of tag as she had, Eostre thought in annoyance, and tried to twist away.

His grip around her waist tightened, also pushing against the bruises Aranea had left. She stiffened against the flash of pain. Her only consolation was that she did not cry out. No doubt a bastard like him would have reveled in that.

"As a fellow user of pole arms, kindly allow me to give you some advice," Ardyn continued from behind her, mouth close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath. "That little move of yours only works if you are strong enough to wedge the pole deep within the floor for leverage. Otherwise, it leaves you at your foe's mercy all too easily."

Mercy? Eostre could expect no mercy from him. She knew what he was capable of doing. His strong grip allowed no escape. She was disarmed—she had no hope of escape, or of saving herself.

It was just as it had been in Gralea. Just like in her nightmare. But not exactly identical. The form behind her was warm, human, unlike the cold darkness it had been before. It was not enough to quell the icy fear and the memories though. She felt the rising panic.

Lux, Lux was also different this time, she reminded herself sharply. She needed to protect him. "Run, Lux," she got out raggedly on the last of her air. She took a breath for more, but to her horror, she couldn't get a breath in. She was suffocating, drowning. Had Aranea's blow to her torso punctured her lungs and she hadn't known it? Had Ardyn's grip broken a rib that was now puncturing her lungs? She was frozen in mindless panic. Was she going to collapse right here and now?

Ardyn relaxed his grip one moment, just to turn her sharply to face him, his gaze boring intently into her face. "My, my. You look pale," he observed with over the top, almost fake, concern. "My stalwart opponent is not about to faint, is she?"

"Don't hurt her," Lux demanded from behind them, evidently having disobeyed Eostre's orders to run to safety.

Ardyn gave an impatient sigh. "She started it," Ardyn replied mockingly, relaxing his grip slightly.

The twin jolts of Lux's pleas and Ardyn's mocking responses jerked Eostre from her hysteria. She gasped, relieved to find that she could breathe again. It had not been an injury at all—just the suffocation of panic.

Ardyn only released her completely once it appeared she wasn't falling apart. Eostre stepped away from his, admittedly powerful, proximity and took several loud, quivering breaths, regaining her equilibrium. And with it came frustration at her own vulnerability. She almost wished her air shortage had been due to injury. The true cause reeked of cowardice on her part.

She was damned if she was going to faint or cower before him again. She was done with that bullshit. She tilted her chin up defiantly to face his gaze. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, Ardyn Izunia," she replied boldly.

Ardyn smirked in amusement. "Now there's the Eostre I know and love," he replied flippantly, causing Eostre to gape in astonishment.

He ignored her, turning to Lux. "Are you coming, lad," he demanded sharply.

Lux gulped. "Um, where are we going?"

"Away from here for starters," Ardyn replied. "Unless, you are so devoted to the light and Cosmos that you wish to stay and bask in it."

Lux shuddered. "No way. I'll come, but, only if Miss Eostre can come too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ardyn replied smoothly. "Come along, both of you."

Eostre glanced back to Aranea, seeing with a mix of relief and fear that her color looked better, and that she was breathing normally. She should be reviving soon. They had to be gone ASAP.

She couldn't be sure of Ardyn's intentions. Was he leading them to destruction? Was he actually in cahoots with Cosmos? He had indicated he was helping them escape, but was he telling the truth? Even if he had not killed her in battle, there was still no reason to believe him.

"All hail Cosmos," she said flatly, as a test.

Ardyn turned sharply, and advanced upon her. "Did she get to you too," Ardyn demanded sharply, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze, as though he could see the truth in her eyes.

Her shoulders sagged in relief. If he had been one of "them", he would have responded to the trigger phrase in kind. The fact that he had not said he was "clean" in that regard. And she was also relieved that she no longer flinched from physical contact with him.

"No," she replied. "Unless, Aranea did something to me in our fight that has not manifested yet."

"I see," he replied. "I have always been a fond believer in keeping one's enemies closer. So, if you prove to be one, I will have you right where I want you. Let's mosey, as they say," he added, ushering them away from what had once been their combat arena.

Lux followed eagerly, evidently trusting Ardyn 100 percent. It would be up to Eostre to keep an eye on things, to watch out for treachery. If Lux had thrown in his lot with Ardyn, she had to as well. She had been right so far—things were still unfinished between them.

* * *

It had taken everything Ardyn possessed to stay poker-faced at what had greeted him in that library. He had expected to have to take Aranea down and take Lux by force. He had readied himself for battle, even relinquishing his Ignis disguise. Going in as Ignis would have been against character and raised too many alarm bells, so it was far better going in as himself.

Instead, he found Aranea already subdued, by a woman he had never thought to see again. What hilarious fate it was that Lux's governess was none other than Eostre Hallbera. He supposed he should have researched this beforehand—it was useful to know what type of education Lux was getting. However, he had trusted Aranea and Ignis to do right by the boy so had not bothered.

Sure, Eostre was a bit older now, but that pink hair and that earnest gray gaze were unforgettable.

He couldn't say why she stuck in his memory as she had—he had met countless people over his 2000 years of existence, and absorbed the memories of countless more. He had a long memory for those who had crossed him, slighted him, but she never had. Well, except insult his manhood in Gralea, he recalled wryly, but he had heard far worse. He didn't want to think his remembrance was due to something so base as that she had been the first one in so long that had made him feel (even though briefly) desire.

There was no point in trying to decipher that now. He had more important things to do, like getting Lux out of the Citadel. He should have rushed that battle, not given Eostre the chance to keep dodging him. Aranea could have woken up; Ignis could have gotten free; the guards could have come; all while he was engaging Eostre.

It was not like she was a challenging foe. He could have warped right to her in a second, knocked her down and had her beneath his boot heel in three. Yet, he had been unable to resist the game. They said you got to know people quite intimately in battle, and he had wanted to reacquaint himself with Eostre, test her mettle, find out how she had survived the ten years of darkness.

He was still stymied by her. Her survival certainly wasn't due to suddenly becoming a daemon slayer extraordinaire. She had all but flailed that pole arm when she was not avoiding him. Her whole combat system seemed to be based on fear and panic. How had she beaten Aranea? How was she still alive?

Even after all these years, she still managed to be the one who was out of place. She had been a bastion of honesty in the corrupt pit that was Gralea. Now, she was a survivor when evolution would dictate that only the physically strong could survive the darkness. What was her secret? He had to know.

The instant he had seen her, he had known he was going to take her along with Lux. It didn't matter if she was possessed or not. He wasn't one to go along with destiny, but this coincidence was too much. He couldn't walk away from it. Things were unfinished between them. What those were, he didn't yet know, but he would find out. For the first time in a long time, he actually looked forward to the future.

* * *

He remembered her, Eostre thought in astonishment. Despite the years that had passed and the slew of memories Ardyn must have racketing around in his head due to his 2000 years on this planet, he still knew who she was. She didn't even look the same, yet he still recognized her on sight. Well, she supposed practically, it was pretty easy to remember her thanks to her hair color. She had yet to meet anyone else with pink hair. She doubted he would have recognized her if she were fully gray-haired.

But still, how instantaneous the recognition was gave her pause, and made her wonder if there were any other reasons why she was worthy of his remembrance. That was a rabbit hole she didn't want to go down. It was almost a relief when her thoughts were interrupted. Even if it was because the alarm had been raised. As though right on cue, the alarm sounded the instant they reached the hallway.

"Security breach. Capture Ardyn Izunia on sight," Ignis's cultured, urgent tones sounded from the loudspeakers.

"Evidently Ignis has recovered," Ardyn commented dryly.

"What did you do to him," Eostre demanded warily.

"Not enough, or we wouldn't be in this situation now," Ardyn replied brusquely.

"Will Aranea be ok," Lux asked Eostre, flinching at the shrill sirens sounding.

"She should be," Eostre replied, blinking to keep the red strobe lights out of her vision as much as possible. "I applied pressure to her carotid artery—it made her body think not enough blood flow was getting to the brain, so she passed out. Of course, too much pressure can be very dangerous, but she was looking better when we left."

"Ah, so that's how you did it," Ardyn commented. "I was wondering how you managed to subdue her. No offense, but your combat skills leave quite a bit to be desired."

Eostre sniffed. "I don't need to be a good fighter when I know the vulnerable parts of the human body to exploit."

"I see," Ardyn replied in amusement. "Yet, you failed to find any vulnerable points on me. Does this mean you think me impervious?"

"Let's just say that you are not the type of person who can be taken by surprise," Eostre replied tightly. "My 'skills' work best that way."

"And you don't need a pole arm for that," Ardyn finished archly. "_Now _I know why you conveniently left your little weapon behind," he taunted mockingly.

"You didn't give me time to grab it," Eostre stated defensively.

"Combat 101, dear: if you want to fight, your weapon should always be at hand," Ardyn replied condescendingly. "But don't worry. I have plenty of weapons to protect us with. And _I _for one know how to use them."

"Can I have one," Lux asked eagerly.

"I don't feel like going over the weapon selection with you, or testing your skills right now," Ardyn replied repressively.

"But, we will face a lot of guards. The lobby is locked down," Lux stated in concern. "How will we get out otherwise?"

"We are not going through the lobby," Ardyn returned dryly, opening the stairwell door and gesturing up.

"You want us to go upstairs," Eostre demanded in disbelief.

"Mmm hmm. Of course, if you think it's a bad idea, you are perfectly welcome to stay here. I'm sure the guards will be coming along any minute now, and you can tell them all about how big bad Ardyn took your charge away from you. Although, I'm not sure what your excuse for attacking Aranea is," Ardyn trailed off ominously.

Before Eostre could provide a rebuttal, the intercom sounded again, this time with Cor's voice. "Eostre Hallbera believed to be abducting Lux Highwind Lucis Caelum Scientia. Detain both targets on sight."

Ardyn shrugged philosophically. "It seems that Aranea has revealed your little secret," he stated dryly. "Still resistant to go upstairs with me," he asked Eostre archly.

Why did he have to say it like that, Eostre thought in a blend of embarrassment and annoyance. Never mind. She had already decided to throw in her lot with him. She had no choice. Without even gracing him with a reply, and even though she'd rather slap his smug face, Eostre did as she was bid, hurrying up the stairs alongside Lux.

Not a minute too soon. The alarm system sounded again with Cor's voice: "targets sighted in stairwell G. Move to intercept."

"I don't suppose this is stairwell H," Lux asked tentatively.

"Nice try," Ardyn quipped, gesturing to the big "G" sign on the wall.

"We don't have long," Eostre said in concern.

"Keep going up," Ardyn ordered. "You two first."

Ardyn served as rear guard, keeping an eye out behind them. This effectively kept him half a flight of stairs below them.

Eostre wished she had thought to pick up her pole on the way out of the study. Since she was first, she could have used a weapon. Ardyn's snide comments about her fighting ability (or lack thereof) stung. She would love to prove him wrong, or even better, to show him what she could do. A punch to the gut, or a stomp to the instep, especially now that he was human, would put him at her mercy for a moment and prove her point.

She couldn't think about any of that now. She had to keep her wits about her to ensure they didn't run right into peril.

Lux reminded her of one. "The Guard Lounge is up here," he told her in concern as they reached the next landing.

"We just have to hurry and hope—" Eostre began, the instant before the door to the stairwell slammed open, revealing three guards, guns pointed.

"Don't move, hands above your head," the lead guard said sharply.

"Can you do the neck thing," Lux asked Eostre out of the side of his mouth.

Eostre rapidly sized up her foes and the options. All were wearing heavy boots, so a crunch to the instep wouldn't work. Their black leather armor shielded their torsos, preventing a quick punch to the gut. Any other targets were too difficult to hit. She'd be shot before she could even try.

This had to be the shortest chase on record, she thought bitterly, putting her hands up.

"Good choice," the lead guard said. "Now, walk through the doorway towards us, slowly. Hands where we can see them."

Feeling like she was on her way to the execution dock, Eostre complied, woodenly.

"Why don't I go first," Ardyn drawled, warping before her to stand between her and the guards. In the next moment, he kicked the door shut behind him, leaving him alone in the hallway to face off against the guards.

"Do we, keep going," Lux asked Eostre in confusion, staring at the door closing them off from the action.

"He said go up," Eostre said firmly, taking Lux's hand and propelling him up the stairs. She still didn't know up to where, but Ardyn evidently had some kind of plan. And, she thought with a mix of respect and annoyance, if there was one thing Ardyn was good at, it was playing several moves ahead.


	20. Chapter 20: Fleeing for Their Lives

**Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! I have another chapter ready to go. Hope you all like, and thanks as always for reading!**

* * *

"Disarm or we will fire," the lead guard ordered Ardyn.

Ardyn pensively fingered the great sword he had drawn, sizing up his foes and the environment. The environment wasn't favorable. A narrow hallway with doors on both sides (which could house any number of additional foes), didn't leave him much room to maneuver.

The fact that the guards hadn't shot him on sight though told him a lot. Hardened killing machines, or those who knew what he had done firsthand, would have. The fact that they were still trying to do this peacefully hinted that their combat experience may be limited. And those with less experience were easier to demoralize.

"Don't you know who I am," Ardyn taunted. "I am Ardyn Lucis Caelum. I once was king of this castle you call home. You were unable to stop me then. What makes you think you can do so now?"

One of the guards looked hesitant for a moment, turning to one of the others uncertainly. "That one must be the weakling of the group," Ardyn thought.

His partner looked back at Ardyn for a moment, then grabbed his radio. "Hostile sighted. Requesting backup. Guard Lounge hallway."

Ok, Ardyn thought with a smirk. Guard B didn't feel confident enough to take him on his own. Another weakling easily disposed of. Although, he would have company soon. Ardyn had to make the first move and end this quickly.

Or not. The lead guard wasn't so easily intimidated by Ardyn's taunts. "You are mortal now," he stated angrily. "We will see how strong you are when I put a bullet in your damned skull!"

Ardyn sprung, warping forward down the hall, grabbing the weakest guard by the throat as he passed, slamming him hard into the wall in the process. The hollow thud of the guard's body and the resulting cracking of the drywall he slammed into were uncomfortable to witness. The guard slid limply to the floor. He wouldn't be a threat to Ardyn now, possibly never again. Two left, Ardyn thought quickly.

The bullets the lead guard had meant for Ardyn struck the door to the stairwell. Ardyn hoped like hell Eostre and Lux were clear.

Ardyn pivoted on his heels, placing the great sword before him as shield just in time as his two remaining foes opened fire. The sound of the ricocheting bullets echoed and amplified in the confined space of the hallway, making it sound like Ardyn had ten foes instead of two. He would have ten soon enough if he didn't hurry.

Hurrying was impossible against bullets though, even with his warping. He was forced to dig in, thrusting his great sword deep into the floor in front of him to be his shield as the bullets kept flying. Patience comes to those who wait, Ardyn reminded himself, tensing each time a bullet hit the sword, worrying each impact that one bullet would pierce it and hit him. It was at times like this he wished he was immortal. It would do Lux and Eostre no good if he died here.

His patience was rewarded. Between both his remaining foes's combination of anger and fear, they shot at him in unison, depleting their ammo at the same rate. This left them both scrambling to reload at the same time. This left Ardyn with a window. With a dagger in each hand, he sprinted forward, slashing both guards in their throats in unison. A single fluid movement that, like a choreographed dance, caused both guards to collapse lifeless to the floor at the same time.

Ardyn felt the barest flash of regret for having killed them—it was not their fault that they were pawns of Cosmos and had just been doing their jobs. Any one of those bullets they had used could have killed him though. He had had no choice. They were not the first lives he had taken, nor would they likely be his last. He was doomed to walk the path of blood and darkness no matter what he did anyway.

Speaking of blood, he noted the streaks of blood on his paisley cloak. His nose crinkled in distaste as he shrugged it off. He winced when doing so, realizing it was sticking to something. He glanced down and noticed the wound in his side that Ignis had given him. It had reopened and was bleeding freely, whether from his recent battles or from the cloak removal ripping it open he wasn't sure.

He couldn't afford to leave a blood trail. He shapeshifted, manifesting a bandage for his wound, just to have it turn to mush right away—evidently mortality plus shapeshifting did have its limits, he thought ruefully. For lack of anything better to do, he manifested a copy of his cloak, returning his outfit to normal. He had to hope there was enough illusory fabric there to keep the blood from showing for awhile.

He glanced down at his fallen foes. "In a battle between bullets and blades," he lectured them coldly, "bullets only have the upper hand if you have them. Once you run out, you are at the blade's mercy." In a last gesture of respect, he tossed his bloody cloak negligently across the faces of both of his stabbed foes as a makeshift shroud. It was more of a practical gesture, really. He didn't want that bloody thing anymore. At least his copy garment wasn't covered with their blood.

He could waste no further time on them. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall. The reinforcements had arrived too late to assist their unfortunate comrades, but with potentially still time to finish what they had started. Ardyn summoned his great sword, watching it disappear from the floor he had stabbed it into and returning to his hand.

He ran to the door of the stairwell, slashing through one of the intersecting doors on the way. He smirked in satisfaction as the intersecting door slid on its side behind him, forming a gate that would block the stairwell door from opening after he closed it from the other side. It would delay the pursuers a bit—hopefully enough that he, Lux, and Eostre could escape.

He heard activity on the stairs above him. Worried that it might be more guards, he warped, making it up six flights in fifteen seconds. To his relief, he saw the flash of pink hair telling him it was Eostre and Lux making much slower progress. Eostre must have heard him approach. She turned sharply, brandishing a fire ax.

"I see you took my combat advice and found yourself a weapon," Ardyn commented dryly.

She studied him narrowly, lowering her weapon a fraction. "The guards," she asked sharply.

"_They _won't be bothering us, but their friends might be," Ardyn stated calmly. "We need to go."

"Where," Lux said. "There's no way out up here."

"There's the roof," Ardyn stated, ignoring the combination of shocked and disbelieving looks his party sent his way.

* * *

The strong winds of the Citadel's roof almost tore the door out of Eostre's hands as soon as she opened the roof level door. It was always windy up here, being as high up above the city as it was. It was one of the reasons why Ignis had forbade Lux and Eostre from coming up here. That and the too short ledges that left little between the roof and the ground hundreds of feet below.

Eostre had to fight the urge to crouch down and crawl over the expanse of gravel to make it feel like the ledges were of normal size. She was all too aware of how high up she was and that all it took was one strong gust of wind or misstep to send her to her death.

Ardyn, she noticed with a mix of derision and envy, seemed to have little fear of the abyss. He strode over the gravel expanse and peered over the edge. What he saw did not seem to encourage him. But then, Eostre could have told him that. The Citadel was the highest building around. There were no neighboring buildings if he had thought to do something insane like jump to a neighboring rooftop.

There were no outcrops or anything to jump down to either.

"So, you got us trapped up here. Now what," she asked Ardyn bitingly.

He tensed and turned a hard gaze in her direction. "If you aren't happy with my leadership, you are welcome to go back downstairs," he said mockingly. "Do say hello to the guards for me."

Eostre's hand clenched in frustration. "I figured you had some sort of plan, but if you don't, I'd rather surrender to the guards now and be done with it," she replied coldly.

It was Ardyn's turn to clench a fist. He decided to ignore her, focusing instead on Lux.

"How far can you warp, boy," he asked him sharply.

Lux, hovering nervously a safe distance from the edge of the roof looked uncertain. "I did 200 feet once, carrying Luna. That was my record. But then, she also used the float spell to help out."

"You haven't done it since," Ardyn returned.

"I, haven't had to."

Warping, Eostre thought—as in the same rapid teleportation movements that she had seen Noctis do once at a party? One second he had been standing chatting, the next second he had "appeared" across the room to confront a drunken guest who was hassling a woman. That had only been a few yards or so—Ardyn was contemplating doing it to get them down 50 stories? That was, like, she did some rapid math—650 feet!

She wasn't sure if that or the fact that both Ardyn and Lux could also warp was more disturbing. And it was great if they could—she sure as hell couldn't. How was she going to get down from here?

Ardyn was doing the same rapid math, and was drawing the same conclusions. Even with Lux's record, it would be risky. Ardyn could do it himself, but he couldn't carry two other people with him that distance. Although, if Lux had been able to warp 200 feet carrying someone, he should be able to do much more than that on his own. It depended on how much practice the boy had had since. No, it wasn't worth the risk. Ardyn would have to ferry both of his companions to the ground one by one. Eostre would love that, he thought with a flash of dark amusement.

Even as he formed that plan, the stairwell door opened. Eostre, who was closest to the door, tensed as she saw Cor and Prompto step out. She noticed the cold, set looks on even Prompto's face, and inched backwards away from them. Just to back into Ardyn. It reminded her starkly of his presence. She couldn't tell if she was relieved or disturbed by it.

"It's over," Cor stated firmly, surveying his quarry. "Surrender right now, and Cosmos may yet have mercy on all three of you."

"Three," Eostre replied in astonishment. "Ardyn and I may have broken the law, but Lux is innocent. Don't lump him in with us! Let him go!"

"That's for Cosmos to decide," Cor replied coldly.

"Admitting your guilt won't do you any favors, Eostre," Ardyn muttered, moving in front of her to shield her and Lux from the threats and sizing up the situation. Two warp trips were out now—he'd be lucky if he could do one. Flight was out. He'd have to fight. With the roof clear, he'd have a window to make two trips down.

He just had to dispatch two foes. Even if they were Cor and Prompto.

"Don't make me use this, Ardyn," Prompto pleaded, seeing Ardyn's move and pulling his pistol from his holster. Prompto didn't raise it, but made it clear he was ready for anything Ardyn would throw at them.

"If you shoot me, you also shoot Lux," Ardyn stated coldly. "I would think Aranea would have something to say about that."

He scored a hit with Prompto. The gunman glanced to Cor uncertainly, just to have Cor roll his eyes in annoyance at Prompto's insecurity. "You have seen Prompto in action," Cor stated coldly. "You know he could shoot a strand of your hair off without hitting anyone else if he wanted to. Put your weapons into the void and come with us. Eostre," he glanced her way sharply. "Drop your ax and step forward."

Ardyn heard the crunch behind him, indicating Eostre had complied. She may be willing to surrender, but he was damned if he was going to.

"You know I always do the opposite of what I'm asked," Ardyn stated mockingly, summoning the sword he had used in the battle against Noctis. "Cor the Immortal. I've always wanted to test my skills against another immortal," he added, darkly dangerous.

"I wouldn't advise it," Cor stated sharply, with a meaningful glance to Prompto. Prompto, relieved that he didn't have to point his gun at Eostre, pointed it at Ardyn.

"Wait," Lux exclaimed! "I, will come with you, just let them go!"

A look of regret flashed onto Cor's face for the barest moment. "Sorry, kid. Orders are that we bring in all three of you. No more games," he added sharply. "Disarm and step towards us, slowly."

Ardyn sized up the black muzzle Prompto was pointing at him—the deep dark hole housing the bullet that could kill him since he was no longer immortal. It looked like a job for his greatsword again, he thought resignedly, reaching into the void to summon it, only to feel a strong pressure on his arm.

"Don't," Eostre said sharply, having grabbed onto his arm with both hands with all her might. "They're, not themselves!"

Ardyn's jaw clenched in frustration. He didn't need her holding him back. He didn't need a reminder that everyone in this castle was just a pawn of Cosmos and that killing them was a waste. It had to be done, and that was that.

Maybe he should let Cosmos have Eostre, he thought with a flash of annoyance, shaking his arm in an attempt to dislodge her. She held firm, her grasp as strong as a boa constrictor.

Cor and Prompto could have used this opportunity to rush them. However, they held off. Prompto gazed at them pleadingly, all but begging them to not make him have to be rough. Cor stared at them in tense wariness, evidently waiting for Ardyn to make the first move.

Ardyn would hit a woman if he had to—he had before, the flash of stabbing Luna then knocking her brutally to the ground in Altissia seared his memory. By staying his hand, Eostre was preventing him from defending them. If she stood in his way and endangered Lux, he'd have to be rough with her. An elbow to the gut should dislodge her quickly, he thought, if he could just override any inexplicable hesitation he had about it.

He shook off the hesitation—he wouldn't call it conscience. He had no reason to be guilty. It was yet another (what others would think anyway) bad move he had to make for the greater good. He braced himself to act…

"Wait," Lux said. "I'll, try."

It took Ardyn a second to piece together what Lux was referring to, then he knew. "Try" as in warping more than Lux ever had before. The ramifications of failure were chilling to think about, but it was the most realistic choice. Fleeing was the best move, and the only limiter to that was that Ardyn couldn't carry two people away at the same time. Lux offering to take care of himself would alleviate that. That is, if he survived.

Fighting with Eostre and Lux around was risky at best—fighting against Cor and Prompto was even worse. And, out of fair play (never conscience), killing Cor and Prompto at this time didn't sit well with Ardyn. They were pawns of Cosmos at this stage—nothing more. Killing them would avail him nothing. Only killing Cosmos would.

If they got in his way, he would kill them, no question about that. However, it was more reasonable to flee. And if Lux thought he was up to it, it was worth the risk. Lux was his partial clone. Plus Aranea was his mother. She could jump like nobody he'd ever seen. Lux would make it. As much as it went against his nature, Ardyn had to trust him.

"Ok, together," Ardyn said sharply, abruptly turning around and pulling Eostre into his arms. He ignored her startled gasp as he warped, leaping off the roof into the airy abyss, with Lux an instant behind him.


	21. Chapter 21: Cost of Failure

**Hey Everyone! Hope everyone is still staying safe and well. One bit of sad Final Fantasy XV news is that the Japanese VA for Ardyn (****Keiji Fujiwara)**** has passed away. He was also Reno in FFVII Advent Children and Axel in Kingdom Hearts, among many other franchises so left quite a legacy. I'm a dub cast fan, but it still made me sad to learn of it. Kudos to his work, and his characters live on (even among the fic on this site). On a different note, new chapter, including Ardyn and others, is below. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Aranea was still lying on a sofa in the library where Ignis had carried her after reviving her. She had told him what happened and implored him to go after Lux. She had every intention of following right after him. However, it was taking her longer than usual to get her bearings.

It wasn't due to the injury. Other than a little bruise on her neck from where Eostre had pushed, there was no damage. It was due to what Aranea had tried to do before that had disturbed her. What had that white mist been? It was as though it came out of her hands of its own accord. Just as her words to Lux and even Eostre had. It had felt like she was using someone else's words, not her own. She had not been herself, and that more than the injury kept her lying low, nursing her wounds.

"You doubt the path of the light," a voice sounded in her head. Cosmos's voice. Aranea tensed almost guiltily, as though she had been caught out doing something she shouldn't have.

"What was that mist," Aranea asked. "Would it have, hurt Lux?"

"It would have made him one with the light," Cosmos replied airily from within her head.

Aranea rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it. "I get that, but would it have hurt him," she demanded in annoyance.

"Surely a little pain is a small price to pay for the comfort I can provide," Cosmos returned smoothly.

Aranea stiffened in alarm. Cosmos's answers were not giving her much comfort. Did Cosmos really want was best for them?

"How can you deny your son the blessings that have been granted to the rest of you," Cosmos added. "You denied him the light and a mother's love for ten years. Why do you continue to begrudge him this?"

Aranea gasped at the accusation. "I didn't know! You know I didn't! If I had I would have moved the mountains themselves if I had to to keep him safe."

Cosmos laughed, a joyous sound that almost buried its brittle edge. "Only Gods can move mountains—all you can do is give him the light, and you failed in that. I did not want to have you face this, but you are forcing me. Close your eyes and see what lies in store for Lux if you do not do as I ask."

It was not a sleep spell. That was associated with the dark. Aranea was assailed with a blinding migraine-inducing light that forced her to her knees with a pained cry. She closed her eyes to attempt to evade the light.

What she saw was a relief to her beleaguered senses. She saw a pastoral wheat field, bathed in sunlight. The only shade was provided by a sturdy oak—its vivid green leaves casting a lacy shadow on the pair of picnickers beneath it.

She recognized Ardyn, yet he looked older. His auburn mane was peppered with gray. He was seated alongside the platinum-haired young man. It was, she realized with a jolt, Lux, as he would likely appear when he was eighteen or so.

"It's time to accept your calling, young man," Ardyn ordered. "That is, unless you have changed your mind."

Older Lux smirked, a chilling smile that looked all too similar to Ardyn's. "Oh, I have not," he drawled. His voice was deeper, not sounding like Ardyn's oftentimes foppish pitch at all. However, the oozing almost gleefully evil tones were Ardyn's through and through.

"Then, do it, boy," Ardyn ordered.

The scene changed to a clearing in the field that Lux had warped to. A clearing that contained tombstones. Lux stood over one of the graves. He didn't even hesitate. He rose his arms, and a black ooze began dripping down his arms into the soil beneath him. The ooze was, like what humans in the throes of daemonification had secreted.

Even as Aranea watched, a bony hand clawed out of the dirt, its skeletal appendages absorbing the ooze like a plant absorbed water. The hand evolved, taking on black oozing flesh. The flesh of a daemon. The dirt began giving way as the corpse beneath sat up, reanimated by Lux's dark powers. Aranea could see imprints of shoulders began to rise through the soil, finally revealing the head, the face, of the daemon. Its face was obscured by the black mist. The eye color was indistinguishable, turned the glowing yellow of the daemon.

However, the platinum hair and the facial bone structure were disturbingly familiar. Aranea scanned the words on the tombstone behind the abomination, seeing her own name listed there. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. The abomination before her was herself. Her desecrated corpse.

"Do you see now what horrors your son will wreak if left unchecked," Cosmos stated firmly through the chaos.

The vision receded, leaving Aranea prone on the floor of the library. Perhaps she was still slightly injured from Eostre's attack after all. Perhaps the vision was just too much. Nausea rose to unquenchable levels, leaving her sick and retching on the bamboo mat.

She rose, shakily to make her way to the restroom. She had to settle her stomach. Then she would track her son down and remove him from Ardyn's clutches. She would not let that vision come to pass.

* * *

The Marketplace of Lestallum was said to be the melting pot for the planet. If one waited here long enough, they would find whoever it was they were looking for-their long-lost love, the soulmate they had never met, their doppelganger. If Cosmos waited here long enough, Agneya was bound to cross her path.

She couldn't sit around idly, waiting for the child. Cosmos needed to know the world, see how much it had changed in her absence. She meandered the market stalls. Stopping to sample a meat skewer here, fingering a bolt of fabric there, she felt like a kid at a candy store. There certainly was more light and life now than there had been before her retreat from the world. But then, she was free of Chaos now—even if she had lived in a barren lifeless desert, it still would have seemed like a light-strewn heaven without Chaos there.

She closed the book on the mere thought of his name. She was free. And never would she allow a world like his again. For now she would bask in the sunlight and the sensory pleasures of the marketplace.

Only one thing marred her contentment: Aranea. She was beginning to question Cosmos's authority just as Noctis and Luna had. She had failed to bless her own son, and now was doubting Cosmos's judgment. Cosmos had not wanted to show Aranea the vision of the future—she knew how horrible pain and torture, both physical and psychological, were. However, it was for the greater good. Aranea needed to see firsthand the risk Lux posed, especially now that Ardyn had him.

Her hands clenched, crumpling the cardboard cone holding cotton candy in her hand. Ardyn was still a thorn in her side. She should be proactive and defeat him now. It would prevent any chance of him getting stronger. He was only mortal now after all—she could kill him.

However, there was risk—powers, no matter how latent, always manifested when one was on the brink of death. If she tried to kill him now, she could inadvertently escalate the return of his powers of darkness. And she was still too weak—her slipping hold over Aranea attested to that.

Cosmos needed another God on her side. And Ageneya, a child, was malleable, eager to accept Cosmos's guidance. With her at Cosmos's side, she would have the power of the elements at her disposal. With fire, ice, and light, Cosmos would be unstoppable. However, the little one was proving elusive.

Despite all the fun she was having at the marketplace, Cosmos couldn't afford to wait long. There were too many loose ends. Altissia was still a haven of darkness. Ardyn was still loose, and now he had Lux in his power. With those two together, the possible future she had shown Aranea was now a probable reality.

Cosmos hated spilling blood. However, she would prevent that fate by any means necessary. By refusing to heed his own mother's pleas, Lux had drawn the battle lines. He had aligned himself to darkness, and would allow Ardyn to breed him into a worse manifestation of darkness than the Usurper had ever been.

Lux was better off dead than tied to the darkness. With Aranea balking at what needed to be done, it was up to Cosmos. She could afford to be generous to her subjects after all. Aranea would be grateful that Cosmos in all her beneficence killed Lux for her.

Killing him would be easy—he was just a boy after all. However, getting to him would not be. Ardyn would fight tooth and nail to keep her from him, and his ties to darkness made him a formidable threat. It wasn't even like he cared for Lux, Cosmos thought with a pang of sadness for the boy. It was merely a biological imperative. Ardyn's living legacy needed to survive and reproduce. In her present state, Cosmos's success in preventing that was uncertain.

There was that tutor of his too. Eostre, she thought with a pang of dislike. She had smelled the darkness on her when they had first met. Cosmos's nurturing soul should have pitied her and rushed to her aid, giving her the blessings of light. However, she had felt a, revulsion instead. A similar revulsion that she had felt around Lux actually. Lux's made sense—he was Ardyn's clone after all. However, the pink-haired governess was nobody.

Cosmos should have dealt with her herself. It should have pained her to see someone not blessed by her light. However, the woman had not been worth expending her limited powers on. She had relied on the others in Insomnia to convert the tutor long since. They had failed her.

Eostre needed to be blessed by Cosmos's light. She needed to see how dangerous Ardyn and Lux were, and not ally herself with them. She was only a mortal woman. If Cosmos could overlook her inexplicable disgust at the woman, it would take five seconds to bless her. Then it would be just Ardyn standing between Cosmos and Lux. Knocking out an insignificant pawn, leaving just the King and Queen of the chessboard, sometimes made strategic sense after all.

Ardyn would not protect that woman as viciously as he would Lux. She was nothing to him after all but an opportunistic (for the moment anyway) ally. Ardyn would abandon her the first chance he got, which would leave her ready for a blessing.

Cosmos would search for Agneya until twilight, she decided. After that, it was time to pay Eostre a little visit.

* * *

To outsiders, it would appear that Ardyn, with Eostre clutched in his arms in an embrace of necessity, were teleporting. However, for those within the bubble, time flowed slower. It was undoubtedly an asset in battle as it allowed the fighter to plan their next move while warping while the opponent lacked the time to react.

However, to an outsider trapped in that bubble, the experience was sheer hell. Eostre didn't know what was worse. The rush of chill wind buffeting her as she plummeted, or the feeling of the hard, strong body against hers; the contrast of the warm body against the cold wind an assault to her senses. She instinctively struggled against it, only for Ardyn to say sharply, "I'm struggling to hold your not insignificant weight as it is—if you force me to let go, you die."

Eostre swallowed her indignation at his backhanded insult. The reminder of how dependent she was for him to not drop her was enough for her to subside, using her arms to clutch at his shoulders for dear life instead. She marveled briefly at the irony of it. She wasn't a physically demonstrative person—even in her past teaching jobs with kids who could use physical contact for reassurance, she had awkwardly patted their shoulders rather than hugged. She had certainly never embraced an adult. It was ironic that the only man's arms she had ever been in were Ardyn's. And she didn't even like him.

She did her best to reason it away. It was more like being dragged away from danger than an embrace, it was a practical move, etc. However, the fact remained that she could feel every inch of his body against hers, making her all too aware of his strength and masculinity.

Just like ten years ago, she could feel his heart pound against hers. He was evidently more affected by the stress and heat of battle than he had let on. The fact that she could find out something that personal about him by sheer physical contact disturbed her. It was, too intimate. And intimacy with Ardyn Izunia, no Lucis Caelum, was not something Eostre wanted to think about.

Before she could bog herself down further with these thoughts and physical impressions, it was over. They landed on the street below as though they had only fallen a few feet rather than a few hundred. Ardyn released her instantly and was scanning above them, looking intently for Lux.

Eostre's blood chilled when she saw him. Lux had been unable to warp all the way. He was free falling a hundred feet above them, the hard unforgiving, deadly for him, ground speeding ever closer. There was nothing she could do for him except cry out a warning.

Ardyn noticed. Almost before Eostre had even digested what she was seeing, he leaped, warped back up the hundred feet as though it were nothing, grabbed Lux, and returned them both to the ground safely.

Lux was ashen. "Thanks," he squeaked. "I, couldn't make it," he added more strongly but with an edge of frustration at his own weakness.

"You are safe. That's what matters," Eostre said reassuringly, glancing at him intently to ensure he wasn't harmed.

Ardyn was doing the same, then swept his assessing gaze to Eostre. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her face. "You are bleeding," he said flatly.

She remembered she had bitten her lip to keep from crying out when Ardyn warped to Lux's aid. Her lip had split as a result and blood was oozing. She licked it away impatiently.

Ardyn stared at her, momentarily arrested by the movement, suddenly making Eostre self-conscious. A self-consciousness that only increased as a speculative look formed on his face as he continued staring at her mouth. She didn't want know what was going on in his mind.

"You're bleeding too," Lux cut in, staring at the rapidly spreading bloodstain on Ardyn's cloak. As the cloak was illusory, it was doing nothing to staunch the blood at his side, allowing the fresh crimson to slowly drip to the street at their feet.

Ardyn glanced down at it and shrugged. "I shall tend to it later. For now we must depart this fair city at once. I'm sure the guards at least are on their way if not Aranea and the others too."

Eostre gave the wound a once-over, and didn't like what she saw. "The way it's bleeding, you won't make it out of here conscious," she stated sharply.

"How do you recommend we handle it then? You lick it," Ardyn taunted mockingly.

Eostre refused to blush at the suggestion. "You need potion," she stated sharply.

His contemptuous yet assessing gaze swept her body. "It doesn't look like you have any on your person, so I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"No, _you _are out of luck," Eostre returned, her hands on her hips in fury. "Don't you keep any in that void where you keep your weapons," she demanded.

"I've never needed to. I've been immortal up until recently," Ardyn replied tightly.

Eostre was aghast at his rashness. "You came here to 'rescue' your son, but you didn't even prepare first? What the hell kind of idiot are you," she demanded in frustration.

Ardyn's amber gaze heated to anger. "If I _had _prepared, I would have rescued just Lux and left you to your dire fate. You should be grateful I improvised," he stated, voice taut in fury.

"Er, how well did the two of you know each other before this," Lux asked in avid curiosity. Even he knew the palpable animosity between the otherwise placid Eostre and the normally imperturbable Ardyn was unusual.

This stopped them cold.

"We need to move," Ardyn said sharply. "Follow me."

He was right, Eostre realized. Even now, Cor and Prompto were likely regrouping. And if they weren't, the coolly analytical Ignis no doubt was. He probably knew where they were already and was on his way. She felt a chill at that. She had never thought to be on Ignis's bad side, but times had changed. He was not a man she wanted as an enemy. But then, she didn't want Ardyn as a comrade, either. The world had inverted. She had to adapt along with it.


	22. Chapter 22: Escape, Pursuit, Strategy

**Hi guys and gals. It's been awhile, I know. I've had some tragedy in my life (losing my mother to cancer) which has made it difficult to write. She was my first fan, beta reader, and gave me the confidence to continue writing my first story "Destruction of Magic". She was unable to read this story (she was so sick for so long), and it has been rough proceeding with this story without her support and feedback. However, she always wanted to know how any story in life ended, so in her honor I will see this story through to the end. Hope you all follow me on this journey, and I appreciate all the reads I've had. **

**Anyway, on that note, here's the next installment. Hope you like.**

* * *

"Sorry, Iggy," Prompto said regretfully as soon as Ignis reached the roof.

"What happened," Ignis demanded coldly.

"They warped before I could stop them," Cor explained tersely.

"Warped! Lux can't warp that far," Ignis stated sharply with an edge of terror as he rushed frantically from one corner of the roof to the other, looking down with dread on his face, terrified he would see his ward's mangled body on the pavement below. With relief, mingled with annoyance, he didn't see him or the boy's abductors.

"Is Aranea ok," Prompto asked.

"She needed a bit to rally. She should be joining us presently," Ignis returned, calmer now that he knew Lux had at least survived the fall.

"Who would have thought Eostre could knock _her _out," Cor stated in a tone of grudging respect.

"She will pay for that," Ignis stated darkly. Nobody touched a hair on his wife's head without repercussions. And if any harm came to Lux as a result of Eostre's actions—he would show her no mercy. He shook it off. Vengeance was ill becoming of a warrior of light. He would take her in and give her to Cosmos for justice. She would know what to do.

Ignis could still track Eostre down at least, and by extension Ardyn and Lux. The logic that he was known for was reasserting itself.

"We know how Ardyn got in now," he stated firmly. "That chocobo vehicle of his is quite distinguishable. Cor, put out an all points bulletin on it."

Cor rushed to comply.

Ignis's eyes narrowed on the patch of bloody gravel near the edge.

"I trust neither of you attacked Lux or Eostre," Ignis asked Prompto, his voice hard.

"Of course not! They would have surrendered without a fight if it weren't for Ardyn," Prompto replied.

"Ardyn is injured then—possibly even from the wound I gave him," Ignis stated firmly. "With that injury and the power of the warp, I doubt he will be able to use it again. We are no doubt dealing with quarry who is on foot. I'd say we need a four block radius around the Citadel for our dragnet." He whipped out his cell phone and called the lead gate guard, giving him instructions for where to dispatch the guards. "Lux and Eostre I want alive and unharmed. Ardyn, you are authorized for lethal force," he concluded coldly.

"Prompto," he ordered. "Let's do a press conference. Show pictures of the three of them and say we are looking for them. Give them Cor's number to use to call in any sightings. That way if the guards don't catch them, the public will."

Prompto stared at Ignis in respect. "Damn, you are hardcore when you want something done. Er, I mean 'darn,'" he stated quickly. Cosmos said cursing was a path to darkness and shouldn't be used.

"Ardyn and Eostre have threatened my family," Ignis said coldly. "There is nothing I won't do to stop them."

That was one advantage of being acting King, Ignis thought smugly. One had subordinates ready to do one's bidding. All he had to do was sit and wait, and his foes would be brought to him. He should check on Aranea though—the fact she was still absent worried him.

* * *

Ardyn's shapeshift gave out as they reached the alleyway where he had parked the Chocobomobile. Eostre watched in astonishment as the gray cloak faded away to nothing. She had never seen him without his cloak, she realized, taking in the white button down shirt and black trousers beneath. At least the shirt should have been white. It was marred by the red stain spreading low on Ardyn's side. Based on where the wound was, and the fact that it was still bleeding, Eostre worried it was a lacerated kidney. If only they had potions handy, she thought in frustration—if they waited too long, potions would be useless. And this was not something to use old-fashioned first aid on.

"Don't act so surprised, Eostre," Ardyn taunted, gaze now shadowed by the fedora that he always managed to hold on to. "Surely you are used to the fact that I have, 'abnormal' abilities by now."

"Yeah! It's shapeshifting," Lux cut in. "I can sort of do it too."

Eostre didn't want to get into this new ability right now, or think about whether Lux had used it before to get out of things. "I'm more worried about that damned wound, Ardyn," she stated sharply.

Ardyn simply shrugged, only to hiss as the movement jarred the wound again.

"Stand still," Eostre said sharply, taking off her forest green cardigan. Insomnia didn't get bitter cold, but the early winter weather was still unpleasantly chilly. Eostre shivered a bit as that early winter air struck the plain white top she wore beneath the cardigan, but realized that Ardyn, with his blood loss, was probably feeling the chill a lot more. She placed the sweater as a makeshift pad around the wound, and tied the sleeves around his waist as tightly as she could to apply pressure.

"Be grateful _I _improvised," she muttered, stepping back to survey her handiwork.

She really had to have the last word, didn't she, Ardyn thought in annoyance. However, he supposed the extra layer of actual fabric over his wound would only help things. It was sheer will that was keeping him from shivering as the brisk wind buffeted his blood-drained body.

Eostre was watching him in concern, her flippancy forgotten as she noted his pale face and glaze of cold sweat upon his forehead. He was breathing hard, the breath fogging a little in the cold air. It was evidently taking a lot of effort to keep him standing.

They needed warmth and shelter, and a way to escape. She doubted that vehicle at the end of the alleyway would provide that.

"You want us to escape in _that,_" Lux asked Ardyn in astonishment.

Ardyn growled in frustration at the unorthodox conveyance that had brought him here. "I admit it is not optimal, but beggers cannot be choosers," Ardyn stated coldly.

"It's too distinguishable," Eostre said anxiously. "It will be too easy for them to pursue us."

"Yeah and we will be Swiss cheese when they shoot at us," Lux commented, noting the lack of windows in the chocobomobile. "Miss Cindy would say this car is a lemon," he added.

"If you are done complaining, perhaps the two of you could recommend something useful," Ardyn returned tartly.

"We need a new vehicle now," Eostre said urgently.

"I, 'may' be able to hotwire something," Lux stated tentatively.

"No," Eostre said sharply.

"We've already broken a host of other laws. You balk at car thievery," Ardyn snarked, patience beginning to slip as discomfort was taking over.

"You and I have broken laws. Not Lux. It should stay that way. I might have something better," Eostre said, sprinting down the alley to one of the main streets.

"Be careful," Ardyn said sharply, staggering to catch up with her at the corner. "The entire city is likely on the lookout for us."

Eostre made a cautious look both ways for any sign of authorities, then nonchalantly opened the drivers door of the nearest vehicle. It was a nondescript blue sedan, but still a hundred times better than what Ardyn had offered.

"I knew it," she said triumphantly, picking up the key ring siting in the center console and showing it to Ardyn.

"How, did you know they would be in here," Ardyn stated in surprise.

"There's no crime anymore. Everyone trusts one another now. It's easier to just keep your key in the car when you know for a fact nobody will steal your car," she added, clambering into the driver's seat and starting the ignition.

"So, light brings naivete," Ardyn stated contemptuously, climbing into the passenger's seat. He winced a little at his wound was jarred and felt a fresh gush of blood, but there was little he could do about that now.

Lux climbed into the back seat.

Eostre reached for the gearshift (at least it was an automatic transmission car she had picked out), only to have Ardyn's cold hand grab hers, forcing her to look up at him.

"We will likely face pursuit. How good are you at defensive driving," he demanded.

Eostre swallowed. "I can drive and I am not bleeding out. Let's leave it at that," she replied firmly.

Ardyn sighed. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he supposed there was no choice in the matter. "Buckle up, boy," he warned Lux.

"Rodger dodger," Lux replied excitedly. It was like he was in his favorite movie. He wondered how well Eostre could outrun ninjas. He couldn't wait to find out.

"It's all fun and games until one of us loses an eye," Eostre commented to her charge warningly, pulling out into traffic.

* * *

If only he could shapeshift again, Ardyn thought in annoyance. If he and Lux could shapeshift, they could pretend to be completely different people and leave the city unscathed. Except, he supposed, even with that, Eostre would give them away with that hair of hers.

He had never known she could drive—Gralea was more of a mass-transit type of city. However, ten years with no infrastructure was a long time to not learn the skill, he figured.

Still, there was driving, and there was city driving. Insomnia now was a lot like it had been when he had arrived to propose the peace terms. The bumper to bumper traffic on the roads, pedestrians cluttering the sidewalk, and bicycles in between were an obstacle course to even the most experienced drivers. Eostre was maneuvering it well though. At least she was keeping her cool—he had worried she would buckle under the pressure and panic. However, she was keeping it together.

Despite the teeming traffic, everyone was following the rules. Nobody was jaywalking or crashing traffic lights. Half of the challenge when driving was anticipating the waywardness of other motorists and pedestrians, and adjusting your behavior accordingly. When you could guarantee everyone would follow the signs and leave plenty of room, it was much easier to drive.

Eostre had chosen the car well too, Ardyn thought. It blended in with all the others, allowing them to escape detection so far. He was also grateful for the heat blasting out of the vents. However, it was only a matter of time until the car was reported stolen, or they would bump into security checkpoints. Their progress out of town was slow—the traffic on the main street was causing them to inch along.

"I don't suppose there are back streets we can take," Ardyn asked his chauffeur.

"We have to get to the interstate to get out," Eostre replied tightly. "We have to end up on this anyway. It's always like this."

"Not when _I _was in charge," Ardyn muttered.

"When you were in charge the city was an abandoned wasteland," Eostre replied repressively. "You were ruler of an empty kingdom."

"Perhaps, but it least it didn't have this insufferable traffic," Ardyn returned smugly, having to have the last word.

Eostre gave that to him by deciding to ignore him in response. Ardyn turned his gaze out the window to survey the seemingly endless parade of signs and screens advertising who knew what. It would appear that Cosmos didn't find materialism part of the path to darkness, he thought mockingly.

He was jarred out of his flippancy as the advertisements on the screens cut off to be replaced with "Special Message from the Citadel".

The traffic stopped as everyone began watching the screens.

At any other time, Ardyn would have found Prompto standing behind a lectern with the royal seal on it amusing, but not today. Prompto's baby face was grim as he presented the facts, accompanied by photos of Ardyn, Eostre, and Lux.

_"At 2pm today, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, aka Ardyn Izunia, invaded the Citadel and abducted the Prime Minister's son Lux Highwind Lucis Caelum Scientia. It is believed that Lux's governess Eostre Hallberra, is also with them, either as a fellow hostage or as an accomplice. They are believed to be leaving town in a vehicle that looks like this." _

A photo of the Chocobomobile flashed upon the screen at the same time Prompto stood back and let Ignis step forward to speak.

_"Today I come before you not as Prime Minister, but as a father. I want my son returned safely more than anything. In cases like this, it takes all of us to make it happen. I implore the citizens of Insomnia to help save my son: if you see this vehicle or these people, please call the number listed below, or notify the nearest guard. Do not attempt to take the law into your own hands or put yourself into danger. Cosmos will take care of justice. We just need your help to bring Lux home safely and bring those who would bring him harm to justice. If you see something, say something, is all we ask. Thank you, and may Cosmos bless us all."_

Pictures of Ardyn, Lux, Eostre, and the Chocobomobile continued to be broadcast as a slideshow on the advertising screens. The traffic resumed its crawling pace, but it was better than the full stop it had been during the press conference.

Ardyn was grim. "With an earnest appeal like that, we will have the whole city after us," he stated.

"At least they still think we are in the other car," Lux chimed in tentatively, attempting to find a bright side.

"Here, put this on," Ardyn ordered Eostre urgently, giving her his fedora.

Eostre complied, scrunching her telltale hair beneath it, and doing her best to ignore the fact that she was wearing something that had been a part of him for as long as she'd known him. He had worn it the day they met; the night of their 'date'; the day he had revealed himself to be a monster. The smell of it, him, was at the edge of her senses—the shampoo and aftershave he used combined with the acrid scent of darkness. It wasn't unpleasant, but the fact that she even thought she was detecting it unnerved her. Intimacy again. Why did her thoughts keep going to that around him? Why did her senses go into overdrive around him?

No time to focus on that now. They had the cause of the traffic jam. The bridge leaving town was being blocked by a security checkpoint with guards stopping every car for a search. Eostre's hands clenched on the wheel.

"I'll disguise myself," Lux called out from behind them.

"Don't bother, lad," Ardyn replied. "I cannot, and Eostre's disguise won't pass muster in a search like this."

Eostre broke out in a cold sweat as she realized what she would have to do. She watched the cars in front of them get waved through as they inched closer to the checkpoint.

"Everyone buckle in and brace yourselves," she stated, voice high with fear when the car two spots in front of them moved.

She ignored the guards as she watched the car in front of them go through its interrogation and search. As soon as the guards opened the gate for it to pass, she took a deep breath and slammed her foot on the accelerator to barrel through the open gate behind the previous car.

The gate closed on the trunk of their car with a grating squeak, but couldn't hold the vehicle back. Eostre sped the vehicle across the bridge, jaws clenched, knuckles white in a death grip on the wheel as she heard the sound of the back window breaking.

"They're shooting at us," Lux called out in alarm. "I thought they said not to hurt us—"

"Get down, Lux," Ardyn ordered, opening the passenger side window.

"What are you doing," Eostre called out in alarm, seeing the movement beside her and feeling the breach in their flimsy (but all they had for the moment) fortress walls.

"Giving them another target to focus on," Ardyn returned, summoning a pistol from the void, leaning out the window, and shooting at random behind him.

He wasn't even sure if he could hit the guards—his skill with firearms was quite limited. He had never liked guns, finding them too showy. He preferred, quieter, ways of disposing of foes. However, given the advances in technology over his 2000 years of existence, he had decided it may make sense to keep one in the void alongside his other weapons.

His hands were weak, shaking—it was taking all he had to keep the gun steady and control the recoil. However, his mediocre shooting abilities should still give the guards pause, and maybe make them aim for him rather than the car. Hitting Eostre, Lux, or the tires, would be fatal.

Eostre was working on pure adrenaline, thoughts and perceptions racing alongside the driving. She didn't want to know how fast she was going—she couldn't look down at the speedometer. She had to focus on every car on the road to see who she needed to swerve around. It was like a dangerous high speed slalom, having to weave around all the other cars on the road. One slip up, or loss of focus, and she would crash them. At this speed, crashing would kill them all.

The gunshots had stopped. At least they had outrun the checkpoint guards. But not the reinforcements who were coming. Ardyn heard the sound before she did.

"They are sending a helicopter," he said grimly.

Eostre gasped. There was no way they could outrun that. "We need a tunnel or something," she said.

"Drive towards Galdin Quay," Ardyn ordered. "There is a small tunnel there plus arches and canyons. If we can get there, it will give our aerial shadow a bit of trouble."

"We'll never make it that far," Eostre said. "This thing will be on our ass the whole way."

"You sounded like Aranea there for a second," Lux commented from the floor between the front and back seats where he had taken cover.

"Not the time now, Lux," Eostre said through clenched teeth. At least they were across the bridge now and on the road to Hammerhead. They had more side roads to use to avoid traffic. Except the helicopter above wasn't allowing it.

It began lowering down to hover in front of them. Ardyn had to reach over to help Eostre manage the wheel to keep it straight as the car swerved in the helicopter's downdraft.

The side door of the helicopter opened, revealing two familiar men. One with a megaphone, another with a raised pistol.

"You cannot outrun a helicopter," Ignis called out, his cold rational voice made tinny by the megaphone. "It is over. Pull over right now and step out of the vehicle. If you do not, Prompto will be forced to shoot out the tires to make you stop."

"If you do that, you will risk hurting your, 'son'," Ardyn taunted—voice tight to hide its weak timbre.

Ignis ignored him, or perhaps he couldn't hear him.

"This is your final warning. Pull over now," Ignis demanded.

The helicopter was hovering above the road. Eostre could floor it and probably pass beneath it, but to what end? They would simply catch up again or disable the vehicle. Plus, anywhere they went, they would be pursued.

She met Ardyn's gaze. They were out of options, and she could see he knew it too. His gaze was blazing, frustrated, like a cornered animal. He looked more dangerous than she had ever seen him.

"I, have to pull over," she said, almost apologetically.

She began slowing down, signaling that she was parking on one of the shoulders.

A bolt of lightening slashed the sky—its jagged fork striking the helicopter dead on with a teeth grating crack.

The helicopter began spinning out of control as it plummeted towards the ground.

"Ignis, Prompto," Lux called out in alarm, despite it all not wanting to see the men he looked up to in danger.

"Side road, now," Ardyn ordered Eostre.

She swerved onto the dusty side road turnoff, missing the plummeting helicopter's tail rotor by only a few feet. She glanced at the scene in the rearview mirror, seeing the helicopter's landing skids bounce along the desert roadside a few times before grating against the ground in a cloud of dust, obscuring the rest from her sight.

Helicopters were dangerous things, Eostre knew. Crashes with them were hard to walk away from. She felt a stab of regret, almost grief. "Please be ok, guys," she whispered, maneuvering the sedan (not designed for off-roading) along the bumpy, dusty, rocky side road.

Ardyn also surveyed the dust behind them. "Don't be fools, Ignis, Little Gunman," he thought to himself. "After all that you have survived, do not let a helicopter crash kill you." He couldn't dwell on their fate anymore. He was just, too tired. He drifted off into a half-fatigued, half-unconscious stupor.


	23. Chapter 23: Strategist and Healer

**Hi Everyone! Been throwing myself into hobbies lately (including writing) so have another chapter ready to go. Thanks to everyone hanging in there and reading this odd duck of a story.**

* * *

Ignis took a few shuddering breaths, taking his bearings. He was lying face-down in the desert, the desert dust coating his tongue from where he had literally eaten dirt as he face-planted in his leap from the plummeting helicopter. He, had to see to the others. Prompto, the pilot, and copilot were also with him. Were they ok?

He had to check, but he wasn't sure if he could even get up. What had he injured in his fall? He slowly, deliberately moved his limbs, wriggled his torso, and moved his head. There was no pain, weakness, tingling. He appeared to be ok, he thought with relief, rising stiffly to see to the others.

Prompto lay prone a few yards away, unconscious or worse. He rushed to Prompto's side, just as Prompto groaned and sat up, just as stiffly as Ignis had.

"At least, I revived myself on my own this time," he said weakly, but wryly to Ignis. "You ok?"

"Other than the dirt in my mouth, I appear to be unscathed," Ignis returned.

"How about the others," Prompto asked, causing Ignis to begin looking around for the helicopter.

It lay on its side about 30 feet away. Its propellers were bent and broken by the ground that had struck them. There was fire and smoke oozing out of the hood. Ignis hurried over, heedless of the danger, to find the copilot struggling to undo the pilot's seatbelt. The copilot had evidently managed to escape, but the pilot was pinned, tied to her chair by the seatbelt.

Ignis summoned his daggers and sliced the seatbelt, causing the pilot to tumble out sideways to Ignis's and the copilot's waiting arms.

"Can you move," Ignis asked her sharply.

"I, think so," she replied, holding onto her comrades's arms as they fireman-carried her away from the scene.

And not a minute too soon. About a minute after they had reached relative safety, the flames reached the gas tank, turning the helicopter into a fireball.

"Thank the Gods we all got out safely," Prompto stated upon seeing everyone accounted for.

Ignis looked grim. "I think it's the Gods that put us into this mess in the first place. Ramuh should know better."

"Wait," Prompto exclaimed. "You, think Ramuh struck us? Do, you think he was aiming for Ardyn and missed?"

Ignis's gaze towards Prompto was cold. "Gods don't 'miss', Prompto. If indeed Ramuh did this, he was aiming for us. The question is, why would he be helping Ardyn and hindering us?"

"Maybe Cosmos knows the answer," Prompto asked.

"Hmm. I rather think this is something only Ramuh can tell us. After we track down Lux, we should pay the Fulgarian a visit." He glanced sharply to all of his companions. "Did anyone see which way they went?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Sorry," the pilot said. "I was trying to keep control of the chopper. I didn't see what they were doing."

"Understood," Ignis replied. "And a landing we can all walk away from is a partial victory anyway. You are to be commended, Corporal."

The pilot shrugged. "We just got lucky. It's nothing I did."

"What is around here? Where could they be going," Ignis mused aloud. His sore shoulders drooped. They could be going anywhere from here. He could rule out Castlemark Tower. Ardyn wouldn't be foolish to go right to his lair—especially since he knew Ignis knew it was his lair. Ardyn was a cagey bastard—he would always go the last place they expected him to.

He whipped out his cell phone again—it was a testament to its construction that it survived the crash and Ignis's fall. "Cor, triangulate my cell signal to find my position then send two rescue helicopters to the location," he ordered nonchalantly, always having a plan of action for whatever was thrown at him.

"Consider it done, Prime Minister," Cor replied with alacrity. "I should probably tell you Aranea will be on one of them. You can't keep her away."

Ignis merely shrugged. It had taken some doing to keep her from clambering into the helicopter with him. However, he thought it prudent to keep somebody back with Cor to help coordinate any information from the populace that may filter in. Plus, she still seemed a little out of it from her confrontation with Eostre. Strange that—he wouldn't have thought the tutor could do that much damage. It was merely something else she would have to atone for when he caught up to them. And he would.

Now, given what had happened with the helicopter, he was thankful he had been able to keep Aranea behind. It was no surprise that she would be following though.

"We just need one chopper," Prompto said, cutting into the Prime Minister's thoughts. "I don't mind cramming in."

"The first one is taking the pilots back for medical attention. The other is taking you and I, and probably Aranea, around Lucis to search for Lux," Ignis returned coolly.

"Ooh," Prompto exclaimed in understanding. "You know, we should get Gladio in on this too."

"Good idea," Ignis said, using his trusty phone once more. With Gladio's influence in Lestallum, and with how much gossip flows around the city, Lux would be noticed within minutes of entering the city.

With Lestallum, Insomnia, and Castlemark Tower closed to him, Ardyn was running out of options. It was like a game of chess, Ignis thought. He had just placed pieces to limit Ardyn's movements. If he placed enough, Ardyn would have nowhere to go, and it would be checkmate.

Speaking of Kings, or lack thereof—it was time to call Noct. His honeymoon had lasted long enough. Ignis had stood by Noct through thick and thin. It was time he returned the favor.

* * *

The road between Hammerhead and Galdin Quay was an expanse of nothingness. Even moreso when one was not even driving on the main road, but instead relying on a network of dry wadis and trails. The tires and suspension of the urban-loving sedan Eostre was driving protested every inch of the way, causing vicious bumps that were almost enough to make Eostre's head hit the ceiling of the car. Her body ached with keeping her muscles tensed to absorb the bumps.

As for what the bumps were doing to Ardyn, she didn't want to conjecture. She glanced over at him warily. He was still unconscious. He was breathing steadily, but his face was still alarmingly pale. Between watching him, and her surroundings for any pursuit, the drive was a surreal nightmare. It wasn't like she cared if Ardyn lived or died, she told herself quickly. It was just that Lux (and by logical extension she) needed him right now. She could not defy Insomnia on her own.

Lux had been helpful. He folded down one of the back seats and crawled into the trunk, finding a first aid kit and potions. Eostre feared potions would be useless on Ardyn at this point—they only worked if they were administered right after the injury. Anything beyond that required bandages, pressure, even blood transfusions if it was bad enough.

Still, the potion may stabilize him, keep him from getting worse. They couldn't afford to pull off what passed for a road yet—there was nothing but open desert, and they would be sitting ducks for any pursuit. However, there was no choice. Eostre made one last look around to ensure there was nothing but emptiness around them, stopped the car in the middle of the road (there was nobody else on the road who they would be blocking anyway), and tensed her already protesting muscles even further as she prepared for makeshift surgery.

"Potion and antiseptic, please," she asked Lux, who rushed to comply.

Now was the tricky part. She had to unbuckle Ardyn's seatbelt to get access to the wound, then pour on the potion. This part would normally not be difficult—it went right over the clothes in a combat situation. That was because the injury had just occurred though—there was no chance for infection or further tissue breakdown to occur. There had been plenty of time for any of that in this case, and the bleeding had been pretty bad already.

She had to treat this like real surgery—antiseptic on her hands to clean them then removing any clothes that could get in the way of the wound. There was no help for it. She had to remove Ardyn's shirt. She shook off any discomfort at the idea, leaned over, and began to remove the sweater pad.

"Wait," Lux cut in—can't you like, pour on the potion or something? I've seen the others do that—they never take clothes off or anything."

Eostre sighed and explained her rationale.

"Oh," Lux subsided. He remembered when Miss Iris had been petrified—time had been of the essence to heal her, and they had almost been too late. He had already seen firsthand the effects of waiting to use a potion or remedy. He remained silent as Eostre gingerly removed the now rusty green cardigan, leaving just the white (now red-stained) button down shirt as a barrier.

Undressing somebody in the confined space of a car was awkward, but then, this whole process was awkward. The last thing Eostre wanted to do was undress Ardyn in any capacity, but it was truly life or death. Her fingers shook annoyingly as they reached the top button nearest his throat.

She had forgotten that he was a warrior with reflexes, and that touching his vulnerable throat could be considered a threat. His eyes flew open, his blazing amber gaze dangerous for a moment as his hand grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip. She gasped, just as startled by his movement as he was by hers.

"It's cool, Ardyn," Lux cut in from behind. "It's us!"

Whether it was Lux's words, or simply that Ardyn had registered what was going on, it was enough for him to release his grip.

"Apologies. I am too used to threats, I'm afraid," he stated weakly but flippantly, making it all too evident he didn't care whether she forgave him or not.

"At least I know you are still alive," Eostre replied tightly.

Ardyn smirked, making her begin to think that her concerns for his health on the drive over had been unnecessary. "I didn't know you cared," he said suggestively.

"You are the only one who seems to have an idea what the hell is going on. I need you alive to explain it."

"Of course," he replied dryly. "People don't care about me. They merely want things from me."

Eostre glanced over at him, startled. There seemed to be no rancor in his voice though—it was merely a statement of fact. Had his life, existence, whatever he called it, really been that empty?

"Well since you're conscious now, you can go ahead and remove your shirt so we can dump this potion on your wound," she said briskly.

Ardyn's smirk widened. "Why, Eostre, I didn't know it was necessary to strip a patient before using a potion," he stated insinuatingly. "If you wanted to see my chest, all you had to do was ask."

Eostre ground her teeth, and opened her mouth to explain her rationale yet again. He forestalled her with a brisk gesture.

"You are correct," he stated, beginning to unbutton his shirt with much steadier fingers than she had had. "It has been too long since the injury for a simple splash of potion to be enough. In fact, I will be very surprised if it does anything at this point, but beggars can't be choosers."

"The sooner we try, the sooner we can keep going," Eostre said impatiently, keeping her eyes anywhere except the now exposed torso. It wasn't enough. She could still see it at the edges of her vision, and even with the indirect view, she could tell he must keep himself in shape. Undoubtedly fighting and killing kept someone toned, she thought derisively.

She only fully gazed at him again when the wound was exposed. It was a smear of blood, so she couldn't tell how large or deep it was. However, she thought she could detect a smooth-edged gash. At least it wasn't jagged, she thought, trying to find the positive. Smoother wounds tended to heal better.

"Get some bandages ready, Lux," Eostre ordered her makeshift nurse. "Ok, Ardyn, get ready. This may hurt." She poured the potion right onto the wound.

Ardyn hissed in pain, his fists clenching in discomfort as the liquid made contact with his wounded flesh. However, he did not cry out or curse. He was more stoic than Eostre thought he would be. The glowing green liquid washed the surface blood away, showing the wound in all its glory. It was as she thought—it was a smooth slice, as though a sharp tip of a blade had struck him rather than a sidelong swipe.

"It was Ignis's dagger," Ardyn stated, staring down at the wound also. "Given the fact I'm still alive, I can only assume it did not nick my kidney or an artery. The way it's burning, I can only assume the potion is disinfecting it anyway. Even if it does nothing else."

Eostre glanced at him in surprise at his astute clinical diagnosis. "You, know something of first aid," she asked in curiosity.

Ardyn smirked again. "In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared," he stated smugly. "I know how to cure, when I need to," he added.

"If you know so much, then you should have cured yourself before now, 'Oh Mighty Healer'," Eostre replied with some asperity, briskly bandaging the wound with what Lux had given her.

"One cannot heal and fight at the same time," Ardyn replied. "And I needed to fight."

He had a point, she realized, giving up the argument.

"Button your shirt then try to get some rest. We are still headed towards Galdin Quay, right," she asked, putting the car back into gear.

Ardyn nodded in confirmation. "I can rest with my shirt open though. It may actually be more comfortable," he commented archly.

"Suit yourself," Eostre said tightly, eyes back on the road. He could remove all his clothes if he wanted to be comfortable, she thought in annoyance. She would be watching the road the whole time anyway, so it didn't matter.

"I do apologize again for grabbing you earlier," Ardyn commented musingly. "If I had managed to keep my reflexes in check, I could have woken up to you undressing me. That would have been, interesting."

Any warm and fuzzy feelings Eostre might have had at his apology burned away in indignation. For one moment, she considered slapping his face, but remembering how he had grabbed her wrist before made such a move inadvisable. Even unconscious, his reflexes had been spot on—now that he was alert, alert enough to mock her, she didn't want to conjecture what his reaction would be if she did that. She swallowed her indignation with an effort, consoling herself that she would let him have it eventually, and ignored him.

"Jeez, Ardyn, get a room if you're gonna say that kind of stuff," Lux cut in from the back, saving Eostre from having to react.

"Relax, son, they're just words. And words are meaningless," Ardyn replied, as blasé as usual, telling Eostre what she already knew. He was playing games, using poisonous words to fluster her, or try to. She knew him enough by now that he would not be able to. Ignoring him and tuning him out was the only way to win, and she was winning.

Lux subsided with a resigned sigh, then returned his gaze to the window to watch the countryside.

With Lux occupied, Ardyn leaned over. "Sometimes, however, words are truth," he purred in Eostre's ear. She gasped, turning her gaze to his in order to determine if she had really heard what she thought he said

"Eyes on the road," he murmured mockingly, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

The potion must have worked, she thought in annoyance. He was back to his old tricks again. And he had succeeded in flustering her, she realized as she felt the hot blush on her cheeks. He had won after all. How she hated him.


	24. Chapter 24: Lead by Standing Still

**Hi Everyone! Have a new chapter ready to go. Thanks again for the reads and stay safe out there!**

* * *

Iris still couldn't get used to Fenastala Manor. Compared to the cozy intimate confines of the Tenebrae Royal Chalet, the main palace Ravus dwelled in was huge, and empty. Although, perhaps it wouldn't be empty for long—sooner or later there would be a child, or many, to fill the empty rooms. It was certainly not for a lack of trying, she thought with a heated blush at the memories of her husband's ardent attentions.

There was more to being a queen than being the king's broodmare though. However, she was still uncertain what those were. As she watched the citizens and servants bow and curtsy to her whenever she walked by, she was unclear how to react. Or what she could give in return. What did they expect of her? What did they want in exchange for their obeisance?

It was a relief to escape the manor, even briefly. The sylleblossom meadow on the grounds called to her with its peaceful solitude. It was a testament to how life found a way. Despite being burned by the Empire, and plunged into ten years of darkness, the meadow had survived and adapted. The once vibrant blue flowers had evolved to absorb moonlight instead of sunlight. The effort had bleached their petals to a pearly white, and turned the once lush green leaves to a green/gray. Yet they had survived.

Now that the light had returned though, weeds were beginning to compete with the flowers. "Opportunistic bastards," Iris muttered as she pulled one out.

"The 'B' word is a bit harsh, don't you think," Cosmos's bell-like voice chided from behind Iris.

Iris turned around sharply to see Cosmos meandering through the field, stopping to caress the flowers. She almost camouflaged with the flowers—her bright white dress looking like petals of the flowers she was touching. Even the flowers seemed to revere her, leaning her way as they plants did towards the sun when sitting on a windowsill.

"Sorry," Iris said ruefully. "I, just think it's unfair for the weeds to profit from the flowers's sacrifices. The flowers adapted to the darkness, waiting for the light to come back, and now that it has, the weeds drop by to crowd them."

Cosmos smiled serenely. "The same could be said for you as well. You are that flower, having flourished through the darkness. I hope for your sake there are no weeds to trouble you."

"I would hardly say I'm a flower," Iris replied, flustered.

"I suppose we should agree to disagree then," Cosmos replied affably, patting Iris's hand like a mother would her daughter.

Iris had been without a mother for so long, she found the gesture nostalgic. It made her want to confide in the woman before her. "I, wouldn't say I have 'weeds', but I confess I find myself unsure what my role here is. I want to help Ravus and the people of Tenebrae, but I don't know how."

Cosmos smiled tenderly. "You needn't fear, child. I shall help you find your place. You are a servant of the light who will always receive my blessing."

"You, will help me," Iris asked, awestruck.

"Of course! For starters, were I you, I would take charge of this meadow. It was always a sacred place for the Oracles of Tenebrae, so it is only right that the Queen take over its upkeep."

Iris brightened at being given something tangible to do. "That's a great idea! It's just like the Royal Courtyard in Insomnia. I always felt so bad that it was neglected, and wanted to bring it back to life."

"This would be that, just at a large scale," Cosmos stated firmly.

"You have such great ideas," Iris stated.

Cosmos shrugged, hiding her annoyance. She had wanted to continue tracking down Agneya, but had gotten wind of Ravus and Iris's return. They were supposed to be out of the picture for a lot longer, but were back to work much too soon. She had hoped it was because they had successfully conceived an heir, but it was not seeming too likely.

She wished with all her heart that they had—a child of the light would have been most welcome, and would have given them something to focus on other than their, misguided, attempts to rule. It's not like they needed to rule anyway. The Kingdom was fully under her spell, and would never prove unruly—unless Cosmos guided them that way.

Perhaps she should have sent them to Besaid as well—except they had not attempted to defy her. They were her loyal subjects and did not deserve the fate her children would bestow upon them. No, they were better off under Cosmos's own guiding hands. She just needed to keep them busy—make them think they were accomplishing something even if it was fool's errands.

Rulers were a contradiction in and of themselves. The universe needed rules and order, yet those who did the ruling always walked the path of darkness. Anytime one person made a sacrifice of one to save the many (as always happened sooner or later as a ruler), it was the path of darkness. Statecraft by its nature was dark, even if its goals were noble. And if done for the wrong reasons, it was pure evil.

The only way for a ruler to avoid this fate was to stand still, do nothing, rest on one's laurels. Yet rulers did not see it that way. They always wanted more, more resources, more land, more money. It always resulted in playing with darkness to get it. Or even if the ruler followed the path of light, his neighbors would see it as weakness and use darkness against him.

Cosmos was the only one who could rule in light. She could ensure no hostile neighbors exploited the leaders following the rules. And she knew her goals were right and noble. The only one who could rule without wallowing in darkness was a Goddess, a Goddess like her.

She would set Ravus and Iris on a path to keep them occupied, thinking they were serving their people, while keeping them out of the way. Ignis and his allies were already occupied in pursuing Ardyn.

If it didn't make her tense in disgust inside, maybe she should thank Ardyn. With him on the loose, it kept Ignis and his allies out of the way, while thinking they were doing something. In fact, maybe she should play this out for awhile—let Ardyn think he was staying ahead of her. Either Ignis would catch and kill him himself, or he would be occupied indefinitely tracking him down, both of which were wins for Cosmos.

It would give her time to track down Agneya, and get Altissia within her power. With those accomplished, she would be able to rule the world in her own image, the way it should be. And if Ignis had not tracked down Ardyn himself by then, Cosmos would. She would find Ardyn, the boy, and the woman (if he didn't dump her the first chance he got), and eliminate them with a snap of her fingers. She would ensure every last speck of darkness and will to commit dark acts, was erased from the planet.

For now, she just had to ensure Ravus and Iris were on her side and occupied.

"Do, you think it would be ok if I built a gazebo or something here," Iris asked uncertainly as ideas about the meadow began to take shape. "Perhaps I should get Ravus's ok first."

"You need not worry about Ravus. If any problems arise, I shall be sure to smooth them over," Cosmos assured her.

"You are so nice," Iris replied ingenuously.

Cosmos ducked her head sheepishly. "I merely want what makes everyone peaceful and happy," she stated serenely, linking her arm with Iris's to guide her back to the Manor.

* * *

Ignis still could not get in touch with Noctis or Luna. He kept getting a "this number is not in service" message, which was more disturbing than just getting their voicemails. It seemed to be more than a simple dead battery on their phones. It was almost as though they had vanished without a trace.

He was becoming frustrated with them. Here he was with Ardyn running rampant, the fiend having gone so far as to abduct Ignis's adopted son, and Noctis couldn't be bothered to check in. Ignis thought about all the times he had stood by Noctis through his trials and tribulations, and now Noct couldn't follow suit. Perhaps, Noctis and Luna weren't as devoted to the light as he thought. Perhaps it was better that they were out of the way. Ignis had managed to cobble together a system of government on his own, alongside Cosmos, that seemed to be working fine. He didn't need them at all.

He couldn't lean on Cosmos too much though—she divided her time among all the population centers to provide her wisdom. Her presence was especially important in Tenebrae. Ravus and Iris had returned from their honeymoon, and Iris was struggling to adapt to her role as queen. She was insecure and inexperienced in her role, and Cosmos was helping her adapt.

Ignis had to solve the Ardyn problem on his own. He wasn't alone though, relief filling him as he saw the ever-stalwart Gladio striding purposefully towards him.

"I could've come to you," Gladio stated gruffly. "You didn't have to waste your time coming to Lestallum to get me."

"Nice to see you too, Gladio," Aranea piped up from behind Ignis.

As Ignis had known, he would be unable to keep Aranea away. She had arrived in one of the helicopters, and Ignis, Aranea, Prompto, and two Kingsglaive pilots had flown to Lestallum to fetch Gladio.

"So, Ardyn and the governess abducted Lux," Gladio stated coldly, reciting the facts Ignis had given him over the phone. "I knew that sonofabitch was up to no good. Er, pardon my language," he added gruffly embarrassed. While swearing was his lifeblood, he was willing to forgo it to show his loyalty to Cosmos.

"Yes. It's beginning to look like we shouldn't have left him alive," Ignis stated just as coldly.

"We had no way of knowing he would do this," Aranea stated quickly. "We couldn't preemptively kill him."

"You're pretty forgiving to Ardyn," Prompto stated in surprise.

"Cosmos wouldn't want us killing for no reason," Aranea countered.

"In this case, I think we can make an exception," Gladio stated firmly. "He crossed a line, and must be stopped."

"I agree," Ignis replied. "I gave my soldiers, er, Noctis's soldiers, orders to kill Ardyn on sight. Lux and Eostre are not to be harmed."

"Why grant her mercy," Gladio countered. "She's in on it, and attacked Aranea. She should get the same treatment as Ardyn as far as I'm concerned."

"We need to know what she knows," Ignis stated firmly. "We all know she had some sort of past with Ardyn, and I'm beginning to think she didn't tell us everything. She owes us an explanation. And then it's up to Cosmos as to whether she thinks Eostre can be saved or not."

"Woah! You don't think Eostre and Ardyn were, getting it on, do you," Prompto asked in shock.

"I don't wish to conjecture at this point," Ignis stated repressively.

Prompto looked to Aranea, as though she knew Eostre's mind, or the female mind, best and could give an answer.

Aranea glanced at the orderly city, refusing to answer. She remembered Eostre's vehemence about how much she hated Ardyn—on the basis of that, she believed what Eostre had told Cor. However, there was that extra edge she had at the mere mention of Ardyn's name that indicated she was not indifferent to him. Was it simply dislike, or was it dislike hiding something else?

She remembered herself. How she had hated Ardyn. Yet, as she spent more time with him (well was more forced to spend time with him), she had found herself, conflicted, in how she felt about him. He was an asshole (sorry for the bad word, Cosmos, she quickly amended). However, she had also found much to respect and pity about him. There was also no denying that he was mature, handsome, and confident, which was attractive to a certain type. He also had fragments of intensity and charm that could be devastating when he chose to use them.

All of this could entice somebody with a bad boy complex. Aranea had never had one—she was practical enough to know that thinking you could change a man was a dangerous thing that would leave you disillusioned and hurt. However, could Eostre be that foolish? Aranea didn't think so—in the years she had known Eostre, she had always seen her reserved, wary. In fact, she couldn't remember her having a boyfriend or girlfriend at all.

Had that wariness come from having been with Ardyn? Aranea didn't want to go there. Impressions and conjecture had no place here, only facts. And the fact was Eostre had attacked Aranea (even taken her out with a lucky strike), and sided with Ardyn. She agreed with Ignis that they needed to talk to her.

"So, any ideas of where to find them," Gladio asked. "Holly has been harvesting all the gossip in the city—they have not been seen here. If they show up, she will tell us. The local authorities are also keeping an eye on Eostre's house in case she comes back here."

Ignis nodded in satisfaction. Lestallum was effectively closed to them, just as he had planned. "They had a car, so they have to be somewhere in Lucis," he said firmly. "They would need airships or boats to cross anywhere else, and those will be difficult to come by with every authority and citizen in the area watching out for them."

"We have air support and they don't," Gladio said. "Why don't we sweep Lucis in a grid pattern looking for the car?"

"Hmm," Ignis mused. "I have most of the airships patrolling the sea between here and Altissia looking for refugees and migrants. I suppose I could pull them off to help with the sweep."

"Sooner or later Ardyn will need supplies," Aranea said coolly. "Why don't we use our chopper to perform an aerial sweep of every outpost? We should find him sooner or later."

"Sounds like a plan," Ignis stated, pulling out his cell phone once more to Cor to relay the orders.

"Any word from Noct yet," Gladio asked after the instructions were given.

Ignis tensed. "Not yet."

Gladio grunted. "Maybe we should take the chopper to Besaid and drag his ass back."

"If we do that, we may miss out on finding Lux," Ignis stated. "Lux is the priority. Then we can think about finding Noct and paying Ramuh a visit."

"Why Ramuh," Gladio asked.

"He seems to have taken Ardyn's side too," Ignis replied gravely.

"That just raises further questions," Gladio replied, hopping into the helicopter.

"Indeed," was all Ignis replied.

* * *

Lux clammed up as Eostre turned onto the pockmarked road sloping down towards Galdin Quay. The road looked like it had been beaten into submission by the waves, but then, Eostre supposed it was. A tsunami had struck here last year, and the waves had only recently retreated.

"Park under those rock arches," Ardyn ordered, pointing to the series of rock outcroppings above their heads.

"It will hide us from the helicopter," Eostre agreed. "However, they have seen us in this car. We have to ditch it."

"But then we'd be out in the open with no supplies," Lux chimed in in concern.

"Fugitives have limited options," Ardyn conceded. "I agree with Eostre. I am normally not one for the great outdoors, but I think we must live off the land for awhile."

"We will have to do a lot of walking. Are you good for it," Eostre asked Ardyn in concern, a pointed look at his bandaging.

"I will manage," he stated firmly. "If I was going to expire from this wound, I would have by now. And the potion you so tenderly bestowed upon me has stabilized it."

Eostre refused to let his flippant response get a rise out of her. She merely shrugged and parked the car in the shadows of the rocks.

The only consolation of leaving their shelter/vehicle was that the weather was balmy and pleasant. It never ceased to amaze Eostre that a few hour's drive from Insomnia could have such drastically different weather. She glanced sidelong at Ardyn as they marched down the road to ensure he wasn't in danger of passing out. He appeared to be correct in his assessment—there was no fresh blood on his shirt. His gait was stiff to favor the wounded area, but he was able to keep up.

Lux was looking around, taking in every scar, every bit of tsunami evidence. He had done this—well Ifrit had made him do it, and the crystal/Chaos had given him the power to. However, it had still been his hands that had marred this land. His actions that had taken so many lives.

Ardyn must have noticed his reactions and guessed what he was thinking. "You see that grass over there, boy," he stated firmly, pointing to the grassy bank beside the road. "This area was only recently under water. See how quickly grass has returned. Life goes on here."

"But, the people and buildings," Lux contradicted.

Ardyn smirked as they reached the final bend in the road leading towards the shore. "Those go on too," he gestured at the panorama before them.

Even though the region still bore scars from the disaster, the white sand beach and crystal blue water were too pleasant to keep people away. An effort had been made to attract tourists again, starting with the van parked at the side of the road selling bathing suits, towels, and all the beach-going paraphernalia a tourist could ask for. There was also a food truck, bathroom facilities, and a caravan for overnight accommodations.

Lux stared at the small settlement, awestruck. It was not the resort it had once been, but the fact that people had already resettled it was a testament to the resiliency of humanity.

Eostre stared at Ardyn suspiciously. "You knew that was here, didn't you," she demanded accusingly. "You had no intentions of us living off the land at all!"

Ardyn shrugged. "I have seen the world lately," he stated. "And I fear we will still need to camp. Seeking refuge in that caravan yonder would be too dangerous under the circumstances."

"I agree," Eostre replied, the thought of being cornered by authorities in that caravan filling her veins with ice. "But unless you are a skilled hunter, we will starve to death before too long. We need food from one of these stands at least."

"And supplies too," Ardyn returned. "But I think that is something Lux can help us with. You can shapeshift, boy," he asked sharply.

"Yeah, somewhat," Lux returned, diverting his attention from the scene before them.

"Good. Take this gil and get us some food and camping supplies," Ardyn ordered. "We will wait behind those rocks over there."

Lux agreed eagerly, happy to use his powers and show he could contribute to the group. It was almost redemption for him—he may have once destroyed this place, but now he could do what he could to make his allies comfortable here. He remembered Ardyn's lessons, how you needed to imagine the person you wanted to be, focus on the energy around you, and voila.

Eostre gaped as she saw the young platinum-haired boy transform into a taller, frosted-tipped blonde man. Every stereotype of a laid-back surfer was in there—the blue mirrored "radical" shades, the long Bermuda shorts, and the sandals.

"Impressive," Ardyn stated, sizing up the quality of the shapeshift. "The attention to detail in your ensemble is quite stunning."

"I saw this guy in a movie once," Lux stated in his own voice, undermining the quality of the disguise.

Ardyn sighed. "I suppose we just hope nobody else has seen that movie. It would be best to try to deepen your voice, or keep silent when you shop," he lectured.

"You got it, bro," Lux replied in the slightly deeper voice of a boy trying to put on a "man's voice", only to have it crack with the effort.

Ardyn gave him the list of what they should buy. "I suppose a change of clothes for each of us would not go amiss either," Ardyn stated, giving Lux his clothing size.

"How about yours, Miss Eostre," Lux asked, eager to include Eostre's order in his shopping trip. He was just like a teenager who had just learned to drive being eager to run errands for one's parents in order to try out his new ability.

Eostre was self-conscious about her clothing size. She was bigger and taller than the average woman, and she knew beachwear shops tended to run small. She greatly feared she would need men's sized clothes in this case. She didn't want to admit this to Lux, or especially to Ardyn. But she wasn't about to sacrifice their safety for her vanity.

Eostre leaned forward to whisper hers to Lux. He blinked in surprise but nodded, running off to do the shopping.

Ardyn led Eostre to the shadow of the rocks out of sight of the road and the shops to keep them hidden.

"You didn't need to be so furtive about your measurements," Ardyn said mockingly. "I'm not about to mock you for them. Besides, I can probably guess them. I'm, good, at sizing people up."

"Not me," Eostre replied tartly. "I'm bigger than the average woman and wear my clothes baggy."

"Is that a challenge," Ardyn taunted, his golden gaze raking her for a moment that made Eostre uncomfortable. The sun was too hot, even in the shade, she thought as she felt herself heat up.

"Just stating fact," she replied briskly.

"You are small and dainty compared to me," Ardyn replied smoothly, an echo of the courtier he had once been.

She didn't need that reminder. She wished she towered over him. It would make her feel stronger, less vulnerable in his presence. It was a cruel irony that he was one of the few men who was taller than her. Why did he have to so overwhelming?

Don't let him get to you, she reminded herself. He thrived on making people uncomfortable, finding the gaps in one's armor and exploiting them. She wished she could let what he said run off, totally ignored. Why did she even listen to what he had to say?

She moved to the edge of the pool of shadow the furthest away from him she could be while still keeping in cover and listened to the distant waves while she awaited Lux's return. Ardyn saw her movement, but kept to his side of the shadows, wisely refraining from comment.


	25. Chapter 25: Camping in Twilight

**Happy August to one and all! Hope everyone is staying safe. Another chapter coming your way. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lux was successful, at least as far as interactions with the merchants went. As for what he was able to get, though, was a mixed bag. They didn't sell camping supplies, but Lux was creative and made his best interpretations of Ardyn's list as he could. Beach towels as makeshift bedrolls and a pool noodle to serve as a pillow served for sleeping.

Spare clothes were only beachwear. A purple and white button down Hawaiian shirt for Ardyn, a blue and yellow twin for Eostre with the addition of a tee shirt (men's alas) to wear under it, and swim bottoms to serve as underwear. The latter he handed out red-faced and embarrassed to Eostre and Ardyn.

"Always pack spare underwear, huh," Eostre said bracingly to soothe the boy's embarrassment, refusing to glance Ardyn's way.

"Yeah! Like Ignis says, always be prepared," Lux replied affably, relieved that she had the correct interpretation of the gesture.

"We must prepare our campsite," Ardyn cut in. "I recall there was once a cave here. I daresay that will serve our purposes."

"Caves contain monsters," Eostre cautioned. "I would think even you've had your fill of fighting today."

"Oh, do give me a little credit, Eostre," Ardyn countered, leading them to the cave he had in mind.

It was on the beach itself, but the powdery dry sand in it indicated it was sheltered from the tide. It was also little more than a shallow alcove with a rocky outcrop as a roof. It would shelter them from the elements though, or more helicopters.

After a (given they hadn't eaten in so long) heavenly meal of greasy fried shrimp and fries served in a cardboard bucket and washed down with bottled water, Lux claimed his towel and third of the pool noodle and crashed into sleep immediately.

Eostre watched the seemingly endless twilight that was turning the crystal blue water to a rosy violet. Days and nights seemed to blend together in Insomnia—being indoors most of the time made it hard to tell day and night apart sometimes. However, here she could see the path of the sun in its entirety. The dusky light lingered, not turning to darkness.

"The power of the light is waxing," Ardyn drawled ominously from beside her. "And Cosmos's power along with it."

Cosmos again. "Who is she? What do you know? What the hell is going on, Ardyn," Eostre demanded.

"I have my doubts that you will believe a word I say. However, my story goes something like this…"

"So, Cosmos is a goddess of light expunged from history who has come back, possessed people to do her bidding, and wants to rule and/or destroy the world? Do I have that right," Eostre demanded after hearing Ardyn's recitation of what Ramuh had told him.

"Mmm hmm. And I may be the only one who can stop her. What with my ties to darkness and all."

Eostre raked her hand through her hair. "What the hell kind of world is it that suddenly _you _are the one who can save it?"

"I have no interest in saving the world," Ardyn returned. "I simply want to keep Lux away from her, and myself and you from her vile clutches."

Eostre blinked. "If you are the only one who can do anything about this, then maybe you should step up to the plate."

"Are you asking me to be a hero," Ardyn asked with sudden intensity.

She subsided. She could believe parts of his story since they meshed with what she had seen so far. However, having him be the 'chosen hero' this time was too much to swallow. His self-serving reasons for coming to Insomnia made much more sense. "I can understand why you want Lux and yourself out of her way, but why me," she asked.

Ardyn pondered that a moment before replying. "You literally running into my arms after ten years seems too much of a coincidence to me. I would be foolish to ignore it."

Eostre's eyes narrowed. "You think I, deliberately threw myself into your path," she demanded in indignation.

"No. I know if it were up to you you'd never see me again. I am merely, due to circumstances, a man who believes in destiny. And encountering someone from my past reeks of that to me. I will keep you around until I figure out the meaning of it."

Eostre stiffened—his words reminding her of her belief that there was unfinished business between them.

"And I'm just supposed to hang out with you until you determine what that is," she snapped back.

"That's up to you, Eostre. However, you are getting my protection in exchange, so it is not a one-sided proposition."

Eostre's jaw clenched. "Let me make one thing clear, Ardyn: I am not here for your protection. I wouldn't trust you to hold a door open for me let alone keep me safe. I am only staying for Lux. I don't trust you, and I don't trust what you will do to him. I will stay until it's clear he's safe, and then I will run as far as I can away from you, whether you've figured out what you want from me or not."

Ardyn was silent for a moment, considering. "Bold words, but would you really run off alone with Insomnia and maybe even Cosmos after you?"

"If it becomes the lesser of two evils, I might," she snapped back. "I've seen you at your worst and I, don't want to face that again."

Ardyn inwardly winced, remembering what she had seen all those years ago. How much had she guessed of his intentions that day? She really must care for Lux if she was willing to stay at Ardyn's side after all of that. For a moment, he wanted to reassure her that he was no longer tainted with that level of darkness. But then, perhaps he still was. Perhaps he had to be. He could not give Eostre such an affirmation.

He felt a surge of guilt, alien and unwelcome. Instead, he asked, "since you've been so up front with your intentions, how do you know I won't find a way to counter them?"

"The best way you could do that would be to ditch me right now and run off with Lux. However, you have just said you won't do that because of the 'destiny' thing," Eostre replied matter of factly.

Ardyn smirked ruefully at that. "It is quite difficult to match wits with a scientist. Logic is the be all end all for your kind. You are stuck with me due to loyalty to Lux, and I am stuck with you since I want closure in my life. We are such a matched pair," he added ironically.

It occurred to Eostre that perhaps now she could get the answer as to why he let her go that day in Gralea. However, a craven part of her didn't want to know. She had set the distance between them, and did not want to bridge it.

"So, what happens now? They will find us eventually," she asked instead.

"I, am thinking about that. I do rather believe that sleeping on it will provide the answer."

Eostre glanced back to the row of towels lying side by side only a foot or so apart in the narrow cave, the pool noodle crossing all three of them. Lux had taken one of the towels on the end, which left two towels side by side.

Ardyn noticed as well, and smirked. "Oh, dear! What shall you do, Eostre? For propriety's sake, we simply must make Lux move. Or would you rather sleep out in the open where the big bad helicopters could see us?" He made a theatrical sigh. "I suppose we should wake the poor boy up. It's a shame that. He's had such a long, trying day."

Ardyn was right. Sleeping out in the open was not advisable. She didn't want to wake Lux either—the fact he was able to sleep in such conditions pointed out how tired he was. Ardyn fully expected her to wake him up-the challenge of his gaze reflected in the twilight affirmed it. She didn't want to give Ardyn the satisfaction of her being that predictable. She had already resolved to ignore him—wouldn't sleeping side by side as fellow campers be proof of that? Proof of her indifference?

She made her way to the towel two down from Lux, leaving the towel in the middle for Ardyn, then defiantly rolled on her side so that her back was to him.

Ardyn smirked. It really was the most practical solution for them all to sleep side by side in the cave (and leave Lux alone), but he hadn't wanted to be the one to say it. She would assume he had depraved intentions. Although, he supposed he should be flattered that she thought he was strong enough for dalliance after the day he had had. He was drained, exhausted. He needed his strength back, and had to hope that a night's sleep would do it. As for whether he would have considered dalliance with her were he stronger, he didn't want to dwell on it.

He knew the "gentlemanly" thing would be to stay awake and guard them for threats. However, he was beyond that. For tonight (or whatever twilight state it was), he needed to sleep. He nestled his neck on the pool noodle, took a moment to marvel at the unexpected comfort of it, and was instantly asleep.

He need not have worried about guarding. Eostre lay awake. She had a hard time sleeping in strange places—it was like her body needed a specific spot before it felt like it could surrender to sleep, and lying on sand, in a cave was not it.

Strangely enough, it didn't matter to her that she was lying beside Ardyn. He was sprawled out a foot away evidently deep in sleep. She knew she was safe from him—he was exhausted, and Lux was on his other side. There was no way Ardyn would cop a cheap feel, or anything even worse.

Even if the circumstances had been different (had they been on a real bed with Lux in another room), she couldn't see him doing that either. To her mind, he was the type who (if he chose to unsuppress those types of urges) would choose empty meaningless encounters to temporarily fill some kind of void in his life. He would choose others looking for the same thing, of which it should be very clear to him Eostre was not one of.

But then, what had he intended when she confronted him in Gralea? That, being, could have done that and more, even with someone like her. And then there was him in her recent dream, the imagined kiss in her clinic in Tenebrae…

Oh no! She should not have remembered that. It had been one thing to have that kind of dream when he was a disembodied phantom—a shadow from her memory vaguely remembered. Thinking of it now, with the flesh and blood man lying only a foot to her left made her all too aware of him. She realized that her memories of him were more acute than she had thought. He was just as strong, intense, dangerous as she remembered him to be. If he ever kissed her in real life, would it be like the dream?

She shook it off. She did not want to think about him in that context. She knew full well what he was—all he would do is hurt. He may have been, in his own way, kind to her in those early days in Gralea, and unexpectedly charming as he walked her home all those years ago. However, it was just a façade, a game he was playing as he laughed up his sleeve at her. Just as his taunting, suggestive comments to her were—just something to get some kind of reaction out of her. He was nothing more than a manipulative bastard with a sick sense of humor.

What would he say if he ever found out she had had that dream about him? What if she got it again while lying right beside him? And what if she talked in her sleep? She inwardly clenched in horror at the thought.

She cut that thought off ruthlessly. That was a lot of "ifs". She knew Ardyn was right about one thing though: there was something between them that had to be addressed—they had too much history together for it to be otherwise. She wasn't sure if she wanted to face it. However, for now she had no choice. They were forced together by whatever nebulous mischievous force had arranged the events. There was still dislike between them, but also alignment to a common cause. As long as he kept Lux safe, she could handle being around him.

One thing was clear: she couldn't get by with no sleep. Who knew what tomorrow would bring, and she needed to be at her best. Willing herself to sleep with those ultimatums usually didn't work (her body spited her by staying up all night). However, she hadn't reckoned on the long eventful day. Her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to (mercifully dreamless) sleep.

* * *

The sun just peeking over the horizon awoke him. Thanks to Cosmos's efforts, Ardyn couldn't tell if the sunrise was taking place at 2am or the normal 7am, but it was enough of a trigger for him to break free of the bonds of sleep. After a "night" of sleeping on a beach towel, he would have thought he'd awaken cramped and miserable. However, surprisingly, he felt rested. Even his wound felt a little better in that it did not throb in pain every ten seconds. Perhaps his additional nap in the car, or the potion, had something to do with it. It wouldn't do to tell Eostre that though, he thought impishly.

He was evidently the first to awaken. Glancing at his fellow campers he saw Lux was still sleeping deeply, as was Eostre. She had turned towards him in her sleep, he thought with an amused smirk—she would be quite annoyed at that when she woke up. In the early morning light, unfettered by her cold gaze or scornful comments, he could really take a look at her to find out the woman she had become within the ensuing ten years, and maybe find out why she had invaded his dreams and haunted him.

Her face was the same as it had been, fair skin, unwrinkled except for a furrow permanently etched in her brow. She lacked the peaches and cream ethereal beauty of Aera and Luna, and the intriguing almost elfin looks of Aranea. Her features were ordinary. Yet the character in her face made up for that, showing her personality in ways a conventionally beautiful face on a woman never could. The furrow she possessed showed her as one who was always thinking or worrying. The resoluteness of her jaw marked her stubbornness and ability to push back against what she felt wasn't right.

Even the streaks of gray in her hair added to her looks. Even in Gralea, she had been an old soul, possessing a mature dignity that made Verstael look like an immature brat in comparison. Those light pewter strands completed her. He wondered when he would turn gray—assumably his aging had been reactivated as part of his "mortal" life. Would he wear it as gracefully as she did?

Even the sand that had settled in her hair overnight seemed to fit. The contrast of the white sand and coral of her regular hair was quite compelling. Except for the bits hanging near her eye. The sand there would hurt like hell if it got in her eyes. He reached over and gently nudged the offending tuft of hair out of her face.

With his good deed done, he should have removed his hand right then. However, he hesitated, marveling at how soft her hair was. He found himself rubbing it between his fingers for a moment, like someone testing fabric. At the moment he wasn't sure if he wanted her to wake up, or be thankful that she was still asleep. A part of him wanted to know her reaction—what scathing language would come out of her mouth. A mouth he found himself tracing with his gaze as he had done when she licked off the blood the day before.

Identical thoughts were teasing his mind as well. That wouldn't do at all. He let her go almost abruptly. It was good that she remained asleep. He wasn't sure if he could face her reaction right now—he was already feeling guilty about allowing his hand to linger. It wasn't likely that she would react positively to his actions. He didn't need her telling him what a creep he was—he already felt like one.

He still didn't have the answer to his question. He still didn't know why she haunted him as she did. However, he knew that she still did. He wouldn't rest until he knew the answers, and he needed her awake and talking, and safe from Cosmos's clutches, for that. That would be his mission, he decided. He would defeat Cosmos and end all of this, not for the sake of right, but so that he could ensure Lux and Eostre would be safe once and for all.

And, whether he was still human or not at the end of it, he would have a nice long chat with Eostre. He would get his answers one way or another.

With that mission in mind, plans began to take shape. He would accomplish nothing lying here. He crawled out from his towel/blankets, careful to avoid waking Lux and Eostre, and attempted to shapeshift. To his relief, it worked like a charm.

He supposed he should change his clothes first though. If his shapeshift wore off even partially and exposed a bloody shirt, that would raise too many questions. His nose twitched fastidiously at the garish replacement outfit, but knew there was no help for it.

With his clothes changed and a shapeshift over that, Ardyn was ready to gather information. With his weapons accessible, he was ready to fight back against any threats he ran into.


	26. Chapter 26: Breakfast of Distraction

**Hi Everyone! Hope you all are hanging in there. This chapter is a bit longer than usual, since I think all the pieces fit better together in one installment than they do split apart. This is the last bit I have written for now, so there may be a bit of a lag before more comes out. I am trying to keep close to the house though (I braved a six hour drive to see relatives last weekend), to make sure I didn't catch or spread anything on my trip, so I may be bored enough to write more. Fingers crossed that no symptoms pop up. Thanks for reading and stay safe out there all.**

* * *

Ardyn couldn't taunt Lux for picking a movie character to masquerade as. Without a good look at somebody, the disguise generated by a shapeshift would be flawed. Other than picking a live person right in front of him, the only option was somebody he had seen before or knew well. Under the circumstances, it seemed as good a time as any to pick the Wiz Junior appearance. It wouldn't matter what voice Ardyn used though—the chances the shopkeepers would know Wiz Junior down to the voice were slim to none.

With his disguise on, Ardyn could explore the meager beachside settlement with impunity. As he had noted yesterday, the new Galdin Quay was just three vehicles (the beachwear truck, the food truck, and the caravan) and the addition of a public bathroom shack. They stood nearest the road, but a safe distance from the beach so that they would not be flooded in high tide. They'd be sitting ducks in another tsunami though, he observed.

Ardyn sized up the "villagers" as they could be potential threats at any time. There was an old man running the beachwear shop—his stringy gray hair dripped down to his shoulders, and his skin was tanned by the coastal sun until it was interchangeable from leather. Ardyn could take him in a fight if he had to.

The food truck chef was a woman—probably about Eostre's age. Her hair was fried as blonde as that wife of the Little Gunman (Cindy was it?) However, whereas Cindy dressed in, vulgar, leather jackets and short shorts, this woman chose to dress as a stereotypical housewife with a pink mumu and apron. She was probably twice Eostre's weight, which again limited her as a threat. "The larger they are, the harder they fall" phrase swooped into Ardyn's mind.

It was obvious right away that the shopkeepers were on Cosmos's side. He overheard phrases like "Cosmos be praised" in their conversations with each other…and with the squadron of four Lucian guards loitering by the trucks.

Ardyn tensed. These were his threats. Since they all wore uniforms and helmets, he could not tell their age, gender, or general fitness. However, since they were soldiers, they were in theory capable in a fight. Had they found Ardyn's escape vehicle? If so, the guards would be tearing this place apart looking for them.

He summoned his dagger and put it in his pocket so that it would be ready for use, and sauntered closer to the food truck. He couldn't run away yet—he still needed to know what they were dealing with.

Devotion to the light and naivete were still very much in evidence. The plump woman gave "Wiz Junior" a welcoming smile as he approached.

"Cosmos has blessed us with a glorious day," Ardyn ventured, reverting into the similar persona he had used when entering Insomnia.

"Everything she does for us is a blessing," the woman replied. "What can I rustle up for you this fine morning?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Ardyn replied. "Lucis's Finest were here first," with an expectant look to the guards.

The woman smiled, and turned her attention back to the guards.

"Any Altissian refugees today," she asked them.

"Nah. We haven't seen any boats come through lately. Maybe Cosmos has set'em straight," one of the guards replied.

"No way" another guard countered. "You've seen the news—crime there is rampant. Do you really think Cosmos would have let that stand? _My _guess is that they have finally cracked down on emigration on their side. Keeping those poor souls locked in that den of sin."

"Cosmos will be rescuing them soon." another guard ventured. "Otherwise they wouldn't have taken us off of sea patrol duty. Er, right Captain?"

As a unit they all turned to face the guard with the most insignias on his jacket (and the one who had so far remained silent). "They want us lookin' for the Prime Minster's kid," he replied. "Speakin' of which," the guard turned sharply to Ardyn, "have you seen a white-blonde haired 11 year old around here? A pink-haired woman would be with him."

Ardyn ignored the cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck. "I can't say I have. I only recently arrived though."

The guard grunted in acknowledgement, which at least showed Ardyn's disguise to be holding up.

"Guess that means we gotta ditch the boat and switch to the ATV," the Captain replied in annoyance. "Ok if we leave the boat docked here, Lottie?"

The food truck chef, evidently named Lottie, confirmed it was ok. "Go ahead and leave the keys with me. I'll make sure nobody takes it while you're gone."

"Much obliged. Let's move out men," the Captain said, causing the group to move into formation and march off with a discipline that showed them being a cut above a rag tag militia.

If the troops were on land looking for them, they would find that car. Ardyn had to get Lux and Eostre out of here. Luckily, there was a boat ready and waiting for them. If he could get hold of those keys.

Lottie did not seem like she would make it that easy. She hung them on a nail above the deep fryer.

"Thanks for waitin'. You want somethin', hon," Lottie asked with the good natured affability of a chef who likes nothing better than to leave her customers well-fed.

Unfortunately, Ardyn wanted the keys, not food. The inside of the truck was small. There was no way he could sneak past Lottie for the keys. Incapacitating her was out too. Not due to moral grounds of course. It would simply be too difficult to sneak up to her in the confined space, plus there was the other shopkeeper as a witness. He had retreated into the recesses of his van, but he would still easily hear a thud and a scream.

Ardyn supposed he was fast enough, and ruthless enough, to incapacitate them both. However, the guards could be back at any point. Injured or dead civilians would be a, well, dead giveaway that Ardyn, Bringer of Darkness, was here. Attacking was not practical under the circumstances.

Ardyn couldn't wait for Lottie to take a break either—they didn't have that kind of time. The guards would find that car any minute. They had to be out of here before the pursuit ramped up.

He could warp, but seeing him suddenly disappear would be a red flag as well. If Lottie had her back turned though…

Ardyn wasn't sure what a fish shack could sell for breakfast, but if she was cooking, her back would be to him. Taking a chance, he ordered a basket of hush puppies.

"Comin' right up," she said brightly, turning her back on him to prepare the fried cornbread blobs. That was all he needed. He surged forward and ripped the keys, nail and all, off the wall and was back where he was standing by the time she turned around.

The other shopkeeper, to Ardyn's relief, was still out of sight. His theft had gone unnoticed. Almost

"Oh darn! Where'd them keys go," the chef muttered. "I hope they didn't fall in the fryer."

"Oh, dear," Ardyn replied with over the top commiseration. "That would be most unfortunate. I do hope you find them," he added, rubbing salt in the wound with his blend of oily affability.

It seemed to go over Lottie's head though. She merely thanked him as he paid his bill, and Ardyn sauntered away with his greasy breakfast of distraction. It was time for Eostre and Lux to wake up. They would eat at sea.

They were hemmed in in Lucis, surrounded by enemies. Ardyn felt like a King on the chessboard surrounded by enemy pawns, with only one square left open to him before checkmate. And that square was Altissia. A place where their welcome was dubious, an apparent den of crime and corruption with an unknown leader. A place with even fewer allies than here. However, enemies untainted by Cosmos were still better than allies tainted by her. It was all they had left.

He clambered back to the campsite, speed more important than finesse, and was prepared to shake Eostre and Lux awake if he had to.

It was unnecessary. Lux and Eostre were already up and dressed and milling aimlessly on the beach.

Out of sight from the settlement, Ardyn undid his shapeshift to conserve his strength. Lux took one look at Ardyn's outfit, and burst out laughing.

"I never thought to see you in a Hawaiian shirt! You look like such a dad," Lux chortled in glee.

Ardyn sniffed in displeasure. "Well, I _am, _your father, so I suppose it fits then."

"Ten gil says you are back in your suit before the day is out," Lux countered mischievously.

"That's a fool's bet, boy," Ardyn replied ominously. "You don't have ten gil to bet, and it is unclear where we will be by day's end. The guards are here, and are this close to finding our car. We have to leave here, fast."

Eostre paled as Lux sobered. "We can't escape from them on foot," Eostre replied in alarm.

"Luckily, we are not fleeing on foot," Ardyn replied. "I have procured, 'alternative' means of transportation for us."

"Can't you just tell us what you got," Lux demanded.

"You know how much I enjoy being mysterious," Ardyn taunted. "In this case though, I don't know what we have yet, other than the fact it's a boat and I have the keys," he added, striding down the beach.

"Oh," was all Lux could reply, before falling into step behind Ardyn.

"Just a second," Eostre said, rushing forward to shove a wad of seaweed into Ardyn's hand. "I, was planning to make tea out of this, but since we are out of time, you will just have to eat it raw. I know it tastes like crap, but this should help build your blood back up. It's got a crap ton of iron in it, which you probably need after your blood letting yesterday. Of course a blood transfusion would be even better, but this is what we got," she trailed off her brisk speech awkwardly.

He glanced down at the blood-red plant in his hand. He could smell the metallic stench even from this distance, and knew how iron-rich it must be. And he agreed with her that he could use the influx of iron. Even from something as foul-smelling as this.

"It's only fitting that something that tastes like 'crap' have 'crap tons' of things in it," Ardyn replied dryly, smirking as turned her choice of words back on her. "Thanks, Eostre," he added. "It seems you are a healer after all."

The comment was flippant, offhand, no different than his usual barbs, but this one appeared to hit home for some reason. She looked, stricken for a moment, as though she had been punched in the gut. Before he could press it, she had re-schooled her expression to her normal on edge placidity.

"As you said, we should move," she said brusquely, as though her unusual response had never been.

It was not the time for him to indulge vulgar curiosity. They needed to be out of here, and fast.

* * *

Eostre couldn't fault Ardyn for his choice in vehicle. The Lucis Patrol Boat was a motorized fishing boat that also contained an interior cabin with bunks for four, a hot plate for cooking, a tiny seating area, and an even smaller bathroom. Or "head", as Ardyn smugly corrected her.

She hadn't thought Ardyn would know his way around boats. She had not expected him to be able to deftly unmoor the boat from the pier and be able to pilot it. However, he had proven her wrong yet again.

"I didn't realize you were a sailor, Ardyn," she had stated once it appeared they were underway.

"I have done my fair share of sailing. Pillaging too," he replied wryly.

"You were a pirate," Lux asked in interest.

"Hardly. I merely, plundered supplies from a neighboring boat in Altissia last year. "

"Oh," Lux replied. "That's not cool like piracy."

"That's actually just what pirates do," Eostre replied, the teacher in her emerging. "They are nothing more than thieves at sea."

"I guess so," Lux replied. "I like the movie ones better though," he replied flippantly. "I'm gonna go check out the poop deck. Hehe, poop," he exclaimed with childlike mischief as he made his way inside to explore the cabin, leaving Eostre out on the decks with Ardyn.

Perhaps she should go in with Lux. However, she found herself enjoying the smell of the sea and the random chilly spray that was landing on her. For one moment, she could almost pretend she was on a pleasure cruise.

Perhaps a pirate ship was a more apt description, she thought. They were sailing through choppy seas instead of cruising through calm waters. The early winter breeze was chilly, not cold, but it did have an edge to it. The water that sprayed up on them periodically was cold rather than refreshing. Even though it was short sleeved, she was glad to have her tee shirt and Hawaiian shirt over that as a second layer.

Ardyn appeared to be unfazed by the slight chill. If it weren't for his colorful shirt, he almost could be confused for some kind of pirate captain. His legs were braced against the deck, holding him steady against the sway of the boat. His hair, always a little long, was blowing in the breeze and spattered with salt spray. The brisk competence of his sailing, and his aloof arrogance, did fit the role of pirate captain to a tee, Eostre realized.

And he was nothing more than a liar and a killer, she recalled, reasserting the lesson she had given Lux.

"Yearning to be carried off by a bold, handsome pirate," Ardyn taunted coyly, evidently having observed her enjoyment of the seaside surroundings. At least, Eostre assumed so. The thought that he could somewhat read her thoughts (enough to be in the right ballpark anyway) was even more disturbing.

"Of course not," she snapped back. "As I said, they are nothing better than thieves."

"Practical to the last, aren't you, Eostre," Ardyn taunted. "You have no romance in your soul."

"My idea of romance is to be _invited_ away by someone safe and kind," Eostre spat back, stung.

"And, did you find any such paragons in the past ten years, or was it only ever Bunny Man," Ardyn returned.

Eostre gasped in indignation. She wasn't sure if it was more shocking that he remembered Cassius or that night, or that he had the gall to bring it up. Not to mention the audaciousness of his question.

"At least Cassius was at the restaurant with someone! You were just there getting drunk by yourself," she countered, refusing to answer the first part of his question.

"Immortals can't get drunk, no matter how hard I tried," Ardyn returned coolly. "I was merely enjoying my evening until you chose to interrupt me."

"You didn't seem too put out by it! In fact you extended it," Eostre spat back.

Ardyn simply shrugged. "I knew a mismatched pair when I saw it, and I decided my humble efforts to intervene were necessary."

"Oh right! You think I needed someone 'bold'. Like a pirate in fact," Eostre retorted sarcastically. "Well, you are wrong."

"Really," Ardyn replied disbelievingly. "You'd prefer a man who loves rabbits, oh, sorry, Cartanica Hares, over you," he added bitingly. "If your standards are that low, why are you still, unattached?"

"Perhaps I _was_ attached and the man I loved was destroyed by a Daemon," Eostre spat back.

Ardyn's face tightened for a moment as though just remembering his part in all of this. His gaze sharpened on her. "Were you? Did the darkness I created kill your lover and break your heart," he asked with sudden intentness. "If it did, I am—sorry," he added.

The latter statement seemed wrung from him. There was a flash of, something in his face that looked like genuine regret, almost shame. It was gone in an instant, but it had been enough.

The apology was real, Eostre realized in surprise. He may be guilty of a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them. At least she could give him this. "No," she said quietly. "There was, nobody. How could I think of marrying or having kids with anyone when there was darkness and danger all around?"

"It seems, that your decade of darkness was just as empty as mine," Ardyn replied musingly.

Her gaze met his in avid curiosity. For the barest moment, she wanted to know how he had spent the ten years. What had gone through his mind? Did he spend the whole time spawning death and destruction? Did he have any down time? If he did, what did he do with it?

Were the victims of the daemons, her patients, his direct targets, or were they random?

Were the people Eostre had had to kill purely a result of bad luck, or was it because they had gotten in Ardyn's way?

The people Eostre had killed…she felt a rise of nausea.

Ardyn noticed the look on her face, and his eyes narrowed in, almost, concern. "Are you seasick," he asked sharply.

"I, yeah," Eostre replied brokenly, stumbling away to the cabin and the bathroom, head, whatever, within. She didn't notice Ardyn's assessing look. If she had, she probably would have known Ardyn didn't believe her.

She tried to believe it herself—kept telling herself it was just seasickness. However, in her heart of hearts, she knew what it was. Raw, visceral guilt—a guilt she had not felt in years. Why did Ardyn have to keep ripping open old wounds? Damn him.

* * *

Eostre wasn't sure whether to be more relieved or uneasy as the shoreline of Lucis receded into the horizon. Lucis was no longer safe, but being on the open ocean may be even worse. The shelter of the inside cabin only gave an illusion of safety. At least she had it to herself. Ardyn was still piloting them towards Altissia, and Lux had been grossed out by the sound of her vomiting so had gone back outside to pester Ardyn.

Her stomach was settling, despite the choppiness of the seas, which told her her response was due to emotions, not seasickness. It was guilt, just as she'd feared.

She tried not to dwell on the ten years of darkness, and get on with her life. It had not been too bad in the early days. With the rise in darkness, she had at first not given up on her dream of healing daemon victims. Settling in Tenebrae that was kept reasonably safe from Daemons thanks to Aranea and the militia she had mustered, Eostre had continued her research the best she could.

However, lab resources became scarcer and scarcer. With her basic knowledge of biology, human physiology, and herbal medicine, it became more important that Eostre become a medic, actively treating the effects rather than researching the root cause.

At first, she had found fulfillment there. She performed basic first aid of non-daemon injuries, helped deliver babies, provided plant-based antibiotics to treat colds, etc. She had been helping people, saving lives moreso than she had ever done in her old position in Gralea.

However, the daemons multiplied. Deaths multiplied. The only injuries became daemon bites. Expectant mothers were killed by daemons, reducing birth rates. People began to refuse treatment of other illnesses since it would give them a better chance of dying as a human rather than as a daemon abomination.

Eostre's only cases became daemon infections. It was known she could not heal them. However, her knowledge of herbal medicine could be used in, other ways. Medicines and poisons went hand in hand after all...

She began being called upon to use her herbs to quickly and humanely kill the afflicted. To end their existence as humans, before they were fully turned. She could have mixed the medicine herself and given out to others to do the deed. However, practically speaking only she had the expertise to ensure the right dosages were used on the right person to ensure minimal agony. She needed to be able to adjust on the fly in some cases if things weren't going right.

Furthermore, she saw it as her responsibility, her burden. She had been unable to find the cure after all—it was only right that she be the one to, metaphorically, bloody her hands. Did that make her a martyr—she didn't think so. It was, again, based on practicality.

Was it murder, or euthanasia? Were they one in the same? She hadn't been able to debate that. She could only do, and make it as peaceful as possible. She would hold the afflicted's hand, collect their dying wishes, and offer whatever comfort she could as she injected them with the lethal dose of medicine.

There was no satisfaction in saving a life, or in saving someone from a fate worse than death. There was no gratitude from their loved ones—they all knew it had to be done, but it didn't stop the grief. And to Eostre, each one was failure. Someone she had been unable to save—another reminder that her dream of curing the daemon blight once and for all was shattered.

She was not a healer. She was a destroyer. She even saw the blight in untainted people and acted accordingly...it had happened only once, and it had been her breaking point. To save her own soul, she had turned her back on that and switched to teaching.

There were fewer kids than ever, but there were still enough out there whom she could help. Whom she could teach. Perhaps with her guidance they could one day succeed where she had failed and stop the daemon blight once and for all. And not make the mistakes she did.

She didn't need Ardyn to tell her how empty the decade of darkness had been. She had lived it—she knew. It was his fault. She had to remember that. She didn't need to know, and shouldn't care, how he spent the ten years. He had reaped what he had sown as far as she was concerned. She had had to live with the consequences of his actions. That was unforgivable.

However, she had seen glimpses of regret in him. He tried to hide it beneath his facetious comments and poker face. But when that mask momentarily slipped…

Was it guilt for what he had done, or simply that he had lost in the end? Aranea had once tried to explain to Eostre what Ardyn's motives had been—something about fighting darkness with darkness to prevent Eos's destruction. Eostre had assumed it had been a pack of lies that Ardyn had made up to absolve himself of guilt. However, he wasn't the type to care about getting on somebody's good side, which would be the only reason to lie.

He was arrogant. He was more the type to throw something out there, take it or leave it. Was it possible he was telling the truth? What if his ends had been "good"? What if he had done appalling things for a noble end, and was in fact guilty for what he had had to do, just like her? She shook it off. There had been lines she had not crossed in her dark past. Yet he had crossed every single one in his. He had fallen too far to be given the benefit of the doubt.

He was still a manipulative asshole that she was stuck with until Lux was safe. However, she was finding it harder to throw stones about his morality or lack thereof. In the end, was she any better? Perhaps she should lighten up a little bit on that front. It was the least she could do to stay civil.


	27. Chapter 27: Level 99

**Hi All. Been writing up a storm this week, so have enough for another chapter or two now. Hope you like, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

"I don't know how this could have happened! I swear I didn't see those three fugitives," Lottie tearfully exclaimed to the intimidating entourage before her. In addition to the four Lucis guards she had come to know, irate that she had allowed their boat to be stolen, she had the Prime Minister himself, the man's wife, the Royal Press Secretary, and Ambassador to Lestallum; all glaring at her like she was some kind of traitor.

"Hmph," do you really expect us to believe that," Gladio demanded, stepping closer to her intimidatingly.

It worked—Lottie cowered. "I swear! I'm a servant to the light! If I had seen them, I would have reported them right away!"

"Gladio," Ignis said sharply. "Come with me a moment. The guards will handle her."

Lottie gasped in fear as the guards approached her with grim purpose. For one horrified moment, she thought they were going to execute her then and there. She sank to her knees in preparation for begging.

"Stay here with us, ma'am until we get this sorted out," the lead guard said.

"You mean, you aren't killing me," Lottie asked tearfully.

The lead guard sighed. "That's up to the Prime Minister, of course. However, he's a reasonable man. As am I. I'd sure miss those apple fritters you cook up, and I'll be sure to tell him so if it comes to that," he added reassuringly.

"Thank you," she exclaimed, but gave a wary look to the Prime Minister and his entourage striding and talking down the beach. He may be reasonable man, but he was also cold. And the others with him seemed to obey his rule absolutely, even the bulky man who had intimidated her.

Ignis should have included Gladin Quay more seriously in his search. However, he had forgotten that Gladin Quay had been rebuilding, and had a moorage for boats. His boats. It was in fact quite a viable settlement for fugitives on the run.

It had taken the guards finding the car to get Ignis and his crew to rush here. He had to concede that Ardyn and/or Eostre had hidden it well. It was parked in the shadow of a rock archway overhanging the road. There was no way aerial reconnaissance would have seen it. It was also far enough off the road that a regular car would have missed it. It was only guards in an ATV actively looking for it that would have been able to find it.

How could Ardyn have brought Lux here? The man knew Lux's feelings about the place. Lux had destroyed it with his own hands after all. To force the boy to confront the place he had destroyed was the height of cruelty. It was another tick on the ledger that Ardyn had to pay for

"I still don't trust that cook," Gladio growled. "How the hell do you miss all three of them? Especially a woman with pink hair?"

"And she did manage to 'lose' the keys to the boat," Prompto chimed in hesitantly.

"And the other merchant who was here has driven off," Aranea added darkly. "That shows guilt, doesn't it?"

Ignis raked his hand through his hair in frustration. "It is possible Lottie is telling the truth," he said, having made a point to remember the cook's name. "Just as it's possible that the other merchant left to go get supplies or something before we got here. His departure may have had nothing to do with us. I have other patrols out trying to track him down. However, there is no point in crying over spilt milk here and musing over how it all happened. All we know is that they were here, commandeered a boat, and left. Now, where do you think they are taking the boat?"

"Hmm. The options are Tenebrae, Altissia, or Besaid," Aranea replied musingly.

"Are they going after Noct and Luna," Gladio growled sharply.

"Not in that boat, they aren't" Ignis replied firmly. "That boat is a fishing vessel—designed for voyages of a week or less. They would need a cargo ship to get to Besaid. And if they even show their faces in Tenebrae, every guard there will spot them immediately."

"Yeah," Prompto affirmed. "Ravus and Iris will be on them like flies on shit, er, pardon my language," he broke off.

"Then all that's left is Altissia," Aranea said avidly. "Let's take a boat and go after them!"

"I'd normally wholeheartedly agree with you, love," Ignis replied. "However, given our situation with Altissia right now, if all of us go over there, it may be seen as an act of war. And that is not something for Noct's sake I can in good conscience start."

"You would sacrifice our son for peace," Aranea ground out in angry shock.

Ignis sighed. "This is the price I have to pay for my position as Prime Minister. I can't abuse my power or jeopardize Lucis's safety for the sake of personal gain."

Aranea gaped at him with a look of betrayal on her face. "Oh! Now I get it. Since Lux is just your adopted son, you don't give a shit about him! Had he been your biological son as well as mine, you would be moving mountains to get to him!"

Prompto and Gladio saw what was brewing and wandered off to give the feuding couple some privacy.

"Aranea," Ignis cut in coldly. "That is not the case! I assure you I see Lux as my own son! It doesn't matter to me who his biological father is. What I'm forced to do would be the same."

"Forced to do! Yeah! It's real easy to absolve yourself of responsibility by always saying it's your duty, or you are forced to do something," Aranea spat back. "You're no leader. You're just a follower who needs daddy Noctis to tell him what to do, or mommy Cosmos."

"Aranea," Ignis cut in again, coldness giving way to anger, but Aranea didn't heed it.

"Or maybe it's not mommy Cosmos at all! Perhaps it's mistress Cosmos," she added, only to gasp as Ignis grabbed her shoulders.

"Since so many accusations against me are on the table, allow me to address them," Ignis replied, teeth clenched with a fury Aranea had never seen from him. She knew the cliché still waters ran deep, and knew full well that the more collected someone seemed, the worse it was when that control slipped. She was seeing that now. The blaze in his green eyes was all too real. The force of his grip on her slim shoulders was almost painful, and the lash in his voice was sharp.

"For one thing, the role of ruler of Lucis is not mine," Ignis ground out, voice taut with control. "It is Noct's. To lead in any other way would be to usurp power, and I'm damned if I am going to do that. Number two, even the thought of betraying my marriage vows, let alone the thought of defiling someone like Cosmos that way is insupportable."

"Of course a cheater would say—" Aranea began, just to get cut off again as Ignis's grip on her shoulders tightened. She would probably have bruises after this, she thought. However, she'd had bruises before in sparring. She could handle that. It was Ignis's anger that shocked her more. Not that it went against the light (although that should horrify her), but because she hadn't known Ignis (the man she had known for over a decade) had this much depth of anger.

"Number three," Ignis added ruthlessly as though she hadn't spoken. "I am totally hamstrung by all this. Do you really think I want to be hesitating rescuing my own son due to damned politics! To have love and duty at odds and not being able to follow one without hurting the other. Do you really think I don't want to punch Noct in the face for being off on his honeymoon for so damned long and leaving me in charge?"

It was the stress of ruling that was breaking him, Aranea realized. He had never been under this much pressure, and it was making him snap. She couldn't stay angry at him, she realized. Although, she realized with tender annoyance that she was never able to. He had a knack for always being able to diffuse her.

"That's treason," Aranea replied dryly, gently smoothing his ruffled hair back.

Ignis's lips tilted in a tiny smirk, his anger dissipating as he saw Aranea's cooling. "If I have to be political about my own damned son in order to not commit treason, the least I can have is this," he replied. "And I haven't delivered my closing statement either. I love you, Aranea. I always have, always will. I will never, ever, find another woman I'd like to share my life, my bed with."

"But, Cosmos is a goddess, not a woman," Aranea stated almost shyly, wanting to forgive him, but also wanting to acknowledge the loophole he had left.

"Same rules apply," he murmured, before kissing his wife, showing her that her anger and jealousy were not needed. She leaned against him, for the moment, taking the passion and comfort he offered.

When they needed to stop to breathe, Aranea leaned against his shoulder. "I will go to Altissia," she replied. "Gladio and I can go. We can claim we are ambassadors and you and Prompto can stay here and keep the peace."

"No," Ignis stated firmly. "Ramuh has already attacked me, and he's one of the 'nicer' Astrals. I shudder to think what Leviathan will do to you on her turf. If we have to brave that den of sin, we will do it together."

"But you just said it would be an act of war if we—"

"Not if I abdicate first. This is purely a conflict of interest after all. I am compromised. I can pull the unfit to rule card and choose a designate independent of me. Once I have officially announced that, and have given Altissia some time to find that out, we are all clear to swoop in as rescuing parents, not rulers."

"But, it will take some time for all that red tape to go through, and for Altissia to figure it out. Who knows what Ardyn and Eostre will do to Lux in the meantime?"

Ignis's face tightened. "I'm not sure what Eostre's role is in all of this, but I think if anyone is a threat to Lux, it's Ardyn. And if Ardyn wanted to do something, lethal to Lux, he would have done so already. I don't know what his game is, but he wants Lux alive. That means we have time. Furthermore, Altissia is the only place left to him. There is nowhere else for them to go. It's not like they will leave between now and then. We will be in the exact same situation in a few weeks or so, except without the political burden. Can you wait that long, love?"

Aranea thought for a moment. She still wanted to run to the nearest boat and pursue. However, Ignis's damned logic made so much sense. And a war would see too much loss of life. That wasn't something she wanted to go through again.

"You certainly aren't the type to run off to someone's rescue, are you," Aranea taunted.

Ignis shook his head ruefully. "I tend to think before acting. I know it's a flaw of mine, but it's what I have to work with."

Aranea sighed. "And that's why I love you," she replied, kissing him again.

"Are you kidding," Gladio stated in angry surprise when told the plan. "You mean to say we know full well where they are going, but you want to wait to pursue? Do you _want _to give them a headstart or something?"

"I've explained the logic," Ignis replied coolly.

"You know how long it will take to round up the approvals on the action and vote? And what security will need to do regarding additional protection for the designate," Gladio demanded, beginning to list out the logistics that were required by law for such a scenario.

Ignis simply shrugged. "It's what has to be done. There are laws in place that we must follow. To try to circumvent them would be the path to darkness."

"How are you ok with this, Aranea," Gladio demanded.

"I'd rather not face war either. If we have a way of doing this with minimal loss of life, I would prefer it," she replied.

"Hmph. You're just saying that cuz he seduced you to his way of thinking," Gladio snarked back.

"Gladio," Prompto replied, scandalized. "I, guess your plan makes sense, Iggy. But, who will you have as your stand-in?"

Ignis gave an apologetic look to Aranea. "I was thinking of having Cosmos do it," he replied calmly.

* * *

Cosmos flitted through the Sylleblossom fields of Tenebrae, taking a moment to admire Iris's changes to the place. The gazebo was a bit gaudy, but as it had taken up quite a bit of Iris's time and attention, it was worth it. At least the ugly, thorny weeds had been disposed of too. The flowers were now just as they should be, alone in the light.

She had never expected Ignis to voluntarily cede power to her. She had figured he would assume responsibility of the kingdom till the day Noctis returned. His devotion to that spawn of darkness really was admirable.

She was of two minds as to whether to accept rule of Insomnia or not. Ignis was doing it to get to Altissia to retrieve his son. Cosmos should refuse to allow him to do that. She should assume his burden and go straight to Altissia herself. Ardyn was still just a man after all. She could possibly end this without Ignis lifting a finger. The poor boy shouldn't have to, after all.

However, Ardyn had managed to corrupt Ramuh, turn him against Cosmos's teachings of light. The only way to do that was to return an Astral to the cycle of rebirth. If Ardyn had been able to slay a God, then he already was a threat. And he had even more experience from that battle now.

The fact of the matter was Cosmos was still insecure in her own strength. She had not had to fight in millennia. And her powers were not exactly useful in face to face combat. She needed to know Ardyn's strengths and weaknesses before even thinking of fighting him.

She needed Ramuh to tell her how his battle with Ardyn had gone, so she could better prepare. However, he had disappeared from his cave. He was being as elusive as Agneya was. She needed to find him and save him from Ardyn's corruption. But, was it worth it? If he had thrown in his lot with Ardyn after the blessings she had given him, perhaps he was beyond redemption.

Ardyn wasn't the only threat in Altissia, either. Leviathan was there. How would she react if Cosmos appeared within her territory? Cosmos was hesitant to find out. Of all the Astrals, Leviathan had been the only one who was kind to her. She did not want to repay that kindness with an invasion. She knew she would have to eventually, but she wanted to have her, as the humans said, ducks in a row first.

If she had to confront Leviathan and/or Ardyn, she had to be at full power, with a full army behind her. There had to be no contest. It wouldn't matter what her foes brought to the table then. It was like that trite, but intriguing _Kings Knight 2 _game she had seen some of her subjects playing on their phones. It didn't matter how "tough" the enemy was if you were at level 99.

Who would have realized that that, game, they called it, would apply to the real world, she thought with a flash of amusement. Perhaps it was a good thing she had not banned it. She almost had, thinking that a simulation of killing people, allowing her subjects to be virtual killers, would oppose the light too much. However, if she banned too much, her populace could get, impatient, even under her power. It wasn't the hill she wanted to die on, so to speak, so had, grudgingly, permitted it.

She supposed she should take Ignis up on his generous offer of power. It may even work better than her previous plans. She had been wondering how to keep Ignis and the "royal retinue" distracted. With them no longer in positions of power, she didn't have to worry about that. And they would still be off chasing Ardyn just like she had wanted anyway.

Perhaps it was time for her to step out of the shadows and rule directly. It would be good practice for her future position anyway.

Ignis had treated her so well with his loyalty, and was now trusting her to rule in his stead. The least she could do was not repay him by sending him to his potential death at the hands of a proven God slayer. She supposed she could send a little help his way. She hadn't spoken to her children in awhile. It was time to check in.


	28. Chapter 28: City of Darkness

**Happy Labor Day to my fellow Americans. Hope you are all having an enjoyable holiday while still staying safe-a post Labor Day COVID spike would be bad. Wishes of health and safety to my international readers too! Anyway, here's another chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Eostre and Ardyn kept a wary distance from each other the rest of the voyage. He chose to handle the wheel the entire time, despite her repeated offers to spell him. "Call me old fashioned, but where I come from, it's the man's job to drive the woman," he had oozed, causing her to stalk away in angry disgust.

It was only after she threw herself onto her bunk in a fury that she remembered that he had had no problems allowing her to drive when leaving Insomnia. He had been injured, certainly, but he had treated her like an equal and had had no objections. The more she brooded on it, she came to the conclusion that he had said that sexist comment on purpose, knowing it would piss her off and make her leave him alone. However, as to why he wanted to sail 24/7 was a mystery. But if he wanted to be that way, fine, she decided angrily.

He had evidently told Lux what they were up against as well. Lux spent most of the voyage peering behind them, "keeping an eye out for Cosmos." As it kept him occupied, Eostre had no objections. For a lack of anything better to do, she took care of the cooking, as in heating up the canned beans on the hot plate.

"Just fostering the gender stereotypes you seem to hold so dear," she venomously oozed to Ardyn as he served himself from the flimsy tin pot. Ardyn's amused smirk was his only reply.

At least with him dozing behind the wheel, she didn't have to worry about sharing the cramped bunk space with him. Sleeping beside him like on the beach in Galdin Quay was not repeated. Perhaps his obsessive devotion to steering the boat was under some warped type of chivalry, letting her have the bedroom to herself. However, she didn't want to give him that much credit.

The lackadaisical, bored attitude they all had towards the voyage changed as the pastel buildings of Altissia appeared on the horizon. Ardyn became wary, sharply alert. How would Altissia immigration treat them? Would they be turned away? What would happen to them if that happened?

Ardyn chose to shapeshift into his outfit of old—his fedora, suit, and paisley cloak on full display.

"Is that your favorite outfit or something," Eostre asked him.

"If anyone here remembers me, it should aid in our welcome," he replied smoothly.

"Hmph. More likely have them kill us on sight," Eostre returned.

"If they remember who I am, they will also know what I'm capable of, and know it is in their best interest to humor me," he replied darkly.

"But, you don't have those powers anym—" she was cut off as Ardyn put a gentle finger to her lips.

"Now now, if you keep quiet about that, I will," he murmured. "In order to get us in and keep us alive, it's best that you act as though I'm still the immortal fiend of old."

Eostre nodded quickly, more to get him to remove his finger from her mouth. It was a light touch, but still disturbingly uncomfortable.

"That goes for you too, Lux," Ardyn stated. "I know you tend to blab things sometimes when you get nervous, but now is not the time, believe me."

"I can keep mum when I need to," Lux replied, affronted. "Besides, I'm basically you which means I can tell lies like a boss!"

Ardyn smirked ruefully. "In that regard, I think you take after Aranea, or perhaps it is a nature vs nurture type of thing. You're too honest, boy. Remember what I just said."

They had no further time to speak as an Altissian patrol boat approached. Eostre paled when she saw the armed guards pointing guns at the boat. She remembered that they were on a Lucis government boat, who had a rocky, at best, relationship with Altissia at the moment.

Ardyn was unfazed.

"Greetings," he oozed, every inch the Chancellor he had once been. "As you can no doubt tell, we are decidedly not Lucis authorities. We have in fact commandeered this ship, which I do believe makes us their enemies at the moment. We seek asylum in your fair city."

The guards looked at each other.

"Isn't that, Ardyn Izunia," one of the guards whispered in shock. Ardyn smirked as it was evident he was recognized.

The lead guard shushed him with a quick glare.

"We, shall allow you entrance. However, make no mistake—you will be kept under strict guard until our esteemed leader decides what to do with you," the lead guard stated as though granting a large favor.

"I should very much enjoy meeting him, or her," Ardyn ended with a question, trying to figure out who was currently in charge. The guards refused to enlighten him.

"I'm surprised you acknowledge that the leader could be a woman," Eostre sneered after the guards returned to their boat and began guiding them into the harbor. "After all, to you, women have to be driven around."

Ardyn smirked. "I knew that comment would annoy you and get you out of my hair," he said smugly, deftly steering their boat into the narrow slip designated for their use.

So, her assessment had been correct, she realized in surprise. She wasn't sure if she felt vindicated for having been right, or disturbed that she could read him so well.

"And furthermore," he added, "Claustra was once their leader. My hope is she still is, in some capacity. That would make things a lot easier for us."

"She stepped down," Eostre replied. "And if she were still involved, I don't think there would be a deep dark secret about who the leader was."

Ardyn nodded. "I agree. However, hope springs eternal. With her out of the picture, I'm not sure what we do next," he confessed.

Eostre bit her lip. If even he was acknowledging he didn't have a plan, things were dire indeed. "Well, you always seem to be ten moves ahead of everyone else, so I hope you come up with something, or else we are all screwed," she said briskly.

Ardyn's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Leaning on me for this? Are you, perhaps, beginning to trust me," he asked her archly.

"No," she stated firmly. "I just know the strengths and weaknesses of the team, and I know statecraft is one of your strengths," she stated firmly. "You have more experience with it after all."

"Hmm. And what would you say your strengths are," Ardyn replied in genuine interest.

"Dealing with you without shoving you overboard for starters," Eostre returned flippantly.

Ardyn laughed. "I should have quit while I was ahead. I will take your comment about statecraft as a compliment. Trust me, I will think of something," he replied just a flippantly, but with a firmness behind it.

In this regard, Eostre did trust him.

* * *

Despite the guards briskly leading Ardyn, Lux, and Eostre through the narrow canal-lined pathways, Eostre and Lux couldn't help but gawk at the sites surrounding them. There appeared to be some kind of festival going on. The pathways were lined with kiosks topped with colorful striped awnings. Food must be involved somehow as smells of fried garlic and cinnamon wafted through the brisk clammy Altissian winter air, warring with the fishy smell of the canals. Eostre realized that canned beans were not a meal, and her stomach began to gurgle angrily in hunger.

"What holiday is it," Lux asked with childish enthusiasm.

"It's the winter carnival," the lead guard replied. "It will go from now until the solstice."

"Wow! Cool," Lux replied in excitement. Eostre felt a pang that he would be denied the opportunity to go. They would no doubt be rotting in a prison cell.

"How will you handle the solstice now that daylight is increasing," Ardyn calmly asked the guard.

"Same as usual, I guess," the guard replied. "More light is better than more darkness."

"Hmm," was all Ardyn replied. Evidently Altissia neither knew nor cared about Cosmos.

The guards stopped at a building on one of the back streets.

"You will be staying here for the time being," the guard stated. "There will be guards stationed outside the door at all times. Tell them when you are hungry, and they will see food is brought."

"Hospitality at its finest," Ardyn replied smoothly. "I would very much like to meet the new leader of Altissia. Claustra and I were very close after all, so it stands to reason I meet her successor. I do have some information to share, so it would not be a total waste of their time."

The guard thought for a moment. "No promises, but be assured someone of authority will call for you when they are good and ready."

They had to make do with that.

* * *

Their prison was neither gilded or tortuous. It was an apartment on the upper level of a two story building. A wine shop occupied the lower level.

The building had seen better days. It was once cyan stucco, but it was breaking away in spots to show the loose bricks underneath. Steep, rusty wrought iron steps led to the dwelling. The apartment was old, dingy, and dank from years of sitting next to canals. However, it was clean and provided a roof over their heads. Plus they had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen/living area greatroom to walk around in at their leisure which granted them some level of freedom.

Two guards stood sentinel at the base of the stairs. All the captives needed to do was go to the landing at the top of the stairs and holler down if they needed anything. It was a mundane sort of captivity, but it was captivity all the same.

At least it had two bedrooms, meaning that Eostre and Ardyn didn't have to share. In true diplomatic fashion, Eostre could choose the room she wanted, and Lux could choose his roommate. As one bedroom had a view of a brick wall, and the other contained a balcony overlooking the canal, Eostre chose the latter.

Lux chose to bunk with Ardyn, but still wanted to use the balcony in Eostre's room from time to time. For now, Eostre was ok with "captivity". She had a chance to be alone with her thoughts, had a reasonably comfortable bed to herself, and some sort of respite from pursuit. She could rest for awhile.

The lock of her bedroom didn't stick. She learned that the hard way when she awoke suddenly to hear furtive sounds in her room. She lurched up, momentarily disoriented to realize it was pitch dark outside. Night still fell here after a fashion it seemed.

She gasped to see a shadow at the foot of her bed.

"Relax, it's just me," Ardyn replied soothingly.

"That's supposed to make me feel better! What the hell are you doing in my room," she demanded, breathless with residual alarm.

"The lock is broken," Ardyn replied. "And since you didn't reply to my knock, I assumed you were asleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

"What do you want," Eostre demanded warily, all too aware of the fact she was sitting up in bed with him standing over her. It made her feel vulnerable somehow.

"I merely want your balcony," Ardyn stated. "It's time to perform some reconnaissance of the city to see what we are up against. And using the door is not advisable, given the guards."

Eostre's eyes widened. "You, are going to leave? Are you nuts? The guards will see you and—"

In answer Ardyn shapeshifted into one of the guards. "I think I will avoid detection," he replied smugly. "I shall be back before daybreak, at least I hope. Don't wait up," he said smoothly, striding to the balcony.

Eostre ran after him. For one horrified moment she thought he would do something stupid like jump over the side. He merely warped to the next balcony. He turned to give her a saucy wave and then warped again until was at the end of the block and out of sight.

Eostre huffed in annoyance. Since Lux and Ardyn both wanted the balcony so badly, they should have just given her the brick wall room. She sat on the chair in the corner of her bedroom, hugging herself, trying not to paint dire pictures of Ardyn getting caught, or worse. She wasn't worried about him, she told herself hastily. She didn't care about him enough for that. It would be merely, inconvenient if he got himself into trouble, and by extension, them.

* * *

Ardyn breathed in the, not so fresh, late night air. Darkness had fallen, but not until after midnight. However, the fact that it had gave him some reassurance that Cosmos's powers did not extend here to the degree they did in Lucis.

The canals still stunk, the same as he remembered. Still, freedom was sweet. Did the authorities really think they could keep him contained? He had a, thing, about containment. Something to do with the fact that he had been chained up for 2000 years. He never wanted to be imprisoned again, and would do everything in his (even if limited) powers to avoid it. He needed answers. He needed to know what was going on for all their sakes.

In the past, the hidden bar of Maagho had been the source for, illicit, information in Altissia. Hidden on the back streets, it was always a hive of underground activity. Imperial spies had spent years trying to track it down, knowing that it was where rebellions against imperial rule began. Ardyn had discovered its location long ago—all it took was absorbing memories of one of the rebels before, turning them. However, he had kept the information to himself. It had not been in his interest to share information. Besides, the Emperor had had spies. Why not let them actually do their job?

Ardyn had to hope the bar was still here. It was with a sense of relief that he saw the lights glowing behind the archways set within the canal itself. Only gondolas could make it in. Well, that or warping. Ardyn didn't have time to summon a gondola. He didn't care if he was seen at this point. He warped across the canal and into the cavernous space.

He surveyed his audience. A handful of customers shook their head as if to clear it when they saw his sudden appearance, but evidently assumed it was a drunken vision. They returned to their drinking.

The provocatively dressed women nursing their drinks didn't seem to care either. They merely surveyed him in what was meant to be flirtatious interest. He knew their type—they were no different from the noblewomen in Gralea. He knew what they wanted from him, and wasn't interested. Although, he mused, ladies of the night tended to be a good source of information. Could he bring himself to solicit the services of one of them?

He gave them a measuring glance for one moment as he considered. A peaches and cream complexioned blonde woman intercepted the glance and batted her blue eyes at him. For one moment, he was reminded of Aera, but she had never been that bold. She had been, shyer, in her affections.

Ardyn merely shook his head and turned his back on her. He had moved past pretty, dainty blondes. He could get his information elsewhere.

The proprietor, was a better bet. He was stone sober, and was regarding the guard who had warped in with wary appraisal.

"Last I heard guards don't have warping power. Either they've got some new training, or you're from Lucis. Which is it," the proprietor asked conversationally.

Ardyn surveyed the dark-skinned man behind the counter. Weskham Armaugh had aged within the past ten years. His hair had been thin ten years ago, but now he was partially bald, with tufts of gray hair on either side of his head. His dark gaze was as intelligent as ever though. He had always been clever—he had to be to collect and manage the dangerous information in his orbit.

He would be the man who knew everything going on in this city, and was blunt enough to tell Ardyn straight.

"Clever as always, Weskham," Ardyn replied, letting his shapeshift lapse.

Weskham blinked in surprise at seeing Ardyn, then smirked upon seeing his Hawaiian shirt getup.

"Hard times, eh, Izunia, sorry, Lucis Caelum," he replied dryly.

Ardyn smirked, ignoring his tacky unseasonable outfit for the moment. "You are well informed, which is just what I need right now. Tell me what is going on in Altissia, if you please."

"You here to make a bid for power? If so, you will find me unwilling to tell you anything," Weskham replied coldly. "Things may be bad, but you are still worse."

Ardyn laughed. "Perish the thought! I have, other things on my mind at the moment. Things that I think will threaten here. Believe me when I say it will be of mutual benefit if we speak plainly."

Weskham took a look around. "Last call everyone," he called. "Pick your final poison then off with you." He ignored the groans of disappointment.

The blonde courtesan from earlier devoured Ardyn with her gaze, making a last bid for business. It evidently hadn't mattered to her that he could warp or shapeshift—she still seemed to like what she saw. Or, more likely figured he looked like he had money, Ardyn thought cynically. He merely gave her a cold smirk and shook his head.

She pouted at him as she sauntered out, disappointed in the loss of business. "Nothing personal, dear," Ardyn murmured half to himself.

Weskham ignored Ardyn, doing his bartending job until the last patron had staggered out. Only then did he turn to Ardyn.

"Altissia is in shambles—I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. Claustra stepped down six months ago." Weskham looked around again and lowered his voice. "Very few people know this, but she was diagnosed with dementia. She knew her mind was going, so chose to step down on her terms, before it became obvious, and before she became unfit to rule. She left the Captain of the Guards in charge, but he was found dead a month later."

"Who did it," Ardyn demanded.

"Take your pick. Claustra commanded respect. She knew the game well and was able to balance all factions. The Captain of the Guards was, not popular. Some thought he would declare martial law. The nobles were afraid they would lose their wealth and position. The criminal underworld didn't want their business interfered with by someone who may not be sympathetic to their goals. As I said, it could be anyone."

"So, nobody is in charge then," Ardyn replied.

"It depends on who you talk to. Claustra's guards are regrouping. A couple of their leads are trying to step up to the plate. Not really sure who though. They are keeping it mum out of fear that that favorite will also end up dead."

One of the lead nobles, Reynardo, is amassing a power base among the nobles and the rich merchants. Then there's Corneo—he is in charge of the, less legitimate, business around here—human trafficking, smuggling, and the like. He's the most vocal against Lucis right now if that helps. With the sea patrols, he can't get immigrants in or out to exploit," he spoke the latter in tones of disgust.

"No wonder the guard hesitated when I asked to speak to a leader," Ardyn stated. "I'm surprised Leviathan is letting this stand. I thought she'd have brought a tidal wave against the town by now to stabilize it."

Weskham looked troubled. "Don't say that! The loss of life that would create is staggering. There are still good people here. People trying to go about their lives as they always have. Leviathan has been quiet. It's almost like she's hiding or something."

"I am no longer surprised by the waywardness of the Gods," Ardyn replied dryly. "Although I do need to speak to her."

Weskham shrugged. "I can't help you there. The mystical was never my thing. I focus on the real world."

Ardyn shrugged, making a point to remind himself that he needed to visit the Altar of the Tidemother. "With such instability, I find it hard to believe there are still festivals going on," he ventured.

"All the contenders for ruling appear to be of the same mind to keep the tradition going. Corneo's pickpockets, drug and alcohol dealers, and ladies and men of the night flourish in festival environments. The nobles make money and can lavishly celebrate as they always have, and the guards want to keep tradition going to help maintain stability."

"Bread and circuses to everyone's benefit," Ardyn replied derisively.

"You've got that right."

"So, whom do you favor in this fight for power," Ardyn asked.

Weskham scratched his head. "I profit from any of them. While I don't approve of Corneo's drugs and alcohol smuggling, the addicted are more likely to get drunk which gives me the business. I don't like the, male and female courtesan trade, but I allow them to look for customers here as it's a safer place for them to do it than on the streets. Plus Corneo's smuggling operation is an asset right now seeing as imports are limited due to the blockades.

Nobles like their booze too, so again I get customers from that faction. However, I do prefer stability, so I'm secretly rooting for the guards getting themselves together. It will depend on who their chosen leader is though. If he or she is a rotter, my decision will change."

"Who do you think will win the fight," Ardyn asked.

Weskham shrugged. "I don't want it to be the case, but I think it will be Corneo. He has the resources, and inclination, to fight the dirtiest out of all of them. You've got enough out of me. Tell me why you are here, and what you want. I assume that your presence and the fact that night is not falling until midnight now is not a coincidence."

Ardyn bowed his head in respect at Weskham's acuity. "I don't have anything to do with the longer days, but I do know the source of them." He proceeded to open his budget regarding what he knew.

Weskham whistled in surprise. "Cosmos must be powerful indeed if she could get Ignis, Ravus, and Aranea under her spell. But then, they always were nice people, so I suppose the more virtuous someone is, the easier it is to turn them. It makes me terrified for Noctis and Luna."

"Indeed," Ardyn replied. "They have been out of the picture, but I don't think that is a coincidence."

"There will be hell to pay if they have been corrupted too," Weskham agreed. "What do you think Altissia can do for you?"

"I was hoping to pay Leviathan a visit, but if she is proving elusive, that may difficult. Baring that, I was hoping whoever was in power would protect my son and his governess from Lucian influence," Ardyn replied calmly.

"Good luck with that," Weskham replied derisively. "I wouldn't trust Corneo with a care package let alone a woman and child. Reynardo is a, frequent customer of Corneo's courtesans, so again I wouldn't trust. I think your best bet is whoever the captain of the guards is. They were, the faction Claustra most trusted, so there should be some trustworthy people in that bunch."

Ardyn pondered for a moment. Perhaps the easiest thing to do would be to keep Eostre and Lux under guard the way they were now. However, only two guards watching their door wouldn't be enough. And if that faction was so weak, it would like giving them nothing. And in this case, perversely the most corrupt may be the most resistant against Cosmos. Perhaps he should pay Corneo and Reynardo a visit. They should know who he was and not to cross him. If Ardyn could ensure they kept Lux and Eostre safe, and faced severe reprisals if they didn't, it would be a start. It wouldn't hurt to talk to them at least.

"It appears I will have to do some interviews as to who the best candidate is," Ardyn replied smoothly. "Do you think you can help me get in touch with them?"

Weskham sighed. "I think it's dangerous as hell, but I can put out some inquiries. I will be in touch when I have updates. Oh! And I'm not sure how well the guards are feeding you. Take this." He gave Ardyn a bag containing a bottle of mineral water and half a pan of Maagho Lasagna. "It will go to waste otherwise," he said.

Ardyn peered into the bag, and his eyes narrowed, noticing an addition to the list of items. "What's with the bottle of red wine in here," he asked warily.

Weskham smirked. "For you and your lady. Altissia is still the city of romance after all."

Ardyn laughed derisively. "Eostre is not 'my' lady. And you know full well we aren't here on a romantic getaway."

Weskham shrugged. "It is an Altissian custom that when a man and woman travel here together, they are given a bottle of wine. If you two aren't an item, be extra careful if exploring the town together during festival time. There are a lot of other traditions out there that might embarrass you."

"We are currently imprisoned. It's doubtful we will be allowed to wander the streets," Ardyn returned, taking the warning in stride.

"I think you will find those in power will prefer to set you free to spy on your movements rather than keep you confined. My guess is you will be freed very soon. If nothing else, Reynardo and Corneo have the authority to get you out if you can successfully negotiate that. Like I said, I will be in touch soon."

Ardyn shook Weskham's hand. "You have my gratitude, sir. I am a man who pays my debts. I shall think of some way to repay you, when I can."

"Hmph. You're more likely to end up dead, but I appreciate the offer," Weskham replied.

"But, I am immortal," Ardyn said smoothly.

Weskham gave him a skeptical look that told Ardyn as clear as day that he knew of Ardyn's mortality. The question was, did the others? This was a dangerous path, but it was one he had to follow, for Lux's sake, and Eostre's.

* * *

**Hope you don't mind the liberties I'm taking with Altissia-it was pretty undeveloped in the original game, and I think it deserved better. Plus it gives me more creative freedom, and excuses for some Ardyn/Eostre fluff. And this universe now has a Don Corneo too-just like Midgar haha. Hopefully not as gross and creepy though. We shall see. Anyway till next time, and thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29: Soul(less) Searching

**Hi All! I have a new follower! Welcome, Etro champion! ****New week, new (short) chapter this time. Things may slow down a bit-I'm starting a new job this week (been job hunting since April so I'm stoked to be back in the workforce). Not sure if I will have time to write in the near future as I adjust to a new routine, but I will keep up where I can. Love and support to anyone who is jobless and/or job hunting right now (there are record numbers of us dealing with that at the moment). To those still looking, hang in there. Anyway, here goes, and thanks as always for reading.**

* * *

Ardyn was true to his word, arriving back at Eostre's balcony just as dawn was breaking. She lurched up from the chair in the corner to ambush him right away. "What did you find out," she demanded.

"Good morning to you, too, Eostre," Ardyn quipped mockingly. "I found out quite a bit from an old friend of mine. It appears Altissia is in quite a spot right now…"

Eostre digested what Weskham had told Ardyn, her stomach dropping in apprehension.

"Seems like we went from the frying pan into the fire," she finally replied.

Ardyn shrugged. "It cannot be helped. All we can do is play the cards we were dealt to the best of our ability. And I am a good gambler," he added flippantly.

"You're enjoying this," she questioned in surprise. "How can you be so, chipper, about this?"

Ardyn smirked. "2000 years of immortality tends to make you not take danger too seriously. Old habits die hard I'm afraid."

"Well they should! You aren't immortal anymore." She looked around quickly to make sure they hadn't been overheard. "These guys will tear you apart!"

"Your concern is touching, Eostre," Ardyn crooned. "But kindly remember how many Insomnia guards I disposed of, and that I was able to defeat Ramuh himself. I am not as weak as you seem to think me," he added darkly.

"I'm not concerned," Eostre blustered back. "It would be, inconvenient to me and Lux if something happened to you. It's in my own self interest that you survive."

"Are you sure about that," Ardyn replied archly. "You did wait up for me after all. You are only the second person in 2000 years who has cared enough to do that."

Eostre forgot to make a defensive denial in her avid curiosity. "Who was the other one," she asked.

"My fiancée, Aera," Ardyn returned.

Eostre blinked. "You, had a fiancée? As in, you asked somebody to marry you and she agreed," she asked in disbelief.

"Why, yes," Ardyn replied dryly. "Believe it or not, women occasionally find me desirable. There was even one this evening who indicated that she didn't find me, unattractive," he taunted.

Eostre felt a flare of sudden inexplicable dislike for the woman he met this evening. "Hmph. I'm surprised you didn't decide to seduce her for information," she snarked back, stung.

Ardyn gave her a slow smile. "Who says I didn't," he replied suggestively.

Eostre fought back a blush using pure will. "You wouldn't be here if you had," she replied logically.

"Then, you assume my attempt would have been successful," Ardyn insinuated back.

"That's not what—I mean, since you said the lady was interested, if you were interested too then…" she broke off, floundering.

Ardyn took pity on her. "She's not my type. She didn't wait up all night for my safe return, after all. Not like Aera and you. Aera would wait up for me every time I would go out late at night to, cure, someone from the daemon blight. She would greet me upon my return with a tender embrace, relieved to see me safe. I don't suppose I could expect that from you," he added coyly, voice so low that Eostre could feel it slide down her spine.

Eostre couldn't keep the blush back. "No," she said awkwardly, a sudden vision of him being in her arms making her decidedly uncomfortable.

Ardyn shrugged philosophically. "I suppose imperious demands are a viable substitute." He yawned. "It has been a long night. I do believe I should get some rest."

"What happened to Aera," Eostre asked him.

Ardyn's expression became shuttered. "I killed her."

Eostre gasped and put her hand to her mouth in shock. Ardyn merely turned and left the room.

* * *

No doubt Eostre thought him the ultimate villain now, Ardyn mused with resignation as he crashed into his bed. It was a heartless man indeed who murdered his own fiancée. However, given what else he had done since, it was all part and parcel of what a monster he was. He could never atone for it, so why should he even bother to try?

Although, he found himself wanting to attempt to explain himself to Eostre. He wanted to tell her that Aera's death had been an accident, and that Somnus was the one who had dealt the blow. But Ardyn made it worse—he was the one who turned Aera into a daemon after. And he was the one who killed her, again, when she returned from the dead, corrupted by Chaos, and confronted him last year.

Ardyn hadn't counted the cost of his powers. In a bid to clean up their mess 2000 years ago, and prevent Ifrit from using the crystal (and the powers of the God of Darkness Chaos), as a weapon, the Six (sans Ifrit) had granted Ardyn the powers of darkness, and his brother the powers of light with which to combat the Starscourge.

Unlike his brother Somnus, who used his powers of light to destroy the daemons, including their human vessels, Ardyn destroyed daemons through healing. He had been a healer of wounds before being granted his powers, so it was only logical that he continue his calling with his new powers.

These powers had allowed him to absorb the daemon blight from the afflicted, keeping the human vessel intact. He had never stopped to think about where the daemon essence was going. He had assumed, like a naïve fool, that it had disappeared into the ether. He had forgotten the basic laws of physics that energy could not be created nor destroyed, just transferred. The darkness blight had transferred into him, drop by drop, to simmer within him until it could no longer be contained.

His breaking point had, perversely, been when trying to heal Aera. It hadn't even been healing from the daemon blight that time. Merely from a stab wound, albeit a serious one. He and Somnus had been fighting each other, and she had run between them. Somnus had been unable to stop himself, and ran her through. When Ardyn had tried to heal her, the darkness was unleashed, turning her into an abomination. It was the first time he had realized he had the power to spread the daemon blight.

Even amid all of this, he had hesitated to slay his own fiancée. However, his brother, seeing only another daemon to kill, and wanting Ardyn to face the consequences for what he had done, had forced Ardyn's dagger down to run her through, sending her to oblivion.

She had died for the sake of a battle that should not have even taken place. The Six had decided that there could be only one true king, and Ardyn, tainted by the darkness that was now made obsolete in the new world order, was not that king.

Ardyn hadn't even wanted the role in the first place. It was Aera who had lied to him, told him that the Six had chosen him, forcing him to return from his self-imposed exile. He had returned to find that not only was that not true, but that his brother had deemed Ardyn's powers of darkness a threat. Somnus had decided that his own brother should not be allowed to live, leaving Ardyn to fight back in self defense.

The cruelest irony of all was that it had all been "destiny". The only reason he had been granted the powers of darkness in the first place was so he could bring darkness to the world later on if required. And Aera had known it would take a great tragedy to make him do it. The tragedy of a brother's betrayal, and a fiancee's death.

It had taken meeting her again, after a fashion, last year to discover that 2000 years ago Aera had played them both. She had told Somnus that Ardyn was destined to be the chosen king, knowing that his messiah complex from his powers of light would force him to do everything in his power to prevent Ardyn from becoming king. Including attacking his own brother. And she had known that she had to die, either by Somnus's hands, or Ardyn's. In the end, it had been by both.

Had that been the truth? Granted she had been possessed by Chaos at the time she had told him—it had been in her best interests to hurt him. Instinct told him it was the truth though. So much had not added up that day 2000 years ago. Her explanation of her actions had filled in the gaps, creating an unpalatable, but logical picture.

And, even worse, of her own admission, she had never really loved him. To her, it had been a "marriage" arranged by destiny, and one that was never meant to take place. Ardyn needed to be in love with her in order for her to be in the right place to meet her end, and for it to be so painful to Ardyn that he chose to unleash the darkness. He had loved her (or at least thought he did-it was his first intimate relationship after all), but she had not loved him in return. Even her (what he had thought to be) loving responses to his touch were part of the charade.

He had fallen right into her delicate lily-white hands. A naive young man so in love with the idea of being in love that he accepted everything she was and did without question. An idealistic Galahad who was going to heal the world from the darkness, put his lover on a pedestal, and love her forever. If she had tried that now, would he have have seen it as the manipulation it was? Would he have realized that she had no intention of marrying him and spending her life beside him?

Would he have realized that they were hardly suited to each other at all? She saw the world as it should be, and used relentless optimism and blind faith to cover over the fact that she refused to acknowledge any other truth about the world. He saw the world for what it was, and tried to make the best of it given what he had to work with. Their worldviews were too different-they would have broken apart before too long anyway.

It didn't matter. He had been taken in, and her plans had succeeded. In his grief, Ardyn had snapped, unleashing all his darkness, finding out he could turn people into daemons himself and absorb their memories in the process. He had been so overwhelmed by that power that he had allowed himself to be caught by his brother and his guards. When they tried executing him, they all (including Ardyn himself) found out that immortality also came with the buffet of dark powers. Unable to kill him, they chained him up in Angelguard for 2000 years, until Verstael had chosen to release him thirty years ago for purposes of his own.

In the end, Ardyn had continued the cycle. Ten years ago Noctis and Luna were too weak to receive the blessing of Leviathan and stop Ifrit and the crystal, so needed a similar goad. Ardyn had stabbed Luna that day at the Altar of the Tidemother to give her the sense of betrayal and righteousness she would need to withstand Leviathan. It took injury and (what should have been the illusion of) impending death to reach somebody's full potential.

However, she had not played the game as it was meant to be played. He had not banked on her actually loving Noctis—it had been nothing but a marriage Ardyn had brokered after all. She had used the last of her strength and healing powers to save Noctis, giving him the means to withstand Leviathan at the expense of herself. It was a useless gesture. Without her, Noctis would not have been able to receive Bahamut's blessing, and there would be no way to hold the darkness back.

Light had proven itself to be too weak. Any attempt to pit itself against Ifrit or the crystal would have been laughable. So, it had been up to Ardyn to embrace the darkness, cause the Starscourge once more, to absorb all of that darkness in a bid to become strong enough to destroy the crystal/Chaos and stop Ifrit. Fighting fire with fire, as it were. The rest was history—Noctis had come back to stop him, leaving nobody to stop Ifrit and the crystal, causing Bahamut to bring them all back from the dead to clean things up.

He'd be a fool to try to explain all of that to Eostre. She'd laugh in his face if he told her he had done what he did to save the world. He could just imagine her response if he told her it had been because of "destiny" that he had "accidentally" killed his fiancée and unleashed hell on Eos. Eostre was logical to a fault—she'd never believe it anyway. He might as well go whole hog and let her think the worst of him. She already did anyway.

She would probably think the bag of food he left on the kitchen table was poisoned, too. Admittedly, lasagna was not the best choice for breakfast, but would still be a shame to waste it. He shrugged. More for him then, he thought with a smirk, giving up on the soul searching. He no longer had one, and he was too tired to think anymore.

He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of returning, drained and exhausted, from battle. Eostre was there waiting, her pink hair blowing in the wind as she ran to him to take him into her arms. He could only dream.

* * *

**I know I've taken some liberties with Ardyn's backstory. I am bound to what I had for him in "Reconstruction and Illusion", a lot of which was written before Episode Ardyn was a thing, so I made up my own backstory for him. Given the gaps in the Episode Ardyn chronology, cannon still doesn't add up in a lot of ways, so I still like what I did better, but then I'm biased, haha. I'm still trying to reconcile pieces of cannon with what I've made up though, so not a total AU. Hope you don't mind the mixing and matching, and till next time.**


	30. Chapter 30: Playing Tourist

**Hi All. Have another chapter ready to go. It may be a bit on the "filler" side, but it is setting the stage for some plot points coming up, so bear with me. Thanks for the reads and feedback!**

* * *

Weskham was right about the imprisonment. At precisely 10am that morning, the lead guard knocked on the door and told them they were free to explore the city. The only limitation was that they could not leave town.

Lux wanted to explore Altissia immediately. He was bored, and had never had time to really explore the city. The last time he had been here they had been on a very tight schedule. He was chomping at the bit to go out.

Eostre was not so sanguine. "Why would they let us go," she asked Ardyn warily.

"Most likely to spy on us," he replied, parroting back what Weskham had warned him about. "However, as I suspect we will primarily be playing tourist," he made a meaningful glance to Lux, "we might as well play their game. They won't get anything, and we can alleviate our boredom. What do you say, Eostre? Will you explore the city with me and Lux?"

After what he had told her about Aera, she was back to square one with him. She certainly didn't want to leave Lux alone with him, or let Ardyn out of her sight. And, if she was being honest, she was eager to explore the city herself.

Ardyn studied her face intently, no doubt guessing what was going on in her mind.

It goaded her to keep mum about her mistrust. "Of course I'll go! I've always wanted to see a winter carnival," she gushed with exaggerated enthusiasm, playing the role of naïve excited tourist to the hilt.

Ardyn was not fooled. He merely gave her the cold smirk that she hated. "You could have just said, 'I am only coming to keep an eye on you,'" he stated, parroting back her usual words.

She smirked back. "I have a, 'thing' about needing to do the opposite of what people tell me," she drawled, parroting back his.

That drew an actual amused smile from him. "Careful, Eostre. You seem dangerously close to flirting with me," he warned teasingly.

Eostre blinked in surprise. She had never flirted in her life. She wasn't even aware she knew how to do it. "I don't flirt," she replied repressively.

"It sounded to me like you just did," Lux interjected, cutting the ground out from under Eostre's feet.

"And how would you know what flirting is? You're eleven." Eostre demanded, flustered.

"I've watched a few rom coms with Luna and Aranea," Lux returned, unfazed. "Well, mom scoffs at them—it's more Luna who likes them," he ran on.

"Why am I not surprised," Ardyn replied, dryly. "And how about you, Eostre. Are you a sucker for sappy romances?"

Eostre recognized that tone. It was the same one he had used on Cassius—rope to hang you disguised as an innocent question. She wasn't as naïve as Cassius was. She knew not to play the game.

She ignored them both, striding towards the nearest kiosk. As far as she was concerned, this topic was over.

As Ardyn kept pace with her, she heard him murmur, "if you don't flirt, what was that conversation we had ten years ago, hmm?"

She knew full well the conversation he meant—had she been flirting on that walk home? No, she decided. If bold, direct conversation was his definition of flirting, then he must think everyone was flirting with him, she thought scathingly. She didn't deign to answer, realizing in the process that she'd given him the last word.

* * *

The streets were very quiet this time of day. To Lux's disappointment, most of the colorful kiosks were closed.

"The revelers need time to sleep it off," a helpful passersby informed them. "The festivities are mostly evening affairs—they go on till 4am or so. You can expect the kiosks to open later this afternoon."

"A celebration of the night, hmm," Ardyn mused aloud.

"Maybe it's honoring the longer nights that usually happen this time of year," Lux suggested, enjoying playing amateur anthropologist.

Nobody responded to his theory.

As they needed something more seasonable than Hawaiian shirts to wear around here, it made sense to clothes shop again. The first open shop they found sold almost entirely costumes.

"Oh, right. Altissia is big on masquerades during festivals," Ardyn explained to his confused comrades.

There was always something about a costume shop that teased the imagination. Where else could you find a ten gallon foam hat in one corner and a beautiful silk kimono in another? And there was the randomness of it all—you never knew what you would find.

Lux was thrilled, picking through every aisle, stopping to try on hats, glasses, and wigs, and giggling at himself in the mirror.

Ardyn, always a flamboyant dresser, was actually having some luck on the clothing front. He found himself a black and gray pinstriped suit in the "mobster" clothing section, as well as a white ruffled shirt in the pirate wear section. He smirked at Eostre as he assembled his selections. "A thief at sea, and a gangster. What do you think of this," he taunted.

"They say people pick out costumes based on who they'd subconsciously like to be. I can't say I'm surprised at what you picked," Eostre snarked back.

"Hmm. In that case, I would be most curious at what you pick out," he replied, returning to his shopping.

He couldn't find anything to match his paisley cloak, so settled on a black velvet cape for extra warmth. With his fedora, he pretty much had his usual outfit back.

"I told you you'd be back in your suit," Lux exclaimed triumphantly upon seeing the pile of clothes in his father's arms.

"In lieu of ten gil, allow me to buy you a change of clothes instead," Ardyn returned dryly.

"This one then," Lux replied, pure mischief in his voice that reminded Eostre forcibly of his father. He had chosen a pirate costume, complete with bicorne hat. He would stick out like a sore thumb in that getup.

"Like father, like son, eh, Lux," Ardyn taunted back.

Lux stiffened, not liking that similarity one bit. "Maybe I should just get the clown costume then," Lux said grumpily, reaching for the colorful polka-dotted overalls on the rack next door.

Ardyn shuddered in distaste. "I do so hate clowns," he drawled.

Lux looked at his second choice dubiously. Eostre saw his indecision, and felt bad for him. "How about we get the pirate suit and you wear just the white ruffled shirt and red and white striped pants," she said. "Those would pass for 'normal' if a bit flamboyant. And with 'normal' clothes, you won't look at all like Ardyn," she reassured.

"The latter being the main point in its favor," Ardyn returned archly.

Lux gave them a dubious look, but listened to Eostre's advice, adding the pirate suit to the pile.

Eostre was at a loss for what to get for herself. She wore a weird size as it was, and most of the female costumes were a bit, revealing.

The proprietor saw Eostre struggling and stepped in to help, even if she made it worse. "Given your man's choice," she lectured, "we need something in the similar color range for you."

"He's not, I mean, that's ok," Eostre began, just to be ignored as the woman strode purposefully to the gothic section. Eostre followed, curious, but also dreading what the woman would come up with.

"Let's see. Yes, I think this would work," the woman muttered, dragging out a dress for Eostre's review.

"Dress" didn't do it justice. It was a ballgown reminiscent of another era. It had a black velvet ankle-length skirt inlaid with dark gray brocade flowers. Black lace lined the bell sleeves and low, but not too revealing, collar. The bodice was gray satin to match the flowers in the skirt. It was probably velour and rayon instead of the more luxurious fabrics, but it was still a sophisticated gown considering it was a costume. It would even fit her, Eostre thought, looking at the tag.

"That dress would look nice on you. It would match your eyes," Ardyn drawled from behind her.

Eostre released the dress as if it were a hot coal. "It's pretty and all," she told the clerk. "However, I need something a little, er, simpler."

"But, you would look so beautiful in this dress," the exuberant clerk stated. "Your man will have you under the mistletoe in no time."

Eostre didn't want to know what that meant.

Ardyn smirked, remembering what Weskham had said about Altissian traditions regarding a man and a woman being seen together. "What about this mistletoe? I need to be prepared," he asked archly.

"It's an Altissian tradition this time of year. If a man and woman end up under one together, they are expected to kiss," the clerk responded helpfully.

"Isn't mistletoe, like poisonous or something," Lux chimed in, having overheard the conversation.

Eostre nodded, too uncomfortable to speak.

"Are there any other traditions I should know about," Ardyn asked the clerk, who proceeded into giving a whole list.

Eostre left Ardyn and Lux to listen in rapt attention to Altissian traditions while she found her own outfit/costume. She settled on a cowboy costume—the jeans and red and white flannel checkered shirt would pass for normal, and keep her warm in the chill. She could use the cowboy hat to hide her telltale hair and still not stand out too absurdly. And keep her out from under the mistletoe, she thought ruefully.

Purchases made and mercifully without further comment from Ardyn, the trio ventured back to their lodgings. Lux spent the whole way back attempting to debate who would win in a fight between a gangster, a cowboy, and a pirate. It was a pointless argument, but it passed the time. It also gave the potential spies watching them no useful information.

There was a bottle of wine and a letter left on their doorstep. The wine was from their downstairs neighbor.

"How nice of them to give us a freebie of their wares," Eostre said in genuine enjoyment. Ardyn wondered if it was given in the same spirit as Weskham's was, and wisely chose to refrain from comment.

The letter was of much more interest, especially since the paper was blank and smelled of lemons. Was Weskham really using grade school chemistry to communicate with him, Ardyn thought dryly, holding up the paper to the hotplate, careful not to burn it. The lemon juice invisible ink appeared, spelling out a message:

_All of your interviewees expected to attend masquerade ball at Claustra's former mansion tonight. If you want to meet them in one fell swoop, advise you to suit up and attend. No invitations available, but the secret code 'rosebud' is the mark of a VIP, so should get you in and get the interest of your, targets. Good luck, and please don't make the city any worse._

_W_

"Perfect timing on getting that suit and cape," Ardyn said dryly after putting down the letter.

"Why, you can just shapeshift anyway," Lux said, waving the paper around to try to figure out how the invisible ink trick worked.

"I don't want to waste my powers on shapeshifting when I don't have to," Ardyn replied.

"Yeah, and it may be a trap," Eostre said in concern. "You shouldn't waste your powers on a shapeshift. You need all the strength you can muster."

"Your confidence in my strength warms my heart, Eostre," Ardyn replied wryly. "However, I happen to agree with you on the trap part. That is why we need to make some, preparations."

* * *

"How is the Levelle any better," Eostre demanded a few hours later.

Ardyn looked around their hotel suite. "It's nicer for one thing," Ardyn replied dryly.

"The apartment was free," she countered.

"And also in control of the guards," Ardyn replied. "At least here we control the environment a little better. It would be nice if they don't know we moved, but we can't bank on that. As this is a public place, and quite crowded with revelers, it will be much easier to hide in a crowd if we have to."

"I know it's crowded," Eostre snarked. "The only room we could get is the Royal Suite."

"You can't complain about the accommodations at least," Ardyn replied smugly. "Two bedrooms, two balconies, two bathrooms…"

"And 50,000 gil a night," Eostre replied repressively.

"I can afford it, and so can you now," Ardyn replied, giving her his credit card with a casual flick of his wrist. "It's always useful to have money in an emergency, and with us splitting up tonight, it's best that we each have a source of income."

Eostre grit her teeth. "A bribe won't make me overlook the fact that you are off hobnobbing with corrupt officials and criminals," she countered.

"I know you don't trust me," Ardyn replied. "However, there is safety in numbers. I need you and Lux to stay together to maintain those numbers. I will be the lone one, but I can handle myself if I have to."

"And I can't," Eostre snapped the question back.

"Your job is to be Lux's governess, is it not," Ardyn replied arrogantly. "A governess's job is to take care of their charge. That is why you are here in the first place. It is your job to stay back."

"I thought I'm here because there's 'unfinished business' between us," Eostre countered, impotent fury rising.

Ardyn's eyes narrowed. There was a flash in his gaze that made Eostre wonder for a moment if she went too far. "Be careful, Eostre. I may not have the powers I used to, but I still have ways of keeping you, restrained if I have to."

She deemed it prudent not to call his bluff. "Fine. Lux and I will stay here, order pizza, watch cartoons, and braid each other's hair having quite the slumber party while you are off waltzing with courtesans'," she said sullenly.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous," Ardyn replied suggestively.

"Have fun. Maybe the woman you met last night will be there," she added coolly, making sure he knew of her indifference.

Ardyn shrugged, matching her in indifference. "I would tell you and Lux to be careful, but I know you are prudent to a fault. Just keep your eyes and ears open for any problems and use an alternative exit if you have to. I'll return later tonight."

She flipped on the television and ignored him as she heard him prepare for his night out. She didn't turn until she heard the front door close. She knew her duty—Lux was her responsibility, even if it meant she was held back from any action while Ardyn consorted with criminals. Or, fell into a trap.

* * *

Eostre had thought a shower would help calm her temper, but it hadn't helped. Not even watching the rom com Lux had eagerly picked out to watch on TV was helping. But then, rom coms weren't her cup of tea anyway. At least it was keeping Lux occupied. For all that he had nonchalantly scoffed at them, saying he watched them for Luna's benefit, they seemed to be another favorite of his.

It gave Eostre room to brood—to nurse her anger at Ardyn. Rationally, she knew Lux needed protection, but she didn't trust Ardyn an inch. Who knew what shady deals he was concocting as she sat here beside Lux? And the people vying for power in this city likely knew Ardyn was no longer the immortal fount of dark power he had once been. What if they betrayed him, stabbed him in the back? He could be in danger while she was sitting here watching television.

"You're worried about Ardyn, aren't you," Lux commented with a perception beyond his years.

"Of course not," she lied. "I merely don't trust him to do right by us."

Lux shook his head. "You care about him. I know it. I've seen the way you react around him."

Eostre gaped at him in astonishment. "Just because this movie has people at each other's throats who anyone with half a brain knows will end up together at the end doesn't mean that happens in real life. People at each other's throats stay that way," she added repressively.

Lux gave her a long-suffering look. "Shows how much you've been paying attention. This movie has a totally different story. I don't need a movie to tell me you and Ardyn have a thing. I've heard the offhand conversations you guys have had. It's like mom and Ignis were before they got together, just a little meaner," he stated offhandedly.

Eostre didn't like that comparison. "You're wrong—that is, I'm not sure where you got your opinion from, but there are many alternatives," she added, trying to moderate her brusque tone. Plus it wouldn't do to baldly tell her student he was wrong—there were nicer ways of saying it. Even if he was flat out full of it.

Lux gave her a level look. "I for one don't trust him. Even now who knows what he's doing?"

Eostre stared at him in disturbed amazement. She thought he trusted Ardyn.

"What makes you say that," she asked intently.

"Duh. It's Ardyn," he replied, as though it were the most logical thing in the world.

Eostre thought a moment. If Lux was concerned, maybe she should look into it. "Well," she said musingly. "I know how to crash that party. We got the password and its location after all. Maybe I can drop by, and see what he's up to."

"You would, do that," Lux asked in shocked curiosity.

Eostre deflated. "I, couldn't leave you behind by yourself. And I don't think kids are allowed at the party."

"Oh that," Lux replied flippantly. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not about to go anywhere. Better a live coward than a dead hero any time," he replied. "Just give me permission to order a pizza and get a movie on pay per view and I'm good."

Eostre sighed, making her decision in an instant. "Fine. You can bill it to the room, but the movie has to be age appropriate, ok?"

Lux beamed. "Yeah yeah I know. I've gotta see what happens on this one first anyway. Now, go see what that sleezeball is up to."

Eostre hurried out the door, her mistrust of Ardyn at full force now that she knew Lux suspected him too.

* * *

Lux locked the door behind her, feeling a twinge of guilt for having played his governess. Perhaps he was more like his dad than he thought. Lux knew she cared about Ardyn despite what she said. The two of them had a history. And people that go way back always seemed to have some kind of tie. Like he had had for his mentor Ifrit, for better or worse.

Lux didn't know what the history between Ardyn and Miss Eostre was, but the fact that they hadn't talked about it was in itself pretty weird. Lux knew how Ardyn rolled—he had bits of that within himself. Ardyn should have at least taunted Eostre about the past at some point to try to get a rise out of her, but he hadn't. Any unusual behavior on Ardyn's part was a definite red flag.

It was like that Shakespeare guy Eostre had made him read some of. In one of that dude's (boring) plays, someone had said, "thou protest too much," or something—he had only been half paying attention. But it certainly seemed to him that the more Eostre and Ardyn tried to suppress or deny things regarding, whatever kind of relationship they had, the more likely it was there was something there. Perhaps Lux had seen to many rom-coms with his mom and Luna, but his instincts were telling him there was more to his two travelling companions than met the eye.

So, Lux had decided to play matchmaker. Eostre would never have gone to check on Ardyn unless Lux had told her that little fib about not trusting him. It gave her the chance to at least think she was both doing her duty by Lux and watching Ardyn's back as she really wanted to.

Lux should mistrust his dad—he was Ardyn, as he had said. However, in this regard, Lux did trust him. Even if it was simply because Ardyn didn't want Cosmos to have them, it was a mission that aligned with Eostre and Lux's best interests. The thought of being, turned, like mom and Ignis had been was chilling. The way Lux saw it, Ardyn was the only one who could protect them from such a fate. Or, at least he would try his best to do so. And given how nuts things were, Ardyn was the only one Lux and Eostre could lean on.

And Eostre had played into Lux's little sham as expected. Lux felt a mix of satisfaction that his ploy had been successful, and guilt at what he had done. It was too much like his dad, manipulating others for his own gain. However, in this case, it was for Miss Eostre and Ardyn's benefit, not his own. Did that make it, less bad?

Well, he supposed he was getting something out of it too. Pizza and a new movie. He shrugged. "Enjoy your date, Miss Eostre," he whispered, grabbing the room service menu. He would enjoy his evening alone to the hilt. Unless, Cosmos or another bad guy appeared, he thought with a flash of unease. Well, he hadn't survived Ifrit's torment for nothing. He knew how to watch his back.


	31. Chapter 31: Talk Less, Smile More

**Happy October Everyone! I have a new follower! Welcome aboard the train, covert188. I haven't had time to write much lately (new job is very busy), but I've been polishing this part for a bit, so I think it's ready to go. It's a little long this time, but it seemed to make sense to keep it all together. Hope you enjoy, and hope to have more ready soon. Feedback always appreciated.**

* * *

Ardyn regarded the garish ballroom with cynicism hidden behind his poker face. If you'd seen one decadent ball, you'd seen them all. The décor may be Baroque rather than the minimalist opulence of Gralea, but otherwise it was no different than the Gralea elite functions he had attended during his time as Chancellor.

He had to admit the wine was better here—but perhaps it was because he was able to feel its effects. Altissia's wine was known for its potency, and it was living up to its reputation. He had been able to down it by the bottle in his immortal days, craving the rush of warmth it offered, or the forgetful oblivion it promised, just to be rendered totally immune to both. How painfully ironic that now, when he needed his wits about him most, the effects he had once craved were within his grasp if he so desired them.

He couldn't afford it. He needed to watch his back, figuratively and literally. He found a convenient wall to lean negligently against, nursed his mostly untouched glass of wine, and surveyed the crowd. While it was veiled behind a thin façade of opulence, every sordid vice was in evidence at the ball, for those who had the wit to see it.

Gluttons lingered by the buffet tables; the greedy were at the gaming tables in the corner; those taken away by the potent wine dozed slothfully in the corner. And, of course, lust was in subtle evidence as well. Masked women in low-cut or high leg-slitted gowns coyly hid behind their masks, giving come hither glances to any of the swaggering pomaded men who gave them the time of day. Some couples were much further along—using the dance floor as an excuse to grind against each other, then following up with a public display of affection at one of the many mistletoes festooning the doorways, and leaving the party together.

It was the type of party where propositions were made that would be regretted in the morning; favors were written on cocktail napkins that would not be remembered when the favor was called in. And it was amid all of this that Ardyn was to supposed to meet potential allies and procure protection for Lux and Eostre. He shrugged philosophically. All he needed to do was talk less, smile more, stay sober, and he would be more than a match for any of the key players here. If he could just identify them.

"Is the wine not to your liking," a woman coyly purred from beside him. He turned his gaze to her, disturbed that his drinking habits (or lack thereof) had been noticed. If the word sultry were a noun, the woman beside him was it in human form. Her healthy olive complexion, liquid dark eyes that oozed cunning and intelligence, and her straight black hair that cascaded almost to her feet all worked together to radiate an exotic glamor.

Her dress was tight, low cut, red satin. Others would be mesmerized by her beauty and promise. He was able to stay aloof—he wasn't sure what that said about him, but at least it was beneficial at the present moment. He recognized her type. This was the second courtesan in 24 hours to notice him. He wasn't sure whether he should be flattered or annoyed. In any case, he knew it was a trap.

"I prefer my wines on the dry side," he replied, refusing to admit he was concerned for the potency.

The woman smirked in a blatant display of scarlet lipstick. In a brazen gesture, she took the wineglass from his hand and deliberately sipped it from the same side he had drunk from. She smacked her lips in what was obviously meant to be a seductive gesture. "I find it plenty dry," she replied. "Perhaps you are not used to our wines. You are from, out of town?"

"How can I be, considering borders are locked down," Ardyn returned.

The woman batted that notion away impatiently. "No borders are every truly closed if there is enough money behind opening them. And I know you aren't from here. I would have seen you around. I'm always on the lookout for, handsome men," she crooned, boldly caressing his arm.

He realized it was a distraction, but a second too late. Her other hand withdrew his wallet from his pocket and began leisurely rifling through it. Her pickpocketing skills were good, he had to admit. Her touch had been so light he (who had already been suspicious) hadn't felt it.

"Hmm. No passport, no ID. Lots of gil though. A rich man of mystery, aren't you," she taunted.

"You're a little hasty to get to the payment part," Ardyn taunted back. "We have not even completed a transaction yet."

The woman smirked, not denying what she was, and handed back his wallet with contents intact. "Now I'm _very_ curious about you," she stated. "Perhaps we can become, more acquainted?"

Ardyn was thinking quickly. He had no intentions of getting mixed up with a lady of the evening, but furthering his acquaintance up to a point might yield some information.

"Hmm. I confess I am a little curious about you too," Ardyn returned suavely.

The woman smirked in satisfaction. "Perhaps we can, satisfy each other's curiosity over a dance?"

"I was about to suggest the same thing," Ardyn replied smoothly offering his hand.

It crossed his mind that he was waltzing with a courtesan just as Eostre had taunted him about. He almost wished she were here to see it—he would be quite curious what her reaction would be. No matter. It was just business. And if his dance partner became too, eager to further their acquaintance, he had ways to break it off, as forcefully as needed.

* * *

To the woman's credit, she didn't use the dance to attempt to take liberties. One hand stayed fixed on Ardyn's cape-covered shoulder, the other clasped his hand with the firmness and impersonalness of a handshake. Considering it was a waltz where people were meant to stand almost too close, she kept a decorous distance. He had no doubt that if he initiated anything more personal, she'd allow it and at least pretend to be interested. However, it would be up to him to initiate. He wasn't going to.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked for my name," the woman said.

Ardyn shrugged. "It is a masquerade. Our names are meaningless here. We can be whomever we want to be."

"Ooh that's a good line," the woman returned gleefully. "But I think it's because you know if I give you mine, you have to give yours."

She was clever. Ardyn had to give her that. "You are quite astute. And that combined with your light fingers makes you dangerous. It wouldn't surprise me if you have the ear of Don Corneo himself," Ardyn replied smoothly.

His partner stiffened. It was slight, but he felt it. "And why would you be interested in him," the woman returned, an edge of wariness to her husky tones.

"I may have a business proposition for him if I could have the opportunity to meet him. I have heard tell he would be here tonight, but unfortunately I do not know what he looks like."

"And what makes you think he would want to talk to you," his partner asked.

"Rosebud," Ardyn returned smoothly.

The woman cocked her head, evidently thinking. "I would be most curious who gave you that little codeword. It is not given to those from, out of town."

Ardyn shrugged. "I am, well informed. Which is why I think I may be of use to Corneo."

"Business with him may be, dangerous, for you. He tends to ask for things in return that may not be to your liking."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Ardyn returned.

The woman stopped dancing and stared up at him intently. It was as though she were trying to read his very thoughts and intentions.

"He is, very prudent," she returned. "He does not show himself to just anyone. Even to those who are, fond of roses."

"I daresay he will show himself to me once he realizes who I am," Ardyn replied with confidence. "If I give you my identity, can you connect us?"

The woman gave a tense nod.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I am Ardyn Lucis Caelum."

The woman was as much a master of the game as he was. She didn't gasp or stiffen or cower at the mention of his name. She stood perfectly still, breathing calmly. "I, will attempt to make arrangements," she replied thoughtfully. "It's been a lovely dance," she stated. "Perhaps we can meet again later tonight," she asked provocatively.

Ardyn gave a slow, comprehending smirk in response. "I shall count the minutes," he said smoothly, taking her hand to kiss it in the gallant fashion common when he was courting Aera 2000 years ago.

The woman preened at the gesture, but Ardyn could tell it was a practiced response, as no doubt everything about her was. She sashayed away, leaving the ballroom.

Something Corneo-related would happen at this ball. Was his dance partner going to play Ardyn false? Set up a trap? He didn't know. However, he wagered to say he might at least get Don Corneo's attention, which was a start. He gave another cynical glance around the room, noting derisively yet another couple under a mistletoe in the corner. His eyes narrowed as he realized the woman was trying without success to break away from her amorous companion.

Even seeing her from the back, Ardyn felt a flash of recognition. It was not the dress she was wearing, although he remembered it from the costume shop. It was not her considerable height either. She may have covered her hair, but he sensed her, recognized her movement, her very presence. Eostre had disobeyed his orders, shirked her duty, and tailed him.

And that realization, combined with the dress she was wearing, almost stopped him in his tracks. Whether it was shocked indignation at her defiance, or being struck by her looks, he couldn't say. The dress became her as he knew it would. She looked good in black and gray, he thought, shaking his head at the absurdity that her appearance affected him more than the looks of the practiced seductress he had been dancing with had.

Although, he wasn't alone in his opinion of Eostre's appearance tonight—the man attempting to kiss her no doubt thought the same thing, Ardyn thought with a sneer. He supposed he should be gallant and come to her rescue—and then "remind" her that he was not someone to defy.

* * *

Eostre had only attended a party of this nature once. Back when she was the new kid on the block at Verstael's lab. It was an event you were "supposed" to go to to mingle and get noticed by colleagues and potential superiors. She had stayed an hour, and left in disgust. If what had went on there was the only way to get promoted, then she would be fine staying a peon forever.

It wasn't really the moral grounds that put her off, not entirely anyway. Live and let live was her motto, as long as she was left alone. It was because she was awkward in crowds, and had two left feet when dancing. She got bogged down in the fact that she was taller and, sturdier, than the other woman there, and it made her even more self-conscious. She had missed her own prom for those reasons. She didn't need to go to events that highlighted her flaws as a human being

And now she was putting up with the embarrassment of a ball for Ardyn—no, not as a favor to him of course. She had to keep an eye on him and any threats he was too busy being his sleazy self to catch. She couldn't see him in the crowd at first—being too overwhelmed with the parade of people and kaleidoscope of colorful or crazy costumes to pick out anyone.

When she got over that, she observed she was getting attention. She wasn't vain enough to think it was due to her looks. While the black and silver gown she was wearing was lovely, she knew she wasn't doing it justice. For all that the tag said it would fit her, it wasn't perfect. The hemline (supposed to be ankle-length) cut off on her mid-shin. The bodice was designed for someone with narrower shoulders than she possessed. The sleeves cut off at her upper arms instead of covering her shoulders, giving her more exposure of her shoulders and upper chest than she would have liked. It was not indecent, but she had to be careful when moving her arms to keep the dress from siding down more than she was comfortable with.

At least she was able to zip it up in the back all the way, and wasn't squeezed mercifully. And, she supposed, the shorter skirt made getting around the crowded ballroom easier. If only she could shake off her self-consciousness, amplified further by all the eyes on her. Both the eyes she could see regarding her, and even worse, the ones she could only feel.

The unwanted attention she was getting was no doubt because she had used the word "rosebud" at the door. Everyone was always interested in someone high profile, or pretending to be. She didn't like it. She was used to being ignored—being the odd one out. She was grateful for the silver loo mask covering her face. It allowed her to better shield her expression, her discomfort.

She found a windowed alcove on the side wall that gave her fresh (at least fresher than the blend of perfume, food, and humanity that permeated the ballroom) air and used that vantage point to survey the room, and possible threats. She saw Ardyn immediately, dancing with a glamorous woman. Her annoyance at Ardyn mounted.

He was a vapid idiot. How could he be taken in by such an obvious—slut? There, she said it. That dark-haired woman was bad news and obviously a trap. How could Ardyn be so shallow to be swayed by a pretty face and blatantly obvious flattery? She had thought he was more discerning than that. It was just like what the world said—men only cared about looks and who would put out. Brains, personality, accomplishments meant nothing to them.

She shouldn't have thought Ardyn was any different, yet at some level, she thought he was better than that. If nothing else, 2000 years of wisdom and the perspective of immortality should alter one's opinions on the matter. To see someone with his unique worldview resorting to acting like a frat boy was, frustrating to see. She was disappointed in him.

They did made an attractive couple, Eostre thought, spirits lowering for some reason. That suit/ruffled shirt/cape ensemble Ardyn had bought suited him well. It gave him the flamboyance of another era. An era when men were gentleman, more chivalrous than they were now. And the cape gave him a stalwart edge—an aura of noble rakishness. Of course he would mesh well with that—exotic woman in his arms.

Eostre could never match that woman's looks, or her dainty height. She could never act as comfortable and confident in a man's arms as his dance partner seemed to be. All of Eostre's accomplishments and intelligence faded away against that. It was almost painful to watch them—Eostre didn't know why.

She still had to though—it would be up to her to observe anything suspicious. Especially since he was too busy whispering sweet nothings into his companion's ear and kissing her hand. Eostre's annoyance with Ardyn surged into anger. No wonder he wanted Eostre to stay back with Lux—he wanted to—to cavort without an audience.

"Such fire in your gaze. I could drown in it," an unfamiliar, slurred with drink, male voice sounded beside her.

She had been too busy making sure Ardyn was safe that she had forgotten about herself and the attention she had been getting. She glanced sharply to see the owner of the voice standing right next to her in the alcove, his shark-like black eyes staring at her with sordid interest.

Everything about the man was greasy—his pomaded to the point of shiny slicked-back black hair, his waxed handlebar mustache, his oily swarthy, pudgy complexion. Even the maroon tuxedo covering his gluttonous paunch was shiny. Eostre broke out in a cold sweat as unease and disgust took over.

"You must be drunk if you are mixing your metaphors," Eostre said repressively. "Please go sober up and leave me alone."

The man wheezed a laugh. "You've got a smart mouth on you. I simply must taste it."

Eostre didn't even reply. She merely turned away to beat a hasty retreat.

"Oh not yet, mysterious lady," the man said, grabbing her bare shoulder with surprising strength and turning her back to face him. "You owe me a kiss."

She recoiled from the feel of the hot, sweaty hand on her bare shoulder. "Back off, creep," she spat back, attempting to twist out of his grasp. She dimly felt her dress slip a bit down her arms in response to her movement, which just added to her fear.

"But, you are under the mistletoe," the man returned mischievously, pulling her closer despite her efforts. She could smell the aftershave he used, the chemical smell of his pomade. It was enough to turn her stomach.

He'd asked for it, she decided, flexing her knee in preparation for giving his crotch a lesson it wouldn't soon forget.

"I know when my wife is not interested in a kiss," Ardyn drawled from behind her. "For your own safety, I advise backing off."

His tone was conversational yet dangerous. The message was subtle but understood. Eostre stiffened at his words and what he had just implied about her relationship with him. Her would-be assailant released her like she carried the plague and muttered an apology that Eostre didn't hear as Ardyn took her hand in a strong grip and escorted (or was it dragged) her away.

She would have thought Ardyn would take her to another alcove, but to her surprise, and annoyance, he led her to the dancefloor. His arm closed around her waist, and his other hand took hers in the typical waltz position. What even she (with her limited dance skills) knew should be a light, flirtatious touch was instead hard, almost rough. His anger as he held her was palpable. But then, so was hers.

As angry as she was, she was still aware of the plush velvet of his cape as it brushed against her, and the fluffy caress of his ruffed shirt against the bare skin of her upper chest and shoulders exposed by the lower than usual neckline of her gown. He really was holding her too close. It merely increased her anger and annoyance.

She felt a savage satisfaction as she stepped on his foot. It had been accidental, but she was actually glad it happened as he hissed in discomfort. "Sorry," she said, her tone indicating she wasn't contrite at all. "I can't dance, but you _had_ to bring me out here."

"As the alternative is another mistletoe festooned alcove, I fear I must take the risk of your bad dancing. I have no wish to be one of your, alcove partners," Ardyn sneered.

Eostre flushed. "You're lucky. Otherwise I would have kicked you in the junk just like I was about to do the other guy when you, interrupted," she snarked back.

"Ah, your fabled surprise attacks that I have yet to see in action," Ardyn replied mockingly.

"Really? Your mind must be going in your 2000 year old senility. I seem to recall a fire extinguisher taking you by surprise ten years ago," Eostre contradicted, reciprocating the mockery.

She marveled at herself that she could even reference that frightening scene from years ago. The scene burned into her memory and nightmares. Now she was bringing it out as a passing insult. What had changed? Was it because she had met him again and realized he was not the dangerous fiend he had once been?

But that wasn't quite true. He may not be able to turn people into daemons anymore or be immortal, but the danger was still there. He had knowledge accumulated from 2000 years of immortality and absorbing memories. And knowledge was power. He had the powers of the Lucis Caelum clan. He knew the gaps in people's armor and exploited them with a masterful ease. He was dangerous, perhaps even more so now. He was not a beast who had lost his fangs. He was a beast who was currently cornered, chained up, and desperate.

Ardyn looked blank for a moment before his eyes narrowed in remembrance.

"Ah, yes. Do forgive me for not remembering. That was, not me, at least the me I'd like to remember," he returned matter of factly.

Eostre blinked in surprise at the admission. "Someone who murders someone in a fit of rage that they later regret will say it wasn't them either. It doesn't make it true," Eostre lectured regretfully.

"Oh, I know," Ardyn returned. "I know what I am, and that I am, past forgiveness."

There was a tone of regret in there that Eostre knew he would never admit to. It was more an edge of wistfulness, perhaps. Almost like he sought redemption but knew he would never find it. It made her, almost want to reassure him that anything was possible. To give him hope.

"Just like I know, from your helpful demonstration all those years ago, is that your surprise attacks are, lacking," Ardyn interrupted her thoughts tauntingly—blowing her momentarily softer feelings out of the water.

"It's better than what I've seen _you_ display tonight," she returned angrily, an extra bite to it now because of that flare of compassion she had almost felt for him. "Mister, oh I will watch my back, at least until Miss Sultry pretends she is interested in me."

Ardyn gave a cold smirk as he used his arm around her waist to whirl her around sharply, causing her to stumble even closer against him for a moment. "On the contrary. I'm doing what I said I would—making contact with our possible allies. Unlike you who saw fit to abandon your post. Who is watching Lux while you are here in my arms?"

"I didn't abandon my post! He doesn't trust you and wanted me to check up on you. And I'm glad I did. Who knows what you would have allowed happen?"

Ardyn's grip on her hand tightened. His golden gaze blazed down at her. "What's the matter? Afraid I would have eloped with my dance partner leaving you and Lux in the lurch?"

"Eloping is the wrong word, seeing as you so nicely said I am already your wife," Eostre spat back, not wanting to give Ardyn the last word.

"And a jealous, possessive wife, too, it seems," Ardyn oozed, a gleam in his eye that Eostre didn't trust.

It was Eostre's turn to clench her hand in Ardyn's. "I'd have to care about you to be jealous, Ardyn. And I don't," she replied coldly, logically. "And possessive implies that I ever could be someone you'd care about. I've seen the type of women _you _gravitate to."

There. She had been logical, perfectly reasonable.

But then, there was nothing logical about any of this. Ardyn's angry gaze turned speculative. It burned a path from her hair, now exposed as her wimple had come askew during the manhandling attempting to masquerade as a dance; to her stormy gaze amplified by the silver mask; to the skin exposed by her collar that had dipped a tiny bit too low; to the figure flattered by the dress that complimented his own apparel.

Eostre felt it again—the same tension she had felt on that catwalk in Gralea ten years ago. The fear within her mixed with fascination. The reckless defiance that almost made her want to make Ardyn do his worst. The urging to get past Ardyn's aloof façade and get him to show his real self—even if it was dark and dangerous.

The music stopped. Ardyn released her with an almost abrupt gesture, bringing her back to reality with a jolt, and wondering what the hell she had just been thinking.

"Go back to the hotel, Eostre," he ordered. "I shall be having a, late night."

"Enjoy your evening, Ardyn," she said smoothly, striding over to the bar (mercifully free from mistletoes), staring back at him defiantly, and making it clear she had her vantage point for the evening.

Ardyn's face was a cold mask of frustration as he strode over to her. "I can warp you back to the Levelle in two minutes, and be back here in another two. Care to test that?"

"I never thought I'd see _your _face again," a snooty man's voice called out to them before Eostre could reply, or before Ardyn could make good on his threat.

The voice was strangely familiar, Ardyn realized, turning sharply to confront the man who evidently recognized him.

The sandy-blonde haired man was ignoring Ardyn, and glaring at Eostre instead. She was the one he recognized, Ardyn thought with surprise.

Eostre's response was even more surprising. Her face, what was visible under the mask, went pale. "Loqi. What are you doing here," she gasped out.

"Looking out for threats in my adopted city. And I found one," the onetime Gralean official Loqi Tummelt grated back with a viciousness that boded ill.


	32. Chapter 32: Ghost From The Past

**Greetings All! It's been a little bit (new job has kept me crazy busy), but I've got another chapter ready to go. This one is a little longer than usual, but breaking it up I think would have messed with the action a little bit, so I'm putting it all in one piece. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading as always! Stay safe out there.**

* * *

Ardyn remembered Loqi now—Loqi Tummelt. The young, arrogant general of the Imperial Army. The boy, masquerading as a man so aware of his consequence and capabilities that he refused to admit he could be outclassed in battle. And he had been, far too often. His only real skill seemed to be that managed to survive his defeats. No doubt because he had hidden in his magitek armor.

Loqi didn't have that armor now, but Ardyn didn't want to write him off just yet. The boy had aged in the past ten years, to become the man he should have been all those years ago in Gralea. His baby face had matured, becoming more angular, with defined cheekbones that gave him a battle-hardened appearance. His once, what Eostre would probably think, adorably mussed sandy hair was now clipped into a Caesar style similar to Cor's. And he held himself as someone who was ready for anything.

This battle-hardened warrior was glaring at Eostre with a mix of anger and hatred.

"I, we, don't want any trouble, Loqi," she said, subdued. Her fire during her dance with Ardyn had died out, leaving her drained, ashen.

"Then get the hell out of her now, then," Loqi snapped back.

Eostre gave a stricken look to both Ardyn and Loqi, evidently torn. Normally, Ardyn would have taken the man's side—Eostre should not be here. However, he didn't like Loqi's tone. Or the look he was giving her.

"My, my. Is this how you treat lovers of roses," Ardyn cut in, snidely.

Loqi sniffed in displeasure. "Weskham's mind must be going like Claustra's if he gave that password to you, Ardyn."

Ardyn's eyes narrowed. Weskham had said that Claustra's condition was known to just a few. "That is quite a harsh thing to say about Camelia," he said, playing dumb. "I mean, she did make some questionable decisions about Altissian independence, but…"

"Oh come off it, Ardyn," Loqi snapped. "I have no doubt you know everything that is wrong in this city,"

"Not everything apparently," Ardyn returned. "You are here."

Eostre cut into what was becoming a rapidly hostile scene. "I know words are cheap, Loqi," she said softly. "But, for what it's worth. I, am, sorry."

Loqi gave her a contemptuous glance that caused her to back away sharply as though the gaze were a weapon that had just stabbed her.

"I have nothing else to say to you," he sneered. "I have some manners to teach."

Ardyn laughed derisively. "I would be careful there, if I were you, Loqi. I do believe you are no match for me."

The old Loqi would have snapped, lunged right there. However, to the man's credit, he stayed, if not calm, but coldly hostile. He merely nodded, gaze fixed on something behind them.

Not something, somebody. Ardyn turned sharply as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Two guards approached, evidently ready, willing, and able to handle any threats.

"Is there a problem, Captain," one of them called out sharply.

Ardyn now had an explanation for Loqi's presence. And Ardyn realized he had misplayed his hand. He had evidently just met Altissia's new Captain of the Guards, and had just antagonized him. He began thinking rapidly about how he could backpedal without being too obvious.

Loqi saw his conundrum, and smirked. "I think we are ok here for now," he said, cold arrogance back now that he had the upper hand.

The guards retreated, warily. Ardyn knew he and Eostre would have eyes on them the rest of the night. As to what it would do to his, assignation with Corneo, he couldn't think about right now.

"Please, Loqi," Eostre begged. "I, know your feelings for me. And I know you don't want us here. But, we wouldn't be here without reasons. Please let us explain."

Ardyn didn't like her tone—she was swallowing her pride, being too passive. And, from his reading of Loqi's character, he would eat someone like that for lunch. Eostre didn't have to meekly take this, brat's arrogance.

True to form, Loqi chuckled derisively. "What, are you going to kneel before me and beg next," he demanded mockingly. "Maybe then you'd at least be my height," he taunted, pure acid in his tone.

Eostre gasped at the insult regarding her height. Ardyn could see the indignation brewing, and knew she was about to finally speak her mind, and make the situation worse. He thought quickly, grabbing a glass of wine from the bar and "accidentally" spilling it down the bodice of her dress.

Eostre sputtered as she felt the cold liquid drip inside her bodice. "You," she began in shocked fury.

"Oh, my apologies," Ardyn oozed. "I do believe the restroom is down the hall, should you care to clean up."

Eostre gave him a look of white hot fury for a moment, before turning on her heel and striding away. He knew he was in for it later. However, he had to admit that her fury was much, better, than that meek little submissive she had been a minute or so ago. What exactly was her relationship with Loqi, he wondered, a stab of jealou—no—annoyance surged through him. She should have had better taste than that.

Now was not the time to get that answer though. He had to play ball with Loqi, even as he felt a strong urge to kick the man in the stomach.

"I can be so clumsy sometimes," Ardyn stated disarmingly to the Captain of the Guards. "Before you throw us out, could I at least obtain a few minutes of your time to talk? If you are who I think you are, you may benefit from what I have to say."

Loqi tossed his head in annoyance. "Hmph. Give me a summary in four words or less."

"Altissia is in danger. Not from me," Ardyn replied as Loqi mockingly counted Ardyn's words on his fingers.

Loqi sneered after Ardyn had finished. "Seven words," he mocked. "However, I suppose I can give you a few minutes of my time."

"Fair enough," Ardyn said. "And I do apologize for using seven words instead of four. You know how I dislike doing what I'm told," he said as he followed Loqi from the ballroom.

* * *

Loqi had commandeered Claustra's office, Ardyn noticed, recalling the paneled walls and rich rugs. They had seen better days though. The paint on the walls was peeling, and the rugs were faded. Much like the rest of Altissia, the grand veneer was slipping, showing its old, decayed heart.

Currently, Loqi was seated at the executive desk amid a mountain of papers, digesting everything Ardyn had just told him.

"You might as well sit down, old man," Loqi ventured, gesturing negligently to a faded leather chair across from him.

"Is the fact you are inviting me to sit now indicating you believe me," Ardyn asked cordially.

Loqi snickered. "I'm simply tired of looking up to speak to you," he snarked.

"It's so difficult being short, isn't it," Ardyn taunted comiseratingly—as Loqi had insulted Eostre's height, it was only fair Ardyn return the favor.

Loqi ignored it though. "I, suppose what you say has merit. I had wondered why Lucis had forsaken us. To be fair, Claustra didn't do much to help them though. But, Noctis and his ilk are such paragons, I hadn't thought they would stoop to our level."

Ardyn's eyebrows rose at Loqi's admission to Altissia's faults. "You have become self-aware, Captain Tummelt," Ardyn returned, a twinge of respect in his tones. "I never would have thought it given how you were in your youth."

"We are all forced to grow up sometime," Loqi returned with a subtle note of pain that made Ardyn wonder what had happened to him since he saw the young man last.

"I suppose I am to blame for that," Ardyn replied calmly. "The ten years of darkness were not easy for anyone I imagine."

Loqi looked at him scathingly. "Don't even bother apologizing for that madness. And you are not the one who forced me to grow up. It's that companion of yours. Tell me, is she really your wife now? If so, you two deserve each other."

Loqi really hated Eostre, Ardyn realized in surprise. He wasn't about to ask the man why though. It was Eostre who would give him that answer.

"Your guards heard that but did not intervene when the lady was being harassed in the first place? Your security priorities are certainly in order," Ardyn replied sarcastically.

"She picked the wrong man to interact with. With anyone else we would have intervened. He and us have an, understanding."

"Is he Reynardo or Corneo," Ardyn replied sharply.

Loqi merely smirked. "Let's just say he is not someone to mess with. He leaves us alone, and we leave him alone."

"That doesn't answer my question," Ardyn returned tightly.

"I know," Loqi replied smugly. "I suppose since you provided me with valuable information, and even an apology, it must mean you want something other than the identity of the man in the alcove. What is it? I haven't got all night."

"I would like you and your allies to provide protection for Eostre and Lux. I have no doubt Lucis, if not Cosmos herself, will come for them eventually."

"And you expect me to be able to defend them against a Goddess? Do you really think a man who is forced to hide his identity as Captain of the Guards due to fear of an assassin's dagger has the power base to be able to protect anyone," Loqi returned bitterly.

"It is really that dangerous for you," Ardyn asked in genuine curiosity.

"I, don't know," Loqi replied. "The previous Captain was, not the most honest of men. He was in fact found dead in, ignominious circumstances. In a bedroom of a woman who was not his wife if you catch my drift. He was wide open for someone to get to him. I like to think I'm not like him, but then, assassins are everywhere. It is prudent that no one know my identity." Loqi glared at Ardyn sharply. "And if you think you can threaten to expose me for who I am in exchange for my services, it won't do you any good. I alone cannot assist you regardless of what you do."

Ardyn had in fact been thinking he could play that card. Loqi's perception really was impressive. "You've made your point," he said instead. "However, as it happens, I'm not asking you to defend anyone. If you are worthy of Claustra's footsteps at all, I'm sure you can play a double game of appeasement and passive rebellion. If nothing else, you should be able to keep Eostre and Lux hidden."

Loqi cocked his head as he pondered that. "If combat is off the table, there may be more options," he said half to himself. "I can see your interest in keeping the boy safe, but why her," he continued with a sharp query. "Don't tell me that murderess really is your wife?"

It was only his years of skill that kept Ardyn's face blank at that. It appeared that there was still quite a bit about Eostre that he didn't know. "If I say no, will you be more or less likely to help her," Ardyn replied.

Loqi strode to the window overlooking the canal, his arms behind his back, gazing at the night. Evidently with a decision made, he turned.

"Let's get one thing clear: I hate Eostre. But, I hate the games of deities too. If keeping those two safe will mean sticking it to that bitch of a so-called goddess, I can play along to a point. However, I do hold some sort of respect for this city—they took me in after—certain events. I do not want to see it harmed. If your request should cause outright warfare in this city that will affect the populace, I will not sacrifice my life or the lives of the citizens to protect those two. I'd rather secretly kick them out at that point than give them over to the enemy, but if that option is denied me, I will do the latter."

At least he was being honest, Ardyn thought. Loqi wasn't giving him much reassurance, but given their limited support, it was better than nothing. And there was one thing he could assure him on. "If it becomes a fight, I shall take care of that part," he promised with conviction.

Loqi raised an eyebrow. "Unless you've got those powers you had, I'm afraid you're out of luck, old man."

Ardyn smirked at having some of his own turns of phrase turned back at him. "Never underestimate the powers of a desperate man," he said instead. "Speaking of desperation, I should like to pay a visit to the Altar of the Tidemother while I am here. I have no wish to disturb the Hydrean, yet needs must."

Loqi's fists clenched. "Another one of my faves," he replied tightly. "It has been quiet over there lately. Rumors say the Hydrean is in the cycle of rebirth at the moment, for which I am grateful. I can't stop you from going over there, but so help me, if you rile up the Hydrean, any deals we make are null and void."

Ardyn nodded in agreement again—this negotiation was a bit one-sided, but if it gave Lux and Eostre even a chance at safety, he would swallow his pride and take it. Trickery would not win the day here.

"So, if I agree to your stipulations, you will do your best to keep Lux and Eostre hidden from those pursuing them," Ardyn pressed.

"Yes. However, to keep them well hidden, I think we will need the resources of Corneo. He hides loot so well even our customs officials can't find it. If you could somehow get him on your side, he would be your best bet. If you could get his help, I will render whatever 'unofficial' official assistance I can provide to him to make it happen."

"You trust Corneo then? I would have thought he would be behind the assassination of your predecessor," Ardyn asked leadingly.

"For all of Corneo's faults, he's savvy. He knows usurping power would bring too much heat upon him. He knows he needs me to lend legitimacy to Altissia. Doing business in a leaderless land is not profitable for him. No, it's in his interest to keep me alive. I know who did it, but I can't prove it. Between you and me," Loqi leaned closer. "Stay away from Reynardo."

It seemed Loqi liked to say things without really saying them. However, in this case, the message was clear. If Reynardo was willing to have government officials assassinated, there was no telling what he would do to Lux and Eostre.

"I thank you for your support," Ardyn replied dryly. "I shall return here once I have procured Corneo's assistance."

"Hah! Good luck with that," Loqi replied sarcastically. "If you do manage to do it, don't come back here. Corneo will handle the rest. Hope you and that giantess enjoy the party tonight."

"Of course! Me and the Amazonian Beauty will enjoy every minute of it," Ardyn returned, sauntering out.

Speaking of Amazonian Beauty, it was time to track down Eostre. She owed him some answers.

* * *

Eostre owned the veranda outside the ballroom—she knew it was because rain was imminent. She could smell it in the air and feel its heaviness in the cold misty Altissian darkness. For now, she was glad of it. She needed the wet chill to cool her temper. Or else she would be tempted to grab a glass of wine and toss it in Ardyn's smug face. And she was damned if she would stoop to Ardyn's level.

She had wasted her time coming here. She had allowed Ardyn to distract her—to remove her from the scene with nothing more than a casual flick of his wrist. At least he had used white wine, she supposed. It wouldn't stain like red would. She scoffed at her own attempt to find a silver lining. There was none. Ardyn had outmaneuvered her, and gone off with Loqi to either face danger or commit some shady backroom deal.

She was unsure why she kept having to face ghosts from her past. First Ardyn and now Loqi. She had never expected to see Loqi again. No doubt Ardyn thought there had been something between them. She could see his speculative look, and had wanted to slap it off. He probably thought she and Loqi had had an aborted affair or something during the ten years of darkness. How wrong he was.

She gazed down at the canal three stories below, reflecting the fairy lights of the festive lanterns, thinking not of the prettiness of the scene, but of the ugliness of four years ago…

* * *

The frantic knocking on the door in the middle of the night had awoken her. Well, Eostre supposed night was relative in 24 hours of darkness. To her, it meant the eight hours of the day she was sleeping rather than running her clinic in Tenebrae.

It had been a grueling day—the hunters had arranged a war party to mass exterminate a growing horde of daemons near the city. Only half of the group had come back, and of those, a quarter had been bitten. Eostre had had to give her brand of peaceful death to every single one of them.

The exhaustion of sleep was the only thing that kept her guilt, regrets, and questioning of her calling at bay. And now it had been interrupted by another emergency. She found herself hoping it was an expectant mother in labor or even an industrial accident. Anything other than the usual daemon attack.

There were two people at the door, and Eostre realized she recognized one of them. She had bumped into Loqi Tummelt a couple of times in Gralea—one of her lab assistants had dated him, so she had had to make awkward small talk with him in the lab while her assistant finished her shift. Eostre had secretly found him snooty and arrogant, but had done her best to be polite.

That arrogance was gone. Loqi's face was drawn, pale, as he stared intently at the elderly woman he was supporting. "We're here now, Ma, just hold on, ok?"

Eostre heard the desperation of concern in his tone, and studied the woman, evidently his mother. Her face was pale, bloodless. Her rheumy eyes were glazed with pain. She looked very ill indeed.

"I'll take your other arm and help you in," Eostre reassured, stepping forward.

"No, don't," Loqi said sharply the instant Eostre took her arm. A split second later, the woman gasped in pain and her knees buckled. It was only Loqi's strength that kept his mother from tumbling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Eostre said. "Let's get you to the cot over here so I can take a look. I assume your right arm is injured? Any other symptoms? When did it start?"

The woman looked blankly, evidently dazed with pain, so Loqi took charge.

"I found her collapsed in the garden two hours ago. I thought it was a fainting spell at first, but then I saw her arm. Ma, I've gotta roll up your sleeve," he said apologetically before rolling up her sleeve with a gentleness Eostre had never seen from a Gralean warrior.

His mother gave a wan smile. "I'm, used to it now. It's not that bad. Sorry for overreacting just now, Doctor," she said.

Eostre nodded and smiled in understanding, then saw the woman's injured arm. She stiffened as she noted the blackened flesh on the woman's wrist, radiating up her swollen arm. One glance at the woman's blackened forearm told Eostre all she needed to know. If you had seen one daemon bite, you had seen them all. Loqi knew too, in his heart of hearts, even if he didn't want to admit it. His anguished gaze expressed it, even if he didn't want it to.

"I'm dying, aren't I," his mother said in a surprisingly strong voice, resignation in her tone. There was no evidence of fear or sadness, just a wistful resignation combined with the knowledge that the jig was up.

"I, can make it easier for you," Eostre said. "I can make it so you feel no pain."

"I, would like that," Loqi's mother said. "How soon can we do it?"

Based on the wound, they didn't have long until she turned. It had to be right then and there.

She still had to give Loqi the logistics before that to prepare him—remind him that there would be no body to bury. Once people were infected with the daemon blight, they would fade away and disappear when they died—there would be nothing left.

Loqi may have been a warrior—a touch arrogant perhaps, but he was still at heart a boy who loved his mother. Eostre could see his heart break in every corner of his expression—the defeat in the slump of his shoulders as she told him what she would be doing and the harsh realities.

There was no choice, none for any of them. Eostre stepped away to mix the deadly array of ingredients, and to give the breaking family time to say goodbye. She wished it could have been more private, but the clinic was small. She could still overhear it all. She tried to tune it out, but she couldn't.

"The garden. Who will take care of it when I'm gone," Loqi's mother asked her son.

"I will take care of it," Loqi stated firmly.

His mother made a rusty chuckle. "I know the intent is there, but I know that's not your thing. You need a wife who's a good gardener, eh?"

"Ma," he stated, flustered despite his grief.

"I worry about you. That you will end up alone. I promise that when I get to the Beyond, I will find somebody for you."

"I'll keep an eye out for who you send, Ma," Loqi replied, voice finally breaking. Eostre could hear the tears in his voice, and again regretted the lack of privacy she could give them.

It was again, another choice they did not have. Just as Eostre couldn't back down from what she had to do. She did the deed, as she had countless times before, watching as the dignified elderly woman's grip slackened in her son's hand. Listening as the woman's breathing slowed, became agonized, and stopped.

Eostre knew something was wrong when the woman's body did not fade away. It lay there on the cot, passive, blank, an empty shell of a human being. Yet it was still human.

"You said, she would fade away," Loqi said tightly.

"I, know," Eostre replied, floundering as a sinking feeling came over her. The feeling that she had made some kind of mistake.

She felt the woman's still warm but lifeless arm, noting the swelling that was quite unusual in a daemon attack. In the center of the swelling, she found a thorn.

"You said you found her two hours ago," Eostre asked Loqi warily.

"Yeah. She had been out tending the Sylleblossoms—I thought something bit her out there," Loqi confirmed.

Eostre gasped, realizing what was really wrong with Loqi's mother. The thorn in her arm came from the weeds that grew alongside the Sylleblossms. What Eostre thought was a daemon bite had in fact been skin necrosis from a severe infection, likely caused by the thorn. Antibiotics, or worst case an amputation, would have saved her. Instead she was dead. And Eostre had killed her.

Eostre had become so used to daemonification that she was seeing it everywhere—even where it did not exist. She had been so eager to take people out of their misery that she was willing to kill, without even gathering all of the facts. She was a murderer, not a savior. And Loqi's mother's blood was on her hands.

* * *

There was nothing she could do to undo it, Eostre thought for the thousandth time as she stared into the unfathomable waters of the Altissian canal below. There were no words or apologies she could ever give Loqi to make it right.

The only thing she had been able to do was admit her failings and walk away—become a teacher instead of even try to be a healer. Even that had given little relief—she had agonized over the ones who were not given the chance to die as humans. Had her stepping away caused more harm than good? She had consoled herself that the untainted would never again die thanks to her mistakes. That was all she could do.

Seeing Loqi tonight had brought it all back. And he would never forgive her. If diplomatic relations were indeed in play here, she had ruined it by her very presence. If Ardyn had hoped the Altissian guards would protect her and Lux, he was gravely mistaken. Loqi would no doubt hand her to the enemy the first chance he got.

She was a liability at this point, to Lux's safety. She could not protect him anymore. It was time to give up, to surrender to Loqi's justice. If she had to turn herself in, at least Loqi should get the reward. Blood for blood. She squared her shoulders, preparing to return to the ballroom to track him down.

"You've been holding out on me," Ardyn drawled from behind her. "You never told me you had such, illustrious, friends."

* * *

Lux yawned. So much for his late night. He almost wished he hadn't ordered that pizza. Now he had to stay awake waiting for it. He wondered how Ardyn and Miss Eostre were doing. What went on at a masquerade ball? He felt a surge of curiosity. If only he were better at shapeshifting—then he could disguise himself as a grown up and check it out too. He even had the password. He shrugged, resigned. Given how tired he was now, he wouldn't have been able to do it justice anyway.

He imagined what he found on TV was much better anyway. His finger poised on the remote once more, ready to find something else to watch that would maybe help keep him awake until his pizza showed up.

On the heels of that, he heard the knock at the door.

"Finally," he exclaimed, rushing to open the door, visions of his late-night pizza dinner making him forget to check the peephole, or remember that room service usually announced themselves.

The person at the door was definitely not room service. There, standing before him was Luna Nox Fleruret Lucis Caelum, erstwhile Queen of Insomnia.

"Lux! I'm so glad you're ok," she said, voice as calm and kind as ever.

Lux felt his guts plummet somewhere to the vicinity of his feet. Danger had arrived, and he had literally opened the door to it thanks to his own idiocy.


End file.
